


Opposites Attract

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Durincest, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, a bit of violence, badass!Fili, in the protective way, nerd!Kili, not reated, protective!Fili, virgin!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli Oaks is no stranger to bullying, his shy demeanor and love for all things school and studying making him a social outcast in a dual university town brimming with parties and an active night life.</p><p>When Fíli Durin witnesses this bullying firsthand in the library parking lot he decides to step in and offer help, unknowingly sending both students towards a relationship that transcends any and all social boundaries and stereotypes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonQueen17640](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/gifts).



> This started out as a prompt from the wonderful legolaslover1 and quickly escalated to this multi-chaptered story that we've both fallen in love with. There are a few chapters already written and a few planned, plus I'll have more time for all my stories when I get these December drabbles thought up!
> 
> I'll update tags and the rating as I go~!

* * *

 

Kíli Oaks sighs as if the weight of the world has just been lifted off his shoulders, thanking the friendly librarian and tucking the books under his arm. He’d just found the three most amazing reference books for his British Lit paper on the Romantics. Nudging the bridge of his glasses up his nose he heads out the doors, taking the sidewalk along the side of the quaint brick building towards home.

His mind is milling through the multiple options for his paper topic, Kíli never noticing the group of four guys leaning against the hood of a car in the side parking lot. A shout cuts through his musings, smile disappearing when he notices the group heading his way. “Hey Kyle! Where ya headed so close to dark?”

Picking up his pace Kíli tries to ignore them, rerouting through the parking lot only to be stopped by the hulking forms of the four football players. The tallest steps forward with a grin, his friends chuckling when Kíli takes two steps back.

“Hey you little shit, answer me!” The guy, Derrick, Kíli’s mind supplies unhelpfully, spits as he knocks the books from the brunet’s hands. Derrick’s buddies laugh and point as Kíli tries to lean down and gather his fallen possessions, the others kicking them across the gravel and asphalt, making Kíli whimper at the harsh treatment.

“S-stop!” It’s almost a whisper but Kíli’s never once actually tried to stop the bullying before. He feels a bit proud of himself as he kneels down to gather the textbooks, though the feeling quickly shifts to dread when a foot comes out of nowhere and catches him in the side. Kíli yelps as he goes down, throwing his hands out to catch himself and scraping his palms on the harsh gravel.

“What’d you say, nerd?” Derrick laughs hollowly, kneeling down and grabbing the collar of Kíli’s sweater.

It’s times like these Kíli curses himself for staying at the library so late. The actual university library is further away from his small apartment, so Kíli usually frequents the smaller public library that’s about a thirty-minute walk away. He’s never seen Derrick or his friends here before and Kíli winces when he realizes this may no longer be a safe place.

“I asked you a fucking question, or do you need me to beat it into you?”

“N-no, p-please don’t—”

A barely pulled punch cuts Kíli off, hot pain racing up the side of his face and across his nose. His glasses fly off his face and into the dirt, Kíli’s hand quickly reaching out to locate them before anyone can step on them. He curls his fingers around the thick frame and brings them close to his chest, flinching as he makes out Derrick’s blurry figure reaching back for another hit.

“Hey! Fuck off!”

The angry shout has Kíli flinching back even harder, curling into himself and trying to become as small as he possibly can. The jerk holding onto the neck of his shirt yanks him forward before forcing him down into the dirt, a pained cry passing Kíli’s lips when his head cracks against the ground.

“I said fuck off!” Kíli tries to block out the sounds of fighting around him, hugging his glasses close to his chest and just wishing this would all stop. Bullying has pretty much been a staple in his life, so it comes as no real surprise that it would follow him to university. His father would be upset with him for not standing up for himself but Kíli’s never been one for confrontation.

Kíli’s face stings from the slap but he tries to ignore the pain, instead focusing on the near dead silence around him. He lifts his head slowly, vision spinning as he moves into a sitting position and puts his glasses on with shaky fingers.

A relieved breath passes his lips when he doesn't see Derrick or his friends, heart jumping when he notices an angry looking blond headed his way. The brunet squeaks as the other gets closer, scraped hands digging into the ground as he tries to scramble backwards like a crab.

“Hey, are you okay?” The guy is saying, though Kíli’s chocolate eyes are focused on the tattoos visible on the blond’s arms. Dark inky lines snake up from the man’s wrists to where his muscled forearms disappear under the rolled sleeves of a leather jacket. Kíli’s heart beats loudly in his chest, looking at the blond and wondering if he should have just taken his chances with Derrick.

“Hey, hello?”

Kíli’s eyes drift from tattoos up to the man’s face, eyes mapping the features along with their additions. A small silver hoops sits pierced into the right side of the blond’s lip, a matching eyebrow piercing raised as he focuses blue eyes on Kíli.

“I—I’m s-sorry!” Kíli curses himself at how weak he sounds, but really he’s about to pass out from the intense gaze this stranger is giving him. The man’s face shifts into a grin, Kíli’s eyes focusing again on the small ring in his lip.

“Sorry for getting beat up? Or sorry for checking me out?”

“I—I w-wasn’t checking y-you out!” Kíli stutters, averting his gaze to the ground and looking at his palms as a blush rises to his cheeks. There’s only a bit of blood beading there, but Kíli’s not sure how he’s going to manage carrying all his books home without getting blood all over them.

“Uh huh, sure, whatever you say,” his savior chuckles, kneeling down next to Kíli and reaching for his hands. “C’mon, let me see.”

“I’m…I’m o-okay.”

“Bullshit, give ‘em here,” he calls the bluff, taking Kíli’s hands carefully in his calloused ones, turning them over and carefully brushing the few bits of gravel out. “Not too bad,” the blond muses, reaching up to untie the bandana from around his head. Kíli now notices the mohawk the other sports, his gaze quickly dropping back down at the sound of tearing fabric.

“Wha—d-don’t!”

“It’s fine,” comes the casual reply, the pieces of soft cloth being carefully folded so they lay across the cuts on Kíli’s palms. “You need to wash these out as soon as you get home, warm soapy water and some peroxide should do the trick,” he tells the brunet, gently knotting the makeshift bandages and inspecting his work.

Piercing blue eyes lock with Kíli’s own as the other takes in his face, Kíli watching in fascination as this mystery man bites softly at his lip ring. “He got you pretty good on your cheek though,” he informs, reaching up to tilt Kíli’s head to the side and take in the bruise.

Kíli’s body shivers suddenly, the blond pulling back and getting to his feet. He offers Kíli a hand before laughing at himself, reaching down to gently pull him up by his arms. “Sorry, forgot.”

“Ah, t-thank you,” Kíli whispers quietly, gaze fixed intently on his hands and not the blond in front of him. He jumps when a finger hooks under his chin and tilts his head to the side once more, a frown marring his face.

“You need to get some ice on that, it’s going to be a real shiner.”

“R-right,” Kíli murmurs, eyes taking in the blond’s face once again, drifting over the long hair falling into his face without the bandana. The sides of his head are shaved and Kíli has the strange urge to run his fingers along the buzzed sections. He doesn't realize he’s lifting his hands to do just that until the red bandana catches his eye, Kíli dropping his gaze as his ears redden with embarrassment.

“I’m Fíli,” his stranger now has a name Kíli muses, nearly kicking himself for both calling Fíli _his_ stranger and waiting so long to respond.

“K-Kíli, I’m Kíli.”

Fíli’s lips are quirking up in the corners and he bites his lip again, stepping back and nodding. He glances down and notices the books littered around, stooping down to gather them up.

“Ah, y-you don’t have to—I can get t-those!”

“And ruin the bandages I painstakingly wrapped over your wounds, I think not!” Fíli laughs good-naturedly, gathering the last of Kíli’s books and glancing towards the parking lot. “I’ll help load them into your car, which is it?”

Kíli blushes red once again and squeezes his eyes shut, willing his tears of embarrassment away.  Fíli turns around when he notices the brunet isn’t following him, walking the few steps back to Kíli to see his blush and the tears gathering on long lashes.

“Kíli, are you okay?”

“I’ll just take the b-books, okay? I’ll be r-really careful.”

“What? I said I’d—”

“Y-you’ll have a hard time finding a car that d-doesn’t exist, so please just give me the b-books and I’ll head home!” Kíli snaps, instantly flinching at the harsh tone of his own voice. This man has just saved him from a beating, bandaged his wounds, _cared_ about him for heavens sakes and all Kíli can do is stutter and snap. He drops into a crouch and buries his face in his hands; tears trekking silently down his face as he curses himself for yet another social failure.

A warm hand wrapping around his forearm has Kíli lifting his head, Fíli tugging him up and dragging him across the lot. Kíli sputters but lets himself be led along, wondering if maybe Fíli’s going to take him somewhere more private to yell.

They stop in front of the most dangerous looking motorcycle Kíli’s ever seen, the blood draining from his face as Fíli places the books into the back compartment. He takes a step backwards unconsciously, Fíli’s arm reaching out to grab him once more.

“Ah ah, not so fast, Bookworm,” Fíli’s grinning now, Kíli’s mouth gaping as he tries to form a complete thought. “C’mon, I’m taking you home.”

“W-what?!” Kíli’s voice is bordering hysterical as he tries to back away again, Fíli pulling him even closer to the shiny black motorcycle. A hand comes up to press warmly against his back, the brunet shivering from the pleasant feeling of it against his fearful quaking. Kíli’s never been this close to a motorcycle in his life and now this crazy blond wants him to take him home on one? He realizes a few seconds later that Fíli is talking, turning his head towards the sound and trying to focus on the words.

“—promise it’s completely safe, I’m such a careful driver I’m like an old lady,” Fíli is telling him, lifting the sleek black helmet onto Kíli’s head and fastening it quickly before he can protest, making sure the brunet’s glasses aren’t pressing uncomfortably. He swings a dark jean clad leg over the bike and turns to Kíli, urging the brunet to do the same behind him.

“I-I can’t—I’ve n-never!”

“C’mon Kíli, I promise you’ll get home in one piece,” Fíli is coaxing him in a sincere voice, helping Kíli onto the back of the bike and making sure he’s in the right position. “Okay, you’re going to want to wrap your arms around my waist like this,” Fíli instructs, reaching back for Kíli’s arms and pulling him flush against his back.

Kíli squeaks as their bodies are aligned from the waist up, his blush so dark he thanks the gods that Fíli can’t see it. They must look like a sight, an incredibly sexy biker toting around a sweater-and-corduroy clad nerd. Kíli wants to smack himself for calling Fíli sexy, but he literally can’t with his arms otherwise occupied.

“What road do you live on?”

“B-Bardshar,” Kíli squeaks, trying to judge the probability of Fíli letting him off.

Fíli starts the engine quickly, the roar making Kíli jump and press even closer against his back. “Ready?” Fíli calls behind him, taking Kíli’s head pressing into his back as a ‘yes’ and kicking the stand up. A shriek slips out as they take off down the street, Fíli’s laugh ringing loud and clear as Kíli tightens his arms and squeezes as if his life depends on it.

After what feels like forever they slow to a stop, Kíli peeking out and noting that they’ve only stopped for a traffic light. “You okay back there?” Fíli asks, the red light coming from the traffic light behind him casting a sort of halo around the blond’s head. Kíli nods stiffly, yelping when the light turns green and they take off once more.

They travel in relative silence, Kíli actually peeking out and taking in the lights of the city as they pass by. When they turn onto his road Fíli’s hand comes up to squeeze over Kíli’s across his stomach, the brunet leaning back just a hair and looking around.

“K-keep going,” Kíli says quietly, Fíli slowing down even more so he can hear the brunet. “T-there, t-those apartments to the side.”

Fíli pulls the bike to the side of the street, kicking the stand down and laughing when Kíli’s grip remains tight around his middle. Laying his hands over the shaking ones of the brunet, Fíli carefully pries them open and swings off the bike. He disconnects the helmet strap at Kíli’s chin, carefully lifting it off his head and rewarding him with a smile.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Kíli just gapes wordlessly, hair mussed from both the wind and helmet. Fíli chuckles as he helps Kíli from the bike, heading around to the back and pulling the books out.

Realizing Fíli intends to carry the books to his door Kíli stumbles up the sidewalk, pushing his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose and keeping his head down.

“This is a really nice place! Let me guess, you’re one of the state uni kids.” Reaching out in front of Kíli, Fíli opens the door and holds it for the brunet, Kíli’s eyes lingering just a bit too long on his face and making Fíli grin.

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Kíli replies, ducking inside and taking the stairway to the left. Fíli whistles appreciatively at the art hanging in the hallway, Kíli cracking a grin when he coos at the random penguin picture in his hallway.

“There’s a smile,” Fíli points out, making Kíli duck his head and fish the keys out of his pockets when they reach apartment 69D. Fíli raises his brow with a leer, Kíli flushing to the tips of his ears and reaching out for the books.

“T-thank you again, r-really. I’ll buy a n-new bandana and pay y-you for gas—“

“Don’t worry about it,” Fíli waves him off, carefully stacking the books onto Kíli’s forearms and avoiding his hands altogether. They stand awkwardly in the door for a few long seconds before Kíli shifts the books and Fíli snaps out of his stare.

“Well, stay away from bullies,” are Fíli’s parting words, the blond laughing when Kíli actually rolls his eyes.

“T-thanks, I’ll try and remember that n-next time.”

“Hopefully there isn’t a next time, but if there is I hope I find you sooner,” Fíli quips back with a grin, giving a small wave before striding down the hall and leaving Kíli to stare in shock after him.

Kíli stands in the hallway until he hears the roar of the motorcycle, the noise spurring him back into action as he hurries into his apartment and shuts the door. He deposits the books onto the small table in the entryway, pressing his back against the door and sliding down it to sit in a pile of comfortable fabrics and limbs.

With a sigh Kíli stares down at his hands, trying to wrap his head around what’s just happened. He’s just been saved, bandaged up and taken home on a _motorcycle_ by a guy he barely knows. A pierced and tattooed guy nonetheless! Not that Kíli really minded, Fíli seemed perfectly harmless after Derrick and his friends had left, and was even kind and worried about him!

Kíli’s mother would have an absolute fit if she knew, and for some strange reason that makes him smile even wider.

 

* * *

 

Kíli doesn't see Fíli for a week after that first night and while he’s mostly relieved, there’s a small part in the back of his mind that’s actually a bit sad. Aside from his best friend Ori, his professors, and the cashier at the supermarket, Fíli’s the only person who seemed interested in talking to Kíli at all.

He still goes to the public library most nights, though so far he’s been able to avoid going on Wednesdays, just in case Derrick or his friends are around again. Today however is a Monday, so Kíli had packed up his bag and is currently sitting at the head of one of the long tables at the far back of the building. His books are spread out across the large wood surface, a notebook resting open in front of him as he jots down dates and names from the ancient book he’s reading from. There’s a paper due next week on early civilizations and there’s no time like the present to get started on it.

Biting the tip of his pencil Kíli sighs for the third time in an hour, dropping his head down onto the table with a dull thud.

“Psst…PSST! Hey Bookworm!”

Snapping his head up, Kíli brings a hand up to fix his glasses as he looks around owlishly. He sits back in his chair when he sees Fíli appear from behind a tall shelf, a grin plastered on his face and stretching the skin under his lip ring tight.

Kíli watches with wide eyes as the blond actually approaches him, sliding into the seat on his left and looking at the multitude of books surrounding him. His eyes shift back to meet Kíli’s, the brunet straightening in his chair as he tries to process the sight of Fíli next to him.

“Uh, h-hi!” Kíli grimaces when his voice squeaks, looking away when Fíli gives him a knowing grin. He moves to gather the books out of Fíli’s way, the blond hauling a black backpack up onto the table and wincing at the loud thud. They both look around to see if the noise has carried, dual sighs of relief a catalyst for the relieved smile they share.

“Hard at work I see,” Fíli nods to the books, unzipping his backpack and looking inside. “I’ve found a way for you to pay me back,” the blond tells him, Kíli’s shoulders deflate and he wraps his arms around his middle before nodding hesitantly.

“Don’t act so glum, you’re going to enjoy this, I just know it.” Digging around in his bag, Fíli yanks out a notebook and grins victoriously as he pulls out a thick algebra textbook.

Relief washes over Kili as he sits back, letting out the breath he’s been holding and nodding to Fíli. Homework he can do, it’s actually one of the few things he’s good at and often enjoys.  His smile melts into confusion when Fíli scoots his chair closer, the sound of the wood dragging across the carpet almost like a whisper.

Looking up at Fíli, Kíli frowns when his pencil is stolen off his notebook and held tightly in Fíli’s left hand. The blond catches his gaze and holds it, letting out a quiet sight before speaking.

“I need your help.”

Kíli’s face stays blank as he tries to understand what Fíli’s just said. “Y-you…need _my_ help?” he repeats slowly, brow furrowing when a light blush steals across Fíli’s face. Kíli must be imagining it though, because just a few seconds later it’s gone and Fíli’s sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest almost defensively.

“Huh, I thought you would have liked the idea for sure,” he says softly, but Kíli notices the way his tongue comes out to poke at his lip ring before he sighs. “Forget it, it was a stupid idea—“

“No!” Fíli’s eyes widen at the shout, Kíli slapping both hands over his mouth and waiting for someone to come and kick him out. They wait in complete silence for a few moments and when no one comes Fíli bursts into barely concealed laughter and leans forward again.

“So you’ll help?” He tries to clarify, Kíli nodding his head quickly with his hands still pressed tightly to his face. Fíli looks utterly pleased with himself, folding his arms across the table and laying his head down to watch Kíli. “I think you’re safe.”

Kíli nods and slowly lowers his hands, a mix of embarrassment and excitement turning his cheeks a bright red. Taking pity on the brunet, Fíli lifts his head and turns his attention to the textbook, flipping to a certain chapter and staring down at it with a sigh. “This stuff is all a bunch of shit, so hopefully you can make sense of it and at least _try_ and get me to understand.”

“W-wait, you don’t w-want me to do the work?” Kíli’s confused now. He’s never had anyone ask him for help before; it’s always just been him doing the work and not getting tossed around too badly. Fíli’s eyes soften as he realizes just what is going through Kíli’s mind.

“Well, how’s that going to help me when I have a quiz or test?” Fíli wonders aloud, Kíli smiling suddenly and getting the urge to hug the blond before him.

“I-It’s not,” Kíli nods, shifting up onto his knees and leaning over to see what part Fíli’s stuck on.

“Exactly! I just need some help understanding this stuff. I don't know whose idea it was to put letters into math but that’s just cruel.”

Kíli giggles and then tries to deepen his laugh, nodding his head and pushing his glasses up before starting to look at where Fíli’s stuck. He goes over each example problem and pinpoints where Fíli seems to have trouble, writing the problem down and explaining each step.

After a few problems the two are sitting shoulder to shoulder and laughing, Fíli scratching down the variables under Kíli’s watchful eyes and launching a fist into the air when he gets the first one right on his own. Kíli nearly falls out of his chair with laughter, Fili nudging his shoulder and moving onto the next problem.

Kíli buries his face in his arms to quiet his laughing, turning to the side and watching as Fíli bites at his lip ring. Getting the urge once again to touch the blond, Kíli brings his hand to his mouth and bites a knuckle, Fíli side-eyeing him and arching his pierced brow. “What, is there something on my face?”

“N-no, I just…d-did it hurt?” is the blurted question, Kíli’s flush creeping up his neck though he refuses to look away from Fíli. The eyebrow arches even higher, a chuckle pulling Kíli’s eyes away when Fíli realizes what he’s talking about.

“A little, not at all anymore though,” the blond shrugs, bringing a hand up and carding it through the brushed back hair of his mohawk. He grabs Kíli’s hand, lifting it to his face so the brunet can touch the piercing. “Go wild.”

Gulping audibly, Kíli’s fingers tremble in Fíli’s hold letting just his fingertips barely graze the cool metal hoop. His mouth parts in awe and although he doesn't notice it, Fíli’s eyes are focused on his face. “It doesn't hurt, t-truly?”

“Nope, I barely even notice it’s there,” Fíli reports, watching Kíli with an amused expression as the younger pulls his hand back and curls it into his chest. He gives Fíli a smile, eyes glancing down at the blond’s work and pointing out a mistake.

“That’s because you distracted me! I know how to fix it now, watch this!” Fíli mock yells, erasing half the equation and redirecting his focus back to his work. He finishes the problem correctly, flying through the rest of the sample problems and looking at Kíli in shock when the brunet makes one up.

“You just made that up off the top of your head?”

“Y-yeah, I…I like numbers and all you h-have to do is—“

“Okay hold up, I don't think I want to know how complex that brain of yours is! I’m just glad you’re such a good teacher,” Fíli says with a laugh doodling in the side margins of his notebook and looking up at Kíli. “Thanks, Bookworm.”

The nickname doesn’t sting like the others Kíli’s been given, instead a wash of warmth and something heavy settles in his gut, a smile he can’t seem to curb etching across his face. He opens his mouth to say something, anything really, when a loud voice interrupts him before he can even start.

“Fíli, there you are!” A voice hisses, the mentioned blond jerking back and turning to see a dark haired man appearing from behind the bookshelves.

“Bard—“

“Dwalin’s been trying to call you for a few hours now, man.” The brunet says, raising his brows when he notices Kíli at the table as well.

“Shit, my phone’s been on silent,” is the mumbled response, Fíli sounding less than pleased as he pulls his phone from a pocket. Kíli shrinks back into himself under Bard’s curious stare, Fíli pushing the taller brunet away with a huff. “Leave ‘m alone!”

Bard shifts his eyes away and Kíli can breathe easier, but the frown set across Fíli’s face is like the acid of nervousness settling in his gut. The blond student starts shoving his things back into his backpack, sighing when he disconnects the voicemail.

“Why’s he always got work for me when I’ve got shit going on?” Pushing his chair back Fíli stands, shouldering his bag and giving the chuckling Bard an unimpressed look.

“You? Having shit going on in the _library_? Good one, Durin,” Bard laughs, eyes once again shifting to the tiny form that is Kíli trying to seem invisible.

“Fuck off, man,” Fíli jokes, grabbing the pencil that is clearly Kíli’s and setting it behind his ear. Bard’s still watching Kíli and when Fíli clears his throat loudly, the other brunet seems to understand his unwanted presence.

“I’ll uh, go wait outside.”  The brunet disappears around the bookshelves leaving Fíli and Kíli alone again, Fíli placing his hands on the table and leaning forward.

“Guess I gotta go,” Fíli says quietly, Kíli nodding without looking up though when Fíli makes no move to leave he raises his head. Azure blue meets warm brown, Kíli’s stomach bubbling like it’s full of butterflies when he gives the blond a small smile. Leaning in close, Fíli’s breath tickles Kíli’s ear and sets a wildfire blush racing across his face.

“Thanks again for the help, Bookworm.”

“A-anytime!” Kíli squeaks waiting for Fíli to disappear around the corner just like his friend. Fíli moves back and makes to leave, stopping right before he slips down the isles with a smirk.

“I may have to take you up on that,” Fíli winks cheekily.

When he loses sight of the blond Kíli lets out a low groan and buries his face in his arms, trying and failing to hide the smile Fíli’s left him with. He stays like that for a long time, replaying the entire encounter over in his head and forgetting all about the paper he was working on.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Notching back another arrow Kíli takes a few seconds to adjust his aim before firing, the point hitting near the center of the painted red target. He drops his arm and reaches for another, pulling it back and hitting dead center with the shot.

“You should do this competitively,” Ori says from the sidelines, looking up from his sketchbook and watching another of Kíli’s arrows bury right next to the last. The brunet grins and shakes his head, firing one last shot before walking over to his friend and grabbing a bottle of water.

“Too many people, I prefer to do this in solitude, aside from with you of course!” Kíli laughs, setting his bow down and taking a seat next to Ori against the wall. He glances at the drawing Ori’s been working on, the blond hair of the little girl playing tennis sending Kíli into thoughts of Fíli.

“But you could win titles! You can basically bury an arrow in the target and then split it in half.”

“That only works in movies!” Kíli points out, gazing over the archery range and thinking of the blond. It’s been two days since he’s been to the library, his early civilizations paper and side job at Bilbo Baggins’ bookshop taking up most of his spare time. He wonders if the blond has used his new math skills on a test or quiz yet, not noticing Ori’s narrowed gaze.

“Did you meet someone?” The smaller man asks, Kíli’s face automatically turning red and giving him away before he can try and fight the blush. Ori lets out a shout, dropping his sketchbook and turning his focus to Kíli. “Who is it? Do I know them? Is it Tauriel from the archery team?”

“N-no one! And no, you don't know them and it’s not Tauriel!” Kíli says quickly, moving to stand and pack his bow away.

“I don't believe you!”

“Well too bad, cause that’s the truth!”

“Come on, Kíli! You can’t keep this from me, I’m your best friend!” Ori whines, stuffing his sketchbook into his bag and following after Kíli as he heads out of the rec center.

“There’s nothing to tell, I promise!” Kíli laughs to try to deter his friend before he ends up blurting out the truth about his crush on the blond he barely knows. “If something does happen, you’ll be the first to know.”

The promise seems to keep Ori at bay, the mousey haired man throwing his arm around Kíli’s shoulders and leading him towards his car. “You have to call me right away after the first date, I want to know everything.”

“There’s no date! We’ve only talked a few times—“

“I KNEW IT!” Ori yells, Kíli’s blush spreading anew when he realizes what he’s just done. “Tell me!”

Kíli lets out a defeated sigh, getting into the car and offering Ori as few details as he possibly can.

 

* * *

 

The semester seems to fly by, and every day Kíli doesn't see Fíli at the library he loses a piece of the tiny speck of hope he has for seeing him again. The brunet is currently sitting at one of the smaller tables by the window, his usual seat being taken up by a too-loud bunch of guys more interested in discussing the football scores than studying.

Trying to block out the noise around him, Kíli shivers and scoots a bit further from the window, the chill from outside keeping the large glass slightly cooler than Kíli’s used to. Laying his head down on his arms, Kíli lets his long hair fall over his face and closes his eyes, trying to think of a new direction for his paper.

His thin button up shirt is soft against his cheek and before he knows it, he’s dozing lightly amongst his books. Kíli hasn't been sleeping very well lately, instead pouring over his schoolwork and books until he’s only managing to get a few hours of sleep each night. His mother would be so upset if she knew, always preaching about how a good nights sleep was the key to success.

As he drifts along the line of consciousness, Kíli feels warmth spread over his body, humming and burying his face further into his makeshift pillow. He may not be able to sleep much at home but it doesn't seem to be that much of a problem when he should be doing schoolwork.

A book dropping somewhere close has the brunet shooting up, hands automatically moving up to fix his glasses as he blinks owlishly. He notices something heavy on his back, glancing to the side and finding his shoulders covered with a dark sweatshirt.

“What’s…”

Kíli sits up straight and grabs at the soft fabric, rubbing it between his fingers and looking around for its owner. There’s no one in sight and with a frown Kíli pulls it off his shoulders and holds it up in front of himself.

ELCC is printed across the front in a gray font, a smile tugging at the corner of Kíli’s mouth as his heart beats loudly in his chest. _‘Fíli’s been here,’_ Kíli thinks, warring between smiling like an idiot and kicking himself for not being awake.

In the end the smile wins out, and after Kíli discreetly searches the entire library and comes up empty, he packs his things up and heads home, noting that Fíli’s motorcycle isn’t in the parking lot. He debates putting the sweatshirt on to walk home, wondering if he’s actually allowed to wear it. The wind gusts around him in that exact moment so Kíli quickly shrugs on the too-large hoodie and quickens his steps home, a grin plastered across his face.

The next day he goes to the library after his final class lets out, the folded and washed sweatshirt sitting innocently on the table next to his books. He finishes his paper and gets a head start on his calculus homework, stuffing the textbooks into his bag and gathering Fíli’s sweatshirt into his arms to take home again.

Kíli walks down the isles toward the exit, nearly falling backward to the floor when Derrick steps out in his path, a few of his friends leaning against the bookshelves behind him. Shifting the bag on his shoulder and hunching in on himself, Kíli tries to move past the dark haired male only to have an arm shoot out and clasp over his shoulder.

“Well look who it is, boys! Our resident nerd!”

“L-leave me a-alone,” Kíli blurts out, giving this ‘standing up for himself’ a second go. By the way the others laugh Kíli realizes things are not going well at all, and when Derrick’s eyes drop to the sweatshirt, a knowing grin passes his lips.

“I’ll take that back now, if you’re done hugging it to yourself,” Derrick grins, the blood draining from Kíli’s face as he realizes maybe this wasn’t Fíli’s shirt at all. Maybe it’s all been some stupid prank, the two others behind Derrick laughing along with him. “What, did you think it was someone else’s?”

“I…it’s…” Tears are welling up in Kíli’s eyes and he tries desperately to will them away. They’ll only cause more problems, another reason to cast him out as an easy target. People are staring now; Kíli’s skin crawling as he feels them sizing him up and remaining silent. His hands shake as he brings the shirt away from his chest before a warm hand settles on his shoulder and halts his movements.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Fíli’s voice washes over him like liquid relief, his front pressing comfortably against Kíli’s back and sending shivers down the brunet’s spine. And even though Kíli doesn't want the blond to see his tears or how much these idiots have gotten to him, Kíli relaxes just the smallest bit and leans back slightly into Fili.

“Let’s go, we’re going to be late,” Fíli fusses, grabbing the sweatshirt and wrapping it around Kíli’s shoulders, shooting daggers at Derrick and his friends. “These guys bugging you?” Fíli narrows his eyes when he recognizes Derrick, taking a step forward and shifting Kíli behind him.

“We didn't do shit,” Derrick says stiffly, shouldering past them and heading out the door, his friends not far behind. Kíli feels like an idiot standing there with the blond, more people staring now at the sight they make. Before he can think too much about it, Fíli’s got a hold of his hand and is leading them down an aisle, pressing Kíli against a row of outdated reference books and trying to look through the curtain of dark hair.

“Bookworm? Are you okay?”

“I…y-you…” Unable to get the words out Kíli lurches forward, wrapping his shaking arms around Fíli’s middle and burying his face into the hard chest. “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry,” Kíli babbles against the dark fabric of Fíli’s shirt, warm arms coming up to wrap around Kíli’s shoulders and pull him even closer.

“Hey, c’mon,” Fíli says quietly and for a moment Kíli feels embarrassment and shame. Here he is, sobbing against a guy he barely knows and—being pulled down the hall and into one of the empty video rooms. Kíli’s heartbeat quickens when Fíli closes the door behind them, leading Kíli against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor.

Letting out a shaky breath Kíli draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping long arms around them and burying his face in his knees. Fíli watches for a few moments before scooting closer and draping his arm around Kíli’s shoulders. He almost pulls back when the brunet freezes, but not a second later Kíli is tentatively leaning against his side.

“Sorry.”

“You apologize too much,” Fili observes, resting his head back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. Kíli nods at the statement, tightening his arms briefly before dropping them and stretching his legs out in front of himself.

“T-thanks for h-helping me again,” the brunet says, not wanting to seem ungrateful. Fíli squeezes him and pulls him closer, turning his head to whisper in Kíli’s ear.

“I think you’ve just wracked up a few more tutoring hours,” is Fíli’s reply, the blond pulling back and laughing when Kíli nods his head determinedly. “Is there any subject you’re **not** good at?”

“Uh Latin?”

Fíli chuckles until he realizes that Kíli isn’t pulling his leg, slapping his free hand across his forehead and dragging it down his face. “Oh gods you’re serious!”

“I’m sor—“

“Don’t apologize! Geez Kee, I think you’ve apologized for everything you’ve said since we met!”

“Kíli.”

“What?”

“M-my name’s Kíli, not Kee,” Kíli tells him, looking down and picking at his fingernails. Fíli removes his arm and pushes the brunet lightly, his laugh filling the small room.

“Yeah, I know what your name is. Kee’s a nickname—you know, a shortened version of your real name that your friends and family use?” Fíli grins, knocking his shoulder into Kíli’s and smiling at the faint blush in the dark.

“O-oh well, it isn’t t-that much shorter, j-just one letter,” Kili stammers, turning his head slightly to catch Fíli watching him. They sit in silence for a while and when Kilis’ tears have dried and he’s breathing normally again Fíli moves to stand, offering his hand to Kíli and helping him to his feet.

“I’ll just stick with ‘bookworm’ then, how about that?” Fíli muses, opening the door and ducking out into the library. “Follow me,” he says, leading Kíli down the hall and towards the exit. A few people from earlier are watching them walk together, Kíli keeping his focus on Fíli’s back and trying to will the blush away when he realizes he’s still wearing Fíli’s hoodie.

“W-where are we going?” Kíli asks as he follows the blond to his bike, Fíli throwing his bag in the back and reaching for Kíli’s.

“Well, I have an algebra test tomorrow and I know this really smart guy who helped me out last time,” Fíli says, handing the helmet to Kíli and helping him onto the back of the bike. “Your place okay?”

“Uh y-yeah!” Kíli says over the roar of Fíli’s bike, wrapping his hands around the blond’s stomach and squeezing tightly. Fíli nods and throws a grin over his shoulder before pulling away from the library and heading towards Kíli’s apartment.

* * *

 

“Finished! You can look it over all you want but I can do this shit with my eyes closed now!” Fíli grins haughtily, watching the smile cross Kíli’s face as he checks over the formula and work. They’re sitting on the floor in Kíli’s apartment, textbooks and notebooks spread across the dark coffee table with loose pieces of paper and pencils littering the floor.

“It’s all correct,” Kíli laughs and Fíli croons in victory, the blond snagging his bottle of water and taking a drink as he watches Kíli smooth out the wrinkles on the paper. The brunet is smiling happily and Fíli thinks that this may be the first time he’s seen the other make such an adorable face.

“It’s all correct thanks to you,” Fíli points out, shifting up onto his knees and leaning on the table. He looks over a few of the books Kíli had been pouring through, balking at the sheer amount of notes the other has written down. “Do you always take that many notes?” Kíli’s smile slips and Fíli backpedals, shaking his head when Kíli looks down with a blush.

“It’s not a bad thing, but even when I do take notes I usually can’t make sense of them after I leave class,” Fíli explains, flipping through his notebook and showing Kíli his chicken scratch. “Maybe it’s my shitty handwriting.” Kíli giggles at the doodles in the margins, Fíli watching him trace the dark lines absently with his finger.

“I just like to t-take notes I guess,” he shrugs, looking up and seeing Fíli’s bright eyes locked on him. Kíli’s gaze drifts to the glint of silver in Fíli’s lip, wondering absently if it would be cool or warm against his own mouth. Fíli leans forward a bit closer but before he can do anything his phone beeps.

“Shit!”

Kíli reels back, flailing his arms out and falling to the side. Fíli is laughing at him from the table and Kíli refuses to lift himself until he knows his face isn’t on fire any longer.

“You okay?” Fíli asks, chuckling when Kíli raises his hand up in the air. Slipping his phone back into his pocket the blond crawls over to where Kíli is sprawled on the floor with an arm thrown over his face. Biting his lip ring Fíli decides to make his move, shifting his body to hover over Kíli’s.

The brunet removes his arm and looks up, eyes widening when he notices Fíli looming above him. Fíli smiles when Kíli’s ever-present blush spreads over his face, the red deepening when the blond leans down even closer. “Hey.”

“H-hey,” Kíli squeaks, bringing a shaking hand up to right his glasses. Fíli watches him a moment before leaning down so his lips are close to Kíli’s ear.

“I want to kiss you.”

Fíli whispers his confession and waits, thinking maybe he’s read Kíli all wrong. He doesn't want Kíli to feel uncomfortable at all and as the silence drags on his stomach twists nervously. The blond pulls back and looking into Kíli’s eyes, relief washing through him when Kíli gives an almost unnoticeable nod. “You sure?”

“I-I…” Kíli breathes and Fíli pulls away, waiting for the brunet to finish his statement. Kíli’s face is a myriad of emotions, Fíli frowning when he turns his head to the side and bites his lip. Sensing the discomfort Fíli moves to sit back only to have Kíli’s hand on his arm stop him. “I’m n-not good at k-kissing!” He blurts, bringing his arm back up and draping it over his face.

A stunned look is etched into Fíli’s face and when he notices Kíli’s body begin to shake he brings his hand up to cup the brunet’s cheek, nudging his arm out of the way. “Hey, I’m sure you’re fine,” Fíli murmurs, dipping and pressing a kiss to Kíli’s warm cheek.

“Y-you don’t know that! I haven’t r-really—”

“I’ll help you practice.”

“P-practice?”

“Just follow my lead, okay? I’ll start and you set the pace with what you’re comfortable with.” Leaning down Fíli brushes his lips across Kíli’s cheek; trailing butterfly kisses along smooth skin and at the corner of his parted lips. Kíli's body shivers as both skin and metal slide along his face and when Fíli’s lips hover over his own he trembles in anticipation.

“This okay?” Fíli breathes, smiling when Kíli nods with wide eyes. “Close your eyes.”

Kíli does and only has to wait a few seconds for Fíli’s lips to press against his own. It’s just a whisper of a kiss, a brush of plush lips against chapped ones but it sends heat through Kíli’s entire body. Fíli’s lip ring is no longer cold against him and the metal feels so warm now.

Pulling back Fíli looks down at the vision below him, Kíli’s eyes half lidded and inviting. When the younger doesn’t pull away Fíli leans back down, pressing a bit harder and feeling Kíli press back after a few moments. The blond runs his tongue along the seam of Kíli’s lips, hand cupping the warm cheek and thumb brushing along the smooth skin to coax his mouth open.

When his tongue dips inside Kíli lets out a low moan, the sound echoing in the room and causing the brunet to pull back with a red face. Fíli leans away and grins to himself.

“W-was that okay?” Kíli stutters, Fíli grinning and dropping his head down to rest on the thin shoulder below.

“Yeah, you’re pretty good at this.” Fíli presses a quick kiss to Kíli’s pale neck before leaning back and sitting on his knees. Kíli sits up and fixes his glasses, unable to look at Fíli and think about anything other than kissing.

“You’re s-sure I’m not…bad?”

“Kíli, you kiss just as well as I can do those damn equations now,” Fíli nods to his book on the table and Kíli lets a small smile cross his face, raising his eyes and giving Fíli a small nod of thanks. “But you’re only allowed to practice with me,” the warning has Kíli smiling a real smile and pushing at Fíli’s shoulder as he scoffs.

“Y-yeah right!” He laughs at the thought of someone else wanting to kiss him and scoots towards the table, taking his own bottle of water and drinking deeply. Fíli’s phone goes off again and the blond grumbles, pulling it out of his pocket and jabbing a quick reply.

“Gotta head back to the apartment, Bard’s locked himself out of the garage again.”

Kíli giggles and begins helping Fíli pack up his notebook and textbooks. The blond stands and takes their empty water bottles to the kitchen, retuning to find a blushing Kíli holding his bag.

“Thanks Bookworm,” Fili tousles Kíli’s messy hair, the two of them walking out of the apartment and down to Fíli’s motorcycle. Kíli hovers to the side, not quite sure what he’s supposed to do now. Warm arms wrap around his middle and he jumps, melting easily into the embrace and squeezing Fíli hesitantly.

“N-now what?” the whispered question hangs in the air until Fíli laughs, pulling back and dangling Kíli’s phone between his fingers. “Hey!”

“Now I give you my number and hope _you_ give me a call,” Fíli quickly adds his number into Kíli’s phone and hands it back, swinging a leg over his bike and starting the engine.

“B-but I’ve never done this before…are w-we…” Kíli trails off, scuffing his shoe against the road and shaking his head. “N-never mind.”

“It doesn't matter, okay? You can set the pace and we won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“B-but I—”

“Hey, stop over thinking it. Let’s just go one day at a time, alright?” When Kíli still looks a mess of nervousness and distress Fíli reaches out and tugs him closer. “How about this…you call me tomorrow if you want and if I’ve passed that damn test we’ll do something to celebrate, and if I didn't you can tutor me after classes. Sound good?”

Kíli nods and a smile blooms across his face, Fíli finding the sight so adorable he pulls Kíli even closer and kisses him right there in the street. The brunet lets out a squawk and blushes again, Fíli pulling away quickly with a cocky grin. “Sorry, needed one for the road.”

“You’re—oh! Don’t f-forget your sweatshirt!” Kíli goes to pull the heavy fabric over his head only to have Fíli tug it back down.

“Keep it, I’ve got a million of them.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Positive,” Fíli says over the engine, leaning in and stealing one last chaste kiss before pulling back and giving the brunet a nod. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow,” is the echoed reply, Fíli kicking off and heading down the street with one final wave. Kíli stands in the road until he can no longer see the taillights of the bike, hurrying back inside and pressing his back against the door.

Bringing a hand up to trace his lips the student smiles, rooting around for his phone to call his best friend.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful responses to this story, I'm really excited it went over so well! I hope you liked this chapter and now I will try and work on updating a few of my other things~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, you guys are all so amazing! Have some stuttering Kíli and big softy Fíli for being so wonderful!

* * *

 

“So you guys have study dates?” Ori asks, shelving a few of the books Kíli hands him, the brunet grabbing a few more and slapping a price tag on the back with the sticker gun.

“Yeah, but they’re not really _dates_ , just studying. But he does take me home if we’re at the library and once we stopped at the gas station and got sodas,” Kíli grins as he changes the price on the stickers.

“Wow, sounds like you’ve got yourself quite the boyfriend,” Ori laughs, shelving the last of the books and taking the price gun from Kíli.

“He’s not my b-boyfriend!” Kíli’s voice pitches high as he protests, unpinning his nametag and putting it in the small wooden box beneath the counter. “We’re just friends, study partners, really.”

“Yeah right! You’re completely head over heels for the guy, I can tell by the way you talk about him!”

“R-really?” The brunet is worried now. Fíli never asked to be his boyfriend and they’ve only kissed that one time. He could barely summon the courage to text Fíli after getting his number, and he’d waited three days before hitting the send button and throwing his phone across the room. Maybe asking to be boyfriends was old fashioned and he actually was dating the tattooed and pierced blond without even knowing it!

“You have to introduce me to him, I have to give him the ‘best friend speech.’ Make sure his intentions are right.”

“Uhh maybe someday,” Kíli shakes his head and grabs his coat, swiping his time card and clocking out. “I’ll see you Monday, Ori!”

“You better be ready to spill, you haven’t even told me his name!”

Kíli just laughs and waves, stepping out of the bookshop and shrugging his coat on. He starts down the street towards his apartment, pulling out his phone to check the time. Flipping through his contacts he stops at Fíli’s name, finger hovering over the green call button.

Maybe he should give Fíli a call and see what he’s up to. His walk home is about thirty minutes and maybe Fíli is bored too.

But maybe he isn’t, maybe he’s busy or at work and the call would just be an annoyance. Letting out a sigh Kíli exits his call list, almost dropping the cell when it starts to vibrate. His heart jumps when he sees Fíli’s name lighting up the screen, fumbling to connect the call and wincing when he cracks the hard phone against the side of his glasses.

“H-hello?”

_“Hey Bookworm, what’s up?”_

“N-nothing much, what are you up to?” Kíli tries to keep his voice calm and nonchalant, though it comes out a bit higher than he would like.

_“Not much, just got off work and out of the shower,”_ Fíli says and Kíli trips on the sidewalk, catching himself before he could take a spill.

“O-oh? It’s nice you h-have the rest of the day off.”

_“Yeah, that’s true,”_ Fíli’s voice is laughing and the sound sends warmth into Kíli’s chest. _“Hey, are you outside?”_

“Uh huh, I’m walking home,” Kíli shoves his free hand into his pocket, looking up at the clouds overhead.

_“From the library?”_ Is the excited question, Kíli shaking his head before he remembers Fíli can’t see him.

“F-from work,” Kíli corrects. “I’m on Greenwood Avenue.”

_“That’s on the other side of town,”_ Fíli states, Kíli chuckling at the confused tone he uses.

“It’s not too far, I like to walk.”

_“Well what are you going to do the rest of the day?”_ Fíli’s voice sounds a bit distracted and Kíli hears him huff and shut a door.

“Umm go home and make something to eat, p-probably. And maybe I’ll start this new paper on the parallels of—“

_“Can you help me study and finish my biology homework?”_ Fíli interrupts quickly, Kíli frowning and pulling his phone away, looking at it in disbelief.

“Y-you want to study and do homework on a Saturday?”

_“Yeah well, my test is Monday so I think two days is enough time to get the information down.”_ Fíli says and Kíli’s eyes widen in horror.

“T-two days?! Fíli, even I need more than two days to…”

_“Exactly! You’ll help me, right? Please say yes!”_

“Y-yeah, of course I’ll help you,” Kíli nods and dodges a couple walking their dog. “Just let me get h-home and—“

_“No need, I’ll come get you,”_ the sound of keys has Kíli shuffling and almost tripping up again.

“W-wait until I get home! It’s too f-far to come all the way out h-here!” He nearly shouts into his phone, smiling embarrassedly to the old woman walking by him.

_“I’m already on my way. Did you pass the Starbucks yet?”_ Fíli asks, Kíli looking up and seeing the coffee shop a few feet ahead.

“N-not yet,” he mumbles.

_“Good, stop inside and stay warm until I get there. I’ll be like seven—ten minutes, tops!”_

“You’ll w-what?”

_“Wait for me!”_

Fíli disconnects the call and Kíli stops in the middle of the sidewalk, staring down at his phone a bit flabbergasted. He steps towards the entrance of the popular coffee shop and grimaces at the line that snakes from inside out the door. Shrugging he stands next to the windows and stuffs both hands into his pockets, smiling to the few people who notice as they pass by.

A few minutes later he hears the low rumble of Fíli’s motorcycle, the sound catching the attention of Kíli and the group of guys who have just come out of Starbucks. Fíli pulls to the curbs and grins his way, Kíli freezing to the spot as the onlookers try to figure out who the blond is looking at.

“Kíli! Let’s go!” Fíli shouts, spurring Kíli into motion as the brunet shuffles forward and through the small crowd. Trying not to let the stares bother him Kíli accepts Fíli’s help onto the bike, focusing on not falling off. He can feel his face heating up and the blond has to reach back for his hands and pull them around his waist.

“Are you okay?” There’s a worried lilt to Fíli’s voice that Kíli winces at, gripping the leather of the blond’s jacket and squeaking out a yes. Fíli seems to realize what’s got the younger shaking like a leaf, pulling away quickly and heading down away from the side of town Kíli’s university sits on.

They drive by Kíli’s street and his hands tighten around Fíli, the blond stopping at a traffic light and glancing over his shoulder at the questioning look. “I thought we could go somewhere and get something to eat first. There’s this really great place for pizza down the Main Street drag.”

Kíli nods and the light turns green, trying to replay Fíli’s words as they zip towards the busy downtown area. They pass the row of dorm houses and typical college hangouts, heading towards the more upscale restaurants and shops. Kíli takes it all in with wide eyes, not having been down this way before.

Fíli pulls into a parking space out of a large white stone and brick building, Kíli’s brow furrowing when he reads the sign. “This…t-this place looks—“

“Like they have good pizza, let’s go!” Fíli grins, helping Kíli off the bike and leading them to the door. Kíli gapes like a fish, tugging Fíli’s hand when he gives the hostess his name and she leads them to a table.

“F-Fíli! This is…how did you…” Kíli hisses after the woman hands them a menu and disappears, fingers clenching on the _cloth_ _napkin_ while he glances around at all the people. “You p-planned this!”

“I made reservations, that’s it!” There’s a smile in Fíli’s voice when he picks up the menu, scanning the fancy Italian names and glancing over the top at the brunet. Kíli keeps looking around them, fingers twitching nervously and trying to hide his red face in the menu he picks up.

“Are you…do you not want to be seen with me?” Fíli stage whispers to him, only half joking though Kíli doesn't know it. Kíli looks up with wide eyes and shakes his head, bringing a hand up to bite the tip of his thumb.

“N-no but, all these p-people are seeing you with _me_ ,” he whispers the last part almost silently, shifting nervous eyes up to Fíli’s smiling blue.

“That’s the point of bringing you here, dork.”

Before Kíli can respond their waitress arrives, taking their drink orders and jotting down what Fíli orders for the both of them. Kíli’s eyes widen when she gives them a knowing grin, brow furrowing when Fíli chuckles at his look.

Accepting defeat Kíli sits up straighter, Fíli mimicking his movements and trying to plaster an unimpressed look on his face as he looks around just like Kíli had. The brunet brings a hand up to smother his laugh, reaching for his lemonade and taking a sip. “H-how was work?”

Fíli seems surprised when he starts the small talk, quickly answering before Kíli can stammer and clam back up again. “It was okay, I really just did oil changes today. Nothing too exciting for me,” he smiles at Kíli, buttering a piece of the warm bread their waitress just left and handing it to Kíli.

“Sorry I didn't ask you what you wanted, I kinda panicked and ordered for the both of us,” Kíli feels butterflies take flight in his stomach when Fíli blushes lightly, glancing around the room before turning back and giving Kíli a sheepish smile.

‘W-what did you order?”

“Chicken parmesan for you and three meat pizza for me, but I figure we can split them and have a bit of variety,” the blond explains, Kíli watching as Fíli rubs at his arm and pulls his shirt sleeves up, unintentionally exposing more ink. “I hope you like one of those things.”

“B-both are good,” Kíli reassures absently, fingers reaching out to trace lightly over the swirling ink on Fíli’s arm. He seems to come back to himself when Fíli scoots closer, the blond catching his hand and keeping it in place when Kíli goes to pull back.

Keeping his eyes on Kíli he pulls his sleeve higher, watching awed brown eyes take in the tattoos with fascination. “Did t-those hurt, too?”

“The one on my arm did a bit, but it took more than one session to finish. I have a few others that hurt a bit more, but I survived,” Fíli grins when Kíli pulls his hand back, their waitress arriving with the large serving tray. She places an enormous plate of chicken parmesan with spaghetti in front of Kíli, sliding Fíli’s pizza next to it and grating fresh cheese over both at Fíli’s nod.

“This looks amazing,” Kíli breathes, turning to Fíli when he laughs.

“It does, doesn’t it? Let’s dig in!” Kíli nods and picks up his fork, brows furrowing in confusion when Fíli picks up his own. “What?” The blond asks, catching Kíli’s frown and trying to figure out what’s wrong. 

“Y-you’re left handed but you just picked the fork up with your right hand,” Kíli states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fíli laughs at the observation, drawing the attention of a few surrounding tables.

“Only you would notice something like that right away!” Fíli says fondly, Kíli’s blush intensifying at the soft look the blond is giving him. “I’m ambidextrous so it doesn't really matter which I use, does it bother you?”

“N-no, I think it’s fascinating.” Kíli confesses as he watches Fíli reach over to stab a piece of his chicken. Popping it into his mouth Fíli hums, nodding to Kíli to start eating.

“Glad to know I’m entertaining,” Fíli laughs, picking up his pizza and taking a bite. “Oh shit this is good, try it!” He offers Kíli the piece of pizza, holding it out so Kíli can take a bite. The brunet just stares at the offered slice until Fíli shakes it, Kíli quickly taking a bite and turning wide eyes up to meet Fíli’s.

“T-that’s amazing,” he laughs quietly, reaching over for his own piece and sliding half his chicken and spaghetti onto Fíli’s plate. They talk as they eat, offering random facts about themselves and almost making Fíli choke when Kíli mentions he’s never been to Disney World.

“What? That’s like, part of being a kid! How did you survive?”

“M-my parents were busy a lot so we didn't really do family vacations,” Kíli shrugs, rolling his eyes when Fíli gives him an exaggerated look of disbelief. They finish off quite a bit of food but end up getting the rest in a box to go, Fíli grabbing the check and slipping a few bills in before Kíli realizes what he’s up to.

“Let me p-pay for half, it’s only fair!” He argues, Fíli ignoring him and telling the waitress to keep the change before ushering Kíli outside. “Let me treat you, okay? As thanks for help with the math stuff.”

“Then I n-need to buy y-you something for saving me from the b-bullies!”

“Shh let’s not talk about it anymore, okay? I wanted to treat you to something nice and I think it went pretty well, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah, the food was grea—w-wait a minute, is this a d-date?” Kíli turns nervous eyes to the blond and Fíli laughs, leaning in and hugging Kíli tight.

“Yeah,” he breathes into the brunet’s ear, Kíli’s heartbeat quickening before he realizes the date is already practically over. “Is that…okay?”

“Uh huh,” Kíli says dumbly, hugging Fíli back before settling onto the motorcycle behind him. “W-wait, so you don’t need help with biology?”

“No, that part wasn't a lie. It looks like we’re down to a little over a day before that test though.” Fíli grins, Kíli’s groan muffled as he buries his face in Fíli’s back and squeezes the blond’s middle. “How about we go to my place to study?”

Kíli pulls back slowly and thinks it over, nodding when Fíli looks back over his shoulder. “Great!” He yells, starting the bike and taking off down the street at a highly unacceptable speed, much to Kíli’s dismay.

* * *

 

“This is it,” Fíli says, pulling the garage door down and heading up the stairs on the side of the building. Kíli lingers and looks through the window of where they’ve just put Fíli’s bike, taking in the inside of the large garage.

“Y-you work here?” He asks in awe, spotting a few cars in the building, one a bright cherry red. The blond nods his head and unlocks the door, reaching inside to flick the lights on and holding the door open for Kíli.

“Yeah, my Ma lives a street that way,” he points in the vague direction and Kíli nods, taking in the space-turned-apartment with wide eyes. “Well, this is pretty much it. The bathroom’s that door to the right and my bedroom is opposite door, and of course the kitchen is right there in all its glory.

Kíli smiles, stepping into the small kitchen and immediately going to the fridge, looking at the few pictures Fíli has hanging on it. One is a crayon drawing that probably means something to whoever drew it but to Kíli it looks like abstract art. The other is a picture of Fíli at work, flipping the camera off after having been rolled out from under the car he was working on. He’s got a few dark smudges on his face but he’s grinning, Kíli’s eyes focusing on the muscular arms poking out of the white ribbed tank top.

“T-that’s a good picture,” Kíli smiles when Fíli appears next to him with his textbook, the blond reaching a hand up and ruffling Kíli’s hair with a laugh.

“Oh yeah, really captures my personality,” he chuckles, Kíli shaking his head and hesitantly resting an arm on Fíli’s.

“T-that’s not what I meant! It’s r-really…you look…”

“I’m just kidding, Kíli! Loosen up, you’re as stiff as a board,” Fíli grabs his hand and pulls him back into the living room, dropping his textbook and notebook onto the table and spinning Kíli around so his back is pressed against the wall.

“First lesson of the night,” the blond grins and leans in, pressing his lips to Kíli’s and testing, waiting for him to respond. Kíli kisses back after a few seconds, blinking when Fíli pulls away and pecks him on the nose. “Passed.”

Fíli steps back and plops down to sit at the low coffee table, the younger following and fixing his glasses straight. “W-what are we working on?” Kíli asks, watching Fíli open the book and flip through the chapters, the excitement of doing something he’s good at putting a smile on Kíli’s face.

“Genetics,” Fíli groans when Kíli’s face lights up, wedging a pencil in the start of the chapter and flipping to the summary questions at the end. Kíli takes the second pencil and pulls Fíli’s notebook open, the blond showing him where they’re at and Kíli labeling an outline on a blank page.

He helps Fíli through the chapter, urging him to write down the bold words and their definitions and helping to explain the charts and diagrams. After about an hour Fíli gets up and gets them sodas, proposing a break as he pulls Kíli close to his side for a kiss. “Have you always been this good at school stuff?”

“Y-yeah, I like it. My mother is a p-professor so I was always pushed to do well, but I think I liked the challenge.”

“A professor? Does she teach at your school?”

“N-no, I uh, wanted to get away from h-home for university,” Kíli sighs, leaning into Fíli and doodling in the margins of their notes. “I’ve always done w-what they wanted and I…wanted to do something for me, does that m-make sense?”

“Of course, it’s no surprise you’d want some independence, everyone does at some point.” Fíli assures, hugging Kíli to his side. “My rebellious stage is littered all over my body!” He laughs and pulls Kíli down to lie on the floor, the brunet propped up on one arm on his side while the other reaches up to Fíli’s face.

“I-I like them,” is the shy response, fingers tracing the hoop snug in Fíli’s eyebrow before dropping down to his lip ring. “I like that t-this one is cold when you…you…w-when you kiss me.” He squeaks and buries his face in his arm, Fíli laughing and slinging an arm around his waist, hauling him over to lie half across his chest.

Kíli smiles into the soft fabric of Fíli’s shirt, lifting his head slowly and grinning when Fíli presses a quick kiss to his lips. His smile shifts to worry when he thinks of how his parents would react to Fíli, and he’s not quick enough to keep the emotions off his face before the blond can see.

“What’s wrong? Too much?”

“No I…I w-was just thinking.” Moving back and settling onto his knees beside the blond, Kíli brings his thumb up and bites at his fingernail.

“About?”

“About m-my parents,” Kíli finishes softly, looking away when Fíli leans up to sit next to him. “T-they’re just…they—“

“Wouldn't like their son dating a tattooed and pierced hooligan?”

“They w-wouldn't see you for you,” Kíli whispers angrily, not denying what Fíli has said. “And you shouldn't h-have to deal with that.”

“I’ve dealt with a lot worse, Kíli, don’t worry about it. Hey, are you crying?”

“N-no!” Kíli sniffs, absolutely crying. He’s angry at both how his parents would react and his own angry tears.

“C’mere,” Fíli huffs as he tugs a resisting Kíli closer and into his lap, leaning back against the leg of the couch. Kíli flushes but remains still, Fíli grabbing the notebook and propping it up in his lap. He shifts the brunet around until they’re both comfortable, wrapping an arm around Kíli’s waist and resting his chin on the bony shoulder. “Just because your parents might not like me doesn't mean I’ll stop liking _you_.”

“But—“

“Shh, let’s study osmosis.”

“Fíli! That’s n-not what we’ve been studying at all!” Kíli moans, flipping through the notebook and finding their chapter outline. Fíli grins to himself when Kíli begins to name the nucleotides slowly, congratulating himself that his distraction worked and repeating Kíli’s words in a whisper, committing to memory the way the warm body in his lap shivers against him.

* * *

 

Before they know it it’s past midnight and Fíli’s taking Kíli home, speeding up and slowing down on the empty back roads and making Kíli laugh. He walks his date to the door like a gentleman, pressing a kiss to the blushing brunet’s hand and rocking back when Kíli throws his arms around him in a hug.

“T-thanks for putting up with me today,” he says quietly, running his fingers through the soft blond hair of Fíli’s undone mohawk.

“Thanks for going on a date with me and helping me study.” Fíli returns, reaching his hands around and cupping Kíli’s backside. His arms tighten and Kíli squeaks, pressing closer when Fíli slips his hands into the back pockets of his pants.

“F-Fíli!”

“Sorry, sorry,” the blond laughs, pulling away and catching Kíli’s lips in a kiss. Kíli’s so focused on the kiss he doesn't notice Fíli bringing his phone up and taking a picture until he hears the click, pulling back and glancing around the empty hallway.

“W-what was that?”

“Hmmm I don't know,” Fíli says, pushing a few buttons on his phone before showing his lock screen to Kíli. The brunet lets out a yelp, reaching for the phone and unknowingly pinning Fíli to the door in his attempts to get a hold of the device.

“F-Fíli! Give it h-here!” Kíli stutters as he tries to reach up, Fíli laughing and tucking the cell back into his pants pocket with a smug grin.

“No way, we’re so cute!” His smile makes Kíli blush even darker, looking down at Fíli’s pants as if trying to weigh his options of getting the phone. Fíli dips his finger under Kíli’s chin and brings his face back up, kissing the pursed lips before slipping away. “I’ll send it to you later, don’t worry.”

Kíli bumps his forehead on the door and Fíli grabs him from behind, ruffling dark hair once more before turning to leave. “I’ll call you tomorrow after work!”

 “Okay,” Kíli smiles and waves, quickly unlocking his door when Fíli disappears and stepping inside. Grinning into the dark apartment Kíli pulls out his phone, texting Ori but not expecting a response this late at night. He heads into his bedroom to get ready for bed, a crinkling in his back pocket bringing a confused frown to his face.

Kíli laughs out loud when he pulls the photo out, the one he’d commented on from Fíli’s fridge. Smoothing the tiny creases out Kíli grins, hugging it to his chest and placing it on his bedside table. He finishes his nightly routine and slips into bed, phone chirping with a new message from his best friend.

**_You bet I’m coming over tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about! ;)_ **

Kíli falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, jumbled thoughts of Fíli and their date filling his mind.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update so Ori can finally meet Fíli...and spill some secrets! The next chapter is already written and is about twice as long so look for that sometime after Christmas~ Age of Dragons is the next to update and I'll try to get that out as soon as possible!
> 
> Thanks again to Legolaslover1 for the beta and wonderful ideas~♡

* * *

 

Kíli ushers Ori into the apartment the morning after his first date with Fíli, unable to wipe the grin off his face even now. The sandy haired boy gives him a knowing grin, dumping his bag onto the coffee table and turning to Kíli with excited eyes. “So?!”

“I just want you to know that I’m not going to tell you everything,” Kíli starts off right away, pulling a few bottles of water from the fridge and bringing them over to his friend. Ori nods and accepts the offered drink, watching as Kíli takes a seat on the floor and pulls out his own notebook.

“Kíliiiiiii, I’m dying here! Give me something!”

“O-okay, okay! He picked me up while I was walking home and—“

“Wait, what’s his name? You still haven’t told me,” Ori interrupts, watching Kíli heave a sigh and pick at the label of his water bottle.

“Fíli, his name is Fíli Durin.”

“Fíli, that’s a nice enough name,” Ori ponders, Kíli throwing his eraser at him with a huff. “What’s he look like?”

“Ori please!” Kíli blushes, resisting the urge to slam his head on the table. Maybe telling his best friend about Fíli wasn't the best of ideas. “Anyway, we were going to study biology b-but he took me to a restaurant for dinner first. That Italian place on Main Street.”

“Ooohhhh!” Ori gasps with wide eyes, nearly falling over in his excitement to get to Kíli’s side. “Did he buy? Please tell me he bought you dinner!”

“He did,” Kíli blushes and scribbles a few lines of notes down from the book propped open on the table, pulling out his phone and placing it beside the book. “He was a complete gentleman and then we…we went to his place to study.”

“You went to _his_ place?” Ori shrieks and falls back onto the floor. Kíli pushes at him with a foot and tries to rein in his grin, resting his head on the table and drawing up the memories of yesterday. “Did you guys, you know?”

“ORI!”

“I’m just kidding! Oh gods Kíli, this is great! Fíli sounds like a really nice guy.” Ori sounds so sincere that Kíli’s blush intensifies, the brunet burying his face in his arms and grinning. Ori sits up and scoots back to the table, grabbing a few books from his bag and poking Kíli with his pen.

“Did you start that paper for Lit?”

They do get some work done after Kíli has spilled mostly everything from the day before, both students pouring over their books and scratching down both notes and outlines. After a couple of hours of studying and talking Kíli gets up to make lunch before Ori leaves, his phone vibrating on the table and catching his friend’s attention.

Glancing at the device, Ori’s eyes widen when he sees the picture Kíli’s just been sent. “K-Kíli!” He stumbles to his feet and carries the phone to the kitchen, shoving it in the brunet’s face and demanding an explanation. “You seem to have left something out!”

“What are you—oh!” Kíli snatches the phone away quickly, pushing his glasses up and staring at the photo of himself and Fíli from last night. “T-this…”

“Oh my god, he took your first kiss!”

“H-he did not!”

A knock at the door has both students turning towards it, Ori sprinting to the door and almost ripping it off the hinges.

“Kí—oh! Hey,” Fíli’s voice reaches Kíli in the kitchen, the brunet jumping into motion and hurriedly pushing Ori out of the doorway.

“F-Fíli, hi! Hi, Fíli!” Kíli babbles with a blush, Fíli raising an eyebrow and trying to peek inside at Ori.

“Is this a bad time?”

“NO! No of course not, excuse him,” Ori pushes at Kíli and ushers the blond inside, shutting the door and shooting Kíli a glare. “I’m Kíli’s friend Ori, nice to meet you!”

“I’m Fíli, Fíli Durin. It’s a pleasure,” Fíli grins easily, shooting Kíli a nervous look as Ori takes in the sight of him. “If you guys are busy I can go, I just thought…”

“Oh no, I was just about to leave,” Ori reassures, moving into the living room and stuffing the last of his things into his bag, turning to Fíli with a stern look. “Do I need to give you the best friend talk? About your intentions and all?”

“Oriiiiii,” Kíli moans, turning and smashing his head against the door in mortification. Fíli laughs, pulling the brunet away from harming himself before shaking his head at Ori.

“I don't think that’s necessary, I intend to be a gentleman and treat your friend with the utmost respect.”

“Well, I’d like to believe that, Fíli, but there’s photo evidence of you stealing Kíli’s first kiss and—“

“Woah woah wait just a minute, I didn't steal anything!” Fíli says with wide eyes, turning to Kíli with his mouth agape. “That was your first kiss?”

“Oh, he didn't know…oops! Well, it was lovely meeting you Fíli but I have to go. Kíli, I’ll call you!” Ori squeaks out as he heads through the door, waving once before disappearing behind the solid wood.

Kíli’s face is so red it feels like it’s on fire and the look Fíli gives him is only making it worse. He pulls away and walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge to both cool his face and dig for something to drink.

“Was he serious? Did I steal your first kiss?”

“N-no,” Kíli stutters, closing the refrigerator door but refusing to look at Fíli. “You didn't _s-steal_ anything,”

“But it was your first kiss, that time we were here studying?” Fíli says quietly, stepping up behind the brunet and placing a hand on his shoulder. He turns Kíli around with some prodding, the younger dropping his head automatically and shuffling his feet. He stares at his striped socks; a bit embarrassed that Fíli’s caught him in his sweats. “Kíli?”

Lifting his head Kíli brings a hand up to push his glasses back, locking eyes with Fíli and giving a curt nod. “I t-told you I hadn’t…”

“You should have told me, I would have waited…made it better,” Fíli says softly and Kíli can tell he’s upset now. He’s no longer smiling his usual smile, now it’s a weak quirk of his lips that tells the brunet he’s beating himself up.

“I d-didn't want you to w-wait. It was perfect t-to me and I…”

Kíli trails off, eyes shifting to the side until Fíli leans in and places the softest of kisses onto parted lip. “You’re too cute,” Fíli grins, leaning back and wrapping his arms around Kíli and pulling him close. “I want to keep you all to myself.”

“F-Fíli!” Kíli laughs shakily, wrapping his arms around the blond and returning the hug. Kíli is still blushing when they pull apart, Fíli scratching at the back of his head as Kíli leads him back into the living room.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Fíli smiles and pulls Kíli onto the couch, leaning heavily against the brunet and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Umm, n-nothing,” Kíli shrugs, bursting into giggles when Fíli wiggles his finger into his side.

“Wanna hang out and watch movies?”

“S-sure! Do you…is t-there anything we need to study?”

“Nope, not yet at least. Don’t jinx me, Bookworm!” Fíli squeezes the brunet and stands, going over to the door and unlacing his boots. Kíli gathers his notebook and books, taking them to the kitchen bar and dumping everything there. Fíli walks by him with the empty water bottles, dumping them into the recycling and giving Kíli a grin.

When the blond goes to take a seat on the couch Kíli grabs his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom with flushed cheeks. “The DVD p-player is in my room,” he says quietly, leading Fíli into his room and flipping on the lights.

Fíli whistles at the large bed, Kíli blushing as he turns the TV on and sets everything up. “My p-parents did all this before I got here,” the brunet offers as explanation, smiling to himself when Fíli sits on the bed and rolls onto his stomach. Kíli brings up his Netflix account, tossing the remote to Fíli before looking down at his outfit. “I n-need to change…”

“Get over here!” Fíli scoffs, patting the bed next to him and wrapping an arm around Kíli when he gets close. Fíli chooses _The Avengers_ and Kíli grins, leaning close against the blond as the movie begins.

They finish the film and move on to the _Iron Man_ series, Kíli somehow ending up sprawled across Fíli’s chest tracing the dark ink along muscled arms with the tip of his finger. The dragon wrapping around his forearm is amazingly detailed, Kíli petting the crimson scales until they disappear beneath the shirt sleeve and quietly asking Fíli about it.

“It was the first one I got and I was still upset about my dad leaving, I just wanted something strong I guess.” Fíli tells him quietly, running a hand through silky hair as the movie plays quietly as background music.

“A-and this one?” Kíli traces the dark flames circling Fíli’s wrist that lick at the dragon's wings, missing the wince.

“Ah, there was a fire at the garage a couple of years ago and I lost my grandfather to it,” Fíli murmurs, wrapping Kíli in his arms and squeezing tight.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kíli wants to slap himself for reminding Fíli of something like that but the blond just chuckles, slowly slipping warm hands up the back of Kíli’s shirt and pressing into the tense skin.

“Don’t worry about it. What about you, are there any meaningful tattoos littering your perfect skin?” He teases and Kíli snorts, shaking his head and rolling to the side. Fíli doesn't let him go so easily, rolling with the brunet and ending up on top mirroring Kíli’s earlier position.

“N-nope, never t-thought about getting one and my parents would have a f-fit.”

Fíli laughs at that, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Kíli’s cheek. “Hmm, I think maybe I have enough for the both of us.”

“One for y-you and one for me,” Kíli nods, brow furrowing when Fíli shakes his head.

“Oh there’s more than two,” he tells Kíli with a laugh, the brunet’s fingers coming up to worry the hem of Fíli’s shirt. “The others just aren’t visible right now.”

Fíli pushes off the brunet and flops onto the bed, his shirt riding up along his back only to be quickly pulled down before Kíli can finish craning his head down to look. “Ah ah, I have to keep some of my mysteries a secret to keep you around,” rolling to his feet Fíli stretches, glancing at the clock and spitting out a curse.

“W-what’s wrong?”

“I always have dinner with my Ma on Sundays,” Fíli groans, whipping out his phone as if to check if the time is right. Kíli hazards a glance at the clock, eyes widening when he realizes it’s now 6:10pm.

“S-sorry for making you late,” the apology is soft with regret and it makes Fíli stop, standing up and wrapping Kíli in a tight hug and lifting him off the floor. “F-Fíli! You’re going t-to be even later!”

“I’m her hooligan son, she won’t mind,” Fíli sets the brunet down and rubs their noses together, grinning when Kíli’s eyes cross to watch the movement. “I’ll see you tomorrow? At the library?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s cheek before hurrying out of the bedroom and slipping on his boots, spinning around to wave stupidly before ducking out the apartment door. The brunet lets out a sigh and smiles, gathering his things from the kitchen bar and dumping them into his bag.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhhh I'm so behind on replying to comments on EVERYTHING! I plan on sitting down and doing that tomorrow after a family Christmas party so yeah. I appreciate each and every person who reads any of my stories and drabbles! ❤ I LOVE YOU GUYS~
> 
>    
> liddie0.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving Day and Kíli doesn't quite get the turkey sandwich and quiet evening he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second chapter I ever wrote for this story, back when Thanksgiving was actually approaching! I wrote this chapter in Fíli's POV and I hope that doesn't throw anyone off~!
> 
> Here you go, a long-ish update for the New Year! \\(^_^)/ I hope everyone's 2014 is AMAZING!!

* * *

 

Fíli Durin lies on his back across the bed, grinning up at the ceiling as Kíli rambles away on the other end of the call. The blond is only half listening to the actual words coming across the phone, enjoying the smooth and easy way Kíli speaks without his stutter. The brunet is telling him the story of the first Thanksgiving, relaying what really went down with excitement and the passion of someone speaking about something they love. Kíli really loves history and it shows at times like this when he offers bits and pieces about himself to Fíli without really noticing.

“Am I boring you? D-do you need to be helping with the turkey or…chopping wood or something?” His excitement is slipping to the usual worried and shy tone, Fíli huffing into his cell and grinning.

“Chopping wood…where do you come up with this stuff? And you could be talking about microbiology and I’d be hanging on your every word, your voice is so adorably sexy.” Fíli can just hear the blush staining Kíli’s cheeks, the younger stuttering out his denial immediately.

“S-shut up, jerk!”

“You know I find it adorable when you blush,” Fíli laughs, rolling onto his stomach and pushing his hair back out of his face. “So, when are your parents picking you up?”

“Uh well, t-they were at a conference and really busy so…later I think. I need to call my m-mother to um, get a time.”

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Fíli says quietly, grinning into the dim light of his room when he hears Kíli’s sharp intake of breath. “You’re blushing again.”

“I d-don't think I stopped from the first time!” Kíli groans and Fíli can hear the sound of blankets rustling. “I’ll m-miss you too, but we can talk on the phone, right? I mean, if y-you’re not busy and h-have a bit of time to—“

“Kíli, I can’t wait to talk to you again,” Fíli smiles like an idiot and buries his face in the blankets. “I’ll probably be tempted to call you every hour.”

Kíli giggles into the phone, the sound warming something in Fíli’s chest. With a grin he lifts his head and sits up, folding his legs beneath him. “What are you wearing?” He asks in a low voice, biting a knuckle when Kíli responds easily.

“Huh? Umm…my pajama—F-Fíli!” Kíli shouts when he realizes where Fíli is going with the question. The blond can hear a thud come across the phone, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to laugh out loud.

“I bet your face is completely red now,” he can’t help but grin. “Makes me want to kiss you.”

“Oh my gosh!”

Fíli can hear his mother hollering from downstairs so he rolls off the bed and stretches his arm behind his head. “Well, as much as I’d love to stay on the line and hear you hyperventilate, I gotta go help my Ma. Maybe she needs some wood chopped or something.”

“Y-you’re terrible,” Kíli says quietly, breathing back to normal and a fondness wrapping around his words. “H-have a good time with your family, I really will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, call me later.”

“Okay…” Kíli says, even though they both know he won’t. Kíli is still so painfully shy that Fíli had snuck up on him a few times at the library and watched over the brunet’s shoulder as he erased a text he was going to send to the blond and stuff his phone away with a sigh.

“Later, Bookworm.”

“Bye Fíli.”

Fíli stares at the phone when Kíli disconnects, smiling like a fool and throwing his door open then heading downstairs and passing a sleepy Bifur on the way to the bathroom. Dís is already in the kitchen bustling about, moving a pot filled with water onto the stove.

“Can you peel those potatoes for me? Balin and Dwalin are coming now and I think we’re going to need more.”

“Sure thing, Ma,” Fíli makes his way to the sink and grabs a paring knife. He grins as he begins to peel the rinsed vegetables, Dís watching him with amusement from the corner of her eye as she begins to knead some kind of dough.

“You’re quite happy this early in the morning,” she observes, Fíli trying and failing to suppress his smile. “Talk to someone special on the phone?”

“Hmm maybe.” Fíli throws a grin over his shoulder at his mother, biting at his lip ring and focusing back on the potatoes. “Hopefully he’ll say yes to being my boyfriend soon.”

“Fíli Durin how dare you keep something like this from your mother?!” Dís swats at him with her towel, abandoning the dough and leaning against the side of the sink next to her son. “Well? You can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect to be quiet about it! What’s his name? Does he share classes with you? What’s he like?”

“Oh my god, Ma!” Fíli laughs and bumps her shoulder with his own. “He’s not even my boyfriend yet!”

“Don’t give me that, tell me about him before I steal your phone and call him myself!”

“His name is Kíli and he doesn't go to ELCC, he’s a student at that private college on the other side of town, Erebor University.”

“Erebor University? He must be really smart.”

“He’s pretty much a genius.” Pride swells in Fíli’s chest at the statement. Kíli works so hard and does so much studying and researching to ace his classes; he’s probably one of the top students in the state.

“How the hell did he end up with you?” Dís grins in a daze, dodging the potato peel flicked her way. Fíli won’t give up anything else and by the time he gets all the potatoes peeled and cubed the doorbell rings and loud and boisterous laughter fills the house.

“Looks like Bombur and Bofur are here,” Dís laughs after looking down the hall. “Go meet them, will you?”

“Yep,” Fíli dries his hands off and heads toward the noise, his thoughts drifting from Kíli to those of his crazy family.

* * *

 

“Fíli! Kitchen please!” Dís’ voice yells from down the hall, Fíli handing his game controller to Bombur and giving Bofur a grin. He moves from the arm of the old couch and heads down the hall, nodding and laughing as he passes his multitude of cousins and family friends. Almost everyone had arrived and the house was buzzing and alive with conversation, laughter, and mild arguments.

He finds his mother stirring a pot of something that smells heavenly, dark hair pinned up and flour covering almost every inch of her. “Can you run to the store and grab a few things? I think the one on Shaw Street is open all day.”

“Sure, is everyone here yet?” Fíli asks, snagging a pecan off the top of the cooling pie by the window.

“Almost, Oin and Gloin just arrived a few minutes ago and Thorin is picking Frodo up because Bilbo has to leave the country for business.” Dís relays as she slaps at Fíli’s wandering hand. She scribbles a few things down on a piece of paper and hands it off, Fíli tucking it into his pocket and walking down the hall to grab his jacket.

He walks out the door and pulls as much hair back into a low ponytail as he can, starting the bike and rubbing his hands for warmth. Taking off down the street he heads toward the small local market, parking out front and heading inside. There are a few people doing the same thing he is and he even runs into one of his professors in the dairy isle.

The blond wishes the cashier a happy holiday before heading out and loading the bags into the back of his bike, unconsciously taking the longer way home that will take him past Kíli’s apartment complex.

When he goes by the road he notices a familiar dark green jacket, the figure headed towards the apartments and swinging a bag in his left hand. Fíli slams on his breaks when he notices no one is behind him, turning down Kíli’s road and heading toward the figure. He sees the person freeze when he pulls up, the bag swinging to a stop as the jacket is pulled even closer.

“Oi!” Fíli yells, idling off to the side of the road and frowning when Kíli turns guilty brown eyes to disbelieving blue. “Kíli, what are you doing?”

“Oh hey, F-Fíli,” the younger man grins shakily, moving his hands behind his back and looking down at his boots. “How’s y-your Thanksgiving going?”

Fíli just stares before throwing down the kickstand of the bike and swinging off it to walk up the sidewalk towards the brunet. Kíli glances up and his eyes widen, taking a step back and nearly tripping over the lip where sidewalk meets grass. Fíli wraps him in strong arms and squeezes warmth into the younger man.

“What are you doing with a bag from the grocery store? Did your mom forget something, too?”

“Uhh no, s-she didn't,” Kíli sighs softly, bringing his hands up to grip the back of Fíli’s jacket, the bag around his wrist dropping to his elbow. “They’re um, s-snowed in at the conference so they can’t m-make it this year.”

Fíli pulls away with a shocked look, watching as Kíli shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

“It’s n-no big deal, really. I’ve got some t-turkey lunchmeat and I know how to make a mean mashed potatoes. They even h-have single serving sized pecan pie slices! They d-don't do that where I’m—unff!”

Fíli silences the brunet with his lips, reaching a hand up and running his thumb along Kíli’s cheek and pressing a slow kiss to cold lips. The brunet moans softly when Fíli’s cold lip ring presses against his skin. With a chuckle Fíli pulls back, Kíli humming happily and giving him a dazed smile.

“Hey,” the blond whispers, pressing his forehead against Kíli’s and grinning when the younger closes his eyes, long lashes fanning out across pale skin.

“Hi, Fíli.” Kíli smiles, bringing a hesitant hand up and softly touching the cool metal in Fíli’s lip. “That’s cold now.”

Fíli places a kiss to the fingers and pulls back, catching Kíli’s hand and tugging him towards the motorcycle. “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”

Kíli tucks his bag under his coat, making sure not to smash the pie before moving up behind Fíli. “Ready,” he says quietly, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s stomach with a squeeze and leaning into his back.

Fíli takes off down the road, passing Kíli’s apartment building and grinning when the brunet’s hands tighten over his stomach. “Fíli, you m-missed—“

“If you think for one minute that I’m going to let you eat a cold turkey sandwich and boxed mashed potatoes for a Thanksgiving meal then you’re not as smart as I thought you were!” Fíli calls over his shoulder.

“Fíli, I c-can’t just intrude on y-your family! Take m-me back!”

“No can do Bookworm, you’re in for a treat now!” Fíli snickers when he feels Kíli press his face into the back of his jacket, hands tightening around his stomach. The rest of the trip is in silence and when they pull up to the house Fíli helps Kíli off and gathers the bags.

He starts to walk towards the side door but notices Kíli isn’t following, Fíli turning back and finding Kíli staring wide eyed at the multitude of cars parked in the driveway and on the lawn.

“Fíli, I don’t t-think this is such a g-good idea,” Kíli says in a small voice, his hands clenching into fists before wrapping his arms around his waist. Fíli gives him a soft smile, walking over and shifting the grocery bags to his wrists so he can take Kíli’s cold hands in his own.

“They’re going to love you, Kíli, especially my Ma.” The promise does little to reassure Kíli and when Fíli sees the doubt he steps even closer. “Hey, it’ll be fine, I promise.” He dips his head and kisses Kíli's cheek, the brunet blushing and nodding a bit hesitantly before taking the offered hand.

“We’ll go in the back and see Ma first, I gotta drop these bags off in the kitchen,” Fíli tells him as they step into the house, a wave of warmth and laughter and delicious smelling food hitting the both of them. He leads Kíli into the kitchen, poking his head around the doorway and giving his mother a grin.

“Ma, I brought another one to join the party!”

“Oh lord, who is it this year? Bard again?” Dís laughs, pulling something that smells and looks deliciously like ham from the oven. Fíli squeezes Kíli’s hand before tugging him into view, the brunet bringing a finger up and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“H-hi!” He squeaks, Fíli wanting nothing more than to double over at the look of surprise that crosses his mother’s face.

“This is Kíli! His parents are snowed in at some kind of conference and I found him walking from the store with _this_ bag,” ignoring the protest from Kíli the blond offers the small bag to his mother and Dís looks inside, a noise of shock and pain filling the room at the contents.

“Lunchmeat? And store bought pie? Oh sweetie, no!” Dís coos, stepping over to the boys and tilting her head to try and look into Kíli’s face. She shoves the offending bag at Fíli before wrapping warm arms around the younger and hugging him tightly. “There will be no such holiday dinner for you ever again!”

“T-thank you, Ma’am!” Kíli blurts from the comfort of Dís’ embrace, his own arms coming up to wrap lightly around her, as if he’s not quite sure how to hug someone. Dís squeezes him before pulling back, pressing a hand to his cold cheeks and nose.

“What are you smiling about, Fíli? Get our guest something hot to drink and take his coat!” She snaps at Fíli, giving Kíli a warm smile drawing him further into the room. “You’ll have to excuse him, sweetie, it seems all those extra holes in his head have caused his manners to slip away.”

“Oh p-please don’t—you don’t h-have to do that!” Kíli stammers as Fíli reaches up into the cupboard for a mug, setting the kettle onto the stove to boil water. Dís laughs and moves to check the ham, humming happily and reaching for he carving knife. Fíli dumps Kíli’s bag in the fridge, stepping close and motioning towards the buttons of his jacket.

“Shall I…”

“N-no!” Kíli yelps, quickly undoing the buttons and shrugging out of the heavy coat, a blush staining his face when he realizes what he’s wearing. “I’m not d-dressed for dinner,” Fíli hears him moan, glancing over at the dark skinny jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt Kíli is wearing, long arms wrapped around himself in what Fíli now realizes is some kind of comfort thing.

“Want to borrow a sweatshirt?” Kíli nods frantically at the question, the blond grabbing his hand and heading out the hall. They pass the doorway to the living room and Kíli peeks in curiously, eyes widening when he sees the amount of people inside.

“Hey, don't worry about them,” Fíli says as they head up the stairs, the younger nearly tripping over his own boots. He opens his door and ushers Kíli inside, heading to the closet to find something suitable for Kíli to wear. “Sorry about the mess, I don't stay here a lot so Ma usually has it spotless.”

Kíli takes in all the posters and pictures on the wall with awe, ranging from funny photos of Fíli with his friends to posters of bands Kíli’s never heard of. Kíli steps closer to a Polaroid of Fíli with long hair, giggling behind his hand at the chunky wool Christmas sweater Dís had clearly forced him into.

A warm hand covers his eyes and Kíli squawks as he’s pulled back into Fíli’s chest, hands coming up to grip the strong forearm in front of him. “Stop looking at that!”

“You were so cute though!” Kíli laughs and looks up at Fíli, untangling himself and looking over at another picture, this one more recent and of Fíli holding a tiny baby. “I’m going to die of embarrassment before I even get pie,” Fíli moans dramatically, face flushing red as Kíli continues to point and giggle at the pictures.

“L-look who’s blushing now,” Kíli grins at him cheekily before ducking his head as a light pink spreads across Fíli’s shocked face. The blond leads Kíli over to the bed and pulls him down to sit, handing over a dark blue sweatshirt with ELHS emblazed on the front. Fíli’s last name is written across the back in thick blocky letters. “Sorry, this is the only one I could find. I can run to the garage and get a different one if—“

Kíli is already pulling the worn fabric over his head, hugging it to his body and leaning against Fíli’s side. “I-I like this one, it’s so soft.”

“Boys! Almost time to eat!”

Jerking away from the blond and nearly falling off the bed, Kíli lets out a shout, Fíli falling backwards on the mattress and laughing at the reaction. Kíli fixes his glasses and gives Fíli a glare, poking at the blond’s muscular stomach and crawling on his hands and knees over Fíli when he won't stop laughing.

“Fíli, s-stop laughing!” Kíli says with barely contained mirth, and when Fíli pulls at one of his hands Kíli’s other shoots out to rest on his chest to keep himself up.

“Quick reflexes,” Fíli commends, watching as Kíli’s eyes widen when he feels something hard beneath the soft shirt. A sly grin spreads over Fíli’s face as quickly as Kíli’s blush flares, the blond pulling at the arm on his chest and grunting when Kíli collapses downward.

Hauling the brunet up Fíli grabs the thick glasses and pulls them off, kissing Kíli softly and smiling internally when he tilts his head to the side to mimic the action. Tracing soft lips with his tongue Fíli slowly slides it just inside the warm mouth, Kíli letting out a whimper and bringing his own tongue up to touch Fíli’s.

“Boys! I said— _oh shit!”_

Kíli jerks to the side and really does fall off the bed, Fíli shooting up to see his mother backtrack out of the room before leaning over to check on Kíli. The younger is curled up on his side, face pressed into the sleeves of Fíli’s sweatshirt and nearly crawling under the bed to hide.

“Oh god I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you two were—the door was open and I—”

“It’s okay, Ma, we’ll be right down, okay?” Fíli says through gritted teeth, cursing himself for leaving his door open.

“Sure, take your time! I won’t call anyone to the table until…yeah.”

Fíli slips off the bed when he hears his mother walk down the stairs, placing a hand on Kíli’s shoulder and frowning when he flinches. “Hey, I’m so sorry, Kíli, I didn't think she’d come upstairs.”

Kíli mumbles something but Fíli can’t make the words out through the thick fabric he’s speaking into. “I can’t understand you, Kíli.” Fíli pulls at his shoulder once more, Kíli uncurling slightly and looking up at Fíli with tears in his eyes.

“She’s g-going to hate m-me now!” He whispers, trying to hide his face again only to have Fíli haul him up and pull his body close.

“She doesn't hate you! Kíli, she loves you!”

“But she c-caught me taking a-advantage of you!”

“Kíli, you weren’t taking advantage—what’s going through your mind, you silly bookworm?”

“I…you…we…”

“Kíli, please don’t cry, everything’s fine! It’s not that big of a surprise for her, I promise! I told her a bit about you this morning and she was wondering how someone as smart as you could want to be around _me_!”

“But…b-but you’re smart and funny and outgoing and I’m j-just a...just me!” Kíli wipes at his face, holding his arm over his eyes and letting the tears soak through the fabric. Fíli pulls the arm down, wiping away Kíli’s tears and giving him an encouraging smile.

“You’re funny and smart and all those things as well, not to mention adorable and every parent’s dream.” Fili pulls the brunet close and runs his fingers through the long hair, Kíli hiccupping every so often as his breathing begins to even out. He pulls back and takes the offered glasses from Fíli, wiping at his nose with his sleeve and frowning down at it.

“Oops.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Let’s go down and have dinner.”

“H-how can I—”

“I’m going to be with you the whole time. Ma wouldn't make you uncomfortable, Kíli, I swear it.”

“O-okay,” he nods reluctantly, letting Fíli haul him up and out the doorway. They stop in the bathroom across the hall, wetting a hand towel with cold water and pressing it to Kíli’s swollen eyes. They then head downstairs hand in hand, but when they approach the dining room Kíli tries to pull his hand out of Fíli’s warm grasp.

The blond only grins and tugs him into the room, a few others just sitting down and looking at them with smiles. “And who’s this new face?”

“This, everyone, is Kíli. My _boyfriend_ ,” Fíli states proudly, the table falling silent and Kíli flushing so dark that it almost matches the red of the tablecloth.

“Nice to meet ya, Kíli!” A dark haired man shouts a few beats later, his Irish accent making Kíli’s lips twitch up in a ghost of a smile. Fíli tugs him down the table and pulls his chair out, the brunet quickly sitting down and smiling at the Irishman next to him. “My name’s Bofur, proud cousin to the lovely Lady Dís.”

Kíli shakes the offered hand and smiles, Fíli reaching under the table and grabbing the brunet’s other hand with his own. “Okay, you know Bofur and the ones next to him are his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur. Next to Bombur are Oin and Gloin, also brothers and cousins to my Uncle Thorin, who’s next to the highchair on my right.”

Nodding Kíli takes them all in and commits names to faces, waving and smiling to each person he’s introduced to. “Then we have Dwalin, that scary tattooed man, but don't let him fool you he’s a total softy.”

“Oi! You’re one to speak about scary tattooed men!”

“You already know my Ma,” Kíli blushes and nods, Dís giving him a wink and comforting smile. “And then there’s Balin, whose brothers with Dwalin and a professor at ELCC.”

“Pleasure to meet you, laddie,” Balin smiles and Kíli returns it. Fíli then reaches over and tousles the hair on the cutest little toddler Kíli’s ever seen.

“And this little goblin is my cousin Frodo!” Fíli grins, poking the tiny brunet in the check and laughing when Frodo squeals happily.

“Feewee!”

“This is Kíli, Frodo, can you say ‘Kíli?’”

“Keewee!” the boy gurgles immediately, reaching out and making grabby hands at Kíli. A genuine smile stretches across Kíli’s face at the movement, the brunet leaning over Fíli and reaching out to Frodo.

“Hello, Frodo! N-nice to meet you.” Dís lets out an ‘aww’ and the others chuckle, Fíli distracting the boy with a piece of biscuit from the table. Kíli leans back with a blush, Fíli smiling when he feels a warm squeeze on the hand he still holds.

“Okay, let’s eat!” Dís says happily, dragging Thorin into the kitchen to get the turkey. There must be more than thirty dishes laid out along the table and Kíli’s mouth waters as he eyes them all up. When the brother and sister combo bring out the meats, every eye watches them and loud shouts of praise fill the room.

“Thanksgiving may usually be all about the turkey but Ma’s ham is the best thing you’ll ever taste in your life,” Fíli tells his boyfriend, sticking a fork into a few pieces of the savory meat and piling them in front of Kíli. The other dishes are passed around and Fíli does his best to get a bit of everything on both their plates.

They eat and talk and laugh, Fíli loving how Kíli’s shy smile seems to gain confidence with each question he answers. They all chuckle when Kíli confirms Fíli’s declaration that he goes to Erebor University, Thorin grinning and telling Kíli he’s an alumni while trying to dodge Frodo’s attempts to start a food fight.

When everyone’s had far too much food and feeling too stuffed to move Fíli and Dwalin begin gathering dishes and taking them to the kitchen, Dís cutting down any attempts Kíli makes to try and help. “You’re a guest! Sit and enjoy yourself, Kíli! This might be the only time you ever see my son doing chores.” She teases, throwing her napkin at Fíli.

Fíli looks up from where he’s stopped next to Frodo to see Kíli watching him, the soft smile on the younger’s face that morphs into determination as he leans across the empty chair and plants his lips firmly on Fíli’s.

Shock is the first thing Fíli feels, then a surge of happiness washes through him when he realizes this is the first time Kíli’s initiated anything physical. A loud wolf whistle breaks them apart, Kíli turning his eyes downward and burying his face in his hands.

“No need to be shy now, laddie,” a voice booms, Fíli shooting Dwalin a grin and resting his head atop Kíli’s soft hair. The brunet’s cheeks are still a bright red when Frodo is placed in his lap, Kíli holding the squirming boy tight and letting Frodo grab his fingers and pull.

The rest of the evening goes wonderfully, Fíli helping his mother load the dishwasher with the plates and Kíli walking little Frodo around the house, bent over and grinning as the little boy runs as fast as his chubby legs will take him.

Fíli catches Frodo around the waist and lifts him into the air, the happy squeal echoing in the small room and intensifying when the baby is passed off to Bofur.

“Ready to go?” Fíli asks softly, Kíli turning bright eyes to him and nodding a bit reluctantly. Kíli says his goodbyes and gets a round of affectionate yelling in response, Fíli’s favorite smile etched across the brunet’s face when they all promise to come to the next family function to see if Fíli’s gotten any smarter or taken up any good habits.

“Yeah, yeah, lay it on thick!” Fíli laughs as he buttons Kíli’s coat, the younger leaning against him and sighing happily when Fíli wraps him up in his arms.

“Do you want to…go to my place for a while?”

“Mhmm, sounds nice,” the easy agreement sends a jolt of warmth through the blond, bundling Kíli up and leading him a street over to the garage. He unlocks the door to the small apartment above, ushering Kíli inside and helping him out of his coat. They unlace their boots and toss them by the door, Kíli yawning into the sleeve of his sweater.

“T-this place is so warm, Fíli,” Kíli mumbles tiredly, looking around the room with a smile as they head over to the couch. Fíli moves to gather a few blankets, turning to find Kíli curled up like a cat on the cushions.

“Falling asleep?” Fíli drapes the thick blanket over the brunet, Kíli nodding and tucking the soft fleece close to his chin. A hand pokes out and reaches for Fíli, pulling him down onto the couch and resting against his side. “Wanna sleep here tonight?”

“Y-you mean like…”

“Falling asleep on the couch to the million Christmas movies they’re playing now that Thanksgiving is over.”

“Yeah, t-that sounds nice,” Kíli agrees with a small sigh, rubbing at his eyes under the thick frames resting on his nose. Fíli can’t help but find the gesture completely adorable.

“I’m gunna get us some pajamas, okay?” The blond heaves himself up and laughs quietly when Kíli falls over into his spot, heading into the bedroom and grabbing two pairs of flannel pants. He comes back to find Kíli already snoozing across the couch, tossing the warm fabric onto the brunet’s head with a grin. “Put those on!”

Kíli stumbles to his feet and lifts his sweatshirt, working the fly of his pants and pushing them down right in the middle of Fíli’s living room. The older teen gulps and looks away quickly, just late enough that he’s caught a glimpse of strong thighs and pale skin.

When Fíli turns back around Kíli is buried in the blanket again, so the blond uses this time to shuck his own pants and slip on the pajama bottoms, tossing his t-shirt into the bedroom. “You get awfully compliant and bold when you’re sleepy and full.”

“It’s a gift,” Kíli mumbles, moving up when Fíli slides onto the couch.

“Cheeky, too.”

They shift around so that Fíli is lying on his side with his back pressed to the couch, Kíli slotted in front of him but turned into the hard chest. He’s got a hand pressing into the warm skin of Fíli’s chest, fingers clenching as he lifts his head up as if he’s remembered something quite suddenly.

“D-does this hurt?” He murmurs, Fíli’s breath hitching when nimble fingers run over his nipple piercing carefully. Not trusting himself to talk Fíli shakes his head, Kíli seeming satisfied with the answer and lying back down.

He’s out in a matter of minutes, leaving Fíli to card his fingers through the tangled waves and remove his glasses as the beginnings of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ play on the television in front of them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write Dís the same in every story but I just love her as a strong and supportive mama so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> liddie0.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yeah~! Sorry it took so long XD but I really hope it was worth the wait!  
>    
> This chapter is for Kopperblaze because she is awesome and supportive and deserves ALL the love!

  

* * *

❤❤ look~ _Look_ ~ **LOOK**! I got fanart for this story and words can't express how much I love it! 

[be-the-lights](http://be-the-lights.tumblr.com/) drew [this](http://be-the-lights.tumblr.com/post/72384719463/opposites-attract-by-liddie-this-is-when-they)!

[miusart](http://miusart.tumblr.com/) drew [this](http://miusart.tumblr.com/post/72390539291)!

A special thanks to both [legolaslover1](http://legolaslover1.tumblr.com/) and [goldenlionprince](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/) for all your wonderful help!! ❤

 

* * *

Kíli wakes to warmth, a blanket of heat that covers his body and wants to pull him back into his dreams. The heat under his head moves and shifts, a small frown pulling at his lips until his head is resting on a soft pillow. He makes a noise when the blankets are pulled up over his shoulders, blinking sleepy eyes open and reaching out blindly.

A hand tangles with his own and Kíli sighs, trying to focus on the figure in front of him only to be tucked back into the warmth. “Shhh, go back to sleep,” Fíli’s voice is a whisper and Kíli can just make out the words, his brain still foggy with sleep.

“Fíli?”

“I’ve got to head out for a while but I’ll be back. You stay in bed and I’ll leave a key in case you have to go, okay?”

Only half of Fíli’s words make their way through Kíli’s half asleep brain, the brunet snuggling down into the blankets that smell of cinnamon and vanilla. He vaguely hears a chuckle before Fíli disappears and the shower starts, Kíli falling asleep amongst the blankets and pillows of the blond’s bed.

* * *

A few hours later finds Kíli sitting up in the bed and glancing around the room while reaching for his glasses on the side table. He throws the blankets back with a blush, trying to remember just how he ended up in the bed instead of on Fíli’s couch. He pads out into the living room and looks for Fíli, a note written on bright yellow paper stuck to his door drawing his attention.

 

_Bookworm—_

_You looked so good in my bed I felt bad for waking you, but something tells me you wouldn’t remember it anyway._

_I had to step out, but don’t worry, I should be back soon. There’s a key on the counter if you need to leave before I get back._

Rereading the note Kíli glances up at the clock and catches the time, eyes widening as he stuffs it into his sweatshirt pocket and heads back into the bedroom. His jeans are folded on Fíli’s end of the bed, Kíli quickly slipping them on and making the bed before he ducks into the bathroom.

“Oh gods,” he moans at the reflection staring back at him, hair sticking up every which way and pillow creases pressed into his skin. He tries to tame the tangled mess, snatching one of the hair ties from the counter and pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

Tidying up Fíli’s apartment is quick work, the brunet even going so far as to do the few dishes in the sink before snagging the key and heading out, trying not to blush as he walks down the outside staircase and sees Dwalin through the shop windows. The cold wind bites at his skin and Kíli pulls his coat tighter around himself, ducking down one of the abandoned streets and kicking a stone in his path.

He replays yesterday through his mind and smiles, face flushing red for more reasons that just the cold. Kíli shakes his head and glances at the houses that already have their Christmas decorations up, a smile tipping pink lips up when an elderly woman waves happily from where she’s setting up a nativity scene on her lawn.

Taking a sharp left turn Kíli’s steps slow when he hears angry voices shouting, one of them very familiar. He glances around the building and spots Fíli and a few of his friends, a redheaded male standing off to the side while Fíli argues with a blonde girl and sandy haired guy.

“I told you my phone was on silent, I don't know what else you want me to say,” Fíli folds his arms across his chest and glares, Kíli ducking back so just his head is peeking out around the corner.

“Your phone is _never_ on silent, Fíli, what’s going on?”

“Why do you assume there’s something going on?” Fíli wants to know, shifting from foot to foot and narrowing his eyes. Kíli can tell the blond is annoyed; a scowl etched across his boyfriend’s face as he drops his arms and runs a hand through messy hair.

“You’ve been acting weird lately, like you’re trying to hide something,” the blonde says with a sigh, stepping close to Fíli and poking him in the chest. “We’re your friends, you know? You can’t hide stuff from us.”

“Yeah Fíli, this isn't like you!”

“I know, okay? I was just…there’s this thing I’ve had to take care of, nothing to worry about.” Fíli’s anger drops and his shoulders sag, the words ringing through Kíli’s head louder and harsher than they were spoken.

_‘There’s this_ **thing** _I’ve had to take care of.’_

He’s the thing Fíli is talking about, the something he has to take care of like some kind of chore or burden. Dark eyes burn with tears and Kíli tunes everything else out, taking a shaky breath and stumbling back the way he came. He rounds the corner and slams into a brick wall, glancing up and noticing it’s not a wall at all but the brunet he’d met in the library before.

“Hey watch it—oh, hey, are you okay?” _Bard_ , Kíli’s mind supplies unhelpfully, asks while placing his hands on the shaking teen’s shoulders. Kíli nods his head while tears track down his face, messing up his vision and making him look a bit pitiful. “Are you—“

Before the older man can finish Kíli’s pulling back and heading around him, wobbling down another street to try and get as far away from the scene as he can. He’s going in the opposite way of his apartment but as long as he gets away from Fíli then he’s doing fine.

A sob hitches in Kíli’s chest when he turns down another road, tripping over his feet and falling to his knees hard. Long fingers scratch into the sidewalk and leave bloody trails, the pain doing nothing to slow his tears or heaving chest. He stays on his hands and knees for too long and the next thing he knows there’s a warm arm being placed over his shoulders.

Jerking back his eyes widen on a familiar face, a worried look passing over deep blue eyes and making Kíli collapse into warm arms. “Shh, everything’s okay, Kíli. C’mon, lets get you somewhere nice and warm and then we can talk, okay?”

With a nod Kíli rises to his feet and follows, climbing in the warm SUV and resting his head against the window. The drive isn’t a long one and soon enough he’s stumbling out of the vehicle and helping to carry a few groceries into a warm and inviting house.

“Just set those on the counter over there, Kíli,” Dís directs with a nod, Kíli carefully placing the bags onto the polished granite and turning to the brunette woman, pushing his glasses up and sniffing. With just one look Dís enfolds Kíli into a hug, his hands moving up to clench in the fabric at the back of her coat, the smell of cinnamon and spice flooding his senses. When she pulls back Kíli wipes at his nose, taking the offered tissue and trying to clean himself up.

“Let’s get the cold stuff put away and—oh Sweetie, what happened to your hands?” Kíli glances down at his fingers and notices the traces of blood staining the tops of a few fingers. He turns worried eyes to Dís and then her jacket, the brunette woman spinning around and rummaging under the sink. Pulling out a first aid kit she leads Kíli to the sink and has him wash his hands before pulling out a few bandages and gauze.

“I’m s-sorry I ruined your c-coat.” Dís clicks her tongue and shakes her head, finishing up the bandages on Kíli’s fingers and squeezing his hands.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Kíli. This coat is older than Fíli and a little dried blood is nothing compared to the years it’s seen. Now, let’s get these things put away and I’ll make us some tea.”

Kíli nods mutely and shuffles to help, putting away the milk and different lunchmeats while Dís bustles away with the frozen items. Soon enough mostly everything is put away and only the dry and canned goods remain. Dís places two cups of tea onto a try and ushers Kíli into the living room, the young brunet taking off his shoes and coat and putting them by the door. He sits on the couch with a shiver, a warm blanket being draped over his shoulders almost immediately as he’s handed one of the teacups. “T-thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, are you okay? Do you want a sweatshirt or another blanket?” When Kíli shakes his head she presses on. “Why don’t you tell me what has you so upset?”

Kíli remains quiet and takes a sip of the raspberry tea to stall, eyes prickling with tears when Dís lays a hand on his shoulder. A hitched breath passes his lips and morphs into a sob, his boyfriend’s mother wrapping her arm around him and pulling him close. “Shhh you’re okay, Kíli. Let it all out, there you go.” Taking the mug from the teen Dís rubs at his back, reaching over to the side table and grabbing a few tissues.

Kíli’s not sure how long he sits there and cries, but after a while his tears won’t come anymore and he’s just sagging heavily against Dís’ warmth while picking at his bandages. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, s-sorry I…”

“No apologies, Kíli. I think I should be apologizing because this probably has something to do with my idiot son, doesn’t it?”

Face pinching Kíli bites his lip and tries not to cry again, nodding after a few seconds and refusing to look at Dís.

“That dumbass, I swear he doesn't take after me at all! Just wait until I get a hold of him—“

“P-please don’t!” Kíli shouts suddenly, worry filling his watery brown eyes. “It w-wasn’t his fault and I d-don’t…” Trailing off, Kíli takes a deep breath and pushes back his tears. He reaches for his tea and takes a few long drinks before settling back against the couch and letting out a sigh. “I don’t want to be a b-burden.”

“Kíli, you’re not a burden to anyone,” Dís says softly, settling back and looking at the teen with expectant eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“I’ve always…I…w-when I was walking home earlier, I heard F-Fíli talking to his friends,” Kíli explains, fingers clenching over the mug and tracing the swirling designs. “They were mad because h-he’s been acting weird and he s-said…said there was a t-thing he had to take care of.” The last bit is almost a whisper, the mug pressing into the brunet’s lips as he finishes off the tea.

Dís is looking at him in shock, the wheels in her mind turning to try and figure out what’s happened. Kíli sets his mug down and shakes his head a little, sending the woman a soft smile. “I-it’s okay though, I’m used to—“

Dís cuts him off with a strong hug, squeezing the poor boy and trying to fill him with reassurance and love. Clearly he mustn’t get enough of either, especially since he may have just hinted at the fact that his parents think him a burden. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, do you hear me? You are NOT a burden and there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for Fíli’s words, I’m sure of it.”

“B-but—”

“No buts! I’ve only known you for about a day but that doesn’t matter. You’ve changed and helped my son so much already, Kíli, so don’t you ever think you’re a burden.” The brunette woman gives Kíli a stern look and he nods hesitantly, yelping when Dís pops up onto her feet and grabs his hand. “Lets make chocolate chip cookies!”

“I…I’ve n-never made them before,” Kíli sniffs and grabs another tissue with his free hand, ambling into the kitchen behind Dís and immediately beginning to follow her direction. He grabs the flour and sugar from the lower cabinet and they set about making the cookie dough, Dís asking about Kíli’s classes and his family.

“M-my parents are p-professors, my f-father teaches meds students and my mother English.” Kíli turns the mixer on low and adds the chocolate chips, dumping the entire bag into the mixture with a small grin.

“Such a smart family,” Dís murmurs as she pulls out the baking sheets, the brunet teen bringing the dough over and helping to spoon it onto the parchment paper that’s been laid out. They shove the first tray into the oven and Dís sets the timer, leaning against the counter while Kíli sits on one of the stools and murmurs a ‘yeah’ to her observation.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Dís grabs the paper and lays out the Black Friday ads, pointing to a few things she thinks she needs and telling Kíli to do the same. Pulling the first tray from the oven Dís hums in approval, setting it on a cooling rack and giving Kíli a thumbs up.

Grabbing a pair of spoons, Dís scoops some of the cookie dough out of the bowl and hands Kíli the spoon, the brunet taking it hesitantly and looking at it with a strange face. “Fíli loves eating raw cookie dough, I usually only make cookies when he’s sleeping or none of them would see the oven,” she laughs and pops the treat into her mouth, Kíli taking a bite of his and grinning.

“It’s r-really good raw,” he agrees, sticking the spoon into his mouth and freezing when he hears the front door slam open. His eyes widen like saucers and Dís stands up straight, holding a finger to her lips and heading to the hallway.

“Ma!? Oh shit, Ma, I fucked things up.” Fíli’s voice is loud and panicked, Dís moving to meet him in the living room before he can make it to them.

“Fíli? What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find Kíli! I’ve looked everywhere and I even called Ori but he hasn’t seen or heard from him! What if something’s happened?” Dís’ voice is even and she gives nothing away, Kíli slipping off the stool and creeping down the hallway to peek around the corner.

“Maybe he’s at his apartment, did you think of that?”

“Of course I did, he’s not there! And he won’t pick up his phone, either!”

Fíli’s sitting on the arm of the couch, back bent and hands buried in the long blond hair of his messy mohawk. His fingers twist and pull at the wavy locks, a moan of frustration coming from the tattooed man. Kíli almost takes a step into the room but Dís’ voice stops him where he’s lingering in the doorway.

“Why don't you tell me what happened?”

With a sigh Fíli sits up and looks to his mother with red eyes, Kíli ducking back into the hallway and leaning against the wall. “He slept over at my place last night, just slept. I woke up and he was curled all around me like a cat, it was adorable.” Fíli laughs quietly and a blush flushes across Kíli’s cheeks. “Eowyn, Faramir, and Gimli kept calling and texting me about Black Friday shopping and said I couldn’t back out. Well, I told them I couldn't and in the morning I had like fifty messages so I went out to meet them.”

“And left Kíli in the apartment?”

“He was still asleep and I left a key and note, he didn't have to stay,” Fíli says defensively, deflating when his mother gives him a ‘go on’ look. “They were pissed I haven’t been around much,” he shrugs, running a hand through his hair and looking at his mother with worried eyes. “I didn’t want to tell them about Kíli because I don’t want to upset him. I try so hard to make him comfortable and I didn’t know if it was okay to let them know…we haven’t really talked about it and I kind of surprised him yesterday with blurting it out to everyone here.”

“Well I guess I can understand that,” Dís says with a thoughtful expression, eyes glancing to the doorway and meeting Kíli’s wide brown ones.

“But that doesn't matter because I can’t find him and…are you baking?”

Turning to the hallway Dís notices Kíli’s vanished and grins, ignoring Fíli’s confused look and taking a seat on the couch. “Kíli? How about we try those cookies now?”

Fíli’s head swings back around to the doorway and Kíli shuffles in with a small plate of cookies, cheeks flushed red as he raises his head and meets Fíli’s shocked blue eyes. The blond’s mouth gapes as Kíli walks into the room and places the plate onto the coffee table, giving Fíli a shy smile. “H-hi Fíli.”

“Kíli,” the name is whispered and before Kíli knows it he’s being lifted off his feet into a warm hug, Fíli burying his face in the brunet’s neck and squeezing him tight. “Shit, I didn’t…I’m so sorry, Kíli.”

“I-it’s okay!” Kíli says quickly, wrapping his arms around Fíli and grinning. Dís excuses herself to get the next batch of cookies from the oven, Fíli pulling back as soon as she disappears around the corner and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Bringing his hands up Kíli slaps them lightly to Fíli’s cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his lips, grinning when the cool metal of Fíli’s piercing tickles his mouth.

“When Bard said he saw you crying…I never—“

“I know,” humming, Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli’s neck and rests his head to the side, letting out a heavy breath before speaking quietly. “I’m s-sorry I ran away, I didn’t want to b-be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, Kíli. Never, not to me,” Fíli reassures and cups Kíli’s face with his hands. “You are important to me, probably the most important thing in my life…and I just called you a thing again, dammit! You’re not a thing to me, okay? You’re my boyfriend and I think I’m…I really like you and I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

Kíli just sits there kind of dazed as Fíli rambles on, cheeks turning pink and making Kíli giggle. He tips his face up and kisses Fíli slow and sweet, laughing when Fíli slides them off the arm of the couch and down onto the cushions. Kíli reaches toward the table to grab a cookie but Fíli beats him to it and takes hold of his hand instead.

“Hey, what happened to your fingers?”

“Oh um, I s-scraped them on the sidewalk earlier b-but your mom—ah!” Fíli brings the digits up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to each one, covered with a bandage or not. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs after each kiss, soothing the trembling fingers and placing a warm hand at the small of Kíli’s back.

“Don’t ah-apologize, okay? Let’s j-just forget about it,” there’s a bright flush across Kíli’s face and ears as they settle comfortably on the couch; Fíli sprawled on his back with the brunet draped across his chest.

“Hey, will you be my boyfriend?” Fíli whispers, the hand on Kíli’s back rubbing in small circles, slipping under his shirt and pressing into bare skin.

“I…I t-thought I already was,” Kíli says just as quietly, lifting his head and looking into Fíli’s eyes. The blond is grinning and biting at his lip ring, brown eyes slipping down to watch the action.

“I told everyone you were yesterday but I didn't know if it was okay to tell them…my friends and your friends, your parents.”

“Yeah, w-we can tell everyone. I’ve never had a b-boyfriend, though, so I might do it wrong.” Kíli mumbles sleepily and snuggles into Fíli’s chest, his hand resting on the soft shirt with fingers tracing the metal he can feel beneath it.

When Dís walks back into the room she stops in the doorway, smiling at the sight of the two boys. Kíli half asleep and spread across Fíli’s chest, her son running his hands up and down Kíli’s back as he murmurs something into his ear. Fíli’s got this sleepy smile on his face, one Dís hasn't seen for a long time before he met Kíli.

She heads back into the kitchen to finish up the cookies, tiptoeing back into the living room while the cookies cool. The boys are both asleep, covered in the heavy woolen blanket Bofur had given them from his travels many years ago. Digging around in her pocket Dís pulls out her phone, firing up the camera and taking a variety of shots of the two of them.

Fíli cracks an eye open and gives her a look, shaking his head and wrapping his arms tighter around Kíli. The brunet coos in his sleep, Dís leaning over and carefully removing his glasses and setting them on the table. Taking one last photo she turns to head back out of the room, Fíli’s voice making her pause in the doorway.

“Thanks for everything, Mama.”

“You take good care of him, you hear?” Dís replies softly, Fíli nodding before slipping back to sleep. Giving the pile of limbs on the couch a smile Dís heads down the hall, bringing the photos up on her phone and chuckling at the sight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at --> liddie0.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New (pretty long) chapter!! \\(^_^)/
> 
> Get ready for some ups, downs, laughs, and feels!
> 
> and ❤THANK YOU❤ for all the wonderful comments and encouragements and just nice feelings ~ I never thought this story would be so popular and I speak for both myself and Legolaslover1 (sorry if that's not okayXD) in saying we're both very excited and happy that so many people enjoy this story and we hope it'll stay fun and interesting! :D

* * *

look~ _Look_ ~ **LOOK**! More fanart and words _still_ can't express how much I love it! ❤

[Miusart](http://miusart.tumblr.com/) drew [this](http://miusart.tumblr.com/post/74008902044)! :D

 

A special thanks to both [legolaslover1](http://legolaslover1.tumblr.com/) and [goldenlionprince](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/) for all your wonderful help!! ❤ I would be stuck and tripping over my words if it weren't for you two~

* * *

 

The rumble of the motorcycle cuts off and Kíli looks around, the sight of the large steel and glass building standing before them making his brow furrow. There are students wandering about the campus, a warm feeling bubbling up inside Kíli as he thinks about how lucky they are to have schedules that coordinate so well.

Fíli laughs and helps him off the bike, locking his arm through the brunet’s and dragging him towards the huge entrance doors. “I thought we could walk around the rec center, maybe play some racquetball.”

“W-what’s racquetball?” Kíli asks as Fíli swipes his student ID card and offers a smile to the girl behind the desk, tugging Kíli down one of the hallways as the younger man looks at everything with wide eyes. “This p-place is huge!” The exclamation of awe makes Fíli laugh, slipping his arm out of Kíli’s and grabbing his hand.

“There’s a lot of stuff you can do here: swim, exercise, run laps on the upper track, play basketball or raquetball, archery…”

“A-archery?” The interest has Fíli turning a different corner and heading toward a huge room, a few people lined up with bows of various sizes and firing at different targets several varying lengths away. Kíli stands on his tiptoes to see better, Fíli spotting a familiar face and pushing the door open to head inside.

“C’mon, there’s Bard.”

Kíli follows with a grin, excited to see so many people practicing. Only a handful of students at his university shoot and seeing others interested in the sport makes him feel connected somehow. “W-we shouldn’t bother him,” the hesitant protest is washed away when Bard lowers his bow and turns, face lighting up when Fíli calls out to him. “Need some extra practice?”

“You wish, I just wanted to show off a bit,” Bard laughs, cocking his head to the side and giving Kíli a grin. “Hey Kíli, did he kidnap you again?”

Kíli blushes and nods, Fíli letting out a shout of mock outrage and throwing his arm around lean shoulders. “Nah, he’s here willingly. We’re on a date.” With a chuckle Bard gives Kíli a sympathetic look, getting another noise of protest from Fíli.

While the two friends talk Kíli tries to examine Bard’s bow, the brunet taking notice and offering it up to the younger. “Wanna try?” Only hesitating a few moments, Kíli lets out a deep breath and nods, Fíli looking a bit surprised as he steps up where Bard was standing earlier. He surveys the targets and takes the offered arrow, Bard murmuring a few words to him before moving to the side next to Fíli.

_You can do this,_ Kíli tells himself mentally, rolling his shoulder and letting his body take over the familiar moves. He grips the bow and raises it, notching the arrow and taking aim. Bard’s bow is a bit bigger than his own but he adjusts to the difference quickly, aiming for the middle target and letting the arrow fly.

“Holy shit!”

Another arrow is handed his way and Bard nods toward the furthest target, Kíli turning back to notch the arrow and taking aim in one fluid motion. Seconds later the arrow is embedded in the center of the target, a smile sliding onto Kíli’s face as he turns back to face the other two.

“Shit, this isn’t your first time, is it?” Kíli shakes his head at Bard’s question, handing the bow back with a guilty smile.

“N-no, I competed nationally w-when I was younger and I try and k-keep up…” Trailing off at the look Fíli is giving him Kíli blushes, bringing a hand up to push his glasses up and giving his boyfriend a coy smile.

“Damn, that’s—hey!”

“We’ll see you later, man. Just remembered something we have to do,” Fíli calls over his shoulder, giving Kíli a grin and tugging him out the door and towards the nearest locker room.

 

* * *

 

Kíli lets out a yelp when Fíli grabs him around the waist and hauls him against the locker room door, pressing their bodies close so that there’s not an inch between them. Fíli’s hot mouth is over his within seconds, Kíli reaching back blindly and turning the knob to the door. They tumble into the room and pull apart, the younger looking up with wide eyes and kiss-swollen lips waiting to be claimed again.

Unconsciously, Kíli’s hands fist in the hem of Fíli’s shirt, tugging upwards and making the blond’s grin turn almost feral. He steps back a few inches and pulls the fabric over his head, Kíli pressing in close and soaking in the warmth of bare skin. His eyes focus on the dark ink splayed across Fíli’s shoulders and back, catching sight of what looks like tree branches between broad shoulders right before he’s kissed again.

“Up, off,” Fíli grunts against him and pulls at Kíli’s shirt, the brunet so caught up in kissing that he steps back and helps Fíli lift the sweater over his head. Fíli’s eyes drop down to take in the muscular chest of the archer, mouth dropping open at the unexpected sight.

“W-what?” Kíli steps away and wraps his arms around himself, coming back to himself and realizing what they’re doing. He doesn't close himself off fast enough because a second later Fíli’s pushing him to walk backwards and towards the back of the room, passing rows of abandoned lockers until Kíli’s back hits the cool cement wall.

“You didn't tell me you work out,” Fíli all but growls, sucking a bruise into pale skin and bringing a leg up to wedge between Kíli’s. The brunet parts his legs and brings his hands up, one fisting in the hair at the back of Fíli’s neck and the other grabbing onto the blond’s arm for balance.

I…I…f-for archery!” Kíli says breathlessly, rocking down against Fíli’s leg and moaning, the sound traveling straight to Fíli’s groin. Kíli whines when the blond leans back, taking in the flushed face and writhing body pinned to the wall. Moving his hand from Fíli’s arm and reaching up to push his glasses back from where they’ve slipped down his nose, a quick hand beats him there and removes the thick frames, tucking them into his back pocket before initiating another kiss.

Fíli drags his hands up and down Kíli’s sides, slipping around to his ass when Kíli arches his back off the wall to press his growing need into Fíli’s leg. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Fíli pants into the kiss, placing both hands on Kíli’s backside and pulling him forward to grind their arousals together.

“Fí-Fíli!” The moan echoes in the empty room, Kíli’s hand tightening in blond hair and tugging sharply. Fíli’s head tips back and he groans, breath hitching when Kíli ducks his head and places trembling lips against Fíli’s collarbone. His hand comes up to flick the small hoop nestled in Fíli’s nipple, tugging it lightly and wrenching his hand back as if burned when Fíli lets out a moan.

“No nonono,” the blond chants and pulls Kíli’s hand back to his chest. Kíli bucks forward and his hand resumes its exploring, tracing along Fíli’s broad chest and rubbing his thumb across the piercing.

Fíli make a snap decision and braces his hands on Kíli’s ass, lifting the younger man up and pressing his back into the wall, Kíli’s legs winding around his hips and pulling even closer. “Fíli!” He moans out, hands shifting around Fíli’s shoulders to try and get a good hold. Kíli continues to rock into the motions of Fíli’s thrusts, nails scratching lightly into tanned skin and making Fíli bury his face in the brunet’s neck.

The sound of the locker room door slamming has both students freezing, holding their breath as voices drift through the room and toward their respected lockers. “D-down!”

Fíli’s hands tighten on Kíli’s ass and make the brunet squirm, Kíli’s grabbing hands now pushing at Fili. “D-down! P-put me down!” He shrieks quietly, Fíli turning wide eyes to Kíli as he carefully sets him down.

Kíli can’t believe what he’s done, so caught up in his emotions and Fíli that he’d act so uncivilized in a public place. Wide eyes filling with tears, Kíli pushes away from Fíli, wrapping long arms around himself and ducking around the wall towards the bathrooms.

“Kíli!”

Ignoring the call, Kíli slips into the stall furthest away from the entrance, locking the door and crouching down by the wall. His slender frame shakes without the heat of his shirt or Fíli’s body, head buried in his knees and arms wrapped tightly around himself as he rocks back and forth.

“Kíli? Kíli, open up!” Fíli’s voice is a whisper-shout, trying to cut through the cloud of fear and embarrassment that’s surrounded the brunet. He tries a few more times before Kíli’s shirt is tossed over the top of the stall and lands by his feet. “Kíli, please, open the door.”

Fíli sounds so soft and defeated that Kíli almost gets up, almost uncurls from his protective ball to unlock the door as requested. Then other voices float into the bathroom and steel him, worried brown eyes watching the black boots standing by his stall turn and walk out, the door swinging shut behind Fíli and blocking everything from view.

The sound of metal crunching, as if something’s hit one of the lockers, is muffled by the door, but Kíli just knows that Fíli’s punched something in anger. Tears roll down his face and are soaked in the fabric of his jeans, cries muffled in the silent room.

Kíli’s not sure how long he stays in the bathroom, though Ori shows up eventually. His best friend is frantic, threatening to scream the building down if Kíli doesn't open the door. Kíli does, reluctantly, Ori pushing in and wrapping the brunet in a tight hug. He leans back and helps Kíli into his shirt, pulling his own zip-up hoodie off and forcing Kíli into it.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He wants to know, trying to lead the hesitant student out into the locker room. He seems to guess what Kíli’s looking for, wrapping his arm around thin shoulders and leading him to one of the benches.

“He’s not here, he left once I got here.” Ori says quietly, frowning sadly when Kíli’s shoulders sag in relief. The brunet’s eyes trail to the locker across from them, a large dent in the metal standing out. “What happened, Kíli? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no!” Kíli shakes his head and turns, burying his face in Ori’s shoulder and letting out a distressed noise. “H-he didn’t do a-anything wrong,” he hiccups, wiping at his eyes and taking the pocket pack of tissues Ori hands him. The sandy haired student also hands Kíli his glasses, Kíli shoving them onto his face and blowing his nose loudly.

“Then what happened?”

“W-we were…it wasn’t F-Fíli’s fault,” Kíli starts, taking a deep breath and leaning into Ori. “We were k-kissing and…a-and other stuff.”

“You mean like sex?” Ori asks blindly and smiles when Kíli shakes his head quickly.

“N-not really s-sex, j-just uh…g-grinding?” Kíli can’t bring himself to say it though Ori seems to understand. He hugs Kíli close and rubs at his back soothingly.

“And he didn't want to stop?”

“N-no not t-that! Some p-people came in and I—I got s-scared.” The confession hangs in the air and Ori understands now, pulling his friend up and taking his hand.

“That’s okay, it’s okay to be scared. You pretty much scared the shit out of Fíli, though.” Ori says as they walk down the hallway towards the exit. Kíli wraps his arms around himself and nods, knowing his chances of seeing Fíli again are slim to none. There’s no way he’d want to see Kíli after he had a full freak out because of a few people coming into the room…not even seeing them.

“Yeah,” Kíli says lamely, getting into Ori’s car and buckling up. “I know.”

“You need to call him when we get to your place,” Ori tells him, starting the car as Kíli shakes his head. “Yes, Kíli! He was almost panicking when he called, wanting to flip over the top of the stall because you wouldn't open it up!”

“I can’t…I can’t talk to him y-yet,” Kíli looks out the window as they drive, not offering any more words. He turns his phone off and tucks it away, watching the street lights pass by outside. Ori keeps quiet, thankfully, walking Kíli to the door and making sure he’s really all right.

“Sorry for m-making you come get me, Ori,” Kíli says as he climbs into bed, pulling his fleece blanket tight up to his chin and yawning. It’s only about 8:30 but he doesn’t want to do anything but sleep the rest of this ruined day away.

“No problem, Kíli, you know I’d do it anytime. Even if it’s you who calls and not your boyfriend.” Kíli swats at him blindly, glasses already off and on the nightstand. Ori grins and turns the light out, Kíli mumbling a goodbye before ducking under his covers. He can hear Ori laugh as he heads out, locking Kíli in with the spare key.

Turning to face the nightstand, Kíli stares at his cell phone perched by his glasses, pondering if maybe he should turn it back on. He ends up turning back over, burying his face in the pillow and falling into an uneasy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wakes to the phantom movement of his bed dipping, bleary eyes trying to focus on the large numbers of his alarm clock. 2:39am glares back at him, brow furrowing in confusion before a hand settles on his shoulder. He freezes for only a second, shooting up and flinging out his arm when the bed dips.

“Fuck!” The curse is a hiss and Kíli can just make out the intruder stumbling back into the door, quickly grabbing his glasses and slipping them on his face as he turns on the bedside light. He lets out a cry when he sees Fíli leaning against the door, hand cupping his face and giving Kíli a wide-eyed look.

“Fí-Fíli!” Kíli throws the blankets down and stumbles out of bed, pulling Fíli’s arm away from his face and paling when he sees blood on the blond’s hand. “Oh no…I—I didn’t—”

“Nice right hook, Kíli,” Fíli says with a strained laugh, pulling his hand back when Kíli tries to reach for it. “I’m okay, I just need some tissues or something.”

Dragging the blond into the bathroom, Kíli sits him down and sniffs back his tears, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to Fíli. “H-how did you get in?” His voice is unusually high as he digs under the sink for the first aid kit, pulling it out and setting it on the sink.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I tried to call a million times but your phone was off,” Fíli’s voice sounds strange with his nose plugged up with tissues and Kíli almost smiles before he remembers that this was his fault. “I…you should really get a new lock, the one you have is pretty easy to get past.”

“Y-you p-picked the lock?!”

“I’m sorry, Kíli! About picking the lock and about how I acted before! I had no right to make you uncomfortable for my own needs and I understand if you never want to see me again, but I just had to apologize!”

“Y-you don’t—”

“Don’t even think about saying I don’t have to apologize!” Fíli says loudly, flinching when Kíli swipes a wet cloth beneath his nose to wipe away the blood. “I…sorry, I’m just so pissed at myself.” Kíli shakes his head and grabs the bloody hand, rubbing it clean and tossing the cloth into the tub before pulling Fíli to his feet.

“I’m sorry about b-before, I s-shouldn’t have locked you out,” the apology is whispered and Fíli laces their hands together, squeezing and pulling the brunet into a hesitant one armed hug, keeping his head tilted back. Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli’s waist and yawns, pressing his face into the strong chest and glancing up when Fíli sighs.

“Let’s just…I’m sorry I woke you up so late. We can talk about this tomorrow, I’ll come back at a decent hour,” the laugh is a bit hollow and Kíli pulls back with a frown.

“Y-you don’t h-have to leave, just s-stay here.”

“I can’t—it wouldn’t be right.”

Biting his lip, Kíli shakes his head and pulls Fíli into the living room. “You can s-stay on the couch,” he mumbles, pulling away to gather the blankets folded throughout the room. He gives Fíli a pleading look, sighing in relief when the blond takes a seat on the couch. “D-do you need a-anything else?”

“No, Kíli, I’ll be fine,” Fíli mumbles with a small smile before taking the blankets, Kíli shuffling awkwardly in the doorway before letting out a sigh and heading to the bedroom. He lies in bed and listens for any sort of noise from Fíli, shifting around until he’s facing the door and staring at it with unfocused eyes.

He lies in bed for what seems like hours, tossing and turning before letting out a huff and slipping his glasses back on. He wraps his comforter around his shoulders and drags it out the door and down the hall, peeking into the living room and spotting Fíli lying on his back on the couch. Kíli can just make out the rise and fall of Fíli’s chest as he shuffles towards the couch and glances down at the blond.

“Fíli,” he whispers, biting his lip and sighing when he doesn’t get a response. He’s about to head back down the hall when he stops himself with a thought. Fíli’s always doing too much to make _him_ happy, so why can’t he do the same? Clearly Fíli was upset earlier and he just left him there on the couch, something Kíli’s about to change.

Setting his glasses on the side table, Kíli gets closer to the couch, placing one knee down and deciding that there’s no backing out now. He bends and molds his body around Fíli, fitting between him and the couch and slotting a leg between his boyfriends’ to get more comfortable. Fíli grunts and lifts his head, body tensing until Kíli pulls the blanket up over them and rests a warm hand on his chest. “S-sorry…I c-can’t sleep.”

“Kíli…”

“Please, l-let me stay?” The tension in Fíli’s body melts and he tentatively brings his arms up under the blanket to wrap around Kíli’s back, shifting him ever further onto his chest. A small smile plays on Kíli’s lips as he closes his eyes, completely surrounded in warmth and falling into sleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

Quiet talking wakes Kíli up in the morning, sleepy eyes blinking open and trying to focus on his surroundings. He lifts his head and realizes the comfortable heat surrounding him is coming from Fíli, the blond turning his head and giving a small smile. “G’morning, little raven.”

“T-thought I was a b-bookworm,” Kíli yawns, dropping his head back down onto Fíli’s chest and stretching out his legs. After a few moments he lifts himself back up, one arm stuck between Fíli’s body and the back of the couch to hold him up. Fíli hands him his glasses and Kíli mumbles his thanks, slipping them on and looking down at the blond.

Fíli’s hair is disheveled and all over the place, the dark circles under his eyes telling Kíli he hadn’t slept much, if at all, during the night. “D-did I keep you up?”

Shaking his head, Fíli bites his lip ring and shifts out from under Kíli, the brunet trying to keep the hurt from his face. “You didn’t, Kíli, I was just thinking about things.”

“O-oh, I understand,” Kíli tries to slip of the couch to get away, an arm looping around his waist and pulling him back into Fíli’s lap. “Fíli!”

“I know that look, don’t even try to escape.” With a grin, Fíli squeezes his arms and lets Kíli go, standing up next to him and shooting a look down the hall. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“O-of course!” Kíli blurts, cursing himself for obviously making it impossible for Fíli to get up during the night. A quick kiss is pressed to his forehead before Fíli disappears down the hall, Kíli all but throwing himself into his bedroom to change his clothes. He steps out into the hallway with his hair still a tangled mess, Fíli grinning at the sight and handing Kíli his coat. “W-where are we going?”

“You need a new lock on this door and I know just where to get one,” Fíli leads him out the door, watching the brunet lock up with a small shake of his head. They head down the stairs and Kíli misses the way Fíli’s hand strains to touch him, the blond pulling back at the last minute and shoving his hand into his jacket pocket instead.

It turns out Fíli’s second cousins Oin and Gloin have a locksmith company along with their forge; Fíli asking the older brother about the safest kind of lock while Gloin shows the brunet teen pictures of his son. Before he knows it, Kíli’s being herded out the door, giving a smile and wave to the brothers before climbing onto the back of Fíli’s bike. Kíli can feel the tense muscles beneath his hands and frowns, pressing his face into Fíli’s jacket and squeezing tighter.

They make it back to the apartment without a single word exchanged, Kíli’s stomach coiled into a tight ball of nerves as he watches Fíli lift Oin’s toolbox from his bike. Kíli leads him up and before he can unlock the door Fíli’s got something out and is wiggling it around in the lock without taking his eyes off Kíli.

After a few moments there’s a click and Fíli removes the small tool, turning the knob and ushering Kíli inside. “I’m s-sorry,” Kíli says quietly, not knowing why the apology has bubbled forth but glad it did to at least break the silence. He hears Fíli sigh and when he glances up the blond is giving him a soft smile.

“It’s not your fault this place has shit locks, Kee. I’m going to install this quick, okay? And then we can talk.” Fíli waits until he gets a nod before setting the toolbox down and rummaging through it, Kíli heading into the kitchen and getting out two mugs. He makes hot chocolate both to calm his nerves and to do something for Fíli, wondering just how he’s going to get the blond to take the money for the lock.

He takes the mug of rich chocolate to Fíli and sets it on the floor, brushing a stray hair back and shifting from foot to foot. “C-can I help?”

With a smile Fíli nods, asking for a screwdriver and pointing to part of the lock. Kíli’s quick to comply, grinning to himself when Fíli takes a sip of his hot chocolate and praises the taste. While Fíli finishes up the brunet heads into the bathroom to try and tame his hair, pulling it back into a bun and pushing his glasses up.

Fíli is in the kitchen cleaning out his mug when Kíli comes back in, leaning against the counter and giving Kíli a serious look when he comes to stand beside him. “We have to talk about us,” he starts, a hand reaching out to hover over the younger’s shoulder when Kíli’s face falls. “No, not like that!”

“B-but you don’t even l-like to touch me anymore,” the whisper isn’t meant to hurt but when Kíli looks up he can see the pain flash across Fíli’s face. Fíli pushes off from the counter and grabs Kíli’s hand, dragging him into the living room and sitting him down on the couch. He runs a hand through his hair and plops down next to the brunet, Kíli’s brow furrowing at the confusion and worry on Fíli’s face.

“I think I like to touch you too much,” Fíli’s laugh is strained and his hand tightens around Kíli’s, the brunet frowning before he realizes what Fíli’s talking about.

“F-Fíli, I didn’t…t-the locker room was…”

“It was me being a pigheaded idiot and forcing you to do stuff you aren’t ready for,” Fíli grits out and drops Kíli’s hand, shifting onto his feet and pacing in front of the couch. “I made you do that stuff and I—“

“Y-you didn’t make me! I l-liked it!” Kíli blurts out and stands, catching Fíli’s arm and tugging him around so they’re standing face to face. “Y-you didn’t force me, Fíli.”

“But—”

“Those guys came in a-and I…I…” Trailing off, Kíli leans forward and buries his face into Fíli’s chest, unable to put into words that he didn’t want them to see the two of them like that. It was never about doing things he didn’t want to, but the thought of someone else seeing them still had the brunet nervous. “I w-wanted you to kiss me and the o-other stuff f-felt good.”

Kíli knows Fíli can tell he’s blushing but the blond doesn't make him pull back, instead wrapping strong arms around Kíli and hugging him close. “I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable, Kíli. If something doesn’t feel right at any time make me stop or tell me no, okay?”

“I k-know, I will.”

“I mean it! A relationship is like learning a new subject or something; we’ve got to learn what feels good together, step by step. A relationship’s no good if only one person is happy.”

Leaning his head back Kíli smiles when Fíli tries to relate their relationship to math, leaning up onto his toes and pressing their lips together lightly. He presses harder when Fíli freezes, relaxing into the embrace when Fíli’s tongue traces his bottom lip. The cool metal of Fíli’s piercing is a welcomed feeling, the brunet laughing as Fíli whines when he leans back. “I mean it.”

“I know.” Brown eyes widen when Fíli turns his head to the side and yawns, Kíli tugging the blond down the hall and towards the bedroom. “W-we should take a nap,” pushing Fíli onto the bed Kíli laughs at his wide eyes, turning to dig through his dresser and find a clean pair of sleep pants. He throws the longer pair at Fíli and only blushes lightly before dropping his jeans and quickly slipping his own on.

“Oh gods, what have I done right to deserve this amazing boyfriend?” Fíli asks the ceiling, eyes dropping back to Kíli when he comes to stand at the edge of the bed. A few seconds is all the older student needs to change into the soft pants, tossing his hoodie aside and stepping up to Kíli.

Worrying his lip, Kíli steels himself and lifts his arms to lock behind Fíli’s neck, tugging his body forward so he falls against the hard chest and sends them both back onto the bed. With a laugh they move about until they’re pressed together with Fíli’s chin resting on dark hair, his hands rubbing up and down Kíli’s back.

It only takes a few minutes for Fíli to nod off and Kíli follows a little while after, waking up after a handful of hours and before Fíli. The blond has rolled onto his back, shirt riding up and exposing the dark ink on his side. Kíli sits up and carefully pulls the t-shirt up a bit higher, revealing the rigid parts of a gear etched into Fíli’s side.

“Oh wow,” the whisper is barely audible, warm fingers trailing up Fíli’s side and along the black and gray lines. There’s a myriad of different sizes and shapes that slot together, thick lines that trail from Fíli’s hip up and around the side of his back. Kíli pushes the shirt up a bit more and catches the glint of metal on Fíli’s chest, smiling to himself as long fingers trace up warm skin only to be captured by Fíli’s own.

“Whatcha doin’?” Fíli’s voice is thick with sleep and his eyes are half lidded, a hum rumbling in his chest when Kíli leans up and presses a quick kiss to the hoop in his eyebrow.

“J-just looking.”

“Checkin’ me out?” The sly grin has Kíli laughing and his fingers wiggling until they’re released, shifting to collapse next to Fíli on his stomach. He lifts his feet into the air behind him and nods into Fíli’s side with a small grin.

“T-tell me about them.”

“Not much to tell, they’re the same as the ones Dwalin has only I have a few more,” Fíli yawns, rolling a bit and pulling his shirt up so Kíli can see the entirety of the tattoo. “He was like a dad growing up and helped keep me from doing anything too bad.” The gears that slip around Fíli’s side meld into something that looks like roots, Kíli rocking up onto his hands and knees and leaning closer to try and see more of the tattoos that twist together.

Fíli watches Kíli try and curb his curiosity and questions, the brunet biting his lip and tilting his head to try and see better. After a bit of torture, Fíli pushes him back and sits up, pulling his shirt off and lying down on his stomach. Kíli’s gasp has him grinning into the pillow, feather light fingers tracing the lines of each gear.

“It’s a tree,” Kíli says the words out loud but doesn’t realize it, crawling even closer to Fíli. In a bold move he throws a leg over Fíli and settles on his rear, the blond grunting but making no move to tell Kíli off. There are swirls and dark blocks around the tree that sits below the base of Fíli’s neck, soft splashes of color along with the bolded black giving the tattoo a deeper feel.

“It’s beautiful, Fíli.” The branches of the tree spread out and meld into the design, Kíli’s mouth forming an ‘o’ when he realizes that Fíli’s entire right arm is a sleeve of tattoos. The branches seem to be keeping the dragon and his flames from reaching the core of the tree, the roots dipping down the blond’s back and twining with the gears.

Kíli settles back and takes in the sight of the tattoo that covers half of his boyfriend’s back, fingers tracing the swirling roots. “T-they all have a meaning,” the murmur is quiet and Fíli turns his head to the side to hear better. “This one is y-your mother, isn’t it? S-she keeps you strong and shields you f-from the dragon’s fire, keeps you safe.”

Fíli shifts and Kíli lifts up onto his knees, moving around a bit so the blond can roll onto his back and sit up. Azure eyes lock with warm brown in a fierce understanding, Kíli settling on Fíli’s lap and bringing his arms up to trace the tops of the branches along the back of broad shoulders.

Without a word they both lean forward and into a kiss, Kíli automatically parting his lips to deepen the kiss as his body moves to get even closer to Fíli. Warm hands settle on his hips and when Kíli rocks against the growing bulge in Fíli’s sleep pants he gets a responding thrust before the hands tighten and stop his movements. “Kíli, wait.”

“What? Am I d-doing it wrong?”

“No, no you’re not, it’s good,” Fíli’s laugh is strained and he tries to pull back, Kíli’s arms locking around his neck to keep him still. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to, it feels good.” There’s a certainty to Kíli’s voice that Fíli has only heard a few times, no hint of unease or even a stutter.

“If you’re uh…sure,” Fíli grunts and rolls his hips up, watching Kíli’s eyes flutter as his mouth falls open at the press.

“Uh huh,” is the only reply Kíli’s brain can muster, knees digging into the bed as he spreads his legs a bit wider and tries to push into Fíli’s thrusts. He lets out a low whine when Fíli stops him again, eyes widening when the blond moves them down so that he’s lying flat on the bed, pants tented as he waits for Kíli to move. Carefully, Kíli crawls back over the warm body and tries to line them back up, hands fisting in the sheets when Fíli’s legs spread even wider.

“H-how do I…”

“Just feel.” With a small nod, Kíli presses down against his boyfriend, an encouraging moan emerging when their arousals collide through a few layers of thin fabric. “Yeah, just like that.”

With another nod, Kíli continues to rock with choppy thrusts, settling into a rhythm that Fíli bucks up into to meet each motion. One of the blond’s hands wraps around a trembling fist and urges their fingers to lock, Fíli lifting a leg with a grin and hooking it around Kíli’s hip to pull him even closer.

Arms wobbling, Kíli almost goes down, a shout of Fíli’s name passing his lips as his hips shove faster against the mechanic. He can feel his release building and he looks to Fíli with wide eyes, pulling back until the leg around his hip tightens and keeps him in place, Fíli’s hand reaching forward to cup the brunet’s arousal through his pants.

A voice in the back of Kíli’s head is yelling at him for falling apart so quickly but he can’t really hear it, his eyes widening further when Fíli kneads his cock through the sweatpants and squeezes. He bucks into the touch with a cry, his arm giving out as he collapses onto Fíli’s chest with a huff and buries his face in warm skin.

When his body stops thrumming from his release, Kíli rolls to the side, shooting up with a blush when he realizes Fíli hasn't come yet. “Ah, umm…I c-can…”

“Nope,” Fíli grins and wraps an arm around the younger’s back, tugging him up to half lie across his chest. Kíli struggles to sit up for only a few seconds before Fíli starts running his fingers through dark waves. The action calms the brunet and he lets out a sigh, glancing up at Fíli from beneath his bangs and giving a timid smile.

“A-are you sure? I could…”

Kíli’s silenced with a kiss, fingers tangling in his hair and keeping him level with Fíli’s mouth. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, okay? Even if it’s just going out to eat or holding my hand…if you don’t want to do it then just tell me.”

“I know, I j-just…it’s not fair t-to _you.”_

“Not fair? It isn’t about being fair, Kíli. Watching you fall apart as you get closer and closer, seeing your face when my touch makes you come…I couldn’t ask for more after the stupid shit I pulled yesterday. Hell, I’m lucky you’re even letting me touch you! I probably should have asked you before I did, but I’m happy to do it and you’ll get there too, there’s no rush.”

If possible, Kíli gets even more red, grinning into Fíli’s chest and moving his head to lie over the heartbeat that’s returning back to its normal rhythm. Fíli continues to card his fingers through his chocolate locks, untangling the knots until Kíli shifts to sit up with a grimace.

Raising a brow at the face, Fíli laughs when he realizes the problem, Kíli stuttering out an apology as he slips ungracefully out of bed. “S-sorry, I just…I’m gonna...yeah.” He stumbles to the dresser and pulls out a clean pair of clothes, moving across the room towards the bathroom.

“Kíli!” Fíli’s voice stops him right before he can duck out the doorway, the blond swinging off the bed and closing the distance between them in a few steps. Pushing his glasses up, Kíli tilts his head to the side as Fíli leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to chapped lips. “Okay, now you can go.”

Kíli almost trips over his own feet as he backs out of the room, hurrying into the bathroom and doing his best not to slam the door. He strips out of his bottoms quickly, throwing them into the laundry basket in the corner before cleaning himself up. He washes his hands three times and splashes cold water on his face twice, knocking his glasses off the sink and sending them to the floor with a clatter. “K-keep it cool, Kíli. It’s no big deal, just…oh gods.” In the end he nearly inhales the cold water meant to cool his face, patting himself dry and trying not to notice how red his face still is.

Taking a deep breath, he heads back out into the hallway, walking slowly towards the bedroom and letting out a shrill scream when Fíli pops out of the doorway and grabs him around the waist. The blond can’t stop laughing and Kíli punches him in the shoulder, bringing a hand up to rest over his heart while glaring at his boyfriend. After a few seconds his face crumbles into laughter, Fíli moving to trap him against the wall and lean in for a kiss.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he grins, worrying his lip ring and leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Kíli’s neck. Fíli laughs once more before stepping back, rubbing at his mess of blond hair with a grin. “Are you okay, though?”

“You nearly gave me a h-heart attack!”

“I’ll show you a heart attack,” Displaying even more playfulness, Fíli ducks and nudges his shoulder into Kíli’s stomach, lifting the brunet over his shoulder easily and securing him with a hand around his thighs.

“Fíli! W-what are you—”

“Let’s make something to eat, I’m starving!” Heading down the hall toward the kitchen Fíli’s stride is easy and practiced, as if he carries people like this everyday. “Are you a good cook? Fair warning, Mama’s all but given up on trying to teach me any culinary skills.”

Kíli laughs as he’s carried toward the kitchen, ogling Fíli’s bum and not paying attention to anything the blond is talking about.

 

* * *

[This](http://jotnar.tumblr.com/post/61502025513/celestialess-told-me-i-dont-have-any-thor-in-my) lovely piece of art is what inspired Fíli's tattoos, just with a tree, dragon, and flames...and only down one arm and not his chest. I hope that makes sense...but they're all connected in some way or another.

Thanks to [Nekomancy](http://nekomancy.tumblr.com/) and [Goldenlionprince](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/) for the tattoo idea help! :D

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newwwwwwwww chapterrrrrr~!!
> 
> Sorry this took me a while, I was having a hard time writing Durin idiot boys ;)
> 
> As always, I got lots and lots of help with this chapter and I want to thank everyone who helps and gives me encouragement! It means a lot to me and I want this story to be enjoyable for all of you!
> 
> fanart from [Violette](http://violette-pleasures.tumblr.com/) [here](http://violette-pleasures.tumblr.com/post/78790688204/how-do-i-just-feel-with-a-small-nod/) and also [here!](http://violette-pleasures.tumblr.com/post/78790254602/you-didnt-tell-me-you-work-out-fili-all-but)

* * *

 

“You’re so in love with him,” Ori’s voice pulls Kíli out of his daydream, hurrying as he straightens the new books that have just arrived from one of their favorite publishing companies. He blinks at the brightly colored illustration on the covers before turning to his friend, fitting the last children's book into place before stepping away to admire the display.

“What’d you say?”

“I saaaaaaid that you’re so in love with Fíli!” With a laugh Ori slings an arm around Kíli’s shoulders, guiding him towards the front of the bookshop and behind the counter. There are a few people browsing the different titles and Kíli smiles at a little boy that makes his way towards the children’s section, watching as he heads to the new display and points toward the large red dragon that hangs above it.

“I’m not in l-love with him!” Kíli grumbles good-naturally, resting his elbows on the old wooden countertop and glancing toward the clock. “I just…I don’t want to mess t-things up.”

“Kee, Fíli’s head over heels for you too, don’t worry about that. Honestly, you two have such amazing chemistry, I’m jealous.”

Kíli grins into his arms before turning to his friend, pushing back off the counter and walking over to the register to ring up the woman headed their way. He bags her books up and hands over the change, walking back to Ori when the old grandfather clock strikes five. “Got a hot date?” The mousy brunet asks with a smirk, laughing when Kíli pushes past him and heads over to help a man who looks utterly lost.

The bell above the door rings out and Ori glances over, his smirk growing when he sees a familiar face. “I was just asking if Kíli had a hot date, I guess the answer is yes.”

“Yeah, I’ve decided to come and kidnap him for the rest of the day.” Fíli laughs and pulls his knit hat off, running a hand through messy blond hair and leaning against the counter. “What’s up, Ori?”

“The graveyard shift again, soooo exciting,” Ori lifts up onto his tiptoes and glances next to Fíli at a little black haired girl who comes stumbling up and grabs onto the blond’s pants. Fíli kneels down immediately and she latches onto his arm, looking up with tears in her bright green eyes.

“Hello, Princess, what’s the matter?” Keeping his voice low Fíli brushes back a few stray hairs stuck to her cheek, tucking them behind her ear and giving an encouraging smile. She sniffles and rubs at her eyes, Ori handing down a tissue that Fíli holds up to her nose.

“I c-can’t find my mommy,” she hiccups and blows her nose, Fíli tossing the tissue into the garbage bin and shifting up to his feet. He reaches down and she lifts her arms, winding them around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

“Well, Princess, why don’t I help you find her. Is it okay if I join you on this quest?” When he gets a nod Fíli turns to Ori, the younger man grinning with a dazed look that has Fíli laughing before he focuses back on the lost princess. “Okay, well, my name is Fíli and I’ll be the knight at your service.”

He gets a giggle and they set off, the young girl offering her name as ‘Ellie’ as they head up and down the aisles with Fili making a sort of game out of it as they creep along. She lifts her head with a smile when he peeks his head around a shelf, Fíli motioning her to be quiet before they both duck around the corner. With a shake of her head they move on, the blond settling her on his hip and crouching behind a display.

It’s at that moment that Kíli look up from the man he’s been helping and glances their way, Fíli and a giggling Ellie ducking behind the stack of brightly illustrated children’s books. “I think he’s a prince,” Fíli tells her quietly, the child nodding and sending Kíli a dreamy look.  
  
The mechanic sees Kíli give him a strange look, shaking his head at the brunet before setting off to continue his quest. A few moments later Kíli joins them, a bit taken back by the wide-eyed look the girl gives him. “Are you a prince?” Ellie whispers, Kíli’s eyes flicking up to his boyfriend’s before he gives her a smile and nods. An excited squeal cuts the relative quiet of the shop and Fíli laughs, shifting her weight onto his other side and grinning at Kíli.

“If you’re a prince, have you found your true love yet?”

Kíli’s smile falters for a few seconds and a blush breaks out over his face, eyes refusing to shift up to Fíli. “Um, I don’t k-know,” he says truthfully, Ellie frowning and giving them both a thoughtful look. He glances up after a few moments and sees the look Fíli’s giving him, a questioning look that holds a swirl of different emotions.

“You should kiss Fíli.”

“W-what?” Kíli’s eyes are wide as he looks at the girl, her giggles filling the aisle as she gives him a patient look.

“He’s really nice and helpful and it could be true love!” She throws her arms up and Fíli laughs again, cocking his head to the side and giving Kíli a grin. “And I’m a princess so you should listen to me.”

“B-but…”

Before he can finish his half-formed thought Fíli leans in and kisses his cheek, snorting when a hand curls in the hair at the back of his neck and tugs lightly. “A _proper_ kiss,” Ellie’s little voice instructs, Fíli humming in understanding before leaning in again and pressing a chaste kiss to Kíli’s lips.

When they pull away Kíli blinks with a silly smile, the blond man trying to stifle his laugh while the little girl claps happily. “It’s true love,” Ellie says quietly, wiggling down from Fíli’s arms and reaching over to take one of each of their hands. “You can both be my knights,” she giggles and continues down the aisle, Kíli averting his gaze from Fíli while trying to will his blush away.

After a few more minutes they find Ellie’s mother and are thanked profusely by the frazzled woman, Kíli trying not to blush again when Ellie rattles off to her mother about her knights being in love and true love’s kiss. They wave as the mother and daughter make their way to the counter to pay, Fíli throwing his arm around the brunet and pulling him close. “That was fun, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, I’m glad we found her mother,” Kíli nods and leans into the embrace, glancing down at his watch with a smile. “T-time for me to punch out.”

“Great! We’ve got things to do today,” with a laugh Fíli directs Kíli back to the front of the store, waiting patiently at the counter while he goes into the back to punch out. Ori tells him all about the little girl who just told him the story of true love’s kiss, Kíli catching the tail end of it as he reemerges from the back.

“Have a good time, you two!” Ori winks dramatically and all Kíli can think about is their previous conversation, giving a short nod and glare at the other employee before following Fíli to the door.

Once outside, Kíli rubs his hands together and tries to set a reminder to stuff his gloves into his coat pockets when he gets home, the chilly weather having come almost immediately after Thanksgiving. A frown crosses his lips when he doesn’t see Fíli’s motorcycle, the blond sensing his confusion and leading him a few steps down the sidewalk.

"T-this is yours?" Kíli's eyes widen at the vehicle Fíli motions to parked out front, sleek red and black paint with polished chrome and the words [_Challenger_](http://www.conceptcarz.com/view/photo/232004,1980/1973-Dodge-Challenger_photo.aspx) shining on the grill. Kíli knows enough from magazine articles and the shows he would watch with his father on Sundays to know it’s definitely one of those Mopar muscle cars.  
  
"Yeah, it's a ‘73 and I've been restoring it since I was in high school." Ushering Kíli to the passenger side, Fíli watches with amusement as the brunet opens the door as carefully as he can. "It's not going to break," he laughs at Kíli's blush, moving around to get into the driver side and looking over at Kíli when he shuts the door.  
  
Kíli trails his fingers along the armrest and marvels at how smooth the leather is. "You ready?" Fíli's voice startles him and he nods shyly, reaching over to grab the seatbelt and lock himself in. Out of the corner of his eye he watches íili put the keys in and start it up, body jolting even though he knew the growl of the engine was coming. Kíli smiles because it's a bit like the sound of Fíli's motorcycle only louder, turning to give the blond a smile.  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we could go to my place. Ma dropped off a bunch of Christmas decorations and I picked out a tree earlier, hope you don't mind," Fíli focuses on backing out and they head toward the garage, the radio playing classic rock that Fíli hums to as he drives. "I figure we can throw some stuff up and—"  
  
"W-we can't just throw it up!" Kíli shouts a little too loud, snapping his mouth shut as Fíli laughs and reaches over for his hand, squeezing it in encouragement to continue. "I-I like to decorate for Christmas," the brunet murmurs quietly, bringing his free hand up to rub at his cheek.  
  
"Then we can decorate and you can be in charge of telling me what goes where. I have to warn you, though, my place is a mess."  
  
"N-nothing I haven't seen before." Kíli gives his boyfriend a cheeky smile and settles back into the seat, watching the downtown businesses and shops go by. His phone begins to ring but he quickly silences it without looking, knowing who it is and ignoring Fíli’s curious glance his way. With a spur of boldness he leans forward and untangles their hands, switching the radio to a station he knows is playing Christmas music.  
  
"Woah woah woah!"  
  
"Y-you need to get into the right mood."  
  
Fíli's lips quirk up in a smirk, his eyes shifting to the side to glance at Kíli when they pull up to a traffic light. "The right mood, huh?"  
  
Kíli balks when he realizes his words have been turned against him, Fíli throwing his head back with a laugh when a bright red flush spreads across the younger's face as he shifts his legs. "I d-didn't mean..."  
  
"I know, I was just teasing. You make it too easy, Kee." Fíli grabs his hand again and laces their fingers, resting them on his thigh as Kíli's blush dies down. "Sorry, that was a bad one."  
  
"I like t-that mood too." The words are so quiet Fíli almost misses them, a grin pulling at his mouth that makes Kíli blush again. Reaching with his free hand the brunet goes to change the station again and gets stopped by a tug from Fíli.  
  
"Leave it, I like this song." Getting a skeptical look from Kíli the blond clears his throat, taking a deep breath and belting out the lyrics to _'We Wish You A Merry Christmas.'_ He continues on even as Kíli laughs, and by the time the reach the garage they're both shouting the words around garbled laughter. Fíli pulls the car into the garage and Dwalin pokes his head out from under the hood of the vehicle he's working on, shaking it when they wave and head up the stairs, Fíli tugging a giggling Kíli along.  
  
Fíli unlocks the door and they head inside, Kíli flipping the light switch and letting out a surprised squeak at the sight of the tree standing in the middle of the room. "T-that's..."  
  
"A work in progress, I know," Fíli sighs, tossing his keys onto the coffee table and pushing a cardboard box of decorations aside. When he looks up he sees Kíli touching the bare branches with a small smile, as if he's never seen an artificial tree before. “Do you want to change into some pajamas before we start or sweatpants to be more comfortable?”

Kíli nods and follows Fíli to the bedroom, quickly changing into the soft pair of flannel pajama pants and trying not to stare as Fíli slips into a pair of dark blue shorts and shrugs off his shirt. He folds his black jeans and sets them on the bed, shaking his head with a smile when Fíli kicks his off into the corner. They wander back out and Kíli inspects the contents of one of the boxes, a grin spreading when he sees the familiar strands of colored lights.

"Do you want a drink or something?"  
  
With a look over his shoulder Kíli nods, biting his lip before giving the mechanic a grin. "Do you have hot chocolate?"  
  
Fíli nods and leans in for a quick kiss, heading into the kitchen and grabbing two mugs from the shelf. He flips the under-the-cabinet radio on and changes the station to the one they'd been listening to in the car, setting the mugs of water in the microwave to heat up. A look into the living room shows him that Kíli is digging through the boxes, pulling out different things and laying them aside in neat piles. "Feel free to start without me because even though I don't trust your judgment in men, it seems like you know what you're doing with the decorations." Kíli looks up at the teasing and smiles, holding up two Santa hats and offering one to the blond.  
  
"You h-have to wear one," he says seriously, nodding when Fíli takes it with a grumble. He stuffs his own hat onto his head and crooks a finger, reaching up to cup the blond's face and bring him into a short kiss as a reward. Fíli hums and just when he goes to tilt his head and deepen it, Kíli pulls back and taps at his lips with a finger. "You look ridiculous."  
  
"Hey!" Fíli leans back and reaches out to push at Kíli's head, the microwave stopping his assault and calling him to the kitchen. "Payback," he warns as he goes to fix the hot chocolate, Kili chuckling as he pulls out a string of lights.  
  
Dumping enough chocolate into the mugs to make four servings Fíli sings along to the radio, grabbing the jar of marshmallow fluff and adding two big spoonfuls to the drink. He balances them carefully and heads back out and laughs at his boyfriend, Kíli standing by the tree wrapped in the lights that have been plugged in. "Those go on the tree, not around you. I'm starting to question your credentials," Fíli sets their drinks down and walks over to the glowing brunet, fixing his crooked hat and leaning in for a kiss. He pulls his phone out and holds it out to take a picture, breaking the kiss to squish his face against Kíli's and take another.  
  
"Fíli stop!" Kíli wobbles and throws his arms around the blond, covering them both with the lights. A kiss is placed lightly on Fíli's lip ring, another being pressed against the ring in his eyebrow before Kíli pulls back. "I should charge you for p-pictures."  
  
"You're such a cheeky little thing today, aren't you? I love it." Fíli kisses above the bridge of Kíli's glasses and steps back, gesturing to the boxes strewn about. "Where do I start, boss?"  
  
A thoughtful look crosses Kíli's face as he thinks, raising a brow when Fíli begins to sway back and forth to the music. "C-can we move the couch over there so the tree can be against t-that wall?"  
  
"You got it," with a nod Fíli sets about moving the furniture about as Kíli strings lights onto the tree. They pause for breaks to drink their chocolate, Kíli's eyes widening when he tastes Fíli's specialty drink.  
  
"T-this is so good!" He gasps with a marshmallow mustache, Fíli wiping it with his finger and puffing out his chest at the praise.  
  
"Well, Dwalin is the one who taught me how to make it so it's really his recipe."  
  
Kíli shakes his head and raves about how amazing it is, giving Fíli another kiss before he traipses back to the tree to finish his job. His cell phone goes off again, this time with the tone for a text message. He plugs the last string of lights in and checks it quickly, a frown crossing his face as his shoulders fall.

“Hey, everything okay?” Fíli asks from where he’s stringing the extra lights in the doorway, getting a nod in confirmation as Kíli pockets his phone without another glance.

“Y-yeah, I’m good. We can put ornaments on now, w-whenever you’re ready.” Shuffling over to the large plastic bin Kíli looks inside, grinning at all the lumps of colored tissue paper holding the decorations. Fíli comes over and together they decorate the tree, laughing and offering small stories of Christmases past as they pull out ornament after ornament from Fíli’s childhood.

“This one looks like your car!” Kíli hands over the red and black painted car, Fíli taking it with a nod and hanging it by his Ninja Turtle bulb.

“Ma got that one for me when we nearly finished it, and that one came from Uncle Thorin when he went to Paris,” Fíli tells him, nodding to the mini Eiffel Tower he holds carefully. They unpack almost everything, leaving just a few without hooks at the bottom until they are feeling energetic enough to head to Dís’ to get more hooks.

Fíli fixes the tree skirt around the bottom and collapses onto his back, reaching for Kíli and tugging him down. They lay with their heads under the finished tree, Kíli shifting so he can link their arms and rest their hands on his stomach. “I think we did pretty damn good,” Fíli hums softly, the Christmas music still playing softly in the kitchen.

“Yeah, it really looks g-great,” the younger man muses, scooting even closer to Fíli and shifting his feet around. It _does_ look good, much better than the ones he had on Christmas, the ones his parents hired someone to decorate. This one has so much more life to it, memories and small tokens of sentiment attached to each branch. “My p-parents bought my plane t-ticket home,” He blurts out suddenly, turning to look at the lights in the doorway instead of meeting Fíli’s gaze.

“They did? When are you leaving?” Keeping his voice light and neutral Fíli’s stomach jolts with worry. That must have been the phone call earlier, and why Kíli had looked so down after ignoring it.

“On t-the 22nd,” the whisper has Fíli untangling their arms and rolling over onto Kíli’s chest, the bottom branches of the tree shaking as his head skims them. Laying his head down Fíli hugs the other student tight, whispering into the fabric of his shirt.

“You don’t have to go, you can tell them to fuck off and stay with us for Christmas. Ma would love it.”

The words bring a smile to Kíli’s face as he lifts one hand to run through the shock of Fíli’s hair. The edges are growing out a little and Kíli scratches behind his ear, getting a soft hum from Fíli in response. “I wish I c-could, but if I don’t go t-there, they’ll most likely come here and drag me b-back.”

“I would keep you here,” Fíli says quietly. He doesn’t know much about Kíli’s parents but from what the brunet’s offered they don’t seem to care much about what their son wants.

“Hmmm, I’d like to stay h-here,” the sleepy mumble makes Fíli smile, turning his head and glancing at Kíli’s closed eyes. He reaches up and takes off the brunet’s glasses, hanging them in the tree and watching Kíli laugh. “T-that’s handy.”

“Wanna take a nap?”

“Mhmm,” Kíli’s already half asleep, having had to get up extra early to open the shop today. Fíli leans back and smiles when Kíli lets out a cute noise of protest, grabbing the fleece blanket a few feet away and dragging it up over the both of them. Resting his head back on Kíli’s chest they fall asleep under the tree, the soft glow of Christmas lights lighting the room.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wakes up surrounded by a comfortable warmth, burying his nose into Fíli’s side and blinking sleepy eyes open to tanned skin and dark ink. The soft glow of colored lights fills his vision, the brunet lifting his head and finding his boyfriend still fast asleep. Inching back Kíli stretches out his legs, an idea coming to mind as he drags the blanket down and away from Fíli’s chest.

Ever so carefully Kíli shifts over Fíli and settles a knee on each side of his hips, placing a steadying hand down on the floor and leaning up. He looks down at the mostly fuzzy picture of the snoozing blond, pressing his lips lightly to Fíli’s and pulling back to gauge his reaction. Fíli sleeps on and Kíli tries again, bringing his free hand up to run through the silky hair as he coaxes Fíli’s lips into motion.

“Hmmm,” the mechanic hums as he wakes, hands coming up to slip under the back of Kíli’s shirt and roam the expanse of warm skin. Kíli’s hair falls like a curtain around their faces, the lights from the tree casting splashes of color that shine in the dark waves.

“An angel fell from the top of my tree,” Fíli murmurs sleepily, grinning into a kiss when Kíli leans back down and tries to hold in his laughter. One hand moves lower and toys with the waistband of Kíli’s sleep pants, warm fingers dipping below it to run across the marks the elastic has left on his skin. It slips lower to cup Kíli’s ass when a tongue traces his lips, the blond parting them but holding himself back as Kíli continues his exploration.

Kíli’s moan is quiet when Fíli’s tongue slips alongside his own, shifting himself to lie on Fíli’s chest and rock back into the hand on his rear. He can feel Fíli’s arousal pressing against his hip, pulling back for air and trying to focus on his boyfriend’s face. “H-hi.”

“Hey, Kíli,” with a smile Fíli pulls his hand back up under the brunet’s shirt, spreading his legs a bit wider to try and give Kíli some room. Kíli seems to want the opposite though, reaching down with one hand and pushing it beneath the blond’s shorts.

“Fuck!” The mechanic hisses out a moan and his hands hug Kíli to his chest, rolling to his side and bringing the younger man with him. Kíli yelps and tightens his grip, his own clothed erection brushing up against where his hand is down Fíli’s pants. “Wait, you don’t—“

“I want to,” the brunet tells him, running his hand up and down Fíli’s length while trying to get used to it. The blond lets out a weighted breath, reaching down to circle Kíli’s wrist and pull it from his pants. “D-did I do it wrong?”

“No! No, not at all, you did it perfectly. It’s just—your wrist will start to hurt if I keep my shorts on.” Fíli watches his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort or worse, fear. What he gets instead is a nod and look of understanding, the shorter man shuffling out from under the tree and tugging the bottom of Fíli’s shorts when he doesn’t immediately follow.

With a chuckle Fíli lifts his hips and pushes the silky fabric down, keeping his eyes locked with Kíli’s as he kicks the shorts away. A blush blooms across the younger’s face even though he hasn’t looked anywhere but Fíli’s face, the blond reaching out and motioning him to come back under the tree. “C’mere, you little minx.”

Kíli surprises him again and lifts his shirt up and over his head, quickly crawling back under and aligning himself at Fíli’s side. “Is uh…s-should I…” Gesturing down to his own pants Kíli hazards a glance downward, a finger hooking under his chin as Fíli brings him into a kiss.

“You do whatever you feel comfortable with, okay? You can keep them on but can I…” Fíli’s hand dips down the back of Kíli’s pants to squeeze his ass, a quiet moan filling the small space and putting a grin on Fíli’s face.

“Y-yeah, I like that,” Kíli mumbles, reaching down between them and wrapping his hand around Fíli’s erection once again. He strokes the blond carefully, trying to remember anything from the few adult videos he’d watched several nights ago for research. Fíli bucks into his hand when his thumb swipes across the leaking tip, groaning and pulling Kíli closer with the hand on his ass.

“I-it’s not that hard,” Kíli muses, falling into a rhythm and glancing up to see the way Fíli bites at his lip ring. The blond’s head snaps up and he gives his best to glare, shifting his hips further in the warm hand.

“Excuse you,” he pants, head falling back when Kíli thumb dips just right. “I think it’s plenty hard!” The younger man muffles his laughter in Fíli’s neck, placing a wet kiss to the tanned skin in apology.

Kíli continues his strokes and subtly begins to rock against Fíli’s leg, pulling his hand back and moving to switch sides. A hand on his hip keeps him settled overtop the blond man, leaning down into a kiss and letting out a breathy gasp when Fíli’s hands push his pants down. “Too much?” Fíli freezes his hands and waits, Kíli shaking his head and grinding down against the blond as his underwear and pants are pushed down around his thighs.

The two students moan in tandem when their erections slide together, Kíli’s hips stuttering and pressing against Fíli’s as he tries to kick his pants down further. “I can’t—I need to…” Fíli’s hand splays across his ass and presses them flush together, Kíli’s moan dissolving into giggles when Fíli’s foot comes up to tangle in the fabric and pull it down. “T-thanks.”

 “Don’t mention it,” Fíli groans, rolling them to the side so they’re not smashed together and he can get a better grip. His hand moves to urge Kíli to hitch a thigh up over his leg, trailing down the dark haired man’s side to wrap around the both of them. Kíli’s breathing hitches and he rocks into the hold, burying his face in Fíli’s neck and squeezing his eyes tight. “You ahh—you okay?”

“Don’t stop.” Kíli’s plea is breathy and sweet, the glow of the lights and the warmth of their bodies creating a bubble of security he never wants to leave. They rock together and Fíli tightens his hand, Kíli letting out a shout as he falls apart with his face buried in his boyfriend’s neck.

Fíli comes a few moments later with a bite on the younger’s shoulder, stroking them through the aftershocks and pulling back with a mumbled ‘sorry.’ Kíli stays pressed close until his breathing gets to a more normal pace, pulling away and reaching down for his pants with a bright blush.

“Hey, you can’t just leave without cuddles,” Fíli pouts, tugging Kíli’s arm to try and get him back. He has a dopey smile on his face when the brunet’s warm body slides back alongside his own, eyeing the blush that darkens Kíli’s cheeks and the tips of his ears.

They lie under the tree for a while, Kíli making a noise of protest when he shifts and feels their drying release on his stomach. Fíli grimaces and presses a kiss to the brunet’s wild hair, keeping his eyes averted as they scoot out from under the tree. “Man, I’m never going to be able to look at this tree the same again. Another wonderful Christmas memory—ouch!”

Kili punches his boyfriend in the arm and snatches up his pants, wiggling them on and side-eyeing Fíli’s relaxed sprawl. He pushes his hair back and glances around, nodding to himself at the decorations around the room. “S-should we uh, shower or something? You can go f-first, it’s your place.”

“Or we could conserve water and shower together,” Fíli offers, reaching up to spin one of the glass bulbs on the tree. He reaches under and unhooks the brunet’s glasses, handing them to Kíli and smirking at his blush. “I’ll go start the water and you can join me if you want, okay? “

When Kíli nods Fíli shifts to his feet and snags the shorts, heading down the hall and out of sight. The younger man worries the shirt in his hands and lets out a huff, shaking his head and moving to his feet. He follows the path to the bathroom and peeks inside, spotting two fluffy towels sitting on the counter and Fíli’s form behind the steamed up glass. Dropping his shirt to the floor and slipping out of his pants, Kili sets his glasses on the counter and steps over to knock on the shower door.

“You don’t have to knock,” Fíli laughs as he slides it open, tugging the brunet’s arm and pulling him under the warm spray. “Get in there!” Shifting them around so that Kíli’s under the water and they’re face to face, Fíli reaches behind him and grabs the bottle of shampoo and squeezes some onto the top of Kíli’s head. The heat of the water makes both their faces flush red, Kíli humming and closing his eyes as Fíli scratches at his scalp. “I think Ma made cookies today, we’ll have to go get some tomorrow so you can smuggle them onto the plane.”

Kíli smiles and nods, keeping his eyes closed as Fíli rinses the soap free. He feels warm lips press against his own, parting his mouth and grinning at the taste of water and Fíli. Brown eyes blink open when he feels a nudge, Fíli offering the bottle of shampoo with a hopeful look. Taking it with one hand Kíli motions them to switch places, lathering the thick blond hair and scratching at the too-long sides of the Mohawk. “You g-gotta get it cut again soon,” he murmurs against the falling water, leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Fíli’s eyebrow.  

Making a whining noise Fíli brings his arms up to rest on Kíli’s shoulders, linking his hands behind the brunet’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. “Maybe while you’re gone.” He steps back and lets the water wash over them both, Kíli’s hands buried in his hair to help the soap rinse out.

They finish bathing and when Fíli shuts the water off Kíli’s all but leaning against him, body warm and soft as Fíli wraps him up in the towel. “C-can I braid your hair?” he asks quietly as Fíli rubs his hair with a towel, reaching toward the sink to grab his glasses. Fíli chuckles and take them from his hand, wiping away the steam with the end of the towel before handing them back.

“Sure, but I don’t quite have as much as you.”

They stumble to the bedroom and slip into new underwear and pajamas, Kíli only wearing one of Fíli’s shirts and his underwear while the blond slips on a new pair of boxers and shorts. Walking back down the hall Fíli’s stomach rumbles and they both laugh, the older student throwing a frozen pizza into the oven after handing Kíli the remote.

Fíli sits on the floor and leans back between Kíli’s legs, flipping through the channels as swift fingers braid his hair. Concentrating on his task Kíli’s tongue pokes out, making sure to keep it tight and straight as he French braids the strip of wet hair. He pats Fíli’s head when he’s finished, the blond turning around and reaching up to feel the hard work. “I bet I look like a show pony.”

Kíli can’t help the laughter that erupts at the statement, falling onto his side on the couch and covering his mouth with his hands. “Or a p-poodle tomorrow!”

“Hey!” Fíli climbs up onto the couch and straddles his boyfriend, pinning Kíli’s hands above his head and bringing his free hand up to tickle along his sides. Kíli shouts and squirms, tears surfacing in the corners of his eyes as he tries to escape. Letting up on his assault Fíli leans down and kisses the trembling teen, releasing his hands and feeling them wrap around his back.

Flopping his weight down onto the smaller man Fíli laughs at the sharp inhale, snuggling into Kíli’s chest to wait for the oven to beep. “Thanks for coming over,” Fíli murmurs, waving a hand out toward the tree. “And thanks for helping with that…and this.” He waves to them and Kíli bops him on the head, settling back and kneading at Fíli’s shoulders.

“I s-should be the one thanking you.” With a smile Kíli turns his head to watch the Christmas movie Fíli’s selected, enjoying the colorful glow of the tree and the weight of his boyfriend against him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am behind on replying to comments from the last chapter -__- I get so flustered and happy reading them and they never fail to make me smile or grin like an idiot. I don't want to seem ungrateful because I'm NOT soooo ~ I will do my best to keep up from now on!
> 
> I appreciate everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, and sends messages to me on tumblr! I seriously blush like an idiot when I read that someone enjoys my writing ^///^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “O-oh god,” Kíli whispers as the tears well up in his eyes, burying his face into his shaking hands and letting out a sob. Everything is crashing down around him and he can’t stop it, knowing that what he’s done is a big step but also a scary one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I picked and poked and whined about this chapter for far too long (and I apologize to those who had to listen to those complaints :P) so here it is! This chapter has given inspiration for a collection of little side stories that explain a bit more. BUT I think we'll try to get through more of the story that's already planned before we start those bits... ^^'
> 
> And as always there's so much appreciation for everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, and sends messages on tumblr! I seriously blush and flail like an idiot every single time. Sorry I haven't replied to the comments from last chapter, either. I'm horrible at keeping up with them -__- 
> 
> I do love reading them and each one gives encouragement and motivation so thank you! ♥♥

 

* * *

 

_“Are you sure I can’t take you to the airport? It’s no trouble at all and I would actually feel better about it.”_

Kíli sighs as he buttons his coat, trying to balance the phone between his ear and shoulder so both hands are free. “My p-parents sent a car, I can’t not take it.” He wanders over to the window and peeks through the blinds, looking for any sign of the airport valet.

_“Sure you can, just tell them it never showed up.”_

“Fíli, you k-know I’m terrible at lying,” Kíli laughs and turns back to his suitcase, digging through the carry-on bag on top to make sure he has everything. “A-are you sure I can borrow your iPod? What if I break it?”

Fíli laughs on the other line and Kíli hears the clanging of tools, biting his lip and having his thoughts interrupted by the blond’s steady voice _. “You’re not going to break it, just don’t sit on it! I’ve put some good stuff on there for you so you’d better listen to it!”_

“I will,” the younger promises, walking back to the window and leaning his head against it.

 _“I’m going to miss you,”_ Fíli’s voice is low and the noises of the garage have faded, the brunet blushing to himself as he spots a car slowing to a stop outside, the airport’s logo splashed on the back windows.

“I’ll miss you t-too, Fíli.”

 _“I’m already counting the days until we can see each other again. The fourth, right?”_ Kíli snorts as he nods and then remembers himself, murmuring a soft ‘yeah’ as he heads out of the apartment, locking up and lugging his bags down the hall.

“I’ve got to go, the car’s h-here.” The younger man laughs when he hears Fíli let out a childish whine, the nerves in his stomach fluttering with a tinge of excitement. “I uh…Fíli, I—”

_“Cat got your tongue, Raven?”_

“I think I love you!” Kíli blurts out before he can lose his nerve, quickly reaching up so his finger hovers over the ‘end call’ button. “I g-gotta go, b-bye!” He hangs up before Fíli can reply, silencing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket as the elderly driver comes to meet him at the door and help with the bags. The man gets a shaky smile and Kíli thanks the gods that the wind is cold enough to give an excuse for his red cheeks.

Once he’s settled in the car and has had a quick chat with the driver, they’re off and heading down the long stretch of road. Kíli pulls Fíli’s iPod out of his bag and sets it in his lap, fishing out his phone and blushing at the six missed calls and four text messages. Flipping through them with shaking fingers he grins at the words, nearly jumping when the phone begins to ring in his hands.

‘Bag End Bookshop’ shows up on the caller ID, the brunet connecting the call with a worried look on his face. “Hello?”

_“You think you can say something like that and then just hang up before I can reply?!”_

“F-Fíli!” Kíli’s face pales and he pulls the phone away from his face with wide eyes.

 _“Don’t even think about hanging up again or I’ll be right behind your car in minutes ready to jump you as soon as you get to the airport!”_ Fíli’s voice is loud and there’s a hint of anger, Kíli pulling the phone back to his ear and biting his lip.

“S-sorry!” Bending at the waist, Kíli rests his forehead on his knees and takes a deep breath, nerves and amusement at Fíli’s words making a new blush rise to his cheeks. “I’m—”

 _“A complete idiot! God, I should have come over to see you off, then when you said it I could at least have caught you when you tried to run!”_ Fíli continues ranting but Kíli can tell his anger is ebbing away to frustration, the younger trying to suppress a laugh as Fíli keeps babbling. _“…I mean, you would probably miss your flight because I wouldn’t let you go. Ugh, you did this on purpose, didn’t you? So I would think about kissing you every minute of every day until you get back?!”_

“F-Fíli?”

_“But honestly, I just kind of stood there—”_

“Fíli!”

_“Huh?”_

“I’m sorry for b-blurting it out,” the apology is rushed and Kíli sits back and leans his head against the window, frowning when he hears Fíli chuckle.

_“Don’t ever be sorry for telling me how you feel, Kee. I just wish I were there with you. You probably already know what I want to say but I can't say it now because people are staring and...well...don't forget to listen to the music I gave you, okay?"_

A smile is spreading across Kíli’s face and he can’t help but laugh at Fíli’s babbling, imagining his boyfriend leaning across the counter to use the phone at the bookshop with Ori spying, no doubt. “Okay, I w-will,” he murmurs into the phone, watching the airport come into view.

_“Good. I have to go now because Bilbo is glaring at me, but call me when you land, yeah? And text me before you take off.”_

“Y-you sound like a worried mother.”

 _“Yeah, well, someone has to worry about you.”_ Fíli’s words are quiet and Kíli picks at a string on his jacket, mumbling something that Fíli doesn’t quite understand. _“Kíli?”_

“Yeah?”

 _“I’ll see you when you get back home, yeah?”_ The word ‘home’ sticks in Kíli’s mind and he makes a strange noise, clearing his throat to try and cover it up.

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you then.” Fíli murmurs his good-bye and Kíli lets the phone drop to his lap, staring at the wallpaper picture of himself and Fíli wrapped in Christmas lights. The driver pulls up to the drop off point and helps Kíli unload his suitcase, the brunet giving the man a smile and a wave as he heads inside.

* * *

 

The airport is busy, as is to be expected, and Kíli nearly gets run over three times as he makes his way to the proper gate. His wait isn’t too long and he boards the plane without difficulty, plopping down into the window seat in first class and setting his carry-on bag in his lap.

The flight takes off after only a short delay, Kíli staring out the window and watching as the other planes and vehicles get smaller and smaller. When the flight attendant comes over the PA system and gives the okay to use electronic devices Kíli pulls out the iPod, plugging in his headphones and switching it on. His flight will only take a few hours so he settles back into the seat, not even bothering to pull out the schoolbook he’d stuffed into his bag to get ahead. Reading in a car or on a plane had always given the brunet a horrible headache, much to his disappointment.

Settling back into the chair Kíli opens a playlist that’s labeled with his name, setting it to play from the beginning as he closes his eyes. There are a few songs he recognizes, ones they’ve heard on the radio while studying or when Fíli gave him a ride to work…Fíli had even added ‘ _We Wish You A Merry Christmas,’_ which they’d sung together just last week. A couple of the songs are strange and others are something he’d never thought his boyfriend would listen to. With about an hour or so left in the flight he comes to one that’s labeled ‘For Kíli,’ the few moments of silence as it begins making his brow furrow before he hears the blond’s clear voice.

 _Hey Kíli! Didn’t expect this, did you? I wonder how high up you are right now, while I’m stuck down on earth._ Fíli’s laugh makes Kíli’s chest tighten, his mind a jumbled mess as he listens to the easy way Fíli speaks into the recording. _Okay, well, I’ve got a surprise for you with this and I hope it isn’t dumb or cheesy…and make sure to listen to the whole thing, no matter how lame it is. I’ll know if you don’t!_

When Fíli’s voice starts up after the pause Kíli makes a strange noise of disbelief, the woman sitting across the aisle looking over and giving him a questioning look. He smiles back shakily to reassure her that he’s okay, the woman nodding before turning back to her magazine. Closing his eyes Kíli takes a deep breath, biting his lip as Fíli begins to read _‘The Road Not Taken’_ by Robert Frost.

Fíli’s voice is choppy but expressive, Kíli doing all he can to keep himself calm and not let it show how much this is affecting him. When the flight attendant comes around with drinks and pretzels Kíli takes a bottle of water in a sort of haze, settling back and closing his eyes as he listens to _‘I carry your heart with me.’_ Before he knows it the pilot is informing them that they’re due to land in about thirty minutes, Kíli checking the iPod and seeing that the remainder of Fíli’s recording is only fifteen minutes long.

Fíli reads a few more poems and Kíli can’t help the warmth in his heart, a grin spreading across his face when he hears Fíli’s loud exhale and laugh as he finishes. _Well, I hope you enjoyed that at least a little bit and didn’t get too many weird looks for laughing at my attempt to make you smile. It was more fun than I thought and look—I read stuff that wasn’t for school! I should at least get a kiss for that; I’ll look forward to it when you get home._

_Listen, I can’t wait for you get back because I miss you already and you’re still here sleeping in the bedroom. I hope you can understand how much you mean to me and how much I…how much I love you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before so it’s new to me and I don’t want you to think you have to say it back but I just wanted you to know. Well, now you do and now I’m going to go crawl into bed and wake you up with kisses. I’ll see you when you get back, yeah?_

The message comes up to turn off electronic devices and Kíli just stares at the seat ahead of him, jumping when one of the attendants places a light hand on his shoulder and motions to the iPod. Kíli blindly shuts it off and replays the message in his head, a stupid smile on his lips as his eyes water.

The rest of his flight and landing go by like a blur and before he knows what’s happening Kíli is loading his things into the back of the waiting car, sticking one of the earbuds back into his ear and listening to Fíli’s message all over again.

When the car pulls up to the house Kíli greets his mother and father with a smile and hug before he’s ushered inside, both parents asking about how university life has been treating him.

* * *

 

“Fee! Fee up!”

Blinking out of his thoughts Fíli glances down at his cousin, Frodo standing before him with his little arms held high toward the blond. With a laugh he leans down to scoop the boy up, holding him above his head and grinning at the giggling laughter he gets in response. “Sorry, Frodo, I don't know where my head is.”

“I do,” Dís puts in as she leans in the doorway watching them, stirring something in a large silver mixing bowl. Fíli turns and sticks his tongue out at her, Frodo glancing between them before mimicking Fíli and sticking his own tongue out. “How old are you again?” With a roll of her eyes Dís can’t help but smile when Frodo lifts up three fingers in answer to her question, Fíli laughing at his cousin and carrying him into the kitchen after his mother.

“Old enough to have dessert before dinner.” Grabbing one of the freshly baked cookies Fíli bites it in half and hands a piece to Frodo, shoving his own share into his mouth before his mother can protest and smiling when Frodo does the same. Lifting his hand for a high-five, Fíli slaps his against his cousin’s, the two of them smiling innocently when Dís places hands on her hips.

“You two are nothing but trouble,” she sighs before rearranging the fresh cookies onto the cooling rack, tossing a glare over her shoulder at Fíli. “And Bilbo isn’t going to let Frodo come over anymore if you keep teaching him things like that.”

“No!” The three-year-old protests, latching his arms around Fíli’s neck and squeezing tight. He peeks his head out from the blond’s neck and sticks his tongue out at his aunt, Fíli trying to stifle his laugh as Dís gives him an amused look.

“She doesn’t mean it,” Fíli reassures as he shifts Frodo to his other hip, watching his mother shake her head before spooning out more cookie dough onto the baking sheet.

“Have you heard from him? Kíli, I mean.”

Fíli hums and steals another cookie, handing it to Frodo and watching as he toddles off toward the living room. From where he’s standing Fíli can see his cousin plop down on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, grabbing his stuffed rabbit and one of his books as he begins to read to the toy. “I got a message from him when he landed and he called me last night.”

“And?”

“And what?” Fíli leans back against the counter and folds his arms across his chest, giving his mother a pointed look.

“And what did he say? Is he having a good time?” Shoving the tray of cookies into the oven Dís sets the timer and leans against the counter to mirror Fíli’s position. His nonchalant look only lasts a few moments before the blond sighs and drops his arms; bringing a hand up to scratch at his neck in a sign Dís takes for agitation.

“He sounds fine but he also sounds…tired. I can tell they’re not…not like you. Kíli was practically dreading going home and I just want him to come back and spend the holidays here.”

“Has he ever told you about them?” Dís asks softly, stepping closer and lifting her hand to tug at his hair.

“No, not really. He doesn't like to talk about them and from what I’ve picked up they seem more concerned with his future than they are with him.” With a huff Fíli shifts on his feet and bites his lip, Frodo’s laughter in the other room making him crane his head to glance into the living room. “What the hell? When did you even get here?”

Frodo is still sitting in the living room with his rabbit, although now he’s comfortably seated in the lap of Fíli’s best friend as he reads aloud from the book Bard holds open. The brunet student looks up when he hears Fíli’s question, grinning and offering a wave to Dís when she glances his way. “Just a bit ago, I wanted to see if you were up for going out tonight but Frodo wanted to read this story to me first.”

Fíli laughs and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and watching his cousin wait patiently to continue his story. It seemed like Bilbo’s manners were already rubbing off onto the boy, even at such a young age. “Yeah, that actually sounds good. Sorry, Frodo. You can continue.”

Giving Fíli a smile Frodo begins his tale again, leaning back against Bard’s chest and pointing out the pictures as he goes. The two students share a grin and Bard happily accepts the cookies Dís brings out to snack on a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Kíli takes a seat at the long dining table on the second night of his stay, the same isolation from his childhood threatening to curl around the edges of his confidence. He looks up and sees his mother spreading her napkin out on her lap, his father reading an article in the thick newspaper lying on the table next to his plate.

“H-how do you know if you l-love someone?”

His mother glances up from her plate and gives him a confused look, setting her fork down and dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. “What do you mean, Kilian?”

“Is it d-different than being happy? Or d-do you just…feel it?”

Glancing up from the newspaper Kíli’s father raises a brow at the conversation, his eyes roving over his son’s face until they rest on the fading bruise not covered by his collared shirt. “What’s this all about, Son?”

“I t-think I’m in love.”

The room falls completely silent and his parents stare with blank faces, his father turning his head slightly in a motion that tells Kíli he’s trying to figure out if he heard his son right, Kíli’s mother gaping at him as if there was a stranger at the table with them.

“You must be mistaken, Kilian. You’re not in the right place in your life to have a girlfriend—”

“Boyfriend. I h-have a boyfriend and his n-name is Fíli.”

A quiet gasp escapes Kíli’s mother and he can’t help but wince, turning to her with a small smile. “He’s g-great, Mother. He really helped me out at the b-beginning of the school year and I’ve been helping h-him study...I really like spending t-time with him and—”

“Kilian, don’t be daft. There’s nothing with you and this—this boy. You need to focus on your studies so you can get a good job, then find a wife and start a family. A relationship is completely out of the question in your life right now, and the thought of being with a man is unacceptable. I thought we had raised you better.”

“Your mother is right, you need to focus on what really matters and not play around like a stupid child.” Kíli’s father gives him a look of distress before shaking his head, turning to his mother with a sigh as some unspoken disappointment passes between them.

“B-but—”

“No, Kilian,” his mother interrupts him, setting her napkin down with force. “I brought you into this world and I would know if you were one of those… _those_ people.”

Kíli stares in shock at hearing the words put so bluntly, it’s as if he’s a child again and being told what he can and cannot do. They’re not even listening to him, too blind to see how happy just talking about Fíli makes him. He knew that this conversation wasn’t going to go over well, but this flat out refusal before they even try to understand lights a fire of anger in his stomach. “I love Fíli.”

“No, we’re not having this conversation, Kilian. You don’t love that boy and that’s the end of it. You are much too young to even know what love is, anyway. He's probably just nice to you because he wants to copy your work and you mistake his efforts to be near you as something that it’s not. This phase will end soon enough and with its passing you’ll realize what a mistake spending time on that boy was.” Kíli’s father gives him a stern look and goes back to cutting his steak, looking to Kíli’s mother with a look that screams ‘ _I told you so_.’ “I knew it was a bad idea to let him go so far away, this is your fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault.” The steady voice startles the adults and they turn back to look at him, Kíli pushing his chair back and directing his father with a glare. “I love Fíli and it’s not some passing fancy. H-he likes me for who I am, not for my grades or how well I do on a test. He d-doesn’t care that I like to read too much or that I stutter when I’m nervous, and his family is great and h-he’s the kind of person who would do anything for the people he cares about.”

“Kilian! I said—”

“And he loves me t-too, so you should be happy for me, not putting me down because I’ve finally found something in my life that m-makes me happier than I’ve ever been!” Kíli stands from his chair and pushes his untouched plate away, leveling his mother and father with a serious look.

“Kilian Oaks, we have finished this conversation so sit down and—”

“I’m n-not a little kid anymore! You can’t order me around or tell me who I can and can’t love and I won’t stop seeing Fíli.”

“Is this a belated act of puberty?” his father asks. “Do you think you can rebel against us now, after all we have done for you, by pretending to be a faggot?”

“I'm n-not pretending to be anything. This is who I am. I am gay and it’s not a bad thing.”

His parents have such shocked looks that Kíli thinks his boyfriend would be proud, that thought sending a small surge of confidence through him. “I’m f-finished talking about this. If you’re not going to accept Fíli and I then that’s your decision. I won’t beg or plead for you to accept me the way I am because you’re too petty to see beyond your own delusions on what’s considered normal.”

Spinning on his heel Kíli walks out of the dining room and up the stairs, his stomach beginning to churn as he replays his words. His eyes burn but the anger and frustration make him feel sick, the sounds of his parents shouting down the hall making him lock the door quickly. Acting in a spur of the moment decision Kíli opens his computer and pulls up a familiar website, booking himself an overly expensive plane ticket while his hands refuse to stop shaking.

He won’t stay here any longer, not when his parents aren’t even going to try and listen to him.

A few hours later, Kíli slips out his window with his carry-on bag slung around his back, walking down a few streets before he calls for a cab. The ride to the airport is quiet and the roads are desolate, Kíli wandering around the airport to his gate an hour before he’s set to be there. Taking a seat he puts his head in his hands and pulls at his hair, the stress of trying to get himself ready to tell his parents and then their reaction catching up to him all at once.

“O-oh god,” Kíli whispers as the tears well up in his eyes, burying his face into his shaking hands and letting out a sob. Everything is crashing down around him and he can’t stop it, knowing that what he’s done is a big step but also a scary one. Going against his parents’ thoughts and wishes is something the brunet has never done before, but he doesn’t regret a single word he said. Fíli makes him happier than he’s ever been and to be denied this so vehemently by the two people who are supposed to support and love him hurts worse than Kíli thought it might.

After what feels like an eternity his boarding call comes, the woman taking his tickets giving him a sad look and asking if he’s okay. Kíli manages a watery smile and nods, thanking her and heading down the hallway toward the plane. He flips his phone open as he settles into the seat, the tears starting anew when he sees the picture of he and Fíli together. Wiping at his face with a sleeve Kili quickly dials Fíli’s number and presses send, sniffling loudly as his nose continues to run.

_“’lo? Kee?”_

Just hearing Fíli’s voice is like a wave of relief, no matter how rough with sleep it is. Kíli’s breath hitches and he lets out a small sob while curling up in his seat, the rustling of blankets from the other line just making it through his haze. _“Kíli? What’s wrong?”_

“C-can you come g-get me? I-I’ll be at t-the airport in a f-few hours.” Kíli breaks off and tries to take a deep breath, Fíli’s frantic tone making him feel worse.

_“Kíli, what happened? Are you okay?”_

“P-please just…come g-get me, Fíli.”

_“I’ll be there, I’m leaving right now, okay? Please tell me you’re okay, Kíli. Do you need me to come to you?”_

“I’m on t-the plane, I gotta g-go.” Running his arm across his face Kíli takes a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

_“I’ll be there, okay? Look for me.”_

“I…I w-will.” Disconnecting the call Kíli buckles himself in and curls up, keeping his head buried in his arms the entire trip.

 

* * *

 

Getting the call from Kíli has the blond mechanic up within seconds, slipping on a pair of shorts and a zip up sweatshirt as he dials his old home number. His mother answers after a few rings and Fíli has to repeat himself because she can’t understand his rushed words.

“I need to go to the airport, something’s happened and Kíli’s on his way back.”

Not five minutes later Dís pulls up outside, Fíli slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. He gets into the vehicle and buckles up immediately, his mother keeping silent about the fact that he’s only wearing shorts and a sweatshirt in the middle of winter. “Okay, what did he say exactly?”

“Just that he was on a plane and he needed me to come get him,” Fíli says as he fidgets in his seat, fingernails digging into his palms while the darkness speeds by. “I knew I shouldn’t have let him go.”

Dís glances at her son out of the corner of her eye, Fíli’s face pale as he stares blankly at the lights that pass by every few moments. She’s not seen him so upset in a very long time and while she worries for Kíli, her heart also aches to help her own son as well.

“Have you told him that you love him?”

There's no hesitation as Fíli nods his head and continues to stare out the window, very much the little boy Dís thought was long gone. “Ma, what do I do?”

“You know what to do, Fíli, you don’t need me to tell you. You’ll listen to Kíli and let him talk when he’s ready, be there for him with whatever he needs. The same things you’ve been doing since you met that boy.”

Taking a deep breath Fíli turns to face his mother and nod, a bit of colour coming back to his face. “You’re right, of course. He’s...he’s the best thing that’s every happened to me."

“Don’t worry, Fíli,” Dís reaches over and takes Fíli’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Everything will be just fine, I know it.”

“I hope you’re right, Ma.”

The rest of the ride passes in silence and Fíli’s anxiousness only grows as they get closer, the blond constantly checking his phone for a message or call from Kíli. When they arrive at the airport Dís waves her son off and tells him to take as long as he needs to get Kíli comfortable enough to leave, Fíli kissing his mother on the cheek and heading inside the large glass doors. Quickly locating the information desk to see when and where Kíli’s plane will arrive, Fíli ignores the comment about him catching a cold wearing shorts and thanks the woman, heading to the gate to wait for his boyfriend.

After what feels like forever a few passengers start to trickle out of the tunnel, Fíli standing on his toes to try and spot the brunet teen. When he does his heart breaks, Kíli’s blotchy and red face and messy hair acting as evidence of how the trip had gone. He’s got a single bag thrown over his shoulder and with watery brown eyes he glances around with the smallest hopeful look.

“Kíli!”

Head turning, Kíli spots him and bursts into tears, a few passengers stopping to ask if he’s all right as he takes a few steps toward Fíli. He doesn’t have to move much because Fíli is already running towards him, strong arms wrapping around the younger man and holding him tight. After a few moments, Fíli thanks the concerned strangers politely and leads Kíli to the baggage claim, frowning when he gets a headshake in return. “I—I d-didn’t b-bring my s-stuff.” The words are barely understandable and Fíli pulls the brunet over to a set of abandoned seats in the corner, trying to direct Kíli into one of them though he won’t let go of the blond’s waist.

“Kíli, just let go for one second, okay? I need to—okay, c’mere.” Taking a seat, Fíli pulls the trembling teen into his lap and shifts his bag around, wrapping Kíli in his arms and tucking the dark head under his chin. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna be just fine, yeah?”

They sit in the hard plastic chair until Kíli has cried himself out, Fíli murmuring quietly about anything and everything he can think of. “Ma’s outside in the car to take us home, okay? Whenever you’re ready to leave we can go home and get some rest.” Kíli nods against his neck and tightens his arms, Fíli urging him up and slinging the bag over his own shoulder. As Kíli rubs at his eyes Fíli gets in front of him and crouches down, the brunet letting out a sigh and climbing onto his back to be carried out of the airport.

“You s-shouldn’t be wearin’ shorts, it’s c-cold,” Kíli mumbles into Fíli’s neck, hiding his face when they approach Dís’ SUV. Fíli opens the door and lets the younger off his back, pushing at Kíli’s shoulder when he tries to sit in the seat closest to the door Fíli’s leaning against.

“Scoot over.” Kíli does so without complaint and Fíli can tell just how tired he is, the blond buckling up and sliding Kíli to the middle seat before buckling him in as well. He gives his mother a nod and they set off, the smaller body slumping against his own as Fíli wraps a warm arm around Kíli’s shoulders.

It’s no surprise that Kíli falls asleep within minutes, Fíli’s hand carding through the ends of his hair and twining it around his fingers. He lifts the brunet out of the vehicle without waking him when they make it back to the garage, Dís waving him off and shooing him up out of the cold.

The next time Kíli wakes is when his shoes are being removed, Fíli tossing them to the floor and helping to remove the shirt and dark jeans as well. The mechanic slips one of his own t-shirts over his boyfriend’s head and slides beneath the covers, wrapping his body around Kíli’s and whispering a soft lullaby into his ear long after he’s already fallen asleep.

Fíli lies awake the rest of the night, his mind whirling to try and think of a way to make their future look brighter in the wake of Kíli’s pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks again and much love to the lovely and amazing legolaslover1 for the beta and help with planning ♡♡ 
> 
> And the same to the patient and ever-amazing goldenlionprince for all the help and for becoming my co-author :D (even though I didn't really give you much of a choice, did it? ;) ) ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new life is scary so it's a good thing Kíli has Fíli to distract him for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddie says:~ I'm very excited for this chapter for a lot of reasons but #1 is that my shy, blushing, list-loving Kíli now has an amazing, caring, and super cool Fíli to interact with :D  
> Lina says:~ Fíli wouldn't be able to be like that without your cute Kíli :) And I'm a bit nervous because it's the first chapter I really wrote with you and I really hope Fíli will still get a lot of love.
> 
> Thanks to legolaslover1 for the beta ♡

* * *

 

The next morning Kíli wakes to warmth under his cheek and around his back, bleary eyes blinking open to a light that’s a bit too bright. A white light is streaming in through the large window of Fíli’s bedroom and although he can’t tell without his glasses, snow falls in big flakes in the outside world. The dried tears on his face feel tight and he wrinkles his nose, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes for a bit of relief.

His pillow shifts and Kíli looks up to see blue eyes watching him, the hand on his back rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. “Morning,” Fíli whispers, reaching his free arm out to grab Kíli’s glasses from the window ledge. The brunet doesn’t take them right away, instead burying his face into Fíli’s strong chest and squeezing tightly.

“T-thanks for picking m-me up,” he mumbles into the warm skin, taking his glasses and slipping them on as he turns his head to the side. Fíli reaches down and pulls the thick comforter up over Kíli’s back and shifts him to lie between his legs, trying to get as much warmth into the younger man as he can.

“You don’t have to thank me, Kee,” Fíli murmurs, carding his fingers through dark hair as he glances outside. They’re silent for a long time and Fíli looks down to see Kíli’s fallen back asleep, his glasses sitting crooked on his face as he sleeps on. A while later Fíli untangles himself carefully and slips out of bed, walking to the bathroom to shower quickly and brush his teeth. Heading into the kitchen he sets about making breakfast, sending a quick text to his mother to let her know how things have gone so far.

* * *

 

Kíli wakes again but this time he’s alone, rolling over onto his back and listening for any sign of Fíli. There’s a noise coming from the kitchen and Kíli can’t help his small smile at the sound of Fíli singing to himself **,** the brunet slipping out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Quickly taking care of himself Kíli washes his hands and splashes water onto his face, trying to remove any sign of his tears. He blames the prickling in the corner of his eyes on how hard he scrubs his face, drying himself with a towel and grabbing the spare toothbrush Fíli keeps next to his own.

After he finishes up the brunet debates on going back to the bed or facing Fíli, opting to burrow back under the warm blankets and hug the blond’s pillow to his chest. Kíli’s mind whirls as he makes a mental list of what he has to do, the reality of cutting himself away from his parents crashing upon him like a wave.

Breaking the lease on the apartment they’re paying for is a first, Kíli making a note to ask Ori if he can stay there while he tries to track down a place of his own that he can afford along with bills and groceries. He also needs to create a money management plan and get his schooling bills put into his own name. There’s money in his savings account from scholarships and the archery tournaments he’s won in the past, Kíli glancing around for a pen and paper to write all this down.

If he’s going to pay rent he’ll need to start looking in the papers for archery competitions and he only hopes Fíli will understand his sudden lack of free time. The thoughts are interrupted when he feels the bed dip, rolling to look over his shoulder and see the blond mechanic sitting on the bed with a plate piled high with food.

“I didn’t know what you'd like so I made a bit of everything.”

Kíli can’t help his smile as he looks at the spread of breakfast foods, far too much for two people to eat. Pushing himself up he leans back against the wall at the head of the bed next to Fíli, the plate balanced on the blond’s thighs as they both take a piece of toast. Fíli reaches down to the floor and settles a water bottle between them, claiming it as juice before picking up another piece of toast with peanut butter and popping it into his mouth.

“I really did good, didn't I?” he asks the brunet with a smirk while chewing.

“Y-yeah, it all looks r-really good,” Kíli mumbles around his buttered toast, taking a small bite and glancing down at the bowl of dry cereal and small plate of what looks like scrambled eggs. “Y-you even made eggs?”

“They’re the only warm thing I can do without setting the kitchen on fire,” Fíli admits a bit embarrassed, biting his lip ring. “I would have made pancakes too, but I thought it would be rude to wake you up just to tell you there's no breakfast and you have to leave now.”

Kíli laughs quietly and leans against Fíli’s shoulder, finishing his toast and raising a hand to push his glasses back. Not seeing any silverware he picks up a bit of eggs with his fingers and hums at the taste. “T-thanks for being so considerate.”

“Yeah, I know,” Fíli grins, taking another bit of toast which is covered in strawberry jam. “I'm definitely a keeper.”

“Y-you are.” Nodding in agreement Kíli turns his head to look out the window, watching the big snowflakes that are covering everything in a blanket of white. He knows he should eat more but he can’t bring himself to worry about that too much with his mind still stumbling over the mental list he was making earlier.

Fíli watches him out of the corner of his eyes but he doesn't say anything. He eats a few more pieces of toast and a bit of the eggs, waiting to see if Kíli will eat some more but when the brunet makes no attempt to do so the blond licks his fingers clean and places the plates onto the nightstand. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Kíli doesn’t hear the words at first but turns toward the blond when a warm hand rests over the one worrying the blanket. “Sorry, w-what?” Fíli repeats himself as he laces their fingers, the younger looking down at their hands and smiling at how pale his own hand seems when compared to Fíli’s. “Y-yeah, t-that sounds good.”

Fíli smiles at him softly before scooting down the bed to get into a comfortable position, dragging the brunet down with him. He reaches for the remote that rests between the plates on the nightstand, careful to not smash them down as he switches on the TV. Zapping through a few channels he settles for the _Muppet Christmas Carol_ and lets the remote drop onto the bed.

Shifting around Kíli turns onto his side and buries his face into the soft fabric of Fíli’s shirt, moving up a bit to rest his head under the blond’s chin. He brings a hand up over Fíli’s heart and the warmth that the other radiates surrounds Kíli like a blanket. A few seconds later he feels Fíli shift and realizes he must be blocking his view, using the hand on his chest to lift himself up. “S-sorry, I’ll—”

“No, stay.” Fíli's arm comes up to wrap around Kíli's middle and tug the brunet back down.

“B-but you can’t see t-the movie. I c-can move.”

“I've seen this movie so often, I don't need to see it now,” Fíli reassures him, tugging once more until Kíli finally lies back down. “Just relax a bit. I'm fine.”

With a sniffle Kíli nods against Fíli’s chest and feels the blanket being pulled up over his legs, his hand fisting in the soft fabric under his fingers. He doesn’t even watch the movie, eyes glancing over the few shelves on wall in front of him. “H-hey Fíli? W-where’d you get those?” Keeping his voice quiet he nods toward the small snow globes that sit on the top shelf.

Fíli looks the way Kíli nods, a smile appearing on his face when he sees the proud little collection the brunet is referring to. “My uncle Frerin has been sending them to me since I was little. He travels a lot and I get a snow globe from every city he visits.”

The fondness in Fíli’s voice makes the younger student smile, his fingers relaxing as his thumb rubs absently over the heartbeat. “W-will you tell me about them? I t-think I see the Eiffel T-tower.”

“You have keen eyes with your glasses.” The blond's hand comes up to catch the one lying over his heart **,** lacing their fingers together as his thumb absently strokes the back of Kíli's hand while the mechanic tries to remember them all. “I have quite a few from Europe. There’s not only the Eiffel Tower but also Big Ben, the Acropolis, the Coliseum and Vienna's Giant Ferris Wheel. And I have one with the Opera House in Sydney and one of the Sphinx. Frerin really travels all around the world, just for the fun of it.”

“Wow,” Kíli breathes, trying to remember something about each place from his reading. He’s only seen the world through books and documentaries, never once even going out of the country with his parents for one of their numerous conferences. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he squeezes their hands, lifting his head to looking into smiling blue eyes. “W-which is your favorite?”

With a huff Fíli lets his head fall back into the pillow. “It's hard to say. I like them all, they seem to have something calming about them **,** I guess. But my favorite one is the one with the Little Mermaid statue in Denmark. It was the first one I got.”

“I’ve n-never seen that movie before,” Kíli confesses, glancing back over at the collection and squinting up at the globes to try and spot which one Fíli is talking about. He gives up after a few moments and lays his head back down, shifting to press even closer. “D-do you think…”

“What?” Carding his free hand through Kíli's dark hair he looks at the brunet with a curious expression.

Biting his lip Kíli closes his eyes, the feeling of Fíli’s fingers sifting through his hair making him sleepy. “D-do you think your uncle w-would like me?”

“I bet he would.” Fíli smiles softly at the brunet, watching him as he tries to keep his eyes open. “You have probably read all the books about all the places he has seen. He would be so impressed and he would love to tell you stories about his travels for hours and hours, and I bet you would love to hear them all.”

“T-that sounds nice,” the sleepy mumble is a bit slurred as Kíli lifts his head, bringing a hand up to rub at tired eyes. “M-maybe we can see some p-places one day.” Dropping his hand back to Fíli’s chest Kíli gives the blond a smile, glasses sitting on his face a bit crooked from when he knocked them during his rubbing.

“Sure we will.” With a grin at how adorable Kíli looks, Fíli reaches out and straightens the thick frames. “I couldn't imagine anyone better to explore the world with.”

With a hum Kíli smiles and lays his head back down on Fíli’s chest, closing heavy eyes and mumbling against the warm fabric. “We’ll d-do lot of fun stuff.”

“Lots and lots of fun stuff.” Slipping one hand under Kíli’s shirt and drawing patterns onto the warm skin Fíli smiles down at the smaller student. “Traveling around, seeing beautiful cities, watching me trying to make food without burning the kitchen down.”

Kíli snorts into Fíli’s shirt before smiling, trying to imagine Fíli making anything that isn’t toast or microwaveable. “I’ll m-make sure you don’t burn anything,” Kíli murmurs as he lifts his head back up, chin resting on the blond’s chest. “You could t-take lessons from your mother, w-we both could.”

“Oh, she’s tried to teach me before and whatever she tries to tell you, I wanted to flambé those pancakes and I like them that dark.” Fíli's smile turns into an amused grin as Kíli chuckles into his chest. Shifting a bit he hugs the brunet even closer. “I bet she'd love to teach you. I could help with peeling and cutting potatoes instead of getting near anything that might burn to coal. At least I'm really good at that.”

“I don’t k-know if I’d trust you with a knife,” Kíli teases as he shifts to place a hand on either side of Fíli, lifting himself up to look at the blond. “M-maybe you should stay out of the kitchen all together, might b-be safer for everyone.” Fíli gives him a look and grabs one of his wrists; tugging it out and making the younger man fall flat on his chest again.

Grinning at Kíli's slightly shocked expression Fíli turns them over quickly and presses the brunet into the mattress. “As you can see I have very quick reflexes so a knife is safe with me. Or even two of them.”

Letting out a muffled shout at the sudden change Kíli blinks wide eyes up at the blond. “T-two? Why would you need t-two?” One hand settles on Fíli’s left forearm and the other slips up to hook behind his neck in a bold move, tugging just the slightest.

Bending down the blond stops right before Kíli's lips, close enough so his breath gushes over the brunet's lips as he speaks. “I can handle two swords so two knives wouldn't be a problem. Just to show off of course because you're right, why would I need two knives in the kitchen?”

“S-swords?” The whisper barely passes Kíli’s lips before he’s leaning up for a soft kiss, the hand at the back of Fíli’s neck curling into blond hair as Kíli tries to press into the warmth of the larger body. “You can—r-real swords?”

“Yeah,” Fíli confirms before stealing another little kiss. “Dual swords. They’re under the bed.”

With wide eyes Kili brings his hand down from Fíli’s neck and pushes at his chest. “I w-wanna see.” Realizing how pushy he sounds, Kíli bites his lip and grabs at the fabric of the blond’s shirt instead. “I m-mean maybe, someday.”

Fíli laughs and kisses him again until the brunet's grip on his shirt loosens a bit. With a last kiss onto soft lips he lets himself fall back onto the bed and rolls to the edge to reach downand pull out a double scabbard. Sitting back up he lets his swords fall onto the mattress between him and Kíli. “Here you go.”

Scrambling to sit up Kíli crosses his legs in front of him and stares down at the weapons, reaching a finger out to run along the worn leather. “Wow,” he mumbles in awe, studying the wood and metal that make up the handle and tracing over all the engravings and tiny details. He can’t imagine what the actual blades look like and he glances up at Fíli with wide eyes. “T-they’re amazing!”

“You haven't even seen them in their full glory yet,” Fíli grins, reaching down to grab one of the handles and draw one of the swords out of the sheath, holding it out for Kíli to take. “Careful. I just had them sharpened.”

Kíli jerks his hand back and shakes his head, folding long arms across his chest and tucking his shaking hands in. “N-no thanks, I just w-want to look.”

“Don't worry,” Fíli reassures the frightened teen, laying the sword down on the bed close to Kíli so he can look at the blade without needing to touch it. “It won't bite you unless you touch the sharp parts.”

“They’re s-shaped funny.” Leaning forward Kíli runs his fingers over the flat of the blade lightly, dipping into the grooves and sliding up and down the cool metal. “Y-you can use both…at t-the same time? Cause y-you're ambidextrous.” The last part is said quietly as Fili nods in confirmation, Kíli tracing over the flat pommel of the sword still in the sheath.

“I couldn't decide which side was my better one so Aragorn made me train with two swords and as it turned out, that was exactly what I needed.” Fíli reaches out to stroke over the brunet's fingers before he draws out the second blade and whirls it in his hand, careful not to hit Kíli with it. “I can use one sword like a shield to block a blow while attacking with the other one.”

Kíli’s breath stalls when he sees Fíli twist the sword around like it’s a part of him, watching as the technique Fíli is explaining is demonstrated. “Do y-you fight with people?” The brunet wants to know, scooting back toward the head of the bed to offer more room. “With your f-friends?”

Fíli nods while he lays the sword back down onto the bed. “I started to take weapon training classes with Bard after our not so glorious time as a pair of troublemakers. That's how we met Eowyn and Faramir, Dwalin heard about the classes from Gloin because he had just started taking my cousin Gimli there.”

“O-oh, that’s great that you m-met your friends there.” Biting his lip Kíli moves a bit closer, hand wrapping around the handle of the sword and lifting it carefully, just to feel the weight of it. “It’s heavy.”

“It has to be,” Fíli explains and moves a bit closer so his shoulder brushes against the brunet's. “The hilt and the blade have to balance each other in the perfect way and you can use the weight of the sword to hit your opponent harder.”

“T-that makes sense,” Kíli muses, lifting the sword a bit higher to try and get a feel for the balance. “H-have you ever hurt anyone…on accident? It looks r-really hard to control, especially with t-two.”

“Nothing big. Only a few cuts and bruises but mostly I hit myself with them a few times in the beginning.”

Kíli tries to bite his lip to stifle the laughter at the thought of Fíli hitting himself with his own weapon, setting the sword down carefully and looking up at the blond with a grin. “I can j-just imagine it.”

With a mocking gasp Fíli grabs his heart. “And here I went from being the awesome sword hero to the dork who hits himself with his own weapons. Well done Philip, well done.”

Now Kíli really does lose control of his laughter, falling over onto his side away from the sharp blades. “Philip? T-that’s worse than Kilian!” He shouts into the blanket, bringing a hand up to wipe at the sudden tears in his eyes. “Philip,” Kíli whispers again, lifting his head to glance at Fíli before breaking out into more laughter.

Fíli watches him with a smirk. “It's good to know I'm good entertainment.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Kíli says breathlessly, sitting back up and taking his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. “T-that was mean, it’s a nice n-name.” Keeping his focus on the task Kíli tries to calm himself, the smile staying fixed on his face. “Philip Durin.”

Biting at his lip ring to stifle his grin Fíli turns his head to watch Kíli's reaction to his little correction. “Actually, it's Philip Charles Durin.”

Giving Fíli a bright grin Kíli leans against his side and brings a hand up to brush his hair back when he slips the glasses back on. “H-hello, Philip Charles Durin. I’m Kilian Michael Oaks, n-nice to meet you.” Holding his hand out palm up Kíli smiles when Fíli places his own overtop, lacing their fingers and squeezing as he leans in to kiss the blond’s cheek, but Fíli turns his head quickly and captures the brunet's lips with his own.

“Hello, Kilian Michael Oaks. It's really nice to meet you so unexpectedly in my bed.”

Kíli blushes and elbows Fíli in the side, laughing when the mechanic and swordsman huffs dramatically. “Such a w-way with words,” he mumbles, shifting his legs and accidentally knocking one into the double scabbard.

“I'm a real poet.” With a grin Fíli moves to put the swords back into their sheath and fasten the blades so they won't drop out again.

Watching the blond’s fluid motions Kíli frowns when Fíli tucks the swords back under the bed. “I’ve n-never seen you use them before, d-do you still practice?”

“We only meet up once or twice a month for practice, normally on Fridays. With college and jobs our time is a bit more limited than it used to be.” Sitting back up next to Kíli, Fíli slides an arm around the brunet's shoulders. “And I might have skipped a few meetings the last few months, much to Eowyn's anger.”

Fíli’s words send a spark through Kíli’s memory and he tries to sit up straighter, the arm around his shoulder keeping him firmly in place. “O-oh, was t-that why she was so mad that day? B-because you were—are spending s-so much time with me?” Kíli picks at the hem of his t-shirt, refusing to meet Fíli’s eyes.

“More or less.” Pulling the brunet closer against his side Fíli drops a kiss into dark hair. “But she didn't know I was spending time with you. She thought I might have gotten myself into trouble again and she was pissed because without me they’re one sparring partner short.”

Kíli hums and leans further into his boyfriend, understanding the concern Fíli’s friends must have felt when he didn’t show up. From the bits and pieces he’s heard from both Fíli himself and Dís, it’s easy to figure out the blond wasn’t the best of kids growing up. “She s-sounds scary.”

“She is scary with a sword in her hand,” Fíli chuckles.

Nodding in agreement Kíli thinks for a few more moments before shaking his head. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others warmth with fingers laced together, before Kíli wiggles out from under Fíli’s arm and moves to straddle the blond’s lap. Ignoring the blush he can practically feel Kíli reaches forward slowly to rest a hand at the back of Fíli’s neck, tilting his head to the side and biting his lower lip. “It’s C-Christmas Eve…”

Putting his hands on Kíli's hips Fíli bites his lip ring and nods. “There’s a Christmas Dinner at my Ma's place tonight. You can come with me if you want, but I can totally understand if you don't want to be around that many people. But I really should drop by for a bit.”

“Y-yeah, you should go see y-your family. I think I’ll s-stay here and read a bit or take a nap.” Leaning forward against the strong chest, Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli and rests his head under the older student's chin. “They won’t m-mind, right?”

“Of course not.” Wrapping his arms around the smaller brunet Fíli holds him tight and rests his chin on the dark head. “They'd never force you to come to any of those family meetings. They want you to be happy, that's all.”

“I w-want to see them, I really do…b-but maybe just not right now. Y-you have the best family, Fíli, they’re great.”

“You really don't have to explain yourself.” Fíli moves a bit so he's able to look down at the brunet on his chest, starting to draw soothing patterns onto his back again. “It's good to know you like them because they really like you but they will understand why you don't want to see them so shortly after what happened.”

Nodding, Kíli buries his face in Fíli’s chest and lets out a sigh as he relaxes, looking out the window as his thoughts of yesterday take hold once again. “Do you w-wanna do something until t-then?” He whispers quietly, squeezing his arms and soaking up the warmth.

“Do you want to talk about what happened or do you want me to get us some hot chocolate and watch one of those very fluffy Christmas movies?”

“C-can we have hot chocolate and then t-talk?” Kíli asks shyly, lifting his head and bringing a hand around to push his glasses up, only to have one of Fíli’s beat him to it as his frames slip onto his face perfectly. “M-maybe watch a movie, too?”

“Sure we can do that, bookworm.” Searching blindly for the remote he tossed onto the bed earlier, Fíli grins victoriously when his fingers close around it as he finds it between the pillows. “How about you search for another movie while I go and make us our chocolate?”

With a nod Kíli untangles himself from Fíli and takes the remote, flipping through the channels as he settles against the headboard and pulls the blanket up over his feet. There are so many movies playing that he’s not sure which one to pick, his parents always kept him busy on Christmas Eve and Day so watching television was out of the question. Kíli settles on _A Christmas Carol_ and places the remote on the nightstand, tugging the blanket up over his lap as he waits for Fíli to return.

He can hear the clatter in the kitchen and the blond humming a Christmas song while preparing their treat, the sound painting a small smile onto the student's lips. Fíli comes back only moments later, handing Kíli an extra big mug before sitting back down next to him, sliding close and sticking his feet under the blanket.

“Thanks,” Kíli hums in appreciation as he takes the mug with two hands and blows over the hot liquid, nearly burning his tongue when he tries to take a sip. “It’s h-hot.” Fíli’s quiet laugh has the younger grinning, trying to balance the drink on his lap as he waits for it to cool a bit more.

Looking over to the screen Fíli grins when he sees which movie Kíli has picked. “I used to watch that one with my Ma each Christmas when I was a kid. It's her favorite.”

“R-really? I like the idea of it, seeing the p-past, present and future. Getting t-the chance to change things, start o-over.” Looking down into his mug Kíli watches the marshmallows dissolve slowly, lifting it carefully to take a sip before he leans against Fíli’s arm.

Fíli nods, lifts his arm and wraps it around the smaller brunet's shoulders, dragging him close and burying his nose in Kíli's hair. “It's never too late to start over and do things your own way,” he mumbles into the dark mess and drops a kiss there.

“I don’t w-want to be who they want m-me to be anymore.” Saying the words out loud makes Kíli feel a bit better, even if they are only whispered between the two of them. In a sudden burst of courage he tightens his hands on the mug and speaks clearly. “T-they didn’t want me to be with you and when I’m with you, I’m happy. I just want to be h-happy.”

“Well, I can see why they might think I’m not the best influence on you if they were just judging me on my looks...or my past,” Fíli points out, carding his fingers through Kíli's hair.

“T-they don’t even know you!” The angry words feel good to release and the brunet leans into Fíli’s motions unconsciously, one hand fisting in the blanket. “I t-told them I loved my b-boyfriend and all they cared about was that you were a b-boy…who couldn’t p-possibly want more than just copying my w-work.”

Fíli stops mid-motion, a frown appearing on his face. “What?”

“T-they don’t think anyone would want to be m-my friend unless t-they can get something out of it,” Kíli continues his rant, missing Fíli’s question as he grabs the half-full mug and leans over the blond to set it on the nightstand. “It’s not a mistake s-spending time with you, it’s n-not!”

Staring at the brunet, Fíli is lost for words for a moment. He knows there are people out there who are slightly homophobic, that's nothing new to the blond, but telling someone as gentle and helpful as Kíli that his worth only lies in his work is nothing but cruel. Setting his mug down on the nightstand next to the brunet's Fíli cups the student's face in both of his hands, getting Kíli to look at him. “They are wrong, I hope you know that. There is so much to love about you, much more than just your intelligence and your ability to come up with equations without the need to think about it for longer than half a minute.”

Dark eyes widen at the sincerity of Fíli’s words and the tension bleeds out of Kíli almost immediately, his body sagging against the mechanic as his lips move without sound. After a few moments he nods and brings a pale hand up to rest over the one on his cheek, offering Fíli a small smile. “Yeah.”

“I love you, Kíli, and they won't change that. Not ever.”

Kíli’s cheeks darken at the confession and his eyes flick down to Fíli’s lips before moving back up. “I love you, t-too, Fíli. Always.” Leaning in Kíli closes the distance for a soft kiss, moving his arms up around the blond’s neck and hugging him close.

Fíli's arm slides down toward Kíli's waist to hold the brunet close while he kisses him softly.

Settling himself comfortably against Fíli’s chest Kíli sighs happily, fitting his arms around the blond and watching the movie as the blanket is pulled up over the both of them. When the credits begin to scroll on the screen Kíli lifts himself up and rubs at his eyes, turning to the side as he yawns. “Wanna watch another?”

Fíli smiles at how adorable Kíli looks, reaching out to brush a few strands out of his face. “How about we take a little nap and let the next movie play in the background?”

With a nod Kíli shifts back to let Fíli lie down first, another yawn sneaking up before he lays his head on the strong chest. “I’m n-not that tired, though,” he murmurs as a new movie begins to play, eyes drifting closed when Fíli’s hand begins to card through his hair once more.

“Sure you're not,” Fíli chuckles, pulling the blanket back up to cover Kíli comfortably and watching the younger drifting off to sleep within minutes before he closes his own eyes.

* * *

 

Kíli is the first to wake from their nap, blinking sleepy eyes open and noticing how dark it has gotten in the bedroom. Bringing a hand up he rubs at the side of his head where his glasses have been pressing against his face, glancing at the clock and noticing how late it’s gotten. It seems like their ‘little nap’ has gone on for hours, the hands of the clock telling him it’s nearly five. “Fíli,” he mumbles, turning back to his pillow and smiling at the relaxed look the blond wears as he sleeps.   

Pushing his glasses further up his nose Kíli shifts closer and bites his lip, leaning down to press a barely-there kiss to Fíli’s lips before pulling back. When he doesn’t get a response Kíli leans back in and kisses Fíli a bit harder, humming into the kiss when he feels the body below him stir.

A hand comes up and buries itself in Kíli's dark locks as the blond starts to return the kiss and deepen it a bit more. “I like waking up this way,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli’s kiss-swollen lips. “I definitely want to wake up like that more often.”

“M-maybe if it gets you out of b-bed faster.” With a grin that borders on cheeky Kíli sits back, poking the blond in the stomach. “Y-you’re going to be late.”

With a yawn Fíli sits up and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, a hand running through his messy mohawk. “You're right. I should get dressed.”

Reaching out with one hand Kíli smiles as he tries to tame Fíli’s hair into something presentable, succeeding in getting most of it to lie flat before rolling off the blond and settling onto his knees. “Is my—ah, n-never mind.” Reaching over to the floor Kíli digs through the one bag he’d brought back with him, pulling out one of his library books and setting it on the bed.

“I see. A bit of light reading,” Fíli teases with a grin, standing up and reaching for one of the sweaters that lie on the bedroom floor.

Wrinkling his nose Kíli throws one of the pillows at his boyfriend and catches him in the chest, laughing at Fíli’s look of slight shock. “W-wear a clean sweater, it’s Christmas!”

“So bossy.” Grinning, the blond walks over to his wardrobe, tossing the sweater into the laundry bag in the corner and grabbing a new one out of the bedroom closet. Pulling it on Fíli makes a show of turning around and showing off the knitted pullover he chose. “Pretty enough?”

Lifting a finger up to his mouth Kíli tries to keep his grin at bay. “Well, it’s n-not your best color.”

“Cheeky too,” Fíli laughs and walks over to the bed, leaning down to steal a kiss from Kíli's lips. “You can peel it off of me later, if you hate it so much.”

“I d-didn’t say I hated it,” leaning into the kiss Kíli brings a hand up to straighten the collar before sitting back. “B-but I can uuh, help you o-out of it later if y-you have trouble.”

“I **’ll** make sure I have some.” With a last kiss and a wink Fíli stands back up, grabs his phone from the nightstand and shoves it into the pocket of his jeans. “You're sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine. Go h-have fun with your family.” Waving the blond off Kíli flops down on his stomach and pulls his book closer, flipping it open to where he last left off. “Tell them I s-said ‘Merry Christmas,’ okay?”

“Will do. I’ll leave you the key, so make sure to let me in later or I'll have to sleep in the garage.” Getting a nod from the brunet Fíli walks over to the door, putting on his boots and a jacket before he turns back to the student. “Oh, and before I forget it. You can stay here as long as you want, just so you know. Not only for Christmas Eve or over the holidays, just...as long as you want, okay?”

Kíli stares at the blond for a long time before swallowing the lump that begins to form in his throat and giving Fíli a nod. He knows he should reply to the offer verbally but he’s at a loss for words, all thoughts of getting any reading done gone as Fíli slips out with a smile and wave. Staring blankly at the door it takes Kíli a long while before he makes up his mind about what to do after his boyfriend’s selfless words, brown eyes locking on his own boots and jacket sitting by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story and for the comments and kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli tries to figure a few things out and Christmas presents are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddie says:~ I think this is a pretty big chapter for the boys and it sets a bit of a 'foundation' for a lot of things that will come later. Does that even make sense? Oh well, if it doesn't then you can know that there is lots of fluff in this chapter :D  
> Lina says:~ It really is a big chapter for them. Kíli makes big steps in a new direction and Fíli is there to help him all the way :D And yes, the fluff warning is a big one in this chapter ;) Enjoy the Christmas themed fluff :D

* * *

 

Shaking off as much snow from his jacket as he can, Kíli unlocks the door and steps inside, shivering at how cold the small apartment is. He had set his heat lower before he left, not wanting his parents to have to pay for a heated apartment that no one was using. With one look at the thermostat he moves past it and into the bedroom, taking a seat on the dark comforter and rubbing his hands together. It had been a bit of a walk through the cold and snow but it hadn’t bothered the brunet, his mind elsewhere as he made his way down the empty streets.

Pulling his phone out, Kíli checks for any missed calls or messages, biting his lip and tossing the phone across the bed as he falls down onto his side. “They don’t matter,” he mumbles to himself, ignoring the cold feeling settling into his heart at the fact that neither his mother nor his father had tried to reach him. It seems like they didn’t even care where he went or if he made it back, and something hot flashes through Kíli’s stomach. “I’m done.”

Rolling to sit up and slip off the bed Kíli crouches down and digs under it, pulling out his duffle bag and opening it quickly. He gathers clothes from the drawers and stuffs them inside, reaching for his phone and sending a text message off to Ori.

_“Hope you have a great Christmas! Give me a call when Dori lets you have your phone back.”_

He quickly calls a cab to pick him up before tossing the phone onto the bed, pulling out his school bag and stuffing more of his things into it. The fact that he can nearly fit everything he brought to university with him in such a few small spaces is sad, Kíli biting his lip when he glances to the small bookshelf in the corner. Deciding to get that later he marches to the bathroom and grabs a few additional necessities to pack, pausing to stare at his reflection in the large mirror.

“I don’t n-need them,” he tells himself with a nod, the dark haired, red cheeked teen in the mirror mimicking the motion with a look of determination. Walking back into the bedroom Kíli grabs Fíli’s Christmas present off the bedside table and adds it to his pile, reaching over to take down the picture Fíli had slipped into his pants pocket all those weeks ago and adding it to the duffle bag before zipping it shut.

After a few seconds he takes a deep breath and roots around in his schoolbag for a notebook, cracking it open and starting a list. At the very top goes ‘terminate lease,’ Kíli quickly adding other things like ‘talk to Ori,’ ‘figure out money management plan,’ and ‘ask Bilbo about more hours’ as his mind whirls. ‘Archery tournaments’ get added as well, Kíli glancing over to his phone before making a note to possibly get a new one of those, too.

Stuffing the page into his jeans pocket Kíli gathers his things and throws the strap of his bag over one shoulder, doing the same with his school bag and grimacing at the weight. Shaking his head he grabs his phone and turns the lights out, heading through the living room to wrench the door open and step out into the cold hallway. He locks up and makes his way back toward the front of the building to wait for his cab, hoping he makes it back to the apartment before Fíli finds him gone.

* * *

 

It's still snowing when Fíli finally leaves his mother's house and makes his way back down the street toward his own little flat above the garage. He had stayed longer than he had intended to but there was just no way to say no to an excited two-year-old and so Fíli had waited until Frodo had fallen asleep on him, mouth still smudged with chocolate pudding, before he made an attempt to leave the little family dinner.

Suffice to say his mother hadn't let him leave right away, not until she had loaded containers full with food so Kíli would get his share of the Christmas dinner as well. With a little smile Fíli shifts the heavy bags in his hands while making his way further down the road.

The wind is icy now and the snowfall is getting stronger. Shivering, Fíli hunches his shoulders and walks a bit faster. He can't wait to get home where it's warm and cozy and a certain brunet is waiting for him. A warm smile spreads on the blond's lips when the garage comes in sight after only a few minutes of walking.

Rounding the building to get to the side, Fíli frowns when he sees footprints in the fresh snow that lies on the staircase. They lead back up to the door, so even if Kíli had taken a walk to get some fresh air he should be back home by now. Climbing the stairs slowly as to not slip and fall back down the staircase, Fíli shifts the bags of food in his arms to be able to knock on the door, quickly deciding that it's probably better to just knock with his boot.

The noise at the door has Kíli nearly falling over onto the bed as he pulls the pajama pants up his legs, kicking his wet jeans under the bed and pulling his hair back into a messy braid before hurrying to the door. Nudging his boots aside the brunet throws the lock and pulls the door open, smiling when he sees Fíli’s jacket and hair covered in big white flakes from his trek back home. “W-welcome back.” Kíli steps aside with a grimace when he steps in a puddle of melted snow from his own boots, leaning down to peel his socks off after the door is closed.

“You've been out?” Fíli asks while trying to kick his boots off without setting down the bags in his hands.

“Yeah,” Kíli mumbles, only half paying attention as he tries to peer into the bags Fíli is carrying. “What’s t-that? Something smells g-good.”

“Dinner.” With a grin Fíli walks over to the kitchen and sets the heavy bags down onto the counter. “Ma couldn't bear the thought of you having a Christmas Eve dinner out of the things I have in the fridge so she loaded me with enough food for three days... well okay, two. You're living with me after all.”

Kíli follows after the blond and shivers when he steps onto the hardwood floor, stuffing the wet socks into his pocket and peering around Fíli’s shoulder. “You d-do eat a lot,” he muses as he looks at all the containers of food, blushing when Fíli turns to give him a look. “Sorry, that w-was rude.”

Laughing, Fíli struggles out of his jacket and shrugs his shoulders with a grin. “It's not rude, it's true. I love to eat, especially good food.”

“Your mom does m-make good food.” Kíli thinks back to Thanksgiving with a smile, taking Fíli’s jacket and carrying it to the door to hang up. He turns back and sees the blond opening the containers, Kíli biting his lip as he walks back over. “W-we can put them away, you p-probably already ate and I can j-just eat later.”

“You're not hungry? The last thing you ate was toast! And that was hours ago!” The blond is looking at Kíli as if he had just told him that Santa wasn't real or that the whole 'the world is round' thing was just a big fat lie.

At that exact moment Kíli’s stomach decides to grumble loudly, the brunet blushing as he looks anywhere but up at Fíli. “I can w-wait…”

Fíli laughs and reaches out for the brunet, dragging him closer and wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. “You don't have to, I don't mind eating a bit more. We can have our dinner in the living room and put on the lights on the Christmas tree, how does that sound?”

Lifting his arms up Kíli hugs Fíli as tight as he can, burying his nose into the warm skin of his neck and nodding. “That sounds n-nice. Should I get the b-blankets from the bedroom?”

“Sounds perfect.” Dropping a kiss into the dark mess of Kíli's hair Fíli lets go of the brunet and turns back to the counter to finish putting out the food and grabbing some plates and silverware.

Kíli nods and shuffles toward the bedroom, tossing his socks into the laundry bin and glancing at his bags sitting by the bed. Thoughts of telling Fíli about what happened with his parents become a distraction and he blinks and shakes his head after a few minutes, not realizing how long he’d been gone from the kitchen. Grabbing the comforter Kíli tugs it free and gathers it up, biting his lip as he debates trying to stuff the bags under the bed for now.

“Got lost on your mission to fetch the blankets?” Fíli appears in the doorway to the bedroom, the grin on his face getting replaced with a frown when he sees the bags next to the bed.

“N-no, I’ve got them!” Spinning around Kíli shoves the blankets at Fíli and tries to push him back out of the doorway but the blond doesn't move at all.

“Did you walk all the way to your apartment and back in this cold fucking weather?”

“Umm, k-kind of…” There’s no point trying to deny it so Kíli just nods, shoving his hands into the hoodie’s pocket to both warm them and keep Fíli from seeing them shake. “B-but I took a cab back,” he says weakly, glancing up through his hair.

Fíli just stares at him without blinking. “Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how frozen are you?”

“H-honestly? Like an e-eight maybe?”

Sighing, Fíli drags a hand through blond hair that is still damp from the snow. “Which means it's a twelve because you're downplaying it for sure. Come on.” Taking the brunet's hand, Fili drags him back into the living room to drop the blankets onto the couch before he walks them to the bathroom, tugging at Kíli's hoodie. “Off.”

“B-but what about the food?” Kíli stutters while lifting the hoodie up and off as requested, toes curling on the tile floor. “We should e-eat.”

“Five minutes in the shower and afterwards you can eat as much as you like, okay?” Taking off his own sweater Fíli lets it drop down to the floor before leaning over and starting the shower.

“Okay,” Kíli says quietly, glancing down at his pants before taking a deep breath and pushing them down. Quickly, he strips off the bottoms and tugs his t-shirt over his head; face flushed a bright red as he watches the steam of the shower instead of Fíli. “Are you—w-will you…”

“I could use a bit of warming up as well, if you don't mind sharing.” Fíli waits for the brunet to nod his confirmation before he lets his jeans and boxers join his sweater on the floor.

Kíli can’t help but look at his boyfriend’s body as he finishes undressing, gazing the entirety of Fíli’s tanned and inked skin with wide eyes. The tattoos seem to stand out more and the younger student can see a few scars and marks along the skin, unable to think of the blemishes as anything other than parts of a map that tells the story of the blond’s life.

Reaching out Kíli lets his fingers trace the roots of the tree before pulling his hand back when Fíli shivers, remembering a bit belatedly how cold his hands are. “S-sorry.”

“You really need to stop being sorry for checking me out or touching me.” With a teasing little grin Fíli reaches up to take off Kíli's glasses gently. He sets them down onto the counter before taking the brunet's hand in his own and tugging the younger with him into the shower and under the warm spray.

“T-this is really nice.”

Letting his fingertips stroke Kíli's sides softly Fíli smiles down at him. “It is, and I only walked down one street, not through half of the town.”

Leaning into Fíli, Kíli rests his head on the blond’s chest and runs a hesitant hand up and down his back. “It wasn’t so b-bad, I didn't really think about the cold until I w-was headed back. Too focused on other t-things.”

Fíli nods, wrapping his arms around the brunet to get the warmth back into him as fast as possible. “I would have taken you there with the car tomorrow. It wouldn't have been a big deal.”

“I didn't want you to h-have to do that on Christmas. I just needed some time to sort t-things out a bit.” Kíli murmurs, closing his eyes and swaying slightly on his feet.

“It really wouldn't have been a big deal, raven.” Holding Kíli tight so he won't fall Fíli reaches over to turn off the water. “You're more important than a holiday.”

“How did I find someone like you?” Kíli asks quietly, opening his eyes when the water shuts off and looking up at Fíli with a small smile.

“You didn't,” Fíli grins down at him. “Because I found you.”

Kíli leans up onto his toes and kisses the blond, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s neck and running long fingers through wet hair. “Thanks for finding m-me.”

“Thanks for not running away when you saw me.”

“I couldn't r-really see you,” Kíli teases, stepping away and reaching for the blurry shape of a towel from the bar fixed to the wall. “But I don't t-think I would have, anyway.”

Laughing, Fíli reaches for the other towel and dries himself off. “How lucky I am that you have such a bad eyesight and don't wear contacts.”

“S-shut up,” Kíli laughs as he dries himself off quickly, wrapping the large towel around his body and leaning into Fíli. “Let’s stay like this.”

“Here in the bathroom?” Fíli teases with a bright grin. “But how will we get our food?”

With a sigh Kíli rocks back, blinking up at Fíli with a furrowed brow. “You’re r-right, I’m a bit hungry now.”

“And we can't have you hungry or my Ma will come over and murder me.”

With a grin Kíli nods, putting his glasses on before grabbing Fíli’s hand and leading him toward the kitchen. He only takes a few steps before he freezes, changing direction and heading to the bedroom. “Oops, almost f-forgot.”

Fíli follows him, laughing and squeezing his hand lightly. “I like it when you forget about clothes. Can you do that more often?”

“Umm, m-maybe…probably not.” A blush spreads across his face and Kíli silently curses himself for it, letting go of Fíli’s hand and bending over to dig through his bag for underwear. “Yet.”

“I can wait.” Turning to his drawer Fíli lets the towel fall to the floor before pulling out a pair of new boxers. “Summer is a better season for forgetting clothes anyway.”

Slipping on a pair of tight black briefs Kíli glances over at Fíli and blushes anew at what he sees, crouching down like he’s still digging through his clothes while burying his face in his hands. It’s not the fact that Fíli is naked that gets to him, no, it’s the fact that his ass is so nice that Kíli can’t help but feel something stirring in his belly. “Y-yeah, right,” he mumbles, tugging at wet hair before looking up at the wall.

Not noticing Kíli's distress, Fíli puts on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants before searching for a comfortable sweater.

Taking a deep breath the brunet stands up and slips on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, the realization that he’s left all his sweaters back at the apartment hitting him as he turns to see Fíli shrug on a sweater. “Umm.” Remembering that he left his wet hoodie in the bathroom Kíli sighs, turning to face Fíli and meeting his eyes. “May I b-borrow a sweater? Please?”

“You don’t need to ask, Raven.” The blond takes a step away from his wardrobe so Kíli can reach past him and inside it easily. “Just take whatever you need.”

“Thank you.” Kíli glances at the mess of clothes and can’t help but smile, making a mental note to try and help Fíli organize his wardrobe one day. He grabs the same hoodie he wore on Thanksgiving and slips it over his head, pulling his wet hair back into a messy ponytail. “R-ready.”

“Then lets put some food into you before you crumble to dust.” Taking Kíli’s hand Fíli kicks the wardrobe door shut and drags the younger student back into the kitchen. “Ma made enough food to feed a whole company, although there weren’t as many people as she had over on Thanksgiving.”

“S-she must be so used to trying to k-keep you full.” Kíli takes the plate Fíli hands him with a grin and tries to decide on what looks the best, making a small noise of protest when Fíli starts to pile things onto his plate. “I w-won’t be able to eat it all,” he laughs, using both hands to hold the plate steady.

“You’re far too thin, you need to eat.” Stopping in his motion Fíli groans and looks at Kíli with a pained expression. “And so it begins. I start to sound like my Ma."

“I eat a lot,” Kíli says in defense, stepping away and balancing the plate carefully with one hand as he reaches to grab a fork. “And y-your mother is amazing, you should be proud to sound like h-her.” Carrying the plate to the couch he sets it atop the blanket before walking back to Fíli to see if he needs any help.

“I should tell her you said that.” Fíli turns to grab two bottles of water and hands them to the brunet before piling his own plate full of food and following the younger back into the living room. “She would love you even more.”

"She doesn't l-love me," Kili denies as he looks around for something to set the water bottles on so they don't ruin the table, using an old magazine for the task before sitting down and carefully balancing his plate on his lap.

“Oh yes, she does. If I fuck things up with you she’d be the first one to hit me over the head with something heavy and then not talk to me for weeks.” Sitting down next to Kíli, Fíli shoves a fork full of roast potatoes into his mouth. “And she gave me a present for you.”

 The sip of water Kíli had been taking spills down his chin and he nearly chokes, turning wide eyes to Fíli and wiping at his face with the hoodie sleeve. “She w-what? Why?”

Fíli raises an eyebrow at him. “Because you’re my boyfriend,” he says as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “You’re practically family, just with another surname.”

“B-but I…” Picking up his fork Kíli glances down at his plate in thought, poking at the potatoes and cutting them in half with the side of his fork. “But I didn’t get h-her anything,” he says quietly, adding ‘go to the store’ to his mental list of things he needs to do.

“She said it's for both of us but that you should have it, whatever that means. She doesn't expect to get anything in return. She likes you so you get presents, that's the way she is.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli pops another piece of potato into his mouth. “Bard has gotten presents for as long as I can remember. And so has Dwalin. My father never liked it but she did it anyway.”

“S-she’s such an amazing woman, you r-really do have the most wonderful family, Fíli.” With a smile Kíli begins to eat, humming happily at all the delicious tastes and flavors. “I w-want to get her something too,” Kíli says, cutting a piece of ham and chewing it in thought.

“Yeah, she is.” Looking at his plate Fíli picks at his food, pushing the potatoes around before cutting off a piece of his chicken. “She loves baking and her garden, and she has a thing for fairy tales.”

Kíli perks up at that and an idea comes to mind, the brunet grinning to himself as he scoops up a helping of seasoned vegetables and pops them into his mouth. “Perfect, I h-have an idea then.” He turns to give Fíli with a smile and watches him stuff half the chicken into his mouth, laughing at the wide-eyed look he gets. “It’s n-not going anywhere, Fíli!”

“You clearly didn't grow up with Bard,” Fíli complains around his mouthful.

“You act like h-he would steal your food right off your p-plate,” Kíli grins, laughing at the serious look Fíli gives him as he swallows.

“As I said, you clearly haven’t grown up with him nor have you spent enough time around him. He may look like he can't do anything bad but he's the devil.”

“T-that’s hard to believe,” Kíli teases as he reaches over to steal the last piece of chicken from Fíli’s plate, shoving it into his mouth quickly.

“It's not going anywhere, hmm?” Fíli asks, unamused. “Looking like an angel but a thief nonetheless.”

Giving the blond a grin Kíli picks up a piece of ham with his fingers and offers it up to the mechanic. “Truce?”

Locking his eyes with Kíli's, Fíli leans forward to pluck the piece out of the burnet's fingers, making a show of licking them clean and moaning at the taste.

“Y-you’re the one who’s a d-devil.” A blush steals over Kíli’s face and he tears his eyes away, pulling the napkin out of his hoodie pocket to distract himself from both Fíli and that stupid feeling swirling in his stomach. “I think I’m f-full.”

Fíli laughs and sets his plate down onto the table. “Yeah, I think I’ve had enough too.”

Scooting to the edge of the couch Kíli sets his plate on top of Fíli’s and picks them both up, stepping around the mechanic’s legs and heading to the kitchen. “I’ll just clean up a b-bit.” Dumping the few pieces of food left on the plates into the trash bin Kíli sets them in the sink, taking a deep breath before turning to the containers of food they need to put away.

“Let me do that.” Two strong arms wrap around Kíli's middle from behind as Fíli sets his chin down on the brunet's shoulder. “I’ll put the stuff away, you do the dishes. Sound fair?”

“Yeah, t-that sounds good.” Leaning back into the embrace Kíli relaxes against his boyfriend and smiles, lifting his hands up to cover Fíli’s. “Then we can light the t-tree.”

“And you can open your presents.” With a smile of his own Fíli drops a kiss into the dark mess of Kíli's hair before letting go of the younger to move over to the counter and set to work.

“You can open y-yours, too.” Kíli says as he steps up to the sink and turns the water on, quickly and efficiently washing the plates and silverware as he begins to hum the song he’d heard Fíli singing this morning. “B-but there’s only one.”

“There’s only one from me as well,” Fíli says, putting the food into the fridge and closing the door. “And I hope you'll like it and not think it's a really dumb one.”

“It won’t be dumb,” Kíli reassures, finishing the last plate and grabbing the towel that sits on the counter, drying his hands off. “You could g-get me socks and I’d love t-them.” Setting the towel back down Kíli bites his lip and shuffles from foot to foot before reaching for Fíli’s hand.

“Damn, I knew I should’ve gotten you socks,” Fíli chuckles and pulls Kíli out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He stops at the door to plug in the lights of the Christmas tree, switching off the main lights so the colorful Christmas lights are the only lights in the room before pulling Kíli back onto the couch.

Kíli laughs as they fall onto the couch in a tangle of limbs, the younger lying heavily on Fíli’s chest and looking at the Christmas tree. “We did a good j-job,” he tells the blond with a smile, lifting his head and watching the colorful lights reflect off of Fíli’s lip and eyebrow piercings.

Fíli's smile is bright when he grins up at Kíli, both arms tightly wrapped around the brunet’s waist. “The perfect tree for our first Christmas together.”

“It’s perfect b-because it’s ours.” Leaning his head down Kíli presses a quick kiss to Fíli’s lips before scrambling to sit up and nearly falling off the couch. “W-wait, I have to go get y-your present!”

Laughing, Fíli watches the brunet rush down the corridor to get to the bedroom before getting up himself to get Dís' present from the kitchen.

Digging through his bag Kíli pulls out the small wrapped box and bites his lip, shoving the fear that Fíli won’t like it aside and walking back out to the couch. He settles in the middle and shifts the gift from hand to hand before reaching up to tuck his hair behind an ear.

Coming back from the kitchen Fíli passes by the tree and reaches under it, pulling a small parcel out from where it was hidden behind the lowest branches and bringing both presents back to the couch. Sitting down next to the brunet Fíli sets them down onto the table. With a smile the blond turns his head to look at Kíli before pushing the bigger present in the brunet's direction. “You have two to unwrap so I think you should start with Ma's present.”

Kíli holds back his apology about his parents not getting Fíli anything, pushing the thought aside and reaching forward to find the seam in the paper. “I’m one of t-those people who doesn’t rip into t-things,” he tells Fíli with a smile, pulling the paper apart carefully to reveal his gift.

“I never would’ve guessed,” Fíli says with a teasing grin, watching the younger student as he unwraps the present slowly.

Setting the paper aside Kíli peels back the tissue and sucks in a surprised breath, pulling the picture frame out with a light blush and staring at it with a smile. The frame is a dark wood that has a beautiful pattern painstakingly etched around the border, the center holding a photo of he and Fíli asleep on Dís’ couch.

“T-this is…how did she...”

“My Ma is a bit creepy sometimes and she likes to take pictures of everything she thinks is an important memory.” Dragging a hand through his messy mohawk Fíli smiles at Kíli. “I think there are a million photos of my first sore knee when I learned how to ride a bicycle.”

“Like m-mother like son,” Kíli teases. “I think b-breaking into someone’s apartment is w-worse than taking a few memorable photos,” Leaning against Fíli’s side Kíli hugs the picture to his chest, unable to erase the smile from his face. “I love it and I w-want to see all those photos of little Fíli s-someday.”

The blond teen lifts his arm and wraps it around the brunet's shoulder with a dramatic whine. “I can never let you go near my mother ever again because she will gladly show you all those pictures of a chubby blond toddler grinning with a tooth gap while sitting in the grass of her back garden.”

“Awww,” Kíli laughs quietly and sets the picture frame to the side before reaching for Fíli’s gift. “I’ll have to ask to see one of t-those for my birthday, m-maybe get a copy. I bet you w-were so cute.” Fíli’s groan just makes the brunet laugh even more, passing over the parcel to Fíli. “H-here’s yours, I hope you like it.”

Ripping off the paper far less gentlly than Kíli did Fíli stops when he sees what it is. Staring down at the snow globe in his hands Fíli peels off the last pieces of the wrapping paper carefully, a fond smile spreading on his lips when he shakes the globe to let it snow.

Kíli’s hands fist nervously in the fabric of his hoodie. “It’s—I k-know I’ve never been there and m-maybe this is something f-for just you and your uncle…but I t-thought we could maybe g-go together someday.” Kíli’s face is bright red and he bites his lip, watching the blond shake the globe once more.

It’s nothing much, just something he’d found in one of the little antique shops on the walk home from work one day. The small snow globe showcases Cinderella’s castle with a tiny Mickey and Minnie Mouse standing in the middle, the sight of it having sparked Kíli’s memory of seeing the collection in Fíli’s bedroom a few weeks ago. It seems a little silly now that he knows where Fíli got all the other globes, the silence making his blush grow darker each second. “I c-can get you s-something else!”

“No.” The word is no more than a whisper. Fíli sets the snow globe down onto the table, very careful not to break it, before he turns to the brunet with a soft smile that tells Kíli more than anything else that it was the perfect present to pick. “I love it. Thank you, Raven.”

“You’re welcome.” Leaning in Kíli kisses the mechanic’s cheek and brushes a stray bit of hair behind Fíli’s ear, more than happy that his gift was so well received. “I’m g-glad you like it.”

“I hope you'll like mine too.” Picking up the small badly wrapped parcel from the table Fíli hands it over to the brunet, biting his lip ring. “It seemed like a good idea but now... I don't know.”

Carefully peeling the paper away Kíli’s eyes widen when he unwraps the package and pulls out a keychain, the dark metal molded into the shape of a raven taking flight. Kíli’s brow furrows when he sees a key attached, mouth dropping open when he realizes what the key goes to. “F-Fíli?”

“I just want you to know that I want you around as much as possible because I really like being with you at any time of the day. And I want you to be able to drop by whenever you like and stay as long as you want and take all my sweaters when you're cold or eat whatever you find in the fridge without feeling the need to ask or feel like I wouldn't want you to be here all the time because I like it when you're around and I just... yeah, maybe it's a silly gift.” With a nervous little laugh Fíli drags a hand through his hair before looking up and into Kíli's eyes. “I just want you to drop by whenever you want, day or night, and I want you to feel welcome, that's all.”

Kíli stares at his boyfriend for a long time as the explanation catches up to him, dropping the key into his lap and reaching out to grab Fíli’s hand with both of his own. “It’s not silly at all! I w-want to be here with you, I l-love it here. You’re so warm and y-your apartment feels like home…is t-that weird to say? I don’t want to stay at my p-place because I need to get away and I w-was going to ask Ori if I could s-stay with him until I found somewhere but I…” Kíli trails off and squeezes Fíli’s hand before taking a deep breath. “I w-want to start a new life, one with you.”

“Move in! I mean... if you want to.” Biting his lip ring again Fíli looks down at Kíli's hands that are still holding his. “I can totally understand if you want a place on your own and it's a bit noisy here sometimes with the garage so maybe it's not the best place to stay with all the stuff you have to do for university.”

“I do!” Kíli blurts, face on fire with a blush as he squeezes their hands. “I m-mean, I do want to m-move in…if that’s okay. I don’t mind n-noise, I just don’t w-want you to have to take on more of a burden with me b-being here…”

“It's not a burden at all,” Fíli reassures him. “Really. I'd like to have you here.”

Pushing his glasses up Kíli smiles with a sudden shyness, looking down at their hands and biting his lip. “I want to b-be with you, Fíli. In umm, in every way.”

Smiling at the brunet Fíli lets go of Kíli's hands just to wrap his arm around him and drag him closer. “Whenever you're ready, raven,” the blond whispers into Kíli's dark hair, burying his nose into the chocolate locks.

Kíli lets out a strained little laugh against Fíli’s chest and fists his sweater. “A-actually…I b-brought most of my s-stuff here. But we can talk about t-that later.” Reaching his hand out Kíli picks up the keychain and holds it up, rubbing his thumb over the polished metal. “T-this is beautiful, Fíli.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Pulling Kíli's hair free and carding his fingers through it the mechanic starts to play with the long strands. “It wasn't that easy to find the right design. You have no idea how many ravens I drew in the last few weeks.”

“Y-you drew the—you…made this?” Kíli stares at the keychain with increased awe, pulling back to look into Fíli’s eyes. “Y-You wanted me to have a k-key since before…”

Fíli nods. “Sure. It's nothing I came up with just this morning. And I think if I would have shown Bard one more design he might have strangled me.”

“Wow.” Turning back Kíli settles comfortably against the blond and continues to run his fingers over the keychain, tracing the feathers before closing his hand around it and bringing it to his chest.

“You remember Oin and Gloin?”

Kíli looks up and wrinkles his nose as he thinks back. “Your uncles? W-we saw them when we got the lock, r-right?”

“They’re my second cousins but yes, those two,” Fíli nods, continuing to run his fingers through Kíli's hair. “I used the forge behind their shop to make the keychain. Dwalin and I go there from time to time to fix a few things up. They have better equipment for metalwork than we have in the garage so it's easier to do it in their forge.”

“I didn't know y-you could work in a forge, that’s amazing.” Kíli murmurs, leaning against Fíli and smiling when the blond moves them down to lie more comfortably. Kíli rests between Fíli’s legs with his head pillowed on the older student’s chest, humming at the feel of fingers in his hair. “I like learning about y-you, Fíli. We’re so different.”

“Who knows, maybe I'm going to be your favorite subject soon,” Fíli chuckles.

“You already are.” Lifting his head Kíli reaches up to brush his hair back, giving Fíli a grin. “I like learning f-from you and you have a n-nice butt.” Kíli yawns and freezes when he realizes what he’s just said, burying his face into Fíli’s chest to hide.

The blond bites his lip ring in a desperate attempt to not burst out laughing. “Well, thanks. I like yours as well.” Cupping Kíli's behind with both hands Fíli drags the brunet closer and makes the younger student slide up his body a bit.

“Oh!” Kíli lifts his head and props his upper body up, the keychain dropping to the floor as one of his hands fists in Fíli’s shirt and the other slips boldly under the sweater to press against warm skin. “Is t-this okay? Can I…” Trailing off Kíli keeps his eyes focused on Fíli’s as his hand trails higher to find the piercing he knows is there.

“You don't have to ask,” Fíli breathes, leaning up a bit to capture Kíli's lips in a sweet kiss. “If I want you to stop anything I'll tell you, don't worry.”

Nodding, Kíli runs his fingers over the piercing as he kisses the older student, his legs spreading so they straddle one of the blond’s. “I…I love you, Fíli.” After he whispers the words Kíli buries his face in Fíli’s sweater, finger catching the piercing and tugging it on accident.

With a breathless moan that slips past his parted lips Fíli bucks up into the thigh between his legs unintentionally.

The unexpected movement startles Kili and has him jerking away, nearly falling off of Fíli until his hand comes down to rest on the edge of the couch for balance. He and Fíli share wide-eyed looks before they start to laugh, Kíli collapsing onto the blond's chest and moaning quietly when he presses against Fíli’s leg. “S-sorry!”

“No, no, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't want to throw you off the couch,” Fíli chuckles before biting his lip ring again. “I just really liked it when you do that.”

“Y-yeah?” Biting his lip in concentration Kíli slips his hand back under Fíli’s shirt and finds the bar once more, flattening his hand so two of his fingers on are either side of the piercing to tug lightly. “Like this?”

“Mhmm,” is the unintelligible answer Kíli gets as Fíli's eyes drop shut.

“H-hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” Kíli’s hand stills but his hips roll once against Fíli’s thigh, fingers pressing flat to the heated skin under the sweater.

Fíli chuckles and presses his groin up against Kíli's thigh. “Does that feel like I'm falling asleep?”

Kíli shakes his head and tugs once more at Fíli’s nipple piercing before sliding his hand down to the waistband of the blond’s sweatpants, chickening out seconds later and slipping it back up under his shirt as he grinds against Fíli’s leg. “You’re…pretty awake.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Laughing, Fíli buries one hand in Kíli's dark locks and tugs lightly. “Although I wouldn't mind if we take this to our bedroom, you know?”

Kíli gives the blond a shy smile and lifts himself up. “O-our bedroom?”

“Well, it is now, isn't it?”

"Y-yeah, I guess you’re right." Carefully getting up and off of the blond Kíli stands and reaches out to help Fíli up, tugging him to his feet with a smile. Bending down Kíli picks up the fallen key and sets it on the couch next to his picture frame, taking Fíli’s hand and lacing their fingers. "Thank you."

With a smile Fíli leans down to capture the brunet's lips, kissing him slow and sweet. The hand that isn't intertwined with Kíli's slips under the younger student's hoodie and pushes the fabric up slowly while he deepens the kiss.

Kíli moans quietly and his hands come up to grab the back of Fíli’s sweater, tugging it up as he tilts his head to the side to rub his nose against the blond’s. “B-bedroom?” he breathes out, cocking his head and shivering when Fíli runs his hand up the bare skin of his back.

The blond nods and kisses him again while starting to lead the shorter brunet backwards around the couch and in the direction of their bedroom, breaking the kiss only to free Kíli from his hoodie and drop it to the floor as they stumble out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand check out the brilliant and amazing sideblog we made for this story! :D  
> [you can find it here](http://oppositeboys.tumblr.com/)  
> Updates, little sidestories, fanart,... - you can find it all there :D Have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Christmas morning, days full of cuddles, and house moving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lina says:~ Sorry for the long wait but the boys been a bit stubborn and didn't want to come and play with us. But now we figured a few things out and there is even a bit of smut in this chapter ;)
> 
> Liddie says:~ Exactly what Lina says! ;) And we've got lots of fun stuff planned for the next few chapters so there are lots of nice chapters to come :D

* * *

 

The winter sun shines through the large window and warms the two bodies that are curled up on the bed, Kíli’s nose twitching as he’s slowly pulled into the waking world. Without opening his eyes he noses into the solid body in front of him, a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and locking the brunet against Fíli’s body. With a soft sigh Kíli blinks his bleary eyes open and comes face to face with the tanned skin of Fíli’s chest, lifting an arm up from under the mechanic’s and brushing his own dark hair away from his face.

Kíli watches Fíli sleep for a few minutes, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way his face looks completely relaxed as he dreams about who knows what. Leaning in, the younger student kisses his cheek and grins at the rough stubble that lines the relaxed face, one hand sneaking up to brush unruly blond hair back. “W-wake up, Fíli. It’s Christmas.” Kíli whispers before kissing Fíli’s chin and then his lips, just barely there touches that don’t even cause a stir.

With a grin Kíli shifts his body closer and freezes when he feels Fíli pressing against his thigh, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks as he remembers forgetting about pajamas after last night’s…activities. They had tumbled into bed after all but running into the door while kissing, clothes dropping in record time as their hands explored, pressed, and stroked until they both fell apart in the dim light of the moon.

Resting his head on Fíli’s chest Kíli closes his eyes and grins to himself, one leg slowly sliding between Fíli’s and making the blond student grunt in his sleep. Kíli bites his lip and glances up to watch Fíli’s face with unfocused eyes, his hand slipping down between them to trail warm fingers over the half-hard erection. “T-this is normal,” he whispers to himself when he feels the heat pooling in his stomach, fingers wrapping around Fíli and stroking lazily as he watches for any signs of discomfort.

He notices the blond’s breathing begin to shift and smiles, flicking his thumb across the head of the erection slowly as he tightens his hand. Fíli’s hips seem to roll on their own into Kíli’s grip, a few mumbles passing the mechanic’s lips and giving Kíli the encouragement to lean down and press a kiss to the piercing on his chest.

A hand comes up to card lazily through Kíli's hair as blue eyes blink open slowly. A sleepy smile spreads across the mechanic’s lips as his eyes focus on the brunet, biting his lips to muffle a moan that threatens to escape as Kíli's hand squeezes just the right way around his length. “Oh good, it's not a dream.”

Lifting his head Kíli smiles at the blond and leans in for a kiss, letting go of Fíli and placing the hand on his thigh. “Nope, n-not a dream. M-merry Christmas, Fíli.” 

“A Christmas angel in my bed is the best Christmas present ever,” Fíli smiles and kisses him again. “Merry Christmas, Raven.”  
  
“Do you h-have any plans today?” Burying his face in Fíli’s neck, Kíli wraps his hand back around Fíli’s erection and begins to stroke once more. “I think we slept in a b-bit.”  
  
Moaning, Fíli pushes into Kíli's hand. “We could just stay in bed all day and eat leftovers when we're hungry.”  
  
“T-that sounds good.” Leaning back Kíli props himself up on his elbow and glances down, flicking his thumb and glancing over toward the window ledge. “C-can you grab my glasses f-for me?”  
  
“Why? You want to be able to see me in all my morning glory?” Fíli chuckles but pushes himself up. Grinning, he throws his leg over Kíli's hip and straddles the brunet before reaching over to the windowsill to grab the thick frames, setting them onto Kíli's nose. “Better now?”  
  
Kíli blushes and reaches up to adjust the frames, glancing away from Fíli’s grinning face and looking out the window. “T-that’s not—I didn’t mean…”  
  
“I know.” Still grinning Fíli buries a hand into Kíli's hair and tugs lightly. “But I'm very handsome so you’re allowed to look if you want.”  
  
“I l-like looking at y-you,” Kíli blurts out and looks back up at the blond, giving a subtle shift of his hips. Biting his bottom lip the brunet traces his fingers along Fíli’s hip. “I’m a b-bit surprised there’s no tattoo h-here.”  
  
“Oh, you know, I'm only twenty-one so I need to keep a bit of skin free for later projects.” Moving his hips slightly Fíli grins as Kíli moans.  
  
Moving against Fíli, Kíli nods with wide eyes. “Y-yeah, good idea.” Reaching out he wraps his hand around Fíli’s erection and gives a tug in retaliation.  
  
Biting his lips Fíli bucks his hips, moaning at the feeling of Kíli's hand on his cock before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.  
  
A moan escapes Kíli and he reaches up to tangle a hand into blond hair, tugging Fíli even closer as he rocks against him. “F-Fíli…”  
  
Deepening the kiss Fíli reaches down and wraps a hand around them both, urging Kíli's hand to do the same. Kíli follows the motions and they fall into a lazy rhythm, his hand slipping down from Fíli’s hair to cup his cheek. Tilting his head into the kiss Kili pulls away after a few moments and grins, hips rocking with the mechanic’s as their hands tighten.  
  
Leaning his forehead against Kíli's, Fíli flicks his thumb over the head of the brunet's erection, grinning when the younger's hips stutter.  
  
“Fili!” Thrusting his hips up Kíli kisses Fíli again as he feels his release approach, squeezing the hand around them both and trying to mimic the motion with his own thumb on Fíli’s cock. “I’m u-uh, ‘m c-close.”  
  
“Me too,” Fíli breathes against Kíli's lips. “Don't hold back, Raven.”  
  
Nodding, Kíli bucks a few more times before he moans against Fíli’s mouth, hips stuttering as he comes hard between them and his hand tightens its grip. “C’mon Fíli, p-please.”  
  
It only takes a few more strokes for Fíli to come as well, breathing Kíli's name against the brunet's lips.  
  
Kíli huffs when Fíli slumps against him, wrapping his arms around the blond and grinning into his shoulder as they catch their breath. After a few moments Fíli rolls to the side and Kíli goes to follow, jerking away when the cell phone sitting on the bedside table starts to go off. “It’s y-your mother,” Kíli squeaks as he hands it over to Fíli, pulling the blankets up over his head to hide.  
  
“She won't see you, you know?” Fíli laughs before picking up the phone. He waits until Kíli's head peeks out from under the blanket again, meeting the brunet's eye with a grin as he licks his fingers clean of both of their cum while happily chatting to his mother.  
  
Kíli blushes so red his face feels like it’s on fire, an odd squeaking noise escaping his throat when Fíli finishes his cleanup. “Y-you—” Cutting himself off the brunet nearly falls out of bed as he swings his legs over the side, picking up last night’s t-shirt to cover himself as he stumbles toward the bathroom, face still a bright red as Fíli continues his conversation.  
  
There is a knock on the bathroom door only a few minutes later. “You alright in there?”  
  
“I’m f-fine!” Kíli calls in a high-pitched voice, trying not to think about how low Fíli’s voice sounds as he glances down at his hardening erection. “G-go away,” he hisses to himself, closing dark eyes and resting his head on the back of the bathroom door while trying not to think of what Fíli had just done.  
  
“You're really sure? Because you don't sound very fine.”  
  
Shaking his head Kíli opens his eyes and reaches to push his glasses up his nose, stepping away from the door and cracking it open to look at Fíli. “I j-just have an uuuh,” glancing down Kíli’s face flushes once again. “I—you m-made it, umm…” Biting his lip the brunet shakes his head once more. “Give m-me a few minutes and it w-will go away.”  
  
Frowning at Kíli's words Fíli follows the glance; a grin spreads on his lips when he realizes the problem without even seeing it through the small crack of the door. “Seems you liked my little show a lot.” Stepping closer Fíli pushes the door open gently, waiting to see if Kíli might want him to stay away before stepping into the bathroom and dragging the brunet closer, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“Y-yeah, you just…and y-your mother was on t-the phone!” Kíli wraps his arms around the blond and squeezes, one hand tugging at Fíli’s hair lightly.  
  
Laughing, Fíli hugs him even closer. “Yeah, that might have been a bit inappropriate. Sorry.” Leaning down he kisses Kíli's ear lightly. “But you taste so good.”  
  
Kíli shivers and unconsciously drags a hand down Fíli’s back, fingernails leaving behind light red marks as he presses against the blond. “W-what does it taste like?” He asks quietly, genuinely curious.  
  
Instead of answering the question Fíli turns his head and captures Kíli's lips with his own. When the brunet gasps in mild surprise Fíli uses his chance to run his tongue over parted lips, letting Kíli taste what is left of their combined release.  
  
Brown eyes widen but Kíli leans into Fíli and almost shyly slides his tongue along the blond’s. It’s not an overly bad taste, a bit bitter and strange but there’s also the taste of Fíli’s lips and Kíli finds he doesn’t mind it so much. He pulls back and runs his tongue along his own bottom lip while giving Fíli a thoughtful look. “It’s n-not too bad.”  
  
Fíli shrugs with a little grin. “It's okay for the most part. No one says you have to swallow it down if you don't want anyway.”  
  
“B-but you swallowed it,” Kíli points out, a small shiver racing up his spine when he thinks about Fíli cleaning his fingers.  
  
“Yeah, because I wanted to.” Reaching around Kíli, Fíli starts the shower. “Not because I thought you would expect it from me.”  
  
“I want to, too.” Kíli murmurs and glances down at his stomach, ignoring the way his erection curves up in arousal and focusing on the few smudges of release there. He decides against trying to gather it up and looks back to Fíli. “But m-maybe not today.”  
  
“One step at a time, Raven,” Fíli says with a wink, pushing the smaller teen backwards slowly. “For now stepping into the shower would be perfect.”  
  
“I can do t-that.” While Fíli takes his glasses and sets them on the counter Kíli steps under the water and hums, pushing his wet hair back and looking down at his erection. He wraps his hand around it and strokes a few times, letting go and moving to the side when Fíli joins him.  
  
Leaning in for another kiss Fíli wraps one arm around the brunet and drags him closer while his free hand follows the stream of water down Kíli's belly. “Let me help you with that.”  
  
Kíli nods with a moan and grips Fíli’s shoulder when a warm hand wraps around his erection. He bucks into the touch and presses harder into the kiss, his free hand sliding along Fíli’s chest to find his piercing. “P-please, Fíli.”  
  
Speeding up his hand Fíli lets his thumb brush over the head, getting Kíli to shudder and moan into the kiss again.  
  
Rocking his hips into the motions Kíli’s almost embarrassed by how quickly he comes for the second time that morning, breaking from the kiss and turning his face into the blond hair plastered to Fíli’s neck as he releases. He leans heavily against Fíli’s chest to catch his breath, tipping his head up for a lazy kiss. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Fíli grins into the kiss, one hand coming up to push the wet hair out of Kíli's face. “Better now?”  
  
“Mhmm, t-thanks to you.” Pulling back Kíli smiles at the blond, eyes flicking downward as he bites his lip. “D-do you... need some h-help too?”  
  
“I'm good, don't worry, Raven.”  
  
Giving Fíli a nod Kíli reaches back and grabs the bottle of shampoo from the ledge, stepping close and forcing Fíli back under the water for a few seconds as he gathers the soap in his hand. Reaching up Kíli begins lathering Fíli’s hair and scratching at the growing sides. “You’re mohawk is d-disappearing,” he observes while leaning against the blond as he works.  
  
Nodding at the statement Fíli closes his eyes and enjoys Kíli's fingers in his hair. “I know. I have no idea why I thought it would be a good idea to get one in the first place. I'm far too lazy to keep it nice.”  
  
“I’m s-sure your mother could t-trim it up, or m-maybe you can grow it out.” Kíli gathers the long blond middle and makes sure it’s completely covered in soap before piling it on the top of Fíli’s head with a grin. “It would be n-nice either way.”  
  
“Or maybe I'll cut it all off,” Fíli suggests with a grin, laughing at Kíli's shocked wide eyes. “Just kidding, don’t worry. I would look awful with no hair.”  
  
Kíli laughs quietly and tips Fíli’s head back to rinse out the soap and bubbles. “Y-you’d look weird,” he says while combing through it, his fingers sliding easily. “Maybe w-we can look through p-pictures or magazines to see if anything s-stands out, I h-have some back at my p-place.”  
  
Stepping around Kíli to switch their positions, Fíli reaches for the shampoo bottle to return the favor. “We should go to your place soon anyway and get the rest of your stuff.”  
  
“Yeah, g-good idea.” Kíli hums when Fíli’s hands slide into his hair, wrapping his arms loosely around the blond’s waist and closing his eyes. “W-whenever we have time.”  
  
“I think we should just take it easy the next few days.” Running his fingers through the long strands, Fíli makes sure he gets everything clean before he gets Kíli to tip his head back to rinse the soap out of his hair. “Maybe stay in bed most of the time.”  
  
Running his fingers along the small of Fíli’s back the brunet nods, keeping his eyes closed until Fíli pulls him close again. “Y-you’ll get hungry,” he murmurs, giving Fíli a grin. “W-we can move to the couch w-while the food heats up.”  
  
“Good idea.” Kissing the tip of Kíli's nose Fíli reaches around the small brunet and turns off the water. “But first we have to get out of the shower.”  
  
“But it’s so w-warm in here.” Moving closer, Kíli hugs Fíli’s body tightly to try and keep the warmth, the cooler air spilling over the top of the shower within seconds.  
  
Fíli grins and frees himself out of Kíli's hug gently before stepping out of the shower and grabbing one of the big plush towels to wrap Kíli in before he takes a towel for himself.  
  
Kíli rubs the towel up and down his arms and legs, hugging it close to his body and stepping over to Fíli. The metal hoop of Fíli’s eyebrow piercing catches in the light and Kíli grins, leaning up onto his toes to press a kiss to it before pushing the blond’s wet hair back and looking away with a flush. “C-clothes next, then b-breakfast? Or back to bed for a b-bit?”  
  
“You still cold?” Stepping close the blond wraps his towel around them both. “We could go back to bed to warm up for a bit and then get breakfast.”  
  
Letting out a quiet laugh Kíli nods, lifting his hand from their towel cocoon and reaching for his glasses. “That sounds r-really good.”  
  
Fíli waits just as long as Kíli needs to set his glasses back onto his nose before he uses the towels to drag the brunet back towards the bedroom with a grin.  
  
“Fíli!” Kíli’s laugh fills the room and he stumbles with Fíli across the hall, one hand on the blond’s chest to keep his balance. Their legs hit the bed and they topple over with Fíli on his back and Kíli half lying on top of him.  
  
Grinning up at the brunet Fíli reaches out and throws the blanket on top of them. “Now we shouldn't get cold.”  
  
Kíli smiles and lays his head on Fíli’s shoulder, looking out of the window and staring out at the snow falling from a cloudy sky.  
  
Watching the brunet with a smile Fíli drops a kiss into the damp mess of dark hair. “I love you, Kíli.”  
  
With one hand playing with the ends of Fíli’s hair on the pillow Kíli hums as his eyes close in happiness. “I love you too, Fíli.”

* * *

  
The time between Christmas and New Year seems to fly by and is mostly spent in their flat, cuddled up and forgetting the world outside, drinking tea and eating all the cookies that are left from the holidays. They only have to leave their little paradise twice to visit Dis, which isn't that bad because it also means free food and a bit of fun in the snow with Frodo (and Bard, because he is a child sometimes as well).  
  
New Year's Eve comes and goes with tipsy kisses on the rooftop and fireworks in the sky, with the promise of a bright future and a new start. Their new start begins with going back to Kíli's old apartment and finishing up there right after New Year’s, packing the last of his things and getting ready to leave that part of his life behind.

* * *

  
Shoving the bed back against the wall where it had been when he moved in, Kíli straightens and pushes his sleeves back for the hundredth time that day, looking around the empty room and letting out a sigh. Not much seems to have changed since he and Fíli had boxed the rest of his stuff up and hauled it out into the car, the brunet shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall to stare around the empty living room as he waits for the blond’s return.  
  
“It’s so empty,” Kíli mumbles to himself as he reaches up to rub a hand over his left forearm. It feels oddly strange to see everything looking so bare, no textbooks scattered across the tables or couch waiting to be studied or read and no mugs of tea in sight. The books will soon all be at Fíli’s place, their place, he tries to remember. The thought of living with his boyfriend still sends a jolt of happy nervousness though the brunet, Kíli moving into the middle of the room and settling himself on the floor by the empty table.  
  
He certainly doesn't want to be sad about leaving this place, but a part of him can’t help but feel the loss of his first bit of independence. Arriving the week before classes and getting his few things settled had made Kíli feel like such an adult, a few books and knickknacks bought at the shops along the route home from work ending up around the place to give the place the tiniest spark of somewhere he could call his own.  
  
But even with the books and the trinkets his apartment still felt like less of a home that Fíli’s flat. If Kíli tries to pinpoint his shift of comfort he can’t seem to do it, the small space above the garage had gradually become ‘home’ a bit more each time Kíli had visited.  
  
Kíli’s musing is interrupted when he hears Fíli’s heavy boots coming down the hall, the brunet picking at the cuff of his shirtsleeve as he continues to glance around the room.  
  
“I swear there were bricks in your last box,” Fíli complains as he comes back from the car, shaking some snowflakes out of his hair. “Are you trying to move the walls with you, Raven?”  
  
Kíli grins and pushes his glasses up as he turns to look at Fíli, motioning him over to take the seat next to him on the floor. “I m-may have collected a few b-books in the past few months,” he tells the blond, leaning away with a small laugh when Fíli collapses onto the floor next to him.  
  
“I felt that,” Fíli huffs and falls back to lie on the floor. “And I’ll feel it again when I have to drag them all upstairs to our flat. It will be hell to move out of it and to a bigger one, I just know it.”  
  
“A b-bigger one? Your f-flat seems a lot bigger t-than this place already.” Biting his lip Kíli moves around until he’s leaning over Fíli with a small smile, their positions mirroring those from the last time they’d been studying on the floor so many months ago. “W-we can always ask Bard to help, if y-you don’t think you c-can do it again.”  
  
“Our flat,” Fíli corrects him gently, reaching up to push one of the long strands behind Kíli's ear. “And maybe we’ll want a bigger one some day. We might even need one over the years so you have room for all your books. A library all for yourself, how does that sound?”  
  
“That w-would be the b-best,” the brunet laughs as he dips his head to kiss Fíli’s cheek, shifting to lie on his back beside the mechanic. “M-maybe we can g-get a big, comfortable chair t-to read in, too.”  
  
“Sure we can,” Fíli grins and rolls to the side so he can look at Kíli. “And a dog, and a backyard, and an apple tree.”  
  
“Y-you don’t like apples,” Kíli points out as he turns to look at Fíli. “And I’m allergic t-to dogs.”  
  
“A cherry tree then,” Fíli shrugs with a grin. “And a goldfish.”  
  
Kíli laughs and turns to his side, propping his head up on a hand and giving Fíli a grin. “I’ve always w-wanted a dog. A big one, w-with golden hair like y-yours.” Reaching over, the brunet ruffles Fíli’s hair much like you’d pet a dog.  
  
“And look how well trained I am already,” Fíli laughs before reaching out and pushing Kíli over to roll on top of him with a wide grin. “Hey.”  
  
“H-hey,” Kíli returns with a quiet laugh, reaching up to adjust his glasses once more before his hand lifts to trail warm fingers lightly over Fíli’s lip and piercing.  
  
Fíli presses a soft kiss to the fingers and smiles down at the brunet softly. “It's the very same spot, isn't it? Right here was where we kissed for the first time.”  
  
“Yeah, it is.” Pulling his hand back Kíli blushes lightly and slides it along the side of Fíli’s face and into his hair, threading long fingers in the blond locks and tugging Fíli down. “I think I n-need more practice.”  
  
Grinning, Fíli bends down. “Never enough of that, eh? But you're right, Bookworm. We should say goodbye to your apartment properly.”  
  
“On the f-floor?” Kíli’s voice goes up a notch in disbelief and his hand tightens in Fíli’s hair.  
  
Fíli stops only a few inches above Kíli's lips and frowns down on the brunet. “I'm not sure what you think I'm talking about but I thought about kissing in the same spot we had out first kiss in. Kind of a farewell.”  
  
Kíli blushes and lifts his other hand to loop around Fíli’s neck, fingers scratching lightly at the growing hair. “Y-yeah, that’s w-what I thought too…” Tugging Fíli down Kíli presses into the kiss and smiles at the feel of his cool lip ring.  
  
Fíli hums happily into the kiss and at the feeling of Kíli's fingers in his hair, slightly deepening the kiss before pulling away just a little bit so their lips only brush as he speaks. “You’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, haven’t you?”  
  
“N-no more than usual,” Kíli mumbles with a new blush, pressing his lips against Fíli’s again, trying to distract him.”  
  
“If you say so,” Fíli mumbles with a knowing grin before deepening the kiss slightly.  
  
With a low moan Kíli tilts his head to the side and runs his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip before pulling back. “D-do you think a-about it?”  
  
“It'd be a lie to say no,” Fíli admits, the fingers of one hand running over Kíli's side. “But that's not the point.”  
  
“R-really?” Squirming at the slight tickle of Fíli’s touch along his side Kíli tugs at blond hair. “W-what’s the point t-then?”  
  
“The point is that we're doing this at your pace, not mine.” Bending down Fíli steals another kiss from the brunet's lips. “I don't want you to rush into anything just because you think I want it.”  
  
“I k-know.” Kíli deflates and lets his head fall back against the floor, looking to the side while letting out a sigh as his fingers card through Fíli’s hair. He knows that Fíli is only being reassuring and that he doesn't expect more than Kíli is comfortable giving but the brunet can’t shake the feeling that maybe things are going too slow. “This p-place looks so empty.”  
  
“Could be because we just removed all your stuff,” Fíli grins and lays his head down on Kíli's chest. “But I'm just guessing. You're the clever one.”  
  
With a snort Kíli continues to twist Fíli’s hair around his fingers. “You’re very s-smart and you k-know it, Fíli. I j-just meant that it looked empty b-before but now it’s like n-no one was ever here.”  
  
“Are you regretting that you're moving out?” Fíli asks quietly, drawing patterns onto Kíli's shirt with his fingertips.  
  
“No, that’s n-not it.” Sifting through blond hair lightly Kíli waits until Fíli tilts his head to look up at him. “It’s just t-that this was the f-first place I could get away from m-my parents.”  
  
Nodding, Fíli leans up to kiss the tip of Kíli's nose. “I bet it felt great when you moved in.”  
  
“It w-was scary to move h-here only knowing Ori,” Kíli confesses with a smile as he wraps his arms around the blond. “But I’m r-really glad I did.”  
  
“Me too,” Fíli smiles, leaning in for another kiss. “Really, really glad.”  
  
Kíli hums into the kiss and they make out lazily for a few more minutes, the low heating and cool floor of the empty apartment sending a sudden shiver through Kíli’s body that Fíli can physically feel.  
  
“Maybe not the best time of the year to be laying on the floor, hm?” Fíli mumbles against the younger's lips, pressing one last kiss to them and sitting back up. “Maybe it's time to go, Bookworm.”  
  
Staring up at the ceiling for a few more seconds Kíli nods, hefting himself up and placing a hand on the coffee table. “Just one b-box left.” His eyes fall on the small box sitting by the door before turning to Fíli. “We can d-drop the keys off at the m-main office, too.”  
  
Fíli nods and stands up before reaching a hand out for the younger to take and pulling Kíli to his feet as well. “You're ready to go or will you need a few more minutes without me?”  
  
Glancing around Kíli pushes his glasses up and turns to the blond. “I should check t-the bedroom one last t-time, I’ll only be a m-minute, okay?”  
  
“Should I wait here or down at the car?” Moving over to the door Fíli hauls up the last box and looks back at Kíli.  
  
Kíli looks at Fíli standing by the door, holding the box under his arm and giving him a patient smile as he waits for an answer. He realizes something in that moment, standing next to the coffee table in the posh apartment that his parents had decided on after ignoring his attempts to find his own place and choosing for themselves. Fíli is giving him a choice, like he always has, even about something as small as waiting for him here or in the car. He hasn't gone off down the hall without a word or resigned himself to leaning against the wall as he waits, just asked a simple question that makes Kíli realize how lucky he truly is to have found someone just for him.  
  
Shaking his head Kíli steps past the table and walks over to the door, opening it for Fíli and gesturing for him to step out first. “Let’s go t-to the car together, okay?”  
  
Stepping outside with a smile, Fíli waits for the brunet to do the same. Kíli gives his apartment one last look before closing the door and locking it up, the blond stepping closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Goodbye apartment 69D, for your owner moves on to get the D somewhere else.”  
  
“But your place doesn’t have letters…” Kíli trails off and realization hits seconds later, his face turning bright red as he stares at Fíli’s grinning face in shock. “F-Fíli!”  
  
Fíli laughs at Kíli's shocked expression and ducks away as the brunet tries to slap his behind.  
  
A cough interrupts Kíli’s tangent before it can even start, the older woman who lives across from him giving them a warm smile as she stands outside her door. Fíli cheerfully wishes her a good day and Kíli wants to melt into the ground, stuttering out an apology and greeting before he’s got both hands on Fíli’s back and is pushing him down the hall.  
  
They manage to get down the stairs without falling down and Fíli waits for Kíli as he goes to drop his keys off. They leave the building together and Fíli packs the last box into the back seat before he moves over to open the passenger door for Kíli. “Next stop – home.”  
  
Gripping the top of the door Kíli leans against it and kisses Fíli, pulling back and giving him a grin. “Home,” he echoes before sliding down into his seat, watching Fíli walk around the front of the car and slip inside. “Let’s go home, Fíli.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli receives very helpful information and some important shopping is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddie says:~ Sorry for the long wait! We've got about 30 stories in the works and these boys needed a bit of a break but now we have the ending planned out so that's a good thing :D We hope you still enjoy these boys and this chapter got cut in half because of the length so the next part should be out much sooner :D
> 
> Lina says:~ Also sexy times are coming closer. I know some of you are waiting for their "real" first time ;) But first the boys need to shop for some important things. We hope you still love those boys, even if it's been a while :)

* * *

 

Staring at the mess of boxes scattered across the room and stacked against the wall Kíli sighs, scratching at his side and bringing his free hand up to stifle a yawn. With a small shake of his head he leans down and checks the label on the outside of the box closest to him, hefting it up into his arms and carrying it into the bedroom.  
  
Setting it down by the wall the brunet wanders back out to the living room, brushing a bit of dust off his jeans and picking up the next box.  
  
After waking up and eating an easy breakfast of eggs and toast he and Fíli had decided to tackle putting Kíli’s boxed up things into the proper rooms, even if they didn’t get to putting everything away today. Carrying a smaller box toward the kitchen Kíli quickly adds his cooking utensils to the meagre collection of his boyfriend and continues on, an accomplished smile already tugging at his lips.  
  
Nudging a larger box of clothes and jumpers off to the side he digs around some more, glancing up when he sees a messy haired Fíli headed toward him. “T-that one goes in the b-bedroom,” he says with a nod at the large box, watching Fíli look down at it with an amused smile.

“As you wish, Milord.” Bowing deeply Fíli grins and hauls up the heavy box without a problem. “I'm your humble servant and your wish is my command.”

A blush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks and he shakes his head with a smile. “T-thanks. I really appreciate it.” The brunet tips his head to the side to watch Fíli walk away, eyeing the tight line of his shoulders before dropping down low.

Shortly before he leaves the room Fíli looks back over his shoulder and laughs when he sees the expression on Kíli's face. “Enjoying the view, Bookworm?”

“I d-didn’t—I mean… yeah.” Kíli glances away quickly and crouches down next to a box of books, digging through them to hide his blush.

Fíli laughs and carries the box over to the bedroom, dumping it in front of the wardrobe before walking back to the living room. “Which one next?”

Humming in thought Kíli points to a smaller box close to the blond. “T-this one has some b-bathroom stuff but we don’t h-have to keep it.” Shifting the large box of books against the wall he bites his lip. “Want a d-drink?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Bending down Fíli picks up the little box and gives Kíli a wink. “I'm back in a second.”

Giving the blond a nod Kíli gets to his feet and heads to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and frowning. They are out of milk so there will be no hot chocolate, the brunet pushing a few containers aside and pulling out a bottle of juice. Shifting a few steps Kíli opens the cupboard and reaches up for a glass.

An arm sneaks around his middle and Fíli's body presses close to his back. “Need some help?” the blond grins and reaches up to get two glasses, setting them onto the counter before Kíli. Burying his face in the brunet's hair Fíli hums happily and squeezes the smaller teen softly.

Kíli leans back against Fíli’s chest and smiles, pouring the juice. “Thanks, w-what would I so without y-you?

“We should probably rearrange the glasses so you can reach them easier,” Fíli muses and kisses Kíli's neck. “Can't have you dying of thirst in our flat.”

Kíli laughs when Fíli’s facial hair tickles his skin, reaching back to grab a handful of blond hair and tugging it lightly. “Why do you even h-have them up so high?” Leaning away Kíli turns around in Fíli’s arms and offers the juice.

“I don't know. There was some space so I put them there and never moved them away.” Taking the juice out of Kíli's hand Fíli smiles at him but doesn't let go of the smaller brunet. “Thanks.”

Nodding thoughtfully Kíli brings his juice up and takes a sip, eyeing the small cupboard next to the refrigerator. “We could m-move them over there, that might b-be nice. I could m-make a list of the things we c-change, if you want.”

“If you feel better by making a list we make a list.” Fíli grins and takes a sip of his own juice. “I know you love your lists. Shall I find you pen and paper?”

"M-maybe we can do that later? My n-notebook is in one of the b-boxes with my desk stuff so w-when we find that we’ll add the list." Taking another drink Kíli sets the glass down on the counter and moves his hands to hold Fíli’s sides. "B-back to work?"

Fíli empties his glass and sets it down beside Kíli's empty one. “I'm not getting a kiss first? You're really hard on me.”

Kíli laughs and tugs on Fíli’s shirt, pulling him closer and leaning into a kiss. He grins against Fíli’s lips and pulls back when a tongue traces along his lips. “I don’t w-want to spoil you.” Pulling back Kíli reaches up to adjust his glasses.

Fíli huffs but lets go of the brunet and takes a step back. “Maybe we can talk about a bit of spoiling later when most of the boxes are where you want them to be?”

“S-sure, sounds good.” Reaching for Fíli’s hand with a blush Kíli leads him back toward the pile of boxes and looks at them with a sigh. “W-well, most of these can stay out h-here until we put up the bookshelf.”  
  
Dropping the blond’s hand Kíli steps around a few and points to two medium sized plastic storage bins and a duffle bag. “Those are t-the ones that need to go into t-the bedroom. “More clothes a-and stuff for the desk.”

Fíli nods and shoulders the bag. “I can do the bookshelf tomorrow if that's okay with you.”

“W-we don’t have to do it t-tomorrow, it can wait a bit.” Bending down he grabs one of the plastic bins and hands it to Fíli, grabbing the second and following him into the bedroom. “If y-you want to do something else.”

“I don't mind. It's not that much work and then your books can have a nice new home as well.” Setting the bin down onto the floor next to the desk Fíli takes a few steps over to the bed and dumps the duffle bag there.

Kíli smiles at the thoughtfulness of Fíli’s words, setting his bin on top of the desk and reaching in it for one of the notebooks. “Yeah, I t-think they’d like that.” He steps aside and glances across the desk for a pen, spotting one balancing on the edge and reaching for it.

The bin sways a bit and as soon as Kíli turns away it falls. Fíli makes a step forward and reaches out to catch it but he's too far away so the bin falls down, spreading its content around the floor close to the desk.

Fíli bends down to gather the fallen notes with a laugh while Kíli still stutters his apologies, frowning whenhis eyes catch on one of the sheets and the list on it. “What's that?”

Glancing down Kíli’s eyes widen when he sees what’s fallen to the floor, crouching low and trying to snatch them from Fíli’s hands. “N-nothing! J-just some research stuff a-and notes for class, I c-can get them!”

“Yeah, sure,” the blond says, holding the list out of Kíli's reach. “I bet 'moaning loudly' and 'going deep' is part of one of your classes. Very interesting class, maybe I should take that one too.”

“G-give it here!” Blushing heavily Kíli nearly knocks his boyfriend over as he leans forward, a hand on his chest holding him back from reaching the slip of paper. “F-Fíli, don’t r-read it!”

“Okay, okay, no need to panic.” Fíli slips the list back to the ground, the blank side of the paper showing up so he won't be able to read it anymore, before he reaches out and drags the squirming brunet into his arm. “Sorry,” he mumbles into dark hair, holding Kíli close.

Kíli reaches out from Fíli’s arms and grabs the list, crumpling it up in his fist and holding tight. “N-no I’m sorry, it’s j-just embarrassing.” He tries to relax back into Fíli but remains stiff, feeling the warm arms squeeze around his middle.

“It's not. It's just being curious, that's all. That's not a bad thing.” Fíli's fingers card through Kíli's hair as he tries to soothe the brunet and get him to finally relax a bit into the embrace. “It's just ... where exactly did you do that research, Kíli?”

“I-I uh…umm.” Biting his lip Kíli closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly while relaxing back into Fíli’s arms. “I l-looked it up, o-online” As soon as the words leave his mouth Kíli brings his hands up to cover his face, waiting for Fíli’s laugh.

“Which isn't bad because there are a few really good sites on that matter if you know how to find them.” There is no laughter and no mocking tone in his voice which makes relief wash over the brunet although he still doesn't dare look at Fíli.

“But what I saw on that list... it's not one of those, right? You watched porn for your research.”

“Yeah,” Kíli mumbles after a long silence, dropping his hands and looking down at the crumpled ball of paper. “It uh…it w-was definitely a l-learning experience.” He glances back over his shoulder and raises his eyes to meet Fíli’s, the blush still staining his cheeks. “I d-don’t think I—is it a-always like that?”

“Unless you’re into that kind of stuff, no.”

“A-and are you? Into t-that stuff?” Kíli’s eyes are wide and he leans forward, breaking from the embrace and shifting around to sit facing the blond.

Fíli laughs a bit embarrassed and raises a hand to run his fingers through his mohawk, making it even messier than before. “Well, I have no idea what you’ve seen but I'm really not into that whole hardcore stuff.”

“Oh.” The words don’t do much to help Kíli because everything he watched seemed pretty hardcore, the brunet worrying his lip between his teeth and glancing down at the paper. “I g-guess I should have j-just asked you. H-have you ever…” He trails off with a blush and looks up into Fíli’s blue eyes.

“Slept with somebody?” Fíli nods. “Yeah, that I have.”

“Okay.” Kíli nods and tries to ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him that Fíli will have someone to compare him to. It’s such a stupid thing to even think about and the brunet pushes it to the back of his mind, his fingers unconsciously flattening out the paper he’s balled up. “D-do you think t-that we could sleep t-together someday? Or uh, I mean…h-have sex?”

“I hope so.” Fíli bites his lip ring as a faint blush spreads on his cheeks, but it's gone as fast as it had appeared. “I mean not right now, of course. Whenever you are ready. Because we have time, lots and lots of time. We don't need to rush anything. And you maybe saw some pretty terrifying stuff in those videos but it's not like that. Really, it isn't. They are actors. They don't want to pleasure their partner, their job is to pleasure the people watching them, getting them off. So it really isn't the best way to do research.”

“I h-hope so, too!” Kíli blurts suddenly, reaching out with one hand to grab one of Fíli’s. “I w-want to do it with y-you and you’ll t-teach me, right? W-what you l-like and w-what to do.” He doesn’t wait for a response before he’s leaning forward and throwing his arms around the blond’s neck. “I s-should have asked y-you from the start.”

“You should have, but I understand why you didn't.” Fíli's arms come up almost without his doing to wrap around the smaller brunet. “I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself either so I did quite the same and looked things up. Well, they don't tell you about preparation in those videos so I don't have to tell you that my first time didn't go that smoothly.”

Kíli’s face scrunches up for a few seconds before he realizes what Fíli means, leaning back to look at the blond with wide eyes. “P-preparation? L-like, putting something in…t-there?” Squeezing his arms around Fíli Kíli buries his face in the blond’s neck and rests his head on the bare shoulder. “Wow, I-I’ve got a lot to learn.”

The blond snickers at Kíli's words. “You want to put something else in there, so you need to stretch a bit so it won't hurt. Basically that means you start with one finger and when your partner loosens enough you add another. Three fingers are normally enough.”

“T-three?” Kíli’s face pales and he’s glad Fíli can’t see it, relaxing against the blond and making Fíli lean back against the side of the bed. “Three,” he whispers to himself again, fingers itching to write this information down.

“I know it sounds like a lot now,” Fíli reassures him, carding his fingers though Kíli's hair to calm the brunet down even more. “But it's possible and it's necessary or it will hurt like a bitch. And you should use a lot of lube.”

“I n-need to write this down,” the brunet mumbles quietly, his body completely relaxed against Fíli’s as the fingers continue to card through his hair. “W-what else?”

“You need to trust me,” Fíli mumbles into the dark waves. “Enough to let me lead you through it. There will be no notes helping you with it. It's a learning by doing kind of thing.”

“I do trust you,” Kíli sighs as he closes his eyes. “I-I’m not really good with h-hands-on, though.”

“Oh, you're a great kisser so I think you’ll manage.”

Grinning into Fíli’s neck the brunet leans back, settling himself more comfortably in the dip of Fíli’s legs. “W-what about…p-protection?”

“Ah, yes, another thing they don't show you in those videos, do they?” Fíli grins as he watches the blush spreading again on Kíli's cheeks, reaching out to trace it with his fingertips. “We will need to get some condoms as well.”

“W-we? I-I’ve never—I d-don’t even know w-where they sell them!”

Fíli shrugs and lets his hand drop back into his lap. “In the store. The next time we shop for groceries I’ll show you.”

“W-we can add them t-to the list,” Kíli murmurs, bringing a hand up to push his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose. He glances out the window and bites his lip, turning back to Fíli with a nervous look. “We’re out of m-milk and b-bread.”

“Then we better go to the store today,” Fíli grins, leaning down to kiss the tip of Kíli's nose. “How did I survive this long without you? You save me from starving.”

“Y-your mom, maybe?” With a grin Kíli leans forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss, his blush fading to a light pink. Pulling back he gives Fíli a smile before climbing out of his lap to stand, reaching down to help the blond to his feet. “Can w-we go now?”

“Sure, just let me put on something decent.” With a grin Fíli reaches for his sweater that lies on the bed and puts it on. Taking an elastic from the nightstand he gathers his hair together into a messy bun. “Ready when you are.”

“T-that was fast,” Kíli smiles and moves to the small closet, rummaging around and pulling out a light jacket. Slipping it on he grabs their wallets from the dresser and stuffs his into the back of his pants, handing Fíli’s to him with a grin. “Might need t-that.”

“And here I thought we might be charming enough to get everything for free.” Taking the wallet out of Kíli's hand Fíli slips it into the pocket of his jeans before grabbing his jacket.

“You m-might be.” Kíli watches Fíli put his jacket on and his eyes catch on the thin strip of skin that shows when his jumper rides up, dark eyes flicking back up and he realizes Fíli’s caught him staring. “L-let’s go!”

With a smile Fíli reaches out his hand for Kíli to take.

Slipping his hand into Fíli’s the younger man locks their fingers and smiles, following the blond out the door with an excited smile.

* * *

 

"Are you trying to size me up through my pants?"

"N-no! I w-was just...w-what do you t-think about these?"

Fíli looks at the package Kíli is holding out for him and shakes his head, an amused grin on his face as he tries not to laugh. "I think it's very charming but I'm not a well-hung warlord and as far I felt and seen you are neither so we can just go for the normal sized ones."

"W-well you're pretty b-big to me," KIli mumbles and puts the package back, missing how Fili's grin widens.

"Maybe for the beginning we should just choose between those and those.” The blond points at two different kinds of condoms hanging on the lower hooks in the wall in front of them.“The only difference is that those here should taste like fruits."

"T-they do? Wow, t-that's ...interesting. D-do you think they t-taste good?"

The blond shrugs and leans closer to read the description on the package of fruity condoms. “I have no idea. I've never licked one of those.”

A blush brightens across his cheeks and Kíli nods. “O-oh, well you s-said you’ve done it b-before so I didn’t k-know…”

Fíli leans back again and looks at the brunet.“There are some things I've never done before even if I can say I’ve had sex or done a few blowjobs.”

‘Shhhh! D-don’t talk so loud!” Kíli glances around the empty aisle with a nervous look, his blush returning at the words ‘sex’ and ‘blowjob.’

Fíli grins at how adorably flustered Kíli can get by only mentioning those words out in public. “You’re that kind of person who thinks everyone will see when you just had sex, aren't you?”

Instead of answering Kíli shoves the packages of condoms at Fíli’s chest and slaps a hand over the blond’s mouth, looking around to make sure no one is close enough to hear. “Shhhh!”

“I like it when you get bossy,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's hand, winking at him cheekily. “Very sexy.”

Kíli lets out a strange garbled noise and pulls his hand back, wiping it on his jeans before bringing the other up to push his hair back. His whole face is red and he can feel the heat coming from it, avoiding Fíli’s eyes as he takes a step back. “D-do we need anything e-else?”

Fíli nods and points at the shelf under the rows of small hooks **.** “Lube. It's right under all those condoms.”

“B-but there’s so many! W-which one do we get?”

“Kíli, it's not science, it's just lube.” Grabbing a bottle he holds it out for Kíli to take. “We just take this one.”

“D-don’t be mean,” Kíli pouts, taking the bottle carefully and turning it over to read the label. “I like science.”

“I know and I'm not mean.” Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket Fíli bobs on his heels. “I just mean it doesn't really matter, they all do the same and they all do their job because all they have to do is to make it easier for you to get inside me.”

“B-but there’s so many d-different—”

Fíli’s words register and Kíli’s head whips up, the bottle slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor with a small thud. Luckily it doesn't break open but Kíli doesn’t even notice, wide brown eyes focused on Fíli with a look of pure shock. ‘Wha—what?”

“Well, that's what lube it there for basically. To make it glide better.” Bending down Fíli picks up the fallen bottle and looks back to his boyfriend, a frown appearing on his face when Kíli's expression is still shocked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Y-you want…I…I c-can’t!” He blurts out a bit too loudly, taking a step back before shaking his head. Having this kind of conversation in a store is not something Kíli ever planned on, especially not with Fíli’s talking about positions for sex. “C-can we go home?”

“Yeah, sure.” Fíli looks at the brunet, concern written all over his face. “Look, whatever stupid thing I did this time, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw you into a panic attack. If you want you can wait for me outside and I'll meet you there after I pay, okay?”

“N-no, it’s not l-like that. I w-was just surprised a-and I t-thought…” Kíli trails off and runs a hand through his hair again, tugging at the dark strands. “Y-you didn’t do anything w-wrong, I p-promise.” Walking a few steps to close the gap between them Kíli rests his forehead against Fíli’s chest, taking a deep breath before looking up. “S-sorry, let’s go g-get the other stuff, okay?”

Fíli nods **,** still looking a bit concerned. “Sure. Whatever you want, Raven.”

With a small smile Kíli shuffles back and follows the blond out of the aisle toward the grocery end, mind whirling with the thousand new thoughts and bits of information he’s learned on their spontaneous trip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from their grocery shopping Kíli decides he wants to try out the condoms they bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than we thought it would but it's the "first time" chapter so we thought we take Fíli's advice and better take our time than rush it ;) We hope you still enjoy the story :)

Fíli slips into the drivers seat with a smile. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I h-hope we got everything,” Kíli says as he turns to look over his shoulder at the bags of groceries in the backseat, pulling the list out of his pocket and rechecking it.

“If we've forgotten something I can go and get it tomorrow, no big deal.” Leaning over Fíli kisses Kíli's cheek before starting the engine of the car.

Kíli smiles and gives the blond a nod, fingers picking at the button of his coat absently as he glances out the window to watch the snow. “I’ll c-come with you if we have to come b-back.”

Fíli smiles and switches the radio on, setting it to a station with slow jazz music. They drive out of the parking lot and onto the street, sliding into the busy afternoon traffic without much of a problem.

After a few moments Kíli turns in his seat and digs around through the bags he can reach, pulling one of them up into his lap with a blush. Pushing his glasses up he pulls the box of condoms out and flips it over to read the print along the back.

Fíli looks over to see what the brunet is doing, grinning when he notices him reading the back of the condom box with the same expression on his face that he has when he studies for an exam. “Interesting read?”

“It’s n-not very detailed.” With a blush Kíli turns the box to other side and frowns, glancing over at Fíli. “Are t-there more instructions s-somewhere?”

“I don't know if they have some inside of the box but I’m sure there are some instructions online.” Concentrating on the traffic Fíli changes lanes and gives Kíli a quick smile. “But you won't really need instructions. It's not that hard to do. Get the condom out of the wrapper, place it on the cock with the right side up, roll it down. It's really not a magic trick.”

Kíli’s already opening the box carefully and pulling out a folded piece of paper, blushing when Fíli tells him all about what he’s going to read. “I like t-to read them, t-too.” Dark eyes scan the paper and Kíli looks to Fíli out of the corner of his eye when he sees the little diagrams as well.

“It says t-to open the c… open _it_ carefully b-because they can b-be torn by fingernails or s-sharp objects like jewellery, z-zips and b-buckles.” Reading on Kíli’s entire face is flushed red by the time he gets to the end. “A-and you h-have to hold it in p-place when you take it off.”

“And you shouldn't throw it into the toilet but into a bin.” Grinning Fíli stops at the next traffic light. “Don't worry. It's not a test, you won't get marks and you're not alone. I can help you with anything you're unsure about.”

“I j-just want to be ready.” The light turns green and Kíli nods, folding the instructions back up and slipping them into the box for later. “W-we can order something f-for dinner, right? So t-that we can try these out a-after?”

“Sure we can order something, Raven.” There are a few other cars in front of them so Fíli has time to look over at Kíli. “What exactly do you mean with _'try these out after'_?”

Turning to Fíli the brunet gives him a smile as he tries to will his blush away. “I mean h-have sex. I w-want to try it.”

Fíli keeps staring at him, ignoring the cars honking behind them. “You mean... all the way? Because we’ve had sex but not all the way. So... all the way?”

“F-Fíli, the light is g-green.” Kíli looks away and blushes all over again. “But y-yeah, all the way. Like, _a-all_ the way… you and m-me. I-if you want t-to, of course.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, it is.” Turning his attention back towards the traffic Fíli drives off and turns onto the next street. “You're sure about this? I mean, I'm sure I want to. I just want to make sure you're really sure about it. I don't want you to rush into anything just because you think it has to be that way.”

Kíli smiles as Fíli babbles on, reaching over and taking his hand to fit their fingers together. “I’m sure. I w-want to do this with y-you, I want to do it t-together.” Squeezing their hands Kíli gives the blond a genuine smile.

“Okay, just making sure. But yeah, we can do this.” Returning the smile Fíli really tries to keep himself from speeding down the road so they will get home even faster. “Jesus, you really want dinner first?”

A laugh bubbles up and Kíli rests his head back on the seat. “W-we don’t have to. I just t-thought dinner came b-before sex.”

“Food is important, don't get me wrong on that.” Pulling up into their own driveway Fíli stops the car. “But I don't think I can fully appreciate dinner when I’m thinking about what we'll be doing later.”

“Oh.” Unbuckling his seatbelt Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand before untangling their fingers. “W-well you know, I’m n-not going anywhere.” Leaning across he presses a quick kiss to the blond’s lips. “So m-maybe we can have dinner a-after?”

Unbuckling his own seatbelt Fíli reaches out and buries his fingers into Kíli's hair, pulling the brunet in for a deep kiss. “Sounds like a good idea to me,” he mumbles against the younger's lips and kisses him again.

“Uwahh..” Kíli’s moan is muffled by Fíli’s lips and he reaches up to grab one of the blond’s arms, fingers sliding along smooth leather. “G-groceries,” he mumbles after another kiss, pulling back and licking his lips as he tries to focus.

Fíli grins and opens the door to slip out into the cold January afternoon. “All right, all right. Groceries first,” he laughs and takes some of the bags from the backseat.

Kíli stuffs the condoms into his coat pocket and scrambles out only to nearly trip on the ice below, catching himself on the door of the car. Thankfully Fíli is leaning in for more bags so he doesn’t notice, the brunet already blushing as he makes his way back to grab the last few bags. “Good t-thing we didn’t get a l-lot.”

Making his way around the side of the car he meets Fíli at the back and offers a smile as he adjusts the bags. “I don’t h-have my key on me.”

“Can you open the door anyway? I don't have a free hand.” Raising the bags in his hands lightly Fíli turns around with a grin. “Just grab the keys from my back pocket.”

Shifting his bags onto one arm Kíli steps closer and stares down at the back of Fíli’s pants, biting his bottom lip and reaching a hand into the back pocket to grab the keys. His face is bright red and he takes his time before grabbing them, squeezing lightly before he pulls away and hurries up the stairs with a grin. “G-got them!”

Fíli laughs and follows him up the stairs and into the flat, dumping the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter before unzipping his leather jacket.

Shrugging out of his coat Kíli takes it and Fíli’s to hang on the hook by the door, reaching in to grab the box of condoms and bringing them back into the kitchen. Fíli’s putting the milk away and Kíli glances from the package in his hands up to the blond before nodding to himself and setting the box next to the bottle of lube on the counter.

Leaning against the doorway Kíli watches his boyfriend put the cold items away, the little smile on Fíli’s lips making him smile as well. He’s both nervous and excited for later and when he remembers Fíli’s careful consideration about making sure this is what _he_ wants Kíli walks across the small space and wraps his arms around the blond.

“I love you.”

Closing the door of the fridge Fíli turns around in Kíli's arms and wraps his own around the smaller brunet, dropping a kiss into the dark hair. “That's good to know, Raven.”

Humming as he squeezes Fíli tight one more time Kíli leans back and brushes his hair behind an ear, glancing around at the rest of the bags. “W-what do you want me to h-help with?”

“Maybe you can grab the things we need in the bathroom?” Fíli suggests and lets go of Kíli to walk over and put the breakfast cereals away.

“R-right!” Watching for a few seconds as Fíli bends down to get the cereals to fit in the bottom cupboard Kíli shakes his head and digs through the remaining bags to grab the shampoo and bars of soap Fíli had picked out, tucking the package of toilet paper beneath his arm and setting off down the hall. He puts the shampoo in the shower and tucks the toilet paper and extra soap in the cupboard under the sink, moving to stand and catching his reflection in the mirror.

His cheeks are still pink and his hair is a mess, Kíli almost reaching up to flatten it down before he realizes he doesn’t need to. Fíli likes him just the way he is, even with his messy hair and crooked glasses.

In the kitchen Fíli puts away the last items and the empty bags as well. Looking around to make sure he got everything his eyes fall on the condoms and lube on the counter. He takes a step over and looks down at them, a little smile spreading on his lips when he thinks that at this same time last year he would have laughed if someone would have told him he would be in a relationship and ridiculously in love just a few months later.

“I t-think we need to make another list for n-next time, the bathroom mirror is a b-bit dirty and we don’t have anything t-to clean it with,” Kíli says as he walks back into the kitchen, stopping when he sees Fíli look up from the items before him. “W-what’s wrong? Did we g-get the wrong ones?”

Fíli shakes his head. “No, I was just thinking, that's all.”

Walking into the room Kíli leans against Fíli’s side, glancing down at the boxes. “T-thinking about us?”

“Yeah.” Fíli nods and wraps an arm around the brunet. “About how incredibly lucky I am.”

Kíli smiles and leans up to press a kiss to Fíli’s cheek, blushing as he bites his lip and thinks about his next words. “And uh, h-how lucky you w-will be later?”

“This is where my thoughts drift to right now.” The hand on Kíli's back drops a bit lower and pulls him just a bit closer.

Shifting his body in front of the blond Kíli looks up and lifts a hand to rest over the fabric covering Fíli’s chest. He tugs lightly and pulls the mechanic down into a kiss, blushing at his own boldness.

Fíli hums into the kiss and brings his other arm up as well to wrap them both around the brunet's middle. The kiss is slow and sweet at the beginning but it soon gets deeper, tongues dancing with each other as Fíli pulls Kíli as close as possible, his hands slipping down to set on the brunet's behind and squeezing softly.

With a moan Kíli rocks his hips forward and brings his free hand up to grip the blond’s arm. “F-Fíli…”

Fíli kisses his name from Kíli's lips, his own hips rocking forward so the brunet can feel the beginning of his erection through both their pants.

“D-definitely no dinner,” Kíli mumbles while slipping his hand up Fíli’s shirt, cold fingers spreading over warm skin. “Can w-we uh, bedroom?” Leaning back he frowns in sudden thought. “Or d-do we take a shower f-first?”

“Shower after is better, believe me.” Kissing Kíli again Fíli reaches around the brunet and grabs the condoms and lube from the counter.

With wide eyes Kíli nods in understanding, stepping away and looking down to smooth his shirt out. “S-shower after, got it. T-that’s a good idea.” When he looks back up Fíli is still smiling and his everlasting patience relaxes Kíli even further.

“Let's just go to the bedroom, get rid of our clothes, make out for a while and just see what happens next. If we go all the way today it's fine but it's also fine if we don't. No pressure. You can say stop or no or take a break whenever you feel like it, okay?”

“Okay.” Taking Fíli’s free hand Kíli leads them into the bedroom and stops by the bed to look through the large window, the snow still falling even in the fading light of the sun. When he turns back he sees Fíli tossing the condoms and lube onto the bed, Kíli’s free hand playing with the hem of his shirt. “I’m a bit n-nervous,” he blurts out without looking up, eyes shifting to the packages on the bed. “I w-want to, I really do b-but… what if it d-doesn’t fit?”

“Don't worry, it will fit.” Stepping closer to the brunet Fíli kisses him softly while his hands sneak under Kíli's shirt and stroke over his sides. “As long as the preparation is good you won't hurt me.”

Kissing Fíli once more the younger student leans back a bit and brings one hand up to push at his glasses. “H-how would I hurt y-you? Does it h-hurt going inside too?”

“No. No it doesn't.” Fíli drags a hand through his messy hair and shakes his head. “I just thought... maybe you'd like to... I mean...” Biting his lip ring Fíli takes a deep breath and starts again. “I wasn't joking at the grocery store. I would like to have you inside me, Raven. If that's what you want. We can also do it the other way around if you prefer that but, yeah, I'd like you to top.”

Kíli stares at Fíli for a few moments as he replays the words in his head again, blinking a few times before a blush blooms across his face and down his neck. “Y-you want me to… me? B-but I don’t know—I’ve n-never done this b-before! What if I m-mess it up?”

“You won't, don't worry.” Slipping his hands higher slowly Fíli pushes Kíli's shirt up as well. “I know how it feels when it's messed up and believe me, you won't mess up.”

Biting his bottom lip Kíli nods, helping to pull the fabric of his shirt up over his head. “O-okay.” He shivers a bit at the cool air and steps closer to Fíli automatically, reaching to tug the bottom of the blond’s shirt up as well. “Together.”

Smiling Fíli pulls his shirt over his head and lets it drop to the floor. “Together.”

Offeringa smile of his own Kíli reaches down to unbutton his pants and wiggle them down his legs, kicking the heavy fabric off to the side and nearly falling onto the bed. “Oops,” he laughs at himself, stumbling against Fíli’s bare chest and reaching down to undo the blond’s pants as well.

Fíli laughs and helps Kíli to get him out of his jeans. Kissing the brunet again he reaches down to shove Kíli's briefs down his legs and helps him step out of them without losing his balance again.

“T-thanks,” Kíli grins as he kicks his briefs over with his pants, reaching out with a tentative hand to run it along Fíli’s growing arousal over his underwear.

The blond moans quietly and presses his hips forward into the touch, biting his lip ring.

Slipping his fingers up and over the band of Fíli’s briefs the brunet slides them down and off, giving Fíli a smile. “T-there, the first step is done and now w-we get to make out.”

Fíli chuckles and takes Kíli's hand to drag the brunet closer to the bed. “Yeah. I intend to kiss you until you've forgotten who you are.”

“Y-yes please.” Wrapping his arms around Fíli’s neck Kili presses a kiss to the blond’s lips, tipping onto the bed and moaning as their cocks slide together. “Uuh.” Kíli rocks his hips against Fíli’s and places a hand on the bed to try and lift his weight up. “S-sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Fíli reassures him a bit breathlessly, setting a hand on Kíli's hips and rocking up against the brunet while he captures his lips in a soft kiss.

They move against each other and share kisses until Kíli’s foot jerks when Fíli tugs at his hair, sending the box of condoms spilling out onto the end of the bed and floor. Leaning up Kíli blushes when he sees the foil packets along the floor, turning back to Fíli and burying his face in the older student’s chest. “Oops.”

Fíli laughs and wraps his arms around the hiding brunet. “Just makes it easier to grab one when we need it.”

“I g-guess so.” Nodding against the blond’s chest Kíli lifts his head to watch Fíli’s face as he rolls his hips once more, looking down again to focus on the piercing in his nipple. Moving up a bit and well aware of Fíli watching him Kíli leans down and presses a kiss to the small ring.

Fíli's breath hitches a bit and he bites his lips, slipping a hand into Kíli's hair.

Kíli pauses when he feels warm fingers tangling in his hair, leaning in to kiss him once more when the blond makes no move to pull away. Remembering something from his ‘research’ Kíli flicks his tongue against Fíli’s piercing and pulls away, cheeks a dark pink as he looks up.

Fíli's eyes have fallen shut and a breathy little moan escapes his lips. Opening his eyes again as he feels Kíli moving Fíli looks down at the brunet and smiles. “Feels good.”

“Y-yeah?” Kíli repeats the motion once more and hums when Fíli’s fingers card through his hair. After a few more moments the brunet rocks his hips against Fíli and sits up a bit, bringing his hand up to push his glasses back. “I like m-making you feel good.”

Fíli smiles up at him, his hand still carding through Kíli's hair and playing with the long strands. “I love you.”

“I love you, t-too.” Placing his hands on Fíli’s shoulders Kíli leans down and kisses him slowly, smiling when he feels the metal lip ring against his own lip.

The hand that is not buried in Kíli's hair strokes up and down his back slowly, drawing little patterns into pale skin.

With a little shiver Kíli leans back and rests his head down on Fíli’s chest. “H-hey Fíli?” Without looking up he moves his body to rest along the warmer one below him. “This is r-really nice. Thanks.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” Leaning down Fíli presses a kiss into the mess of Kíli's hair. “I'm enjoying this. Being close to you, taking it slow. Feeling you.”

“Me too.” The words are whispered against Fíli’s chest and with a slight roll of his hips Kíli is comfortably tucked up against the blond. “You f-feel really nice.”

Kíli grins to himself and brings a hand up to rest on Fíli’s chest, fingers idly playing with the ring in his nipple. The room is warm and with the older man he feels safe, something the dark haired student wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to have. Pressing a kiss to the underside of Fíli’s chin Kíli smiles and slips a hand over a bare shoulder to play with the ends of soft blond hair.

Fíli tilts his head to capture the brunet’s lips again, kissing him slow and sweet and deep, his fingers still playing with Kíli’s hair. It’s like time doesn’t exist anymore and the world has shrunken down to the size of their bed, nothing else matters but the two of them.

After a few moments of lazy kissing Kíli rolls his hips against Fíli’s and tilts his head a bit, leaning back and balancing with one hand so he can reach up and fix his glasses.

The blond slips his hand out of dark hair and smiles up at Kíli, both of his hands wandering down the brunet’s back slowly to settle on his behind. “Everything okay so far?”

"Y-yeah, feels g-good." The younger man returns the smile without a single bit of hesitation.

Fíli leans up and kisses along the side of Kíli’s neck until the brunet sags against his chest with a little sigh. “Do you want to try the next step?”

“Yeah,” he whispers, looking up at the blond with a little smile. “W-what should I d-do?"

Reaching over Fíli searches blindly for the bottle of lube between the sheets, a triumphant grin settling on his lips when he finds it and holds it up.

"O-oh, it’s time for t-that." With a nod Kíli pushes himself up and sits next to the blond, biting his lip and taking a deep breath. "I’m r-ready."

“If you’re not comfortable doing this you don’t have to.” Sitting up Fíli presses a soft kiss to Kíli’s lips. “I can do it myself, it’s not a problem at all.”

Kíli shakes his head a bit. “I w-want to learn how to do it p-properly.”

“Okay.” Kissing the brunet once more Fíli pops the bottle open with one hand and takes one of Kíli’s into his other to drip a bit of lube onto the younger man’s fingers.

Looking down Kíli watches as his fingers automatically curl and spread the slippery liquid, Fíli tossing the bottle to the side where it’ll be easy to grab later.

“Come here,” Fíli murmurs and lies his hand onto Kíli’s neck, pulling him into another kiss and slowly dragging him back down into a lying position so he can spread his legs wide enough to give them some room. Covering the younger student’s hand with his own Fíli slowly guides it down where it needs to go, never breaking the kiss.

Kíli’s fingers brush lightly against Fíli’s entrance, sliding along it as he tries to divide his focus between the kiss and what his hand is doing. “L-like this?” He mumbles, one finger pressing lightly.

“Yes,” Fíli breathes against the brunet’s lips, a shiver running through his body. “Exactly like that. Now try to slip your finger in, but go slow. You kind of feel when it’s right to go further.”

With a nod the younger student pushes his finger a bit harder so just the tip slips into the blond’s entrance, remembering what Fíli said and pausing after the first part of his finger is inside.

The blond bites his lips and nods. “That’s perfect. Just… just give me a second, okay?” Fíli mumbles and tries to hide the slight blush on his cheeks in the crook of Kíli’s neck. “It just been a while.”

“Of c-course, I don’t w-want to hurt you.” Bringing his free hand up Kíli strokes the dark ink along Fíli’s side. “A-are you blushing?”

“No… maybe.” Fíli’s voice is muffled in Kíli’s shoulder. “Why?”

"You n-never blush." Shifting a bit on the bed Kíli tries not to move his hand too much. "It’s cute."

“I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all,” Fíli mumbles and lets his fingertips draw patterns into the back of Kíli’s neck. “And you can move your finger a bit more, I think.”

Kíli nods and slides his finger in a bit more until it’s about halfway in, turning his head to kiss the side of Fíli’s face. “W-why are you nervous? Would y-you rather do this p-part? To m-me?”

“No, it’s not that,” Fíli murmurs and lifts his head a bit so he can look at the young brunet. “It’s your first time and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

"You won’t," Kíli assures him with a smile. "As l-long as we do it t-together it will be okay."

A soft smile spreads on Fíli’s lips. “I like the way you think.” Leaning over the blond seals their lips in a tender kiss and Kíli can feel how the muscles around his finger slowly relax.

Using the distraction Kíli pulls his finger back and then slides it just a bit deeper than it had been, the mechanic no longer as tense as he had been a few minutes ago. It’s easy to repeat the process and he gets the hang of it not too long after.

Fíli slowly starts to move his hips to meet Kíli’s finger and it doesn't take long until it manages to slip inside completely without any problems. “A second one is okay now,” the blond mumbles into the kiss, his own fingers slipping back into dark hair.

As slow as possible a second finger pushes in along with the first, Kíli pausing and letting out a soft moan when he feels the blond tighten around him. “A-are you sure?” He pulls both fingers free and leans back a bit. “You’re r-really tight.”

The blond nods and reaches for the bottle of lube again, popping the lid and dripping some more onto Kíli’s fingers. “Yeah. You’ve felt the muscles loosening up for your first finger, right?” Waiting for a nod from Kíli Fíli tosses the bottle back down onto the bed. “They will do the same for your second finger and the third one and finally your cock, but they just need a bit of time to do so. I will tell you if you go too fast or if it hurts or gets uncomfortable, I promise. Try not to worry about it.”

"Okay, I’ll t-try." Kíli nods and settles himself again, sliding one finger into the blond and then adding a second a few moments later. He goes slowly, like he had with the first, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Fíli’s pierced nipple.

With a little moan Fíli falls back into the pillow, one hand going for Kíli’s hair again as he closes his eyes. “That’s nice.”

Kíli hums and soon he’s carefully thrusting both fingers into the mechanic easily, the extra lube making it easier. The feeling of Fíli’s fingers in his hair send a wave of excitement through his body and the brunet lifts his head up a bit to smile. “You f-feel good.”

“You feel good already too.” Opening his eyes again Fíli looks down at the brunet to return the smile. “Can’t wait to feel all of you.”

A blush darkens Kíli’s cheeks and he nods, a third finger testing but not yet entering. “I h-hope I don’t m-mess it up.”

“You won’t.” Smiling at the brunet in a reassuring way Fíli scratches Kíli’s scalp lightly with his fingertips. “As long as we do it together it'll be okay.”

Hearing his own words repeated back to him makes Kíli smile, scissoring his two fingers a bit in experiment.

Moaning quietly Fíli tightens his fingers in Kíli’s hair. His hips move a bit to get Kíli’s fingers even deeper.

Kíli leans in for a kiss and presses a third finger in slowly, stilling his hand before it even gets halfway into the blond. He moans embarrassingly high when Fíli tightens his grip on his hair, leaning in to get closer.

“Sorry,” the blond mumbles against Kíli’s lips and loosens his fingers again, letting them run through the dark mess instead. “Didn't want to pull that hard.”

"I l-liked it," Kíli breathes heavily, sliding his fingers a little deeper when his hair is tugged lightly.

Moving his hips a bit Fíli moans when Kíli’s fingers brush the right spot, a shiver running through his body and his muscles clutching around the brunet’s fingers.

"Wow," the younger man murmurs, pulling back to look down at his fingers as they move within the blond.

“Kíli,” Fíli mumbles a bit breathlessly and points to the general direction of the floor. “One of the condoms, please?"

"One of t-the…oh!" Looking in the direction Fíli points to Kíli leans to grab one of the foils, biting his lip when the blond’s muscles tighten around his three fingers once more. His own cock is hard and pressing against Fíli’s thigh, attentive to each sound the mechanic makes.

"H-here," he drops one of the packages onto Fíli’s chest and stares down at it as if it will open itself.

Fíli can’t help the chuckle from bubbling up as he sees the look on Kíli’s face. Taking the condom he rips open the wrapping and frees it out of the foil with steady hands. Reaching down between them he sets the condom on the tip of Kíli’s cock and rolls it down slowly.

"Uhhh…" Bucking his hips a bit into the touch Kíli moans softly, twisting his hand and reaching up to push his glasses back. He stares at the sight of Fíli spread out on the bed, messy blond hair and tanned skin decorated with dark ink.

“You can pull your fingers back now, Raven. I think I’m okay.” Reaching over for the bottle of lube Fíli lets go of the brunet and pops the lid once more. Coating his fingers with the liquid he reaches back down again and closes his fingers around the younger student's length, spreading the lube and tossing the bottle back onto the bed.

Sliding his fingers back slowly Kíli moans as he watches them until they come free, then glancing down at his cock and how his hips are rolling into Fíli’s hand. It hits him again suddenly, what they’re doing and about to do and he shifts wide eyes to look up at smiling blue ones.

Reaching up the blond pulls him down into a kiss. “It will be okay, don’t worry,” Fíli mumbles against the brunet’s lips. “But we can still stop it here if you changed your mind.”

"I w-want to do this with y-you." Returning the kiss Kíli runs his hand along the blond’s side. "Just b-be patient with m-me, okay?"

“I’ll always be,” Fíli breathes against Kíli’s lips and slowly guides the brunet’s cock towards his entrance. “We have all the time in the world, no need to hurry anything.”

Kíli nods and kisses Fíli deeply, pressing his hips forward a bit but not yet entering him. His entire body is thrumming with energy and he can feel the heat of the blond down low, shivering as he remembers it around his fingers. “Do I just… p-push? It feels r-right.”

“Yeah, but just go slow. Like with your fingers before, okay?”

"Okay." Ever so carefully Kíli pushes against the blond’s entrance and the head of his cock begins to slip inside, a low moan getting caught in his throat as he fists the blankets and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s hard to not push all the way into that delicious heat but he bites his lip to keep himself still and to stop his loud moan.

Fíli moves his hips a little so the head of Kíli’s cock slips inside completely. A moan spills over his lips and his hands come up to slip into dark hair, pulling Kíli down a bit more to press their foreheads together. “That’s good. Just stay like that for a bit.”

"Y-yeah," the younger breathes, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. His hands tighten in the blankets and he tries to focus on something other than the heat around his cock. He never imagined it would feel this good and with Fíli’s warm touches and soft words of guidance and encouragement his nervousness begins to melt away.

Tilting his head Fíli captures Kíli’s lips in a kiss, trying to keep it slow and deep. One hand slips out of the younger man’s hair again to slide down his back and settle on his hip, gently pulling him a bit closer and stopping him after a few more inches, guiding him wordless while they keep kissing until Kíli’s hips are pressed flush against the blond.

Once he can’t go any further Kíli breaks away with a moan, dropping his head down into the space between Fíli’s neck and his shoulder. “Fíli.” The older man is so tight around him he can’t hardly breathe, arms shaking as he tries to keep still. He can feel the blond’s hand on his hip and he shivers at the light touch.

“Are you okay, Raven?” Fíli mumbles and runs his fingertips along Kíli’s hipbone gently while trying to relax a bit more.

“I—it’s..uh h-huh.” The brunet tries to take a few deep breaths and his glasses slip down his nose when he lifts his head. “Are y-you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” With a smile Fíli reaches up to push the thick frames back where they belong. “I think you can start moving now, just take it slow at the beginning again.”

Kíli nods and grips the blankets tight, simply rocking his hips and hanging his head at the tight grip around his cock. Dark eyes close and he bites his lip, pulling back a tiny bit and then pressing forward again. It feels like he can feel every inch of Fíli, the warmth of his body and the way his hands slide up his back and into his hair. “F-Fíli, how… is it a-always this…”

His words don’t want to come and a moan spills from his lips when he’s pressed flush against the blond once more. “It’s g-good.”

“Yeah, it is.” Rolling his hips to meet Kíli’s next little thrust Fíli presses soft kisses to the brunet’s neck. “You can go a bit faster and harder if you’d like. I’m okay, I’ll tell you if you should slow down a bit again.”

“O-okay.” Taking a breath the younger man slides back about halfway and then pushes forward, slowly at first but then a bit faster when he finds a rhythm. Each time Fíli meets one of his thrusts the muscles around Kíli’s cock tighten a bit and soon the brunet is panting as he searches out the older student’s lips.

Tightening the grip in Kíli’s hair Fíli pulls him into a messy kiss, swallowing the moan that spills from the brunet’s lips. The next thrust makes him shiver as Kíli manages to hit the right spot.

"Fíli," the younger student moans when his hair is tugged, knee slipping and sending him into a deep thrust. His hips jerk and he can feel his release building quickly, one hand moving to wrap around Fíli’s cock clumsily.

The blond moans against Kíli’s lips and rolls his hips into the warmth, never breaking the kiss.

"I’m gonna.." Kíli’s hips snap forward and the hand around Fíli tightens, dark eyes widening as he gets even closer.

“It’s okay,” Fíli mumbles between kisses. “Let go, Raven.”

A few more thrusts is all it takes for Kíli to come, buried to the hilt as he moans into Fíli’s neck. It’s like the blond’s body tightens around him and Kíli squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees stars, body shaking as his hips rock into the welcoming heat.

Fíli’s hand are on his back and in his hair, holding him and caressing his skin, sending even more shivers down his spine as the blond whispers Kíli’s name into dark hair.

After a few moments to catch his breath Kíli opens his eyes and pulls back a bit, looking down automatically when he feels Fíli’s hard cock pressing against his stomach. “Oh, y-you didn’t…” His body feels heavy and he’s still panting but he lifts a hand from the bed, letting it hover in uncertainty as he looks back up at the blond. “C-can I?”

“That would be great.” Stealing another kiss from Kíli’s lips Fíli reaches down between them. “But first…” Holding onto the condom the blond helps the younger man to pull out again, Kíli moaning as it’s pulled off his spent cock and almost collapsing onto the bed when Fíli’s hand brushes his sensitive skin. When the blond knots the condom and drops it onto the floor the brunet frowns. “S-shouldn’t we t-throw it away?”

“Yes, later. I don’t want to stand up and go to the bathroom now.” Rolling his hips up against the brunet’s Fíli bites his lip ring. “I won’t forget about it. Just… would you now, please?”

"Yeah, s-sorry." Shifting a bit the brunet sits beside Fíli and reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking and flicking his thumb over the head like he knows Fíli likes.

“Hey, what are you doing up there. I want some kisses too.” The blond’s grin slips into a moan and his hips roll up into the tight grip around his cock. “So good, Kíli.”

Pushing his glasses back with his free hand Kíli smiles and kneels on the bed so he can lean down for a kiss, dark hair falling around them like a curtain. “You f-feel good,” he mumbles between kisses, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist. His free hand trails down a bit further towards Fíli’s entrance but he chickens out and moves it to his nipple instead.

Fíli’s hips stutter a bit and a shiver runs down his spine. “You too, you felt great inside me.”

"R-really?" A light flush spreads over his cheeks but he pays it no mind. "It w-was really good." Trailing his free hand down Fíli’s stomach the younger man pulls back to kiss a little mark on the blond’s neck.

That’s enough for Fíli to tip him over the edge. Breathing Kíli’s name he comes hard over the brunet’s hand and his own belly, the hand in dark hair tightening and pulling the younger man into a messy kiss.

Stroking Fíli through his release Kíli moans against his lips, feeling the wetness in his hand grow. He bites at the blond’s bottom lip on accident and feels one last jerk of Fíli’s hips into his hand before he stills, both their chests heaving from the excitement.

Loosening his grip on Kíli’s hair the blond let’s his fingers run through the long mess while he tries to catch his breath, burying his face in the crook of the brunet’s neck.

Kíli repeats the blond’s name over and over as he tries to breathe evenly, resting his body against Fíli’s and soaking up the warmth. He’s once again in that comfortable bubble of happiness and he can’t help but smile a bit as he trails his hand up Fíli’s side. “I like t-that, we should do it again s-sometime.”

Chuckling Fíli lifts his head so he can look at Kíli, giving him a bright and happy smile. “We definitely should. As soon as you want to.”

"L-like tomorrow?" Face flushing Kíli shifts his body so he’s lying on his side and they are facing each other. With one hand he reaches out and brushes Fíli’s hair back while cuddling close.

Fíli grins and brushes his fingertips along Kíli’s side. “I’d like that.”

Trailing his fingers down Fíli’s neck and shoulder Kíli traces the top of the tree and dragon tattoos absently. When he looks up Fíli is smiling softly and it makes his cheeks darken still. “N-now what do we d-do?”

“Fancy a shower now?” The blond asks, looking down at himself with a grin. “I think I kind of need one. And we could take a nap after.”

Nodding with a smile Kíli leans up on an arm and yawns, pushing his glasses back and turning to Fíli. “S-sounds really good.”  
  
“Well then.” Sitting up Fíli drags a hand through his hair to push his mohawk back out of his face before reaching over and slapping Kíli’s behind. “Bathroom it is.”  
  
Kíli yelps and stumbles out of the bed ungracefully, turning to give Fíli a scandalized look. The blond laughs at him and Kíli steps back over to the bed, leaning down to kiss the smile off Fíli’s face.

The mechanic chuckles against his lips and reaches up to tug at Kíli’s hair, grinning when the brunet breaks the kiss with a little moan. “Bathroom, Raven.”

Winking at the younger man Fíli stands up and takes his hand, tugging him towards the bathroom, the grin still on his lips.  
  
“Wait!” Pulling his hand free Kíli reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a tissue, using it as he leans down and scoops up the condom. “And y-you said you wouldn't f-forget,” he teases, taking Fíli’s hand again and tossing the tissue into the garbage bin as soon as they step from the hallway into the bathroom.

“Maybe it’s just because I was distracted.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli’s middle Fíli pulls the brunet close. “I just had very nice sex with the most gorgeous guy, so I think I should be forgiven.”  
  
“You’re f-forgiven.” Kíli mumbles the words as he relaxes into the warm embrace, his face turning bright red as he tries to hide it. “W-we really did it, we had s-sex,” he murmurs with a shy little smile.

“Yes. And I plan on doing it a lot of more times, just like kissing you, and holding you close, and being ridiculously in love with you.” Kissing Kíli’s forehead Fíli grins. “So, shower?”

“Shower,” Kíli grins, his smile as bright as the afternoon sunshine. He catches Fíli’s lips with his own for a kiss they both smile into, one hand reaching back blindly to turn the water of the shower on.


	15. Chapter 15

After reading the text message Kíli slides his phone back into his pocket, shifting his schoolbag onto his other shoulder and smiling at the weight of the books inside. It’s a familiar feeling and he’s glad to be back in his classes, even though Fíli had moaned and groaned playfully like a child the night before their semester had started up again.

Shaking his head fondly Kíli walks down the little sidewalk toward a covered waiting area off to the side of the parking lot as he waits for his ride home. The cold air wakes him up a bit and he’s grateful for it, no matter how cold his fingers are.

He was up late last night helping Fíli study for his maths test today so they both had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but the text message he received when Fíli finished his test was worth it. The blond said he felt really good about his answers and it had sent a warm feeling through Kíli’s chest knowing that the older student felt confident about it.

Letting out a little yawn Kíli’s about to take a seat on the bench when a voice has him turning, his smile dropping almost immediately.

“Well look who it is.” Derrick heads toward the bench, a smirk on his lips.

Kíli takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, turning away from the bully and shifting his bag while trying to keep calm.

“Hey you freak, don’t ignore me. We haven’t talked in a while and I’ve missed our chats, they were always so much fun.”

The words are sharp but they don’t sting as much as they might have at one time. Derrick has always been a bully and Kíli is positive there are other people besides him that have been talked down to and made fun of. With those thoughts running through his head the brunet stands up to his full height and squares his shoulders. “W-well I’m done talking with you s-so you can just leave me a-and everyone else you’ve picked on alone.”

Derrick pauses and he looks a bit confused at the bold statement, grin faltering as he stares at the younger student. “Big words, but can you back them up without your big bad boyfriend around?”

“I can d-do whatever I like and it’s none of your b-business so do me a f-favor and piss off!” Kíli fixes the bully with his best glare and slips past him to go wait on the other side of the parking lot, making sure to not back down so the other student understands he’s not the meek and timid person he was a few months ago.

Derrick stares dumbly after Kíli for a few seconds, blinking a bit as if he can't believe what's happening before the surprise in his eyes shifts to anger. With three big steps he has caught up with Kíli and gives the brunet a shove. “Hey, I wasn't finished with talking to you, nerd.”

Kíli spins around and glares at the older student. “I said I’m d-done with you so fuck off!”

The same dumbfounded look is on Derrick’s face and Kíli feels a bit of satisfaction even though it fades a few seconds later. The sound of rowdy laughter has him turning to see two of Derrick’s friends headed toward them, the younger automatically taking a step back only to get pushed again.

“You think you're so brave now, don´t you? Let's see how brave you really are, little shit.” The next shove sends Kíli down onto the parking lot. “Let's see if your big bad boyfriend still thinks you're pretty after I'm done with you.”

Throwing his hands out to catch his fall Kíli lets out a little shout when the snow and loose gravel dig into his palms. Biting his lip he scrambles to stand back up, Derrick’s fist catches the bottom of his chin and sends him down onto his back.

A loud sound like thunder growls and in the back of his mind Kíli thinks a thunderstorm is strange for the middle of January. The sharp shouts that follow confuse him even more and when he lifts his head he sees a familiar black car sliding into the parking lot.

It barely stops before the driver's door flies open and Fíli steps out.

“Oh look, Prince Charming has arrived,” Derrick laughs but stops when he sees the expression on the blond's face and notices that his two friends have taken a step back.

“Hello again, asshole,” Fíli growls, his eyes dark and a smirk on his lips that makes Kíli shiver. Before Derrick can say anything or his friends can even move the blond's fist collides with the bully's face and sends him stumbling back.

“How many times will we have to do this little dance before your tiny brain will understand that you better stay away from him, hmm?”

Kíli sits up and his hand automatically moves to touch his chin, wincing a bit when it feels tender. It will probably bruise if they don’t get ice on it quickly, although when he looks over at Fíli and Derrick the pain falls from his mind completely.

“Maybe you shouldn’t fight his battles for him,” Derrick sneers as he rights himself and throws a punch at Fíli that gets blocked. He steps out of the way and looks to his friends, one stepping toward them and the other reaching to haul a protesting Kíli up to his feet. “Oh wait, he’s just a princess who can’t do anything other than read fairy tales and get good marks.”

“Awwww, are you a tiny bit jealous? I wonder what it is exactly. That you can't read, that you will never finish school because you're too dumb to open a book, or that no one will ever want to touch you. And you,” without looking away from Derrick Fíli points at the one who reaches for Kíli. “If you want to keep your fingers I wouldn't recommend touching him.”

The sandy haired boy holding Kíli’s arm stops and his eyes widen a bit. The brunet pulls away and takes a few steps back to get out of his reach. The other bully that was advancing on Fíli pauses as well, looking to Derrick over the blond’s shoulder.

“You’re one to talk, I bet he does all of your reading and schoolwork for you. Isn’t that why you keep him around? Or maybe it’s for the money that comes with him.”

Fíli just throws his head back and laughs. “You're really jealous, you pathetic little wanker. Did I break your little heart by stealing your crush away? Did you cry into your pillow at night until Mummy came to hold you until you fell asleep?”

“Fuck you!” Rushing forward Derrick throws a punch at Fíli and growls when the blond sidesteps him, stumbling when he gets shoved in the back. He’s closer to Kíli now and he throws a punch at him angrily, Kíli stepping back just in time to avoid it although he trips over his bag and falls down with a shout.

Taking Fíli’s few seconds of distraction as he looks to Kíli Derrick throws his fist out and catches the blond in the eye, forcing Fíli back a step. “Like anyone would want him for more than an easy fuck,” Derrick says, face red in anger. “Does he cry when you fuck him? Do you shut him up with your cock?”

“Sorry,” the blond grunts out through clenched teeth, blinking a few times to get his vision back. “I won't give you details of how good he's giving it to me so you have something to wank to tonight.”

“Wait, what?” Derrick stays stunned and Fíli uses the moment to throw his elbow out and catch the bully's chin with it, then land a hit in his stomach and kick his legs away under him so Derrick lands on his back, all air leaving his lungs for a moment. His friend tries to come to his help but Fíli throws his elbow out again and hits him in the side of the head with a controlled jab, making the guy stumble and fall to his knees. The sandy haired boy next to Kíli takes a step back and stares at the scene a bit shocked.

“So, Derrick. That's your name, isn't it, douchebag?” Derrick just growls in pain and tries to get up but Fíli steps onto his hand, making the bully cry out.

Taking the pressure off of the hand a bit but still standing on it Fíli looks down at him and leans a bit closer. “See, Derrick, it’s easy. You stay away from Kíli, you don't touch him, you don't talk to him, you don't even look at him, and you will be just fine. But if you come close to him again I will do more than just give you a few bruises.” Shifting his weight a bit Fíli crushes Derrick's hand once more and makes him grunt in pain again. “If you touch him again I will break each and every one of your fingers, one by one, got it?”

Derrick nods and Fíli steps off his hand, the bully whimpering and curling it to his chest. Turning around and letting Derrick lie in the snow the blond makes his way over to Kíli and holds his hand out for him to help him back up. “You okay, Raven?”

Kíli nods, more stunned than anything. He looks away from Derrick after a few moments to reaches up to take the blond’s hand, getting pulled to his feet. His jeans are wet from the snow and his chin aches, although it seems like nothing compared to the darkening of Fíli’s eye and the cut on his eyebrow.

Lifting his hand Kíli makes a soft noise of worry and wipes at the blood with his sleeve. “A-are you okay?”

Wincing away from the touch Fíli gives the brunet a smile. “Yeah, that will be fine in a few days, don't worry.” Taking off his scarf Fíli bends down and fills it with a bit of snow, then knots it off and hands it over to Kíli while grabbing his bag and guiding him over to the car. “Hold that to your chin. It's not much and it will melt but it's better than nothing.”

“T-thanks.” Keeping the makeshift icepack on his chin as they walk to the car Kíli slides into the passenger seat when Fíli opens the door, shivering a bit as a little cold water from the scarf runs down his arm. The blond tosses his bag into the back when he gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car back up, turning the heat on high.

“W-we have to stop at t-the store,” Kíli says suddenly, eyes tracing the bruise and cut on Fíli’s face. “You used up all t-the bandages on that kitten with t-the hurt leg that wanders around the g-garage.”

“You're right,” Fíli mumbles and pulls out of the parking space, not even looking back at Derrick and his friends. “Maybe we should stop at my mum's place first. You could get a real icepack there before your face swells up.”

Kíli nods and shifts the makeshift icepack a bit. “Or w-we could just go to your mum’s and t-then go to the store tomorrow.”

Fíli nods and takes the road that leads to his mother's house. “Are you okay otherwise? Does anything else hurt?”

“Just my b-backside… and my h-hands a bit.” Looking down at his free hand Kíli stares at the redness and scrapes along his palm. The skin hasn’t been broken enough to bleed but the scrapes aren’t very pretty. His other hand is the same but the coldness of the scarf wrapped snow helps the burn. “What about y-you? Your eye is a-already turning black.”

“It doesn't feel so bad, don't worry. I've looked worse in the past.” Turning into another street Fíli grins. “And I bet douchebag's fingers hurt more.”

“I bet they d-do too.” Glancing out the window Kíli thinks back on Derrick’s words. He knows they were taunts and barbs to antagonize Fíli and at one time he would have probably felt more pain from them than he does from the physical injuries he got.

But now it’s like they don’t matter. He’s happy and he knows Fíli is happy as well so it doesn’t matter what anyone else says.

“I hope that asshole leaves you alone now or I swear I'll really break his fingers and make his precious car fall apart piece by piece,” Fíli grumbles and pulls into the driveway in front of his mother's house.

“I think you got your m-message across, there’s n-no need to break anyone’s f-fingers.” Unbuckling his seatbelt Kíli leans across the centre and presses a kiss to Fíli’s cheek. “Thank y-you, for saving me.”

Unbuckling his own seatbelt as well Fíli smiles. “You didn't look as scared as you did on the day I've met you.”

“Yes w-well, I knew for certain that y-you weren’t going to hit me this t-time.” Kíli opens the car door and holds the melting snow scarf outside, shivering when the cold air reaches his damp sleeve. “Let’s go g-get your cut cleaned.”

“Let's go and get some real ice on your chin first.” Opening his door Fíli slips out of the car and slams it shut again, waiting for Kíli to come around the car and join him before walking over to the front door.

“You’re the one b-bleeding,” Kíli mumbles as he rolls his eyes, shaking the scarf out and hanging it over the small railing on the porch.

“It's not that much blood,” Fíli protests and knocks on the door.

Dís’ voice calls through the door for whomever it is to come in and Kíli follows after the blond when they step inside. There’s a fire going in the fireplace but from the sounds of things it seems Dís is in the kitchen.

“Is that you, Bard? I’ve just made some cookies.”

“No, it's just your son,” Fíli calls back with a little grin. “But I brought Kíli and we might need a bit of ice before the cookies.”

“Oh, the other one,” Dís calls cheekily from the kitchen as the water from the sink shuts off. “What do you mean, ice?” Coming around the corner as she dries her hands on a towel her eyes widen when she sees them. “What happened to you two?”

Hurrying over she throws the towel over her shoulder while cupping Kíli’s cheek with a warm hand and tipping his head for a better look. “I know you didn’t do this to each other,” she says as her eyes look to her son, taking stock of his injuries. “You and Bard, yes I could see that but Kíli, not at all. Come into the kitchen and I’ll get you both fixed up.”

Fíli shrugs his shoulders and nods at the comment about him and Bard, following his mother towards the kitchen who leads Kíli with an arm around his shoulders. “We had a little run in with that bully shit Derrick and his buddies at the parking lot of the library.”

Directing Kíli onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar Dís tsks and goes to fetch the first aid kit from under the sink. “And somehow I just know that they look much worse than the two of you,” she says with a glance at Fíli, opening the well used box on the counter next to the brunet and grabbing out a soothing ointment and a cold pack.

“That shithead was already beating Kíli when I arrived,” Fíli huffs defensively and crosses his arms over his chest. “Don't tell me I should have stayed out of it and watched on the sidelines until they were done with him.”

“Of course not.” Dís places a gentle finger beneath Kíli’s chin and tips it back so she can carefully spread the ointment on the bruise. “But after you stopped them did you alert anyone? The staff at the library or the police so this won’t happen again?”

Kíli winces when the cold gel touches his chin, hands clenching into fists on his thighs.

“No, I made sure we got away from there. But I don’t think it will happen again anyway.” Leaning against the countertop Fíli looks over at his mother. “And with my criminal record Derrick's bruised hand and face and his friend's bloody nose, I doubt the police wound have believed me anyway.”

Placing a bandage onto Kíli’s bruise so the cold pack won’t take the ointment off Dís sighs, wrapping the pack in a clean dishtowel and handing it to the brunet with a smile. “Here, keep this on your bruise for a bit, it will stop the swelling.” Kíli does as he’s told with a murmur of thanks and the dark haired woman turns to Fíli next. “You should have told someone regardless, Kíli would have vouched for you.” Walking over to Fíli she inspects his eye. “It’s like you and Bard are sixteen and getting into fights all over again.”

Reaching for a clean cloth she dabs it with water and clears away the blood from Fíli’s eye. “Go wash your face upstairs and grab Kíli a pair of clean clothes he can change into, he’s shivering.”

“I’m okay, it’s n-not so cold.”

Pushing away from the counter Fíli nods and steps around his mother. “Can you take a look at his hands too? He fell over his bag and I'm pretty sure he hurt himself.” Dís nods and watches her son leave the kitchen before she steps back over to Kíli.

“Let me take a look.”

Holding his hands out Kíli shows her the scrapes, watching Fíli disappear around the doorway. “Fíli and Bard used t-to get into a lot of f-fights?”

Taking a clean cloth Dís wets it and goes to clean Kíli's hands with a nod. “They got into trouble all the time. There was barely a day they didn't come home all bruised and beat up or accompanied my police officers.”

With a wince Kíli nods. He remembers Fíli telling him about his not so innocent past but he had never gone into detail about it. And although it doesn’t matter Kíli is still curious. “W-why did he get into t-trouble so much?”

“He was a very angry teenager after his father left us for good.” Setting the cloth aside Dís takes the ointment again to spread it onto the red and tender skin gently. “Bard's mother died around the same time so they just started to take their anger out on the world together. They got into a lot of fights, stole cars to drive around instead of going to school, faked signatures to get their tattoos without permission.”

Kíli’s eyes are wide as he listens. Fíli and Bard seemed to have it rough and although Kíli knows he wasn’t a rebellious teenager he had never even thought of stealing a car or anything like that. “T-that sounds like it would b-be hard for everyone.”

“It wasn't an easy time.” Finishing with the ointment Dís gives Kíli a little smile. “But they grew out of it. At least mostly.”

“I’m r-really glad he came when he d-did,” Kíli tells her as he looks down at his hands.

“I'm glad too,” Dís tells him with a smile and turns to wash her hands. “And I'm glad that bully got what he had coming, but maybe don't tell Fíli I said that.”

The young man laughs and nods his head. “Your s-secret is safe with me.” Slipping from the stool Kíli shivers a bit and takes off his jacket. “W-where should I put this?”

“You can hang it out in the hall.” Taking the dishcloth off her shoulder Dís wipes her hands in it. “And tell my son to hurry up a bit if you see him. He really should get some ice for his eye.”

With a nod Kíli walks out into the hall to hang his coat up by the door. He pauses to look at a few pictures hanging on the way to the living room and smiles, quickly putting his jacket onto one of the hooks and looking around.

Not seeing Fíli he heads up the stairs to the blond’s old bedroom, nearly crashing into him as he walks out from the doorway. “H-hey, you need to get some ice on y-your eye.”

Fíli nods and smiles down at the brunet. “I know but it doesn't feel that bad anymore. How's your chin?”

“It f-feels fine now.” Taking the worn t-shirt and old sweatpants from the blond Kíli glances over his shoulder in the bedroom. “C-can I put these on in y-your room?”

“Sure.” Stepping aside so Kíli can pass Fíli grins. “Do you want me to stay and watch?”

“P-pervert,” Kíli says with a dark blush as he pushes Fíli out of the way and steps into the bedroom. “W-wait until I tell your mum.”

“I don't think she would be very surprised about it,” Fíli laughs and leans into the doorway.

Setting the clothes down on the bed Kíli tugs his sweater off and drops it to the floor, unbuttoning his dress shirt next and adding it to the pile. “Y-your mum told me about you a-and Bard,” he mutters as he tugs the t-shirt on, pulling his hair from the collar and glancing at Fíli. “A-about getting in trouble.”

His pants come next and he kicks them off, sliding on the warm sweatpants and tying the strings carefully. Using the elastic on his wrist Kíli pulls his hair back into a messy bun and stoops down to fold his wet clothes.

Fíli shrugs and pushes away from the doorframe. “We did a few stupid things that I'm not very proud of now. But you don't have to worry, I'm not running around and borrowing cars without permission anymore.”

“I didn’t t-think you were.” Standing back up with his neatly folded clothes in his arms Kíli looks over at the blond. “I’d worry about y-you.”

“I was angry, mostly at myself, and I thought I could punish the world for it and just do whatever I want, but in the end I just hurt my mum with it.” Shrugging his shoulders again Fíli bites his lipring. “As I said, I'm not very proud of it. I can't change that it happened but I can try to do better now. And that's why I really try to do so you don't have to worry.”

Taking a step forward Kíli leans up to kiss the blond, his arms and the wet clothes trapped between them. He pulls away after a few moments and smiles, resting his head on Fíli’s shoulder. “That’s all t-that matters. You shouldn’t b-be judged by your past if you w-want to make a better future.”

Wrapping his arms around the brunet Fíli smiles and drops a kiss into dark hair. “And I'm very glad you think that way and won’t let my past scare you away.”

“You didn’t let m-mine scare you away.” Leaning back after a few moments Kíli reaches up to push his glasses back. “Let’s go p-put ice on your eye.”

“You're right.” Letting go of Kíli Fíli grins. “But don't I look fierce like this?”

Kíli rolls his eyes with a little smile and takes the blond’s hand with his free one. “Yeah, b-because the tattoos and piercing w-weren’t enough.” He leads Fíli down the stairs and back into the kitchen, setting his clothes on the small table.

“I knew there was a reason why you chose me,” Fíli grins and winks at the brunet with his good eye.

Unable to stop himself Kíli laughs, reaching for the icepack he had set down earlier and handing it over to Fíli. “You caught m-me.”

Dís comes into the kitchen a few seconds later and smiles when she notices Kíli’s change of clothes and Fíli with the icepack. “You two look much better now,” she says while walking over to the cupboard and pulling down a small container. “Are you staying or heading home?”

“We should probably head home,” Fíli grumbles and turns to his mother. “We have classes tomorrow and I still have some homework to do.”

To her credit Dís only looks a little shocked at Fíli’s words. After a few seconds she smiles and packs up a few of the cookies into the container, walking over and handing it to Fíli. “You really are a responsible adult now, aren’t you?” Reaching up she ruffles his hair fondly and steps over to Kíli. “And I think I have you to thank for a big part of that so thank you, Kíli.”

The younger brunet blushes and when Dís pulls him into a hug he wraps his arms around her and thinks that this is how mothers are supposed to be. “I didn’t d-do much…”

“Yeah, don't act like I was a stray dog before he found me,” Fíli huffs but there is a grin on his lips. “I’m just trying not to look completely dumb next to him and believe me, that's hard work. He's one hell of a smart guy.”

Dís laughs and Kíli blushes, the younger protesting weakly but leaning against Fíli’s side with a smile when his shoulder is nudged by the blond’s.

“He’s very smart and you should remember that, don’t you dare let him go.” Giving Fíli a wink Dís walks with them to the door and Kíli grabs his coat, folding it over his arm as the two of them give one last hug to Dís. “You boys stop by again, I have Frodo this weekend and he’s been wanting to play with you in the snow.”

“Tell him we'll be there.” Kissing Dís' cheek one last time Fíli steps out of the door and collects his scarf from the railing on the porch. “I'll call you and thanks for the cookies.”

“You’re welcome, be sure to share them with Kíli.” Dís waves and closes the door against the cold once they’re halfway down the sidewalk.

They hurry into the car and Kíli shivers a bit, rubbing his hands along his sweatpants to get some friction after he buckles his seatbelt. He gives Fíli a smile and turns the heat on high when the blond starts the car up. “H-homework, huh?”

“Yeah, I really have some. Don't sound so surprised.” Grinning at the brunet Fíli pulls out of the driveway and onto the street. “But I have a few days before I have to hand it in so I don't really have to work on it tonight.”

“You b-better, don’t put it off until t-the last minute,” Kíli warns, looking out the window with a little blush. It’s a very short trip home and when they turn onto the next street he can see the garage already.

“I won't, I promise.” Stopping the car in their driveway Fíli leans over and kisses Kíli's cheek. “But tonight I think I have to make sure you're really okay. You fell pretty hard on your ass so I think I should take a very close look, just to make sure you won't bruise.”

Unbuckling his seatbelt Kíli nods, head whipping up when he realizes what Fíli means. “You want to… t-tonight?” Warmth floods the brunet’s cheeks as he looks at Fíli with wide eyes.

“Well, we don't have to, of course. Don't look so shocked.” Pulling back again Fíli unbuckles his own seatbelt and reaches into the backseat for Kíli's bag, his clothes, and the container of cookies. “But I wasn't kidding when I said I'll check you for more bruises. That fall didn't look so great and you've already been on the floor once before.”

“It’s n-not that I don’t want t-to!” Ignoring the heat in his cheeks Kíli tries to take his things from Fíli only to have the blond slide from the car before he can grab them. “I just didn’t k-know if you wanted to.” Shutting the door he hurries around to the front of the car and tugs his clothes out of Fíli’s arms so he can carry something.

“Well, I had no time to ask you yet,” Fíli grins and takes the steps up to the front door. “I was planning on getting there later, checking if you would be interested.”

Kíli follows after the mechanic and watches him unlock the door. “I’m interested. I’d like to… p-practice.”

“Practice, hmm?” Looking back over his shoulder Fíli pushes the door open with a grin. “I like that. It's like a codeword. Let's go and practice for a bit.”

With a blush that’s even darker than before Kíli follows Fíli inside the little flat, returning his smile with one of his own, scrapes and bruises all but forgotten as the door falls closed behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

The early sun cuts through the cold morning and shines in through the large window of the little bedroom above the garage. The soft light begins to fill the room as the world wakes up once again.

Kíli smiles as he watches Fíli’s chest rise and fall with his even breathing, the brunet leaning back and grabbing his glasses from the small bedside table. Once he can see properly he props his head up on a hand and reaches out to smooth out the blankets over Fíli’s middle, glancing up at his face.

The bruise around his eye from the fight a few days ago is finally fading into a light purple with a ring of yellow around it and Kíli is glad for that. Biting his lip he shifts up and scoots a bit closer to Fíli, his fingers pushing back the blond hair that lies across the older man’s face.

Carefully and very lightly Kíli leans in and presses his lips to Fíli’s cheek right below his eye. The skin is warm there and the brunet smiles, kissing the older student’s brow next.

Warm arms wrap around Kíli’s middle and pull him closer against a firm chest. Fíli’s head dips a little and soft lips press a kiss to the younger man's collarbone. “Morning,” the blond mumbles, his voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
“Good morning.” Leaning his head back a bit Kíli smiles down at the older student. His fingers find a lock of Fíli’s hair and he tugs at it gently. “H-how’s the eye?”

“’s okay,” Fíli mumbles, his eyes still closed. “Just stings a bit.”  
  
Kíli nods even though Fíli can’t see him, leaning down so he can press their lips together softly. With a bit of shifting he moves to lie between Fíli’s legs and against his chest.

Spreading his legs a bit wider so Kíli can lie more comfortably Fíli cracks his good eye open and grins at the brunet. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi,” Kíli murmurs with a little blush. Fíli’s bare skin is warm against his own and the brunet reaches up to straighten his glasses.

Opening the other eye as well Fíli smiles at the brunet and leans in for a proper kiss. His hands move from Kíli’s hips to his behind and pull the younger man even closer.  
  
A little squeak slips past Kíli’s lips and he rocks against the blond automatically, the noise dissolving into a soft moan. “F-Fíli.”

“Good morning, indeed,” Fíli grins against the brunet’s lips and deepens the kiss a little more.  
  
Letting his weight rest along the blond’s chest Kíli trails his hand down Fíli’s side and over his thigh lightly.

The older student hums into the kiss and bends his knees lightly into the touch so Kíli lies snug between his parted legs, one hand sliding into long dark strands and burying deep into them.  
  
“D-do you want to…” Mumbling against warm lips Kíli slides his fingers a bit lower to cup Fíli’s behind gently, ignoring the blush that spreads over his cheeks and ears.

Rolling his hips up against Kíli’s Fíli grins at the shaky moan that spills over the brunet’s lips. “Yes, please.”  
  
“L-lube?” Kíli pulls himself away and squeezes his hand a bit.

Fíli reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the drawer. Reaching inside at a bit of an awkward angle the blond grabs for the lube and a condom and lets both drop onto the pillow next to him. “Here you go, Raven.”  
  
“T-thanks.” Grabbing the bottle Kíli only drops it once as he sits back and pops it open. Getting a bit on his fingers he coats them evenly and bites his lip, leaning back in and carefully sliding his fingers down toward the blond’s entrance.

Shifting a bit so Kíli has easier access Fíli reaches out and tugs lightly at the younger man’s hair, giving him a soft smile. “Hey, don’t make that face. This isn’t a test.”  
  
“R-right.” Letting out a little breath Kíli presses a finger into the blond slowly, a little smile on his lips. “Speaking of t-tests… don’t you h-have one tomorrow?”

“Shh, if you don’t mention it then it won’t come so quickly.” Carding his fingers through Kíli’s hair Fíli rolls his hips up a bit to get the finger deeper inside. The early morning has him still very relaxed so it’s an easy slide.  
  
“W-we could do a bit of s-studying now,” Kíli suggests as rocks his finger, adding two after a few minutes. “Run through s-some equations.”

“Sorry, Raven.” Letting his fingertips run down Kíli’s spine Fíli cups his ass with one hand. “My brain is already focused on something else.”  
  
Kíli’s blush darkens and he twists his wrist a bit, spine tingling from the feeling of warm fingers on his skin. “M-mine too.”

A soft moan spills over Fíli’s lips and he bites at his lip ring, his hips rocking up a bit to meet Kíli’s fingers. “Good.”  
  
Pressing a third finger against Fíli’s entrance Kíli leans down a bit for a kiss, long hair falling to the side. The metal piercing is warm and Kíli is so used to kissing the mechanic that he barely notices it anymore.

“Three?”

Fíli hums in agreement against the brunet’s lips, his hips moving again in encouragement.  
  
The third is a bit of a stretch and they go slowly, Kíli using his coordination to wrap a hand around Fíli’s cock and stroke it a few times. “Can you open the c-condom?” The question is nearly lost between their lips. ~~~~

Fíli reaches out and searches blindly for it on the bed. When his fingers touch the foil he grabs the packet and frees the condom from its wrapping while he keeps kissing Kíli, reaching down between then and slipping it over the brunet’s cock with ease.  
  
Rolling his hips against Fíli’s touch the younger man reaches for the lube with his free hand, popping the top open and slicking his fingers so he can spread it on his cock.

Once Fíli beings rocking a bit harder against him Kíli breaks the kiss and pulls back, sliding his fingers free and reaching to stoke Fíli’s cock a few times. “R-ready?”

“Very ready.” Burying both hands into Kíli’s hair Fíli pulls him down into another kiss.  
  
Kíli hums and lines himself up a bit awkwardly, placing one hand on the bed at Fíli’s side and pushing his hips forward. A soft gasp is swallowed up by Fíli as the younger man slides in slowly.

Fíli moans quietly into the kiss and nips softly at Kíli’s bottom lip. One hand slips out of dark hair to stroke up and down the brunet’s back.  
  
Panting softly Kíli pulls away from the kiss and places both hands on the bed, gripping the blankets as he waits for Fíli to adjust. “Are y-you okay?” He murmurs, eyes flicking down to Fíli’s.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Giving the brunet a smile Fíli sets both hands onto Kíli’s hips, his thumbs stroking over the brunet's hipbones. “You can move, Raven.”  
  
And Kíli does, pulling back about halfway before rocking forward again. With Fíli’s hands guiding his hips they fall into an easy rhythm, slow and lazy like the early morning.

Panting softly Fíli removes one hand to slide it back up Kíli’s back and into dark hair, playing with the long strands and wrapping them around his fingers.  
  
With a little moan Kíli shifts his knee, pulling back further and sliding home just a bit deeper. “You f-feel really good,” he mumbles with a blush, biting his bottom lip as he grips the blankets and rocks down when Fíli pushes up. ~~~~

The mechanic gasps softly and presses kisses to Kíli’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and sucking a light mark to where his neck meets his shoulder.  
  
“Fíli!” Kíli’s arms shake and he thrusts a bit quicker when the pressure on his neck increases. His knee slips a bit on the sheets and it changes the angle to send him sliding deep.

A low moan spills over Fíli’s lips and against Kíli’s skin. The blond’s hips jerk upward a little and his legs tighten around Kíli, along withthe fingers in his hair.  
  
“Ah..” Thrusting down against Fíli’s body the younger man bites his lip. “T-too much?”

“No,” Fíli pants a bit breathlessly. “Feels really good.”  
  
With a nod Kíli tries to replicate the thrust again, moving one hand from the bed to Fíli’s leg so he can hold onto it. His breathing speeds up and the frames of his glasses slide down his nose a bit, but pushing into Fíli’s body and the heat around his cock make it hard to care about such things.

It takes a few thrusts for him to find the right spot again and the brunet looks up when Fíli moans.

Tilting his head the older student captures his lips in a messy kiss, moaning into it when Kíli hits the right spot once more. His inner muscles tighten around the younger man’s length automatically.  
  
“Fíli!” Snapping his hips forward a bit harder Kíli slides his hand from Fíli’s thigh to his cock, trying to match the rhythm as his hips begin to stutter.

“Can you try to hold that angle?” Fíli asks, another moan spilling over his lips at the next thrust of Kíli’s hips, his fingernails digging into the brunet’s back. “Please.”

“Uh huh.” Keeping his legs steady the brunet bucks his hips in the same rhythm and angle as best he can, feeling his body tighten as he thrusts only a few more times before his release crashes through him.

This time Fíli follows him right away and comes hard between them, panting Kíli’s name over and over again.  
  
Kíli squeezes his eyes shut and strokes Fíli through his release, rocking his hips in soft movements until it becomes too much for both of them. Leaning back he pulls himself free with a little moan, removing the condom carefully and tying it off.

“Y-you okay?” He asks while looking over his shoulder at the blond, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wrapping the condom up before dropping it into the bin on the other side of the little table. Leaning over the side of the bed he grabs a towel from the shower last night, crawling back over to Fíli to clean him up.

“I think you’ve killed me but apart from that I’m fine.” Fíli’s blond hair is spilled out over the pillow beneath him, a lazy smile on his lips as he reaches out for Kíli to push his glasses back up his nose. “Thanks for that, Raven.”  
  
“N-no need to thank me.” Tossing the towel back onto the floor Kíli moves to rest between Fíli’s legs once again, leaning in to press a kiss to the piercing above his eye. “I think t-the practice helps.”

Fíli hums and wraps his arms around Kíli, grinning up at the brunet. “You’re lasting longer.”

The younger man blushes lightly and lies down atop the blond, burying his face in Fíli’s neck. “Barely. B-but I guess it’s something.”

“It’s not a race, don’t get me wrong. But once you’re used to it you get to enjoy the moment a bit longer and that’s nice, I think.” Carding his fingers through Kíli’s hair the blond drops a kiss into it.  
  
Turning his head to the side Kíli nods, reaching up to wrap the ends of Fíli’s hair around his fingers. “I think so too. And this part is n-nice.”

“It is. I want to keep you this way the whole day.”  
  
The dark haired student chuckles and lifts his head to look at the mechanic. “S-sorry to disappoint you but I have to b-be to work in a few hours. It’s not a long shift though.”

The blond groans and pulls Kíli even closer, wrapping his arms around him like an octopus. “Not fair. But you do have time for breakfast, right?”  
  
“You m-mean do I have time to make you breakfast?” Kíli says with a teasing smile, lifting his finger up to the blond’s lip when Fíli opens his mouth to deny it. “J-just teasing. I’ll make us w-waffles in a bit.”

Letting his fingers trace the blond’s lips Kíli glances at the fading bruise around his eye. “It’s r-really fading nicely. S-soon you won’t look so fierce anymore.”

“Damn,” Fíli grins and presses a kiss to the tip of Kíli’s finger. “What will I do? I’m so used to my fierce look by now.”  
  
“M-maybe it’s time for another tattoo,” Kíli mumbles with a smile as his fingers lightly touch the fading bruise.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. It’s absolutely time for that.” Leaning up a bit Fíli captures Kíli’s lips with his own, his arms slowly letting go of the younger man. “But breakfast comes first.”  
  
Kíli smiles against Fíli’s lips and nods. “Y-yeah, I think you worked up an appetite t-this morning.” Rolling off the blond Kíli sits up and gathers his hair back to tie it off in a messy ponytail. “Clothes and t-then waffles. Do you want me t-to bring them to you in bed?”

“Breakfast in bed sounds very tempting.” Sitting up Fíli wraps his arms around Kíli’s middle once more and presses a kiss to the brunet’s neck. “But then I’d want to keep you here with me all day.”  
  
“Hmm, can’t have t-that.” Leaning back against Fíli’s chest Kíli tilts his head a bit, the blush spreading to his ears as his neck is kissed. “You’re t-trying to distract me.”

“And it’s working,” Fíli grins against the younger students skin and nips at it softly.  
  
A breathy sigh slips past Kíli’s lips and he turns his head for a kiss, the edge of his glasses bumping against Fíli’s cheek. Their lips only press together for a few seconds before the brunet smiles and pulls back, reaching up and patting Fíli’s scruffy cheek. “Waffles.”

Before the blond can say anything Kíli slips from the bed and over to the closet, grabbing a pair of underwear from the drawer and pulling on one of Fíli’s t-shirts. “I’ll go start some coffee f-for you,” he says with a smile over his shoulder.

Fíli just stares at him for a few seconds, then falls back into the pillows with a dramatic groan, a grin tugging on his lips. “I think I’m losing my charm.”  
  
Leaning against the door frame Kíli laughs, tugging at the leg of his boxer shorts to smooth it down. “You’re not, I’m j-just getting used to it.” Watching Fíli lift a hand to push his hair back Kíli then turns and walks down the little hallway toward the kitchen.

He gets five minutes in the quiet kitchen before a pair of arms wrap around his middle from behind and a heavy body leans against his back. Fíli’s chest is still bare but he’s at least pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
“Coffee’s nearly ready,” Kíli tells him as he leans back into the embrace, measuring the milk and pouring it into the waffle mix bowl.

The blond hums and presses a warm kiss to Kíli’s neck, grinning against the brunet’s skin as he feels the shiver that runs through the younger student.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” Mixing up the batter Kíli tilts his head to give Fíli more room.

“Kissing you,” Fíli murmurs and slips a hand under Kíli’s shirt to rest it on the warm skin of his stomach.  
  
Dropping the spatula he’s stirring with Kíli moves his hand down to press over Fíli’s through his shirt, leaning heavily against the blond’s chest. Turning his head to the side he smiles, reaching his free hand up to push his glasses back a bit. “Hi.”

“Hey.” There is a soft smile on Fíli’s lips. His messy hair is pushed to one side and falls over his shoulder, showing off the short cut on the side of the lion mane. His thumb draws small circles where it lies on Kíli’s stomach.  
  
Kíli smiles and picks up the spatula once more, turning back to their breakfast. Slipping his hand off of Fíli’s he reaches for the waffle maker and tugs it a bit closer before pouring a bit of the mix into it and closing it up to wait. “What are y-you going to do today?”

“Well, my plans for a lazy Sunday in bed got killed so I might go down to the garage and finish up that car I’ve been working on.” Pressing one last kiss to Kíli’s neck Fíli steps back and opens a cupboard to get some plates and mugs out for them.  
  
Kíli turns to watch him, a blush spreading over his cheeks as his eyes trace over the dark ink along Fíli’s arm and side. When the blond shifts to get the mugs Kíli catches sight of the piercing through his nipple, jumping a bit when the timer on the waffle maker goes off.

“Oh, t-that sounds good.” He takes the waffle out and puts it onto a plate, covering it with a dishtowel before he adds more batter. “Maybe you’ll be able to come up and eat dinner with me at a decent time t-this week.”

“I’d love to.” Pouring the coffee into the mugs Fíli adds sugar into both and milk just into his own. “But you know how bad I am with looking at clocks while I’m in the garage. Maybe it’s best when you come down and pick me up so I won’t forget about the time again.”  
  
“I can do that.” Kíli smiles and turns back to the waffles, piling a few more onto the plate. “I should get you a w-watch,” he muses while grabbing the syrup from the cupboard.

“And I would take it off while working.” Carrying the two mugs over to the dining table Fíli grins. “I should probably set an alarm.”  
  
“I’ll be your alarm.” Picking up the plate of waffles Kíli carries it over to the table with the syrup, going back for the butter and two forks. “Do you want me t-to cut up some fruit?”

“No, I’m good with just the waffles.”  
  
Kíli nods and sits down at the table, pulling the towel off the pile of waffles and watching the muscles of Fíli’s chest shift as he reaches for one. He can just barely see the branches of the tree tattoo peeking over the blond’s shoulders and the red of the dragon looks brighter against the cheap white plastic of the little table.

Stuffing a piece of waffle into his mouth Fíli hums happily. “I love it when you make them. They always get so fluffy.”  
  
“Huh? Oh, y-yeah.” Tearing his attention from the blond’s ink Kíli smiles. “You just h-have to whip the egg whites.”

“When I do that I make a mess of the whole kitchen.” Stuffing another piece of waffle into his mouth Fíli reaches out to take his coffee mug.  
  
Grabbing himself a waffle and pouring the syrup over it Kíli grins. “You’re r-right, better leave that step to me.” Cutting a bite off he pops it into his mouth and hums at the buttery flavour. “But you make really g-good spaghetti now, with garlic bread.”

“I’m a master at making garlic bread,” Fíli grins around his mug and takes a big gulp of his coffee before setting it back down and popping the next piece of waffle into his mouth, licking his fingers clean of syrup.  
  
“Uh huh.” Kíli watches and at the back of his mind he wonders why he hadn’t grabbed them napkins. Blindly he reaches for his cup of coffee, pulling it close and setting down his fork. “T-the best,” he mumbles, tearing his gaze away to look at the blond mechanic.

“At least it’s something I don’t burn.” Finishing off his waffle with a grin Fíli reaches for another one. “That’s what I call improvement.”

That makes Kíli chuckle and he lifts his mug to take a sip of the sweetened coffee. “I’m proud of you,” he says with a smile, setting the mug down and eating more of his breakfast. “Maybe we can invite your mum over and you can m-make her dinner sometime.”

“She would be so proud of you, teaching me how to survive.” Popping the last bit of waffle into his mouth Fíli pushes his empty plate away.  
  
Kíli nods and chews slowly, looking down at his plate and sliding the last few bits of waffle around with no intention of eating them.

“She loves you and I can totally get why.” Leaning over Fíli presses a sticky kiss to Kíli’s cheek.  
  
“Fíli!” Shifting away with a little laugh the younger student sets his fork down and pushes at the older student’s chest. “Now I’ll n-need a shower.”

“Because of a bit of syrup on your cheek or because of the things we did before?” Winking at the brunet Fíli sits back in his chair and drains the last of his coffee.  
  
A flush creeps over the younger’s cheeks and he takes the mug of coffee with both hands and looks into it. “Both, I guess.”

“Would you mind if I take that shower with you?”  
  
“No.” With a smile Kíli lifts his head back up and takes a sip of his coffee. “But only s-showering. I can’t be late again, Ori would never let me h-hear the end of it.”

Lifting his hands in a surrendering gesture Fíli laughs. “Okay, okay, I will keep my hands and mouth to myself this time.”  
  
“Good idea.” Finishing off his coffee Kíli sets the mug down and pushes it away from the edge of the table. “For t-this time. Maybe we can do a bit of p-practicing later. ”

Lifting his hand Kíli pushes the bridge of his glasses up his nose further and looks at Fíli with determination. “I w-wanna try—I want to… with my mouth. P-practice.”

Fíli’s hands drop down onto the table and he blinks at Kíli a few times as if to make sure he has understood it correctly. “You like to torture me, don’t you? Talking about practicing a blowjob when you have to leave and go to work in a bit.”  
  
A smile spreads on the brunet’s face and he laughs, scooting his chair back and gathering up the dishes. “Sorry, t-that was a bit mean.” Leaning down he presses a kiss into Fíli’s messy hair to hide his smile. “But if you f-finish up that car downstairs there might b-be a reward later.”

Carrying the plates over to the sink Kíli tries to will his blush down as he turns the water on. That’s probably the most risky thing he’s ever said and his stomach stirs in excitement at how bold the words are.

Fíli watches him with a grin on his lips before he stands up and walks over to the skin, leaning his hip against the counter, the grin melting into a soft smile. “You’ll never stop surprising me, will you?”  
  
Dark eyes look up and Kíli’s glasses slip down his nose a bit as he smiles. One hand reaches to shut the water off and he leans a bit closer as if to kiss Fíli, glancing at the clock on the stove and pulling back. “Is t-that the time? We better h-hurry into the shower or I’ll be late.”

Fíli huffs and falls back against the counter. “Your work schedule is a mood killer, Raven. I should call Bilbo and complain about it.”  
  
“N-no you should not!” Flushing lightly Kíli smacks at the blond’s tattooed arm and moves around him, drying off his hands on a dishtowel and dropping it onto the counter. “I’d h-have to quit.”

Following him down the hallways into the small bathroom the mechanic grins at his eyes move down to Kíli’s behind. “But you might get some extra time off for your love life if I do it.”  
  
“We j-just had time off for the holidays,” Kíli points out as he starts the shower, turning back to grab a few towels and coming face to face with Fíli’s chest. The silver piercing through Fíli’s nipple catches his eye and after a few seconds he looks up from it and into smiling blue eyes.

“See something you like?”  
  
Kíli’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he nods. “Uh huh.” Lifting his hand cool fingers hover over Fíli’s chest, right above the piercing and his heart.

“You’ll be late for work,” Fíli grins and takes a step back so he’s out of Kíli’s reach.  
  
“Oh.” Pulling his hand back Kíli shakes his head a bit and pushes his glasses up his nose. “R-right.” He takes the glasses off and folds them up carefully to set on the counter.

“Later.” Winking at the brunet Fíli pushes him back towards the shower gently. “After you're done with working and thinking about it the whole day.”

“Maybe I’ll f-find a book on it,” Kíli says as he turns and steps into the shower. “Research a bit.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t watch something already during your _research_. But it’s better that you didn’t.” Stepping into the shower after Kíli Fíli closes the shower door behind himself.  
  
“M-maybe I did,” Kíli says as he steps under the hot water, adjusting the temperature a bit and ducking his head under the spray. Once his hair is wet he switches spots with Fíli and reaches for the bottle on the tiny ledge.

“And what you’ve seen really makes you still want to have my cock in your mouth?” Leaning his head back a bit so he won’t get water in his ears Fíli wets his hair and takes the bottle from Kíli when he’s ready to pour some shampoo for himself.  
  
A blush creeps over Kíli’s face at the crude words and he rubs the shampoo into his hair a bit harder than necessary. “You said it t-tasted okay,” he mumbles, turning a bit so he doesn't hit Fíli with his elbow. “M-maybe I asked someone about it.”

“Or you can ask me about it.” Running the soapy fingers through his hair Fíli spreads the shampoo in it. “I’ll answer all your question like in a text book and I won’t make stupid jokes, I promise.”  
  
Kíli frowns at the shower door and closes his eyes to tilt his head back and wash out the bubbles. It’s not that he doesn't want to ask Fíli about.. _that_ , but it still feels a bit embarrassing for him to ask, even though he knows he won’t be laughed at.

He hums a bit vaguely and shifts out of the way so Fíli can rinse his hair, reaching for the soft cloth and bar of soap.

Stepping over to the water Fíli leans his head back and washes the soap out of his hair. “Don’t take it too deep. You don’t have to impress anyone and gagging isn’t very nice. Watch your teeth because they can hurt. And you don’t have to swallow, spitting is perfectly fine. Also, not wanting the cum in your mouth at all is perfectly okay. I’ll tell you when it’s a good point to pull back, but you should get far enough away or you’ll get it all over your face.”  
  
The bar of soap falls to the floor of the shower and Kíli makes a noise of distress as he bends down to pick it up. His fingers itch to write these things down but with being in the shower he’ll just have to rely on his memory. “That doesn't sound too bad,” he murmurs while sliding the cloth over his skin quickly, then squishing the soap back between it and lathering it up for Fíli. “H-how do I know if I should s-spit or swallow?”

“Well, I think the first step is to think about if you’d want to swallow or if the thought alone is already disgusting.” Pushing his wet hair back Fíli takes the washcloth with a thankful smile. “And the second step is if you can actually get it down or not, I think.”  
  
“I see.” Shifting from foot to foot Kíli hums in thought, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. “Thanks, f-for not laughing.”

Washing the soap off his body Fíli shakes his head. “I’d never laugh at you, Raven. Tease you, yes, just hit me ifI go too far with that, but never laugh at you. I do love you, you know?”  
  
“I know.” Kíli smiles at Fíli then and takes a step closer, one hand sliding behind his neck and the other reaching up to card through the growing hair at the sides of his head. “I love you, too.”

A stupid smile spreads on Fíli’s lips and he leans down to capture the brunet’s lips in a soft kiss, a bit wet from their shower but he doesn’t mind.  
  
Kíli’s fingers curl in the long blond hair and he tips his head a bit, eyes slipping shut as he gets lost in the kiss.

“I really hate to interrupt such a nice moment,” Fíli mumbles against the younger students lips. “But you’re running late.”

"S-shit!" Kíli pushes the shower door open and stumbles out, grabbing a towel and quickly drying his body off. "I’m gonna m-miss the bus," he groans while dragging a brush through his wet hair with one hand and brushing his teeth with the other.

“Calm down and try not to poke your eye out with the toothbrush.” Taking a towel Fíli dries himself off and grabs his own toothbrush. “I’ll bring you.”

“But you h-have work.” It comes out a bit jumbled but Kíli just leans over the sink and spits as he finishes up, reaching for his glasses. **  
**

“Because I _want_ to work on that car, not because I have to. Doesn’t matter if I start a bit later.” Pushing his hair out of his face Fíli starts to brush his teeth, leaning his hips against the sink.

Kíli smiles and sets his toothbrush into the cup and moves behind the mechanic. “You’re the best,” he murmurs with a kiss to Fíli's cheek, running the brush through the blond hair gently.  
  
Fíli finishes brushing his teeth and lets the brunet finish with his hair before he takes his hand and leads him over to the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Meticulous as ever Kíli picks out a nice dress shirt and vest to go over it and lies them out on the bed, taking a few minutes to decide if he should wear his navy dress pants or the new khaki ones. He slides his underwear on and the dress shirt and then moves to stand in front of the closet and look at his collection of pants, hands on his hips. “Blue or khaki?”

Pulling a sweater over his head Fíli looks over at the brunet and bites his lip ring in thought. “Blue.”  
  
“Thanks.” Taking the pair of blue dress pants from the closet Kíli slips them on and does up his belt, digging around next for a pair of matching socks. Once he’s dressed and ready he turns to Fíli and smiles at his sweater and ripped work jeans. “Ready when y-you are.”

“Almost done.” Grabbing a hair tie from the nightstand Fíli pulls his long, damp hair back into a bun. “So, ready.”  
  
“Then let’s go.” Reaching for Fíli’s hand Kíli gives it a squeeze and leads him out of the bedroom. At the door he slips into his coat and toes his shoes on, taking the gloves out of his pocket to put on while smiling up at Fíli.

Stepping into his boots Fíli takes his scarf and wraps it around Kíli’s neck before slipping into his leather jacket. “It’s cold out.”  
  
The soft fabric is a plain dark blue colour and smells like the aftershave Fíli uses sometimes so Kíli has to smile. “Thanks.” Once Fíli is ready the brunet opens the door and slips outside, taking a deep breath of chilly morning air.

Fíli steps out behind him and pulls the door shut before he locks it. Together they make their way down to the garage to get into Fíli’s car. “It’s not such bad weather today.”  
  
“It feels a bit warmer already,” the brunet agrees as he slips into the car and buckles his seatbelt.

Reversing the car out of the garage Fíli pulls onto the road, taking the way that will lead them to Bilbo’s little bookshop. “I hope spring isn’t so far away anymore. I’m done with winter.”  
  
“Me too.” Reaching up to bush his hair behind an ear Kíli smiles and looks out the window at the slowly melting snow. “Spring means n-new beginnings.”

“You’ve had a few of those already.” Smiling Fíli turns onto another road and follows the truck in front of them that heads into the same direction. “But I bet there are a few more to come along.”  
  
Kíli nods and his fingers play with the hem of his sweater. “Like m-maybe letting the kitten that hangs around t-the garage inside.”

“Really?” Turning his head to the brunet for a moment Fíli gives him a bright smile before he looks back onto the road. “You think we’re ready for our first baby?”  
  
Blushing a bit Kíli tightens his grip on his shirt and looks at Fíli out of the corner of his eye. “It’s j-just that she always seems s-so cold and we feed her anyway, so why n-not let her inside? But if you think it’s too soon be we don’t h-have to.”

“I don’t think it’s too soon. She’s cute and I like her.” Taking the next turn to their right Fíli follows the road down that leads to the bookshop. “We should get a litter box for her soon. And she needs a name too when she becomes ours.”  
  
“Maybe we can go t-to the store in the next few days and get some things.” A smile tugs at the younger man’s lips when he hears Fíli call her theirs and it’s just like when he started referring to his flat as both of theirs all over again. “And a name is h-hard, we’ll have to think about it.”

“We could make a list.” A smile tugs at Fíli’s lips as he stops the car in front of the bookshop so Kíli just needs to cross the sidewalk to get to the front door. “Both with what we need for her and name ideas. Might help us.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea.” Kíli smiles brightly and unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning over for a quick kiss. “I’ll start one w-when I’m not busy and we can talk about it m-more later on. Sound good?”

“Sounds very good.” Reaching over Fíli buries his hand into Kíli’s hair and pulls him closer once more for a real kiss.  
  
Kíli’s hand grips the front of Fíli’s shirt and he kisses back, a loud knock on the passenger window making the brunet jerk away with a startled gasp. They both turn to see Bard leaning down and peering into the car, a cheeky grin on his lips.

“Knock knock, this is a no parking zone,” he says while taking a step back when Kíli opens the door, a flush on the younger man’s face.

“I’ll knock knock on your head if you do that again,” Fíli grumbles and watches Kíli climb out of the car, his face red. “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t tell me you had the urge to pick up a book.”  
  
“Nah, I was at the hardware store picking up a few things and I stopped by the music shop and got that album I was telling you about.” Reaching out Bard ruffles Kíli’s hair and slips into the passenger seat of Fíli’s car, making himself comfortable. “Hope you don’t mind if I bum a ride.”

Kíli can’t help his smile and he leans over when Bard closes the door and then rolls the window down. “I’ll see you later?” He asks, waving to Fíli.

“Of course, Raven. Have a nice and quiet shift.” Giving Kíli one last smile Fíli waves and tells Bard to close the window again before they take off back in the direction they came from.  
  
Watching the black car until it disappears Kíli smiles and heads into the shop, the smell of books and coffee heavy in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Ori comes into the bookshop half an hour before Kíli's shift ends and his own begins, two paper cups in hand. He hands the one filled with hot chocolate over to Kíli with a smile, then wraps both hands around his own cup of coffee to warm them up, cheeks pink from the cold wind outside.

“How’s business today? Do you think I’ll be run over by customers?”

Thanking Ori with a smile Kíli shakes his head and leans against the counter, his hands wrapped around the cup. “It’s been p-pretty quiet today. I unpacked a few boxes and shelved the books a little bit ago but it’s b-been slow with customers.”

“That’s good,” Ori smiles and takes a small sip of his coffee. “So I can read since you’ve already done the work.”  
  
Kíli chuckles and takes a careful sip. “Well, I’ve left the display change f-for you but that’s not so bad.”

Ori sighs theatrically and flops down into the second chair behind the counter, but there is a grin on his lips and he nods while slipping out of his jacket and stuffing it under the counter. Taking another sip of his coffee the other student looks at Kíli. “So, how are you doing in your new domestic life?”  
  
A blush darkens Kíli’s cheeks and he suddenly feels the urge to straighten the pens in the little cup holder by the register. “It’s not t-that much different from before,” he mumbles softly.

“But now you’re sharing abed and table.” Watching Kíli busying himself and the blush on his cheeks Ori’s grin becomes even wider. “Oh my god, you’ve left virginland.”  
  
“Shhhh!” The brunet almost knocks his hot chocolate cup over as he turns to Ori. “N-not so loud, someone will h-hear you!”

“Ha!” Pointing his cup at Kíli Ori moves the chair a bit closer to the brunet. “You didn’t deny it. I want to know everything.”  
  
“We’re both adults and c-came to a mutual decision.” Kíli’s blush deepens and he buries his face in his hands. “There’s n-nothing really to tell!”

“Nothing to tell,” Ori huffs amused and sets his cup down on the counter. “How was it? Was he good? Do you like it? How does he look naked?”  
  
“It was… it was good. We b-both liked it a lot and uh..” Peeking out from behind his hands Kíli looks at Ori, cheeks bright red. “He looks really _really_ g-good naked.”

“That’s what I thought.” Nodding Ori pushes his cup with his fingertips. “He already looks good with his clothes on.”  
  
Kíli drops his hands and reaches for his hot chocolate, taking a small sip. “Still no luck with that guy from y-your maths class?”

“No, but that’s okay.” Shrugging his shoulders Ori takes his cup for another sip. “But don’t think you can slip away from my questions so easily.” Grinning at Kíli the small brunet leans a bit closer. “So how is he in bed? I need to know more than just ‘we both liked it’.”  
  
“Ori,” the brunet groans, hiding his face in his cup. He takes a few long moments to collect himself and hopes his friend will drop it, but when he looks up and sees Ori giving him an expectant look he abandons that hope.

“He’s great. It wasn’t w-weird and he made sure I was comfortable t-the whole time. We went slow and he showed me how to do it so it w-was good for both of us.”

Ori smiles brightly and presses one hand to his chest. “That sounds so cute. A real gentleman, those are hard to find these days.” Taking his last sip of coffee Ori throws his empty cup into the waste bin and turns back to Kíli with a wink. “But I hope he wasn’t too much of a gentleman and left it with only one time.”  
  
Kíli blushes once more and takes a big gulp of the hot chocolate to hide his smile. The bell above the door chimes before the brunet can reply and he smiles when Fíli steps into the bookshop.

Closing the door behind himself a matching smile spreads on Fíli’s lips when he spots the younger students behind the counter. He walks over to them and greets Ori with a small wave before leaning over the wooden top of the counter and pressing a kiss to Kíli’s lips. “Mmm, chocolate.”  
   
Pushing at Fíli’s chest Kíli laughs, ducking his head a bit to hide the blush. “You can t-thank Ori for that, he brought me hot chocolate.”

“Thank you, Ori,” Fíli says with a cheeky grin, still hanging halfway over the counter.  
  
Ori laughs at the two of them and Kíli lifts his head to peek through his hair, leaning in for another quick kiss before he pushes away from the counter. “I’ll go g-get my things and we can go home.”

“Well, I was thinking while fixing that car this afternoon.” Hopping back down from the counter Fíli slides his fingers along the polished wood. “And I’ve noticed that I’m a really bad boyfriend because I barely take you out on dates and that I should fix that so how about I take you out for dinner?”  
  
A bright smile spreads on Kíli’s face and he nods, Ori letting out a low whistle of approval from where he watches the two of them. Someone comes up to pay and he goes to take over the register, nudging Kíli with a wiggle of his eyebrows before giving the woman a charming smile as he begins cashing her out.

“You’re not a bad boyfriend at all b-but I’d like to go to dinner,” Kíli tells the blond mechanic, reaching up to push his glasses back.

“I was hoping for that answer so I’ve booked us a table at that Italian restaurant we went to on our first date.” Smiling at the younger man Fíli drags a hand through his messy hair. “I hope that’s okay.”

Excitement swirls in Kíli’s chest and he nods, now noticing that Fíli has changed out of his stained work clothes and into something nicer. “That’s perfect.”

“Good.” Grinning Fíli lets his hand drop back to his side. “Then get your things so we can go and get some food.”  
  
“Right.” With a smile Kíli turns and pushes the door to the back room open to gather his things, unable to stop smiling the entire time.

Fíli waits for him, his hip leaning against the counter while talking to Ori about the weather and how far away spring might be. When Kíli comes back out with his jacket on he takes the smaller brunet’s hand and squeezes his fingers softly. “Ready to go now?”

“Yeah.” Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand back and reaches for his half finished hot chocolate cup with his free one. “Thanks again f-for the hot chocolate, Ori. We’ll see you later.”

Ori just waves it off with a bright smile and winks at Kíli. “Have a good evening, the two of you. I hope you’ll have lots of fun.”  
  
Kíli’s cheeks flush pink and he nods, nudging Fíli toward the door with another mumbled goodbye.

Stepping out into the cool evening Fíli leads the younger student over to his car that’s parked in a spot only a few steps away from the entrance to the bookshop. “Did you have a good shift?”  
  
“I did, it wasn’t so b-busy but I got a lot done.” Waiting for Fíli to unlock the doors Kíli smiles and then slips into the passenger seat. “Did you and Bard get the car fixed?”

“Yeah, we did. Turned out it wasn’t that bad after all.” Closing the passenger door Fíli walks around the car and slides into the driver’s seat. “We even brought it back to its owner already.”  
  
“That’s great.” Setting his bag on the floor Kíli brushes his hair behind an ear and buckles up. “So m-maybe you won’t be so late coming up tomorrow night.”

“I’ll try my best.” Leaning over to Kíli Fíli presses a kiss to his cheek before starting the car and backing out of the parking space to head down the road.

It’s not a long drive but there’s a bit of traffic once they get closer to the universities. People wander about waiting for the nightlife to come alive and some are looking for a good place to eat their dinner.

A spot opens up a little ways from the restaurant and Fíli slides into it easily, a few people staring at the old muscle car in wonder and appreciation.

Fíli ignores them and slides out of the driver’s side to walk around the car and open the passenger’s door for Kíli. “It’s only a short walk so we shouldn’t get too cold.”  
  
Kíli nods and grabs his wallet out of his bag before getting out and closing the door. “I hope spring comes soon, I’m ready f-for warm weather.”

“Me too.” Wrapping his arm around Kíli the blond mechanic smiles. “Although I like to have a few excuses to get hugs and cuddles because of the cold weather.”  
  
“You don't need excuses f-for those.” A light flush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks and he leans against Fíli as they walk down the sidewalk. “And I’m always cold so I appreciate t-them at any time.”

“Which is perfect for me.” They reach the door of the restaurant and Fíli lets go of the younger student in favour to hold the door open for him.  
  
Kíli smiles and steps inside. “Thank you.” They walk over to the host station and Fíli gives his name, Kíli looking around at the crowded room before the two of them follow someone to their table a few moments later.

Shrugging out of his coat Kíli hangs it over the back of his chair and takes a seat, smiling shyly at Fíli as he takes the menu handed over.

Fíli returns the smile as he takes his own menu, nodding at the waiter in thanks. Opening it he looks down at the card and scans over the different dishes. “Do you have an idea of what you’ll have?”  
  
“Maybe the lasagne this time,” Kíli says as he scans the options. There isn’t really anything that doesn't look good, except maybe the escargot. “What about y-you?”

“I thought about getting some gnocchi. They’re really good here.”  
  
Kíli hums and reads the description. “That does sound good.” The waiter arrives with two glasses of water and asks for their drink order, both of them ordering the same glass of wine and then their meals.

When the waiter leaves their table again Fíli takes a look around the restaurant. “It’s a bit strange that nothing has really changed in here but a lot has changed for us since the last time we’ve been here.”  
  
“You’re right.” Kíli looks at Fíli and smiles. His hair is growing out at the sides and it’s so soft that Kíli loves to run his fingers through it, especially in bed when Fíli’s lying in his lap dozing. A lot has changed between them and the brunet blushes at just how happy he is now. “I love you.”

Looking back at Kíli Fíli smiles softly and reaches across the table to take his hand into his own. “I love you too, Raven. More than I could ever put into words.”  
  
A warmth spreads through Kíli’s chest and he squeezes Fíli’s hand. Things aren’t exactly perfect between them but they can only grow closer and learn more about each other and how to make things work.

The waiter comes back with a basket of breadsticks and their wine, both thanking him and getting a smile in return. Kíli lifts his glass and takes a sip, humming at the sweet flavour. “You p-picked a good one.”

“Of course I did.” Grinning Fíli takes a sip of his own wine before he reaches for a breadstick and breaks it in half. “I’m an expert in delicious things.”  
  
The brunet sets his glass down carefully, taking a breadstick and setting it onto the little plate in front of him with a teasing smile. “You m-mean like cookies and pizza?”

“Yeah.” Flashing the younger man a grin Fíli bites into his breadstick. “And you.”  
  
It’s a good thing Kíli isn’t drinking his wine because he would have spilled the glass all down his front. “Fíli,” he whisper hisses, cheeks turning red again. “You can’t say t-that here!”

“Why not?” Leaning back in his seat Fíli looks as innocent as he can. “Your mind is the one in the gutter if you think I mean more than kisses.” Winking at the brunet Fíli pops a bit of bread into his mouth.  
  
Kíli flounders for the right words and ends up shoving half of the breadstick into his mouth instead of replying. Fíli’s grin turns smug but before he can say anything else their food arrives. It smells heavenly and when the fresh parmesan cheese is grated over his lasagne Kíli can’t help but smile.

Fíli picks up his fork with his left hand and waits until the waiter leaves them again. “I hope it tastes as good as it smells.”  
  
“I bet it does.” Kíli reaches for another breadstick and sets it on the side of his plate before grabbing his fork. Cutting through the layers of lasagne he scoops some up and pops it into his mouth.

Picking up a forkful of gnocchi Fíli slides them into his mouth and hums at the taste. “It’s delicious.”  
  
“It r-really is,” Kíli says after he swallows, taking a bite of his bread. If anything the food has gotten better and Kíli’s happy that this little restaurant has become ‘theirs _._ ’

“You wanna try?” Holding out a forkful of gnocchi Fíli smiles at the younger student and uses his free hand to push his long hair to one side so it won’t get into his food.  
  
Leaning forward a bit Kíli takes the bite and chews with a smile. “That’s really good. I’ve never had gnocchi before b-but it’s really good.”

“Really?” Leaning back into his seat Fíli picks up some more gnocchi with his fork. “I have to tell Mum about that. She’ll totally make you some.”  
  
Kíli’s eyes widen and he nods quickly. Anything Dís makes always comes out delicious and she will surely make lots so they can take some home or teach Kíli how to make them. “That’d be awesome.”

A sudden chill fills the room as the large doors are open to let in a crowd, Kíli shivering as he cuts a bit of his lasagne. “Want to t-try mine?”

“Absolutely.” Lowering his fork Fíli leans a bit closer over the table with a grin. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
Holding the fork out with a smile Kíli tips it into Fíli’s mouth with a quiet laugh, scooting his chair in a bit when the host walks a group behind him and towards a large table in the corner.

Fíli moans at the taste that explodes in his mouth. “It’s so good!” Flopping back into his chair the blond mechanic hums happily.  
  
Kíli laughs and goes to cut himself another bite, looking beyond Fíli and freezing suddenly. His fork drops onto the tablecloth and makes a dull thud, red sauce standing out against the white fabric although he doesn't notice it at all.

Fíli frowns at the sudden change and looks around to see what Kíli might have seen but comes up with nothing out of the ordinary. Turning back to the brunet he reaches over to take Kíli’s hand and squeezes it softly to get the younger students attention. “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I w-want to go h-home.” The words are whispered so quietly that Fíli can barely hear them, Kíli’s face pale as his gaze drops down to the plate. He can’t even imagine eating another bite and his stomach churns as his hands shake.

“Okay,” Fíli says gently after a few seconds and rubs his thumb along the back of Kíli’s shivering hand. “Okay, we can go. No problem. Do you want to tell me why?”

Instead of giving a proper answer Kíli just shakes his head. The words are stuck in his throat and he feels bad for ruining the date but he can’t bring himself to sit in the restaurant any longer.

“Okay, just give me a second.” Waving the waiter over Fíli asks to pay for their meal and reassures him that is was great but they have to leave because of an emergency. They get their tab quickly and Fíli pays for both of them, declining the offer to get the leftovers packed up as he looks at Kíli’s pale face.  
  
Sliding out of his chair Fíli slips into his leather jacket and takes Kíli’s coat from the back of his chair. He helps the brunet up and into his coat, then leads him over to the door, never letting go of his cold hand.  
  
They push through the crowd of people waiting for their reservations and out the door, walking along the sidewalk in the cold air in silence. Biting his lip Kíli tucks himself against Fíli’s side and doesn't look back once, squeezing the blond’s hand as they walk. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Squeezing Kíli’s hand softly Fíli leads them over to the parked car. “Do you need anything? A doctor for example? You look really pale.”  
  
Shaking his head Kíli steps back when Fíli opens the passenger door for him. “R-right now I j-just want to go h-home.”

Fíli nods and closes the door behind Kíli as soon as the younger student has slid into the seat. Walking around to the other side he quickly slips onto the driver’s seat and starts up the car. With one last worried glance over to Kíli Fíli drives out of the parking space and turns onto the street that will take them home.  
  
They make their way back without speaking, the radio playing quietly so it’s not completely silent. The lights of the city pass by in a blur and Kíli can’t seem to focus on them, his mind stuck in the memories he’s been trying to forget.

Soon enough they pull into the garage and the brunet’s shoulders relax a bit when the door closes behind them, as if it can block out everything that’s wrong. His stomach still turns in unease and his lip is red from where he’s bitten it the whole way home.

Fíli helps Kíli out of the car and leads him over to the stairs that go up to their flat. As the still shivering brunet stumbles on the first few steps Fíli just scoops him up without a word and carries the smaller student up the stairs and through the door into their home.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Fíli the younger man buries his face into the mechanic’s neck and squeezes his eyes shut. Fíli smells like body wash and faintly of motor oil, both familiar and safe. To his relief the blond doesn't bother turning the lights on and heads straight for the bedroom.

He sets the younger man down on the bed gently and, when Kíli finally lets go of him, peels him out of his coat which he drops over a chair together with his own jacket before kneeling down to get Kíli out of his boots.

“Do you need anything?” Fíli mumbles softly into the darkness of the room. “A glass of water? Painkillers?”  
  
Kíli waits until Fíli has gotten both of their boots off before answering, reaching out for him. “Y-you. I’m c-cold.”

“I’m here, Raven. Don’t worry.” Standing back up Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s forehead and makes him scoot back on the bed so he can slide onto it as well.  
  
They lie together in their nice clothes and Kíli presses as close to Fíli as he can, sliding an arm around the older student and bunching the fabric of his shirt up in his hand. The only sounds come from the kitchen where the refrigerator hums and when the heating kicks on, Kíli taking a few deep breaths as Fíli’s hand rubs along his back.

“Do you want to get out of those clothes and change into something more comfortable?” Fíli mumbles quietly after a while, pressing a kiss into Kíli’s dark hair.  
  
Nodding Kíli lets go of Fíli’s shirt so they can both sit up. He undoes the buttons of his dress shirt and it slides to the floor, along with his socks and pants a few moments later. Fíli removes his clothing as well but when he makes a move to go to the closet for their sleeping clothes Kíli catches his hand and stops him.

Biting his lip he tugs Fíli’s hand so that the blond turns to face him. “P-please,” he murmurs, scooting back and pulling Fíli onto the bed.

“You sure you won’t get cold?” Fíli asks but he’s already moving back onto the bed. When Kíli nods the blond pulls the blanket up with him to cover them both with it, wrapping them up in a cocoon of warmth and safety.  
  
The brunet shifts a bit and presses closer, tugging at his arm until the warm body lies on top of his own. Kíli’s arms wrap around to keep him close, nose burying into the warm skin of Fíli’s neck and shoulder.

Fíli wraps his arms around to hold Kíli even closer, giving him all the warmth and comfort he can manage to give. He has no idea what has the younger student so upset but he can feel Kíli’s distress and his need to be close and that’s all the mechanic needs to know right now.  
  
After a long while Kíli pulls back a bit and rests his head on the pillow. “Fíli? Can w-we be closer?”

“How much closer, Raven?”  
  
Sliding his hand up Fíli’s back the brunet blushes lightly in the dark. “W-will you make love to me?” The question is barely a whisper.

Fíli looks down at the younger student with wide eyes. “You mean… are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.” Kíli’s blush spreads to the tips of his ears and he tugs lightly at the ends of Fíli’s hair. “I love you a-and I want this. I w-want us.”

“Okay,” Fíli whispers and bends down to capture Kíli’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss. “If you’re really sure about it. But we can stop whenever you want to, okay?”  
  
“I trust y-you,” Kíli murmurs against his lips. They kiss for a bit longer, slow and lazy, before Kíli drops his arms so Fíli can lean back.

Letting his lips slide down Kíli’s neck to pepper it with soft kisses the blond mechanic reaches over to the nightstand blindly to find a condom and the bottle of lube in the drawer.  
  
Kíli arches up against Fíli with a little moan, tipping his head to the side to give him more room. The condom and bottle drop onto the bed at his side and Kíli stares at them while Fíli kisses his neck, one hand reaching to grab the foil packet.

“I love you,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli’s skin, nipping softly at the brunet’s collarbone and pressing more soft kisses along it as he takes the lube bottle.  
  
Shaking hands rip the condom open and Kíli moans softly while dipping his head to find Fíli’s lips. Sliding his hand along Fíli’s stomach and down he rolls the condom on slowly, trying to do it from memory and without breaking the kiss.

Fíli inhales sharply and tries to keep his hips still at the touch, his breath leaving him slightly shaky. Opening the bottle he spreads some lube onto his fingers and then slowly lowers them, brushing the side of his hand softly along Kíli thigh back to his bottom. Deepening the kiss a bit more the older student finally slides one slick finger along Kíli’s entrance and drinks the quiet moan from his lips.  
  
Kíli gasps softly and his hips rock down against Fíli’s finger, the lube warm from the heat of the blond’s hand. With one hand he reaches up and slides it into Fíli’s hair, the other grasping the soft sheets.

Deepening the kiss a bit more Fíli tries to distract Kíli a little as he starts to slide his finger in slowly to the first knuckle.  
  
The hand in Fíli’s hair tightens a bit and Kíli moans quietly, hips rocking down automatically with a whisper of the older student’s name.

Fíli kisses the sound from the younger man’s lips while keeping his finger still for a bit to let Kíli adjust to this new feeling. When Kíli’s hips start to move a bit more the blond mechanic starts to pull his finger back slowly only to push back in again, a bit deeper than before.  
  
“I won’t b-break,” Kíli mumbles against Fíli’s lips. Pulling away from the kiss he brings the hand from the bed up to slide along Fíli’s back, fingers tracing the ink he knows is there.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Fíli whispers into the space between them, moving his finger in deeper and crooking it a bit to find the right spot.  
  
Kíli’s eyes widen and he sucks in a deep breath that dissolves quickly into a moan. Blindly his hand moves to grab Fíli’s arm, gripping it tightly as he rocks his hips a bit. “F-Fíli, I…a-again.”

Grinning lightly Fíli rubs his finger softly over the same spot while nudging his entrance lightly with a second finger.  
  
A low moan spills over Kíli’s lips and he shakes his head against the pillow, dark hair falling across the soft fabric. Every inch of his body is attuned to what Fíli is doing and he rolls his hips against the fingers. “M-more.”

Peppering Kíli’s chest with soft kisses Fíli bites lightly into one rosy nipple while his second finger slides in, licking over it to soothe the light pain and placing a kiss on top.  
  
“F-fuck!” His hand moves into Fíli’s hair and grips the silky strands. There’s a slight pain from the stretch and the brunet pants softly, torn between the soft burn and the pleasure from Fíli’s attention on his chest.

Fíli continues his kisses and soft bites while slowly moving his fingers, grabbing the bottle once more to add more lube for an easier slide.  
  
A third finger slips in after a while and Fíli goes so slowly and is so careful that there is barely any pain. Kíli feels so full, his body alight as he tugs Fíli’s hair to lead him up to connect their lips. Once the pain has faded Kíli rolls his hips and moans when the blond’s fingers brush along his prostate.

After Kíli relaxes again Fíli slips his fingers free while he keeps kissing him, reaching down to spread a bit more lube on his cock and lining up with the younger man’s entrance. He can feel the shiver that runs through Kíli as he slowly starts to slide into the tight body, fingertips running softly along the younger’s side to make him relax again.  
  
Kíli’s breathing hitches and his eyes widen, breaking from the kiss with a low moan that fills the bedroom. Blunt fingernails slide against Fíli’s sweat damp back and press into his skin, the younger burying his face into the blond’s shoulder and messing up his glasses. “W-wait.”

Fíli stops immediately and bites at his lip ring to suppress a moan, keeping his hips completely still. “You okay, Raven? Do you want me to pull back?”  
  
“N-no, don’t.” Tightening his hold on Fíli’s arm the younger student smiles softly. “I just… give m-me a minute.” The lube has helped but the stretch is unfamiliar and before too long Kíli’s body is slowly relaxing once more.

“It’s okay, take all the time you need.” Breathing softly against Kíli’s neck Fíli starts to press kisses to the soft skin once more.  
  
With a soft hum the younger lets his head fall to the side and sighs softly. After a few moments he rolls his hips experimentally, bringing long legs up to wrap around Fíli’s hips and pull him just a bit deeper. “Okay,” he whispers hoarsely, body relaxed under the soft touches.

Fíli rolls his hips forward slowly to sink in deeper, ready to stop whenever Kíli might need another break. But there is no sign of discomfort on the younger man’s face and so he moves his hips until he’s fully sunk into the tight heat of Kíli’s body.  
  
The brunet babbles Fíli’s name like a broken record, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull his body close. It hurts a bit but just beyond the pain is blooming pleasure. Kíli hugs the blond as close as he can, fingers digging into smooth skin when he realizes just how connected they are.

It’s different, being together this way. Kíli’s heart feels ready to burst with affection as Fíli whispers things into his ear and slides a warm hand along his side to help relax. He can understand why Fíli likes to be in this position and with each soft touch and whisper the brunet memorizes them to think about even more later on.

“You can m-move.”

Moving slowly Fíli pulls out a bit to slide back in with a little thrust of his hips. He’s rocking carefully at first and when Kíli starts to move his hips as well Fíli thrusts a bit deeper, always keeping an eye on the way the younger man reacts.

“So f-full,” Kíli moans, back bowing off the bed when Fíli hits just the right spot. One of his hands slides down around to find the piercing in the mechanic’s nipple, tugging it lightly. “Maybe a b-bit harder, Fíli. Wanna f-feel you.”  
  
“Fuck,” Fíli pants a bit breathlessly, snapping his hips just a bit harder but trying not to go too hard. Leaning down he captures Kíli’s lips in a deep kiss, his fingers burying into the skin over the younger man’s hip.  
  
Kíli’s moans are muffled by Fíli’s kiss and his hand drops down to wrap around himself, trying to stroke in time with the thrusts. They fall into a steady rhythm and after a few minutes Kíli’s hand on Fíli’s back presses a bit harder, the older student’s name tumbling past his lips as he nears his release.

Shifting his hips a bit with the next thrust Fíli changes the angle lightly and drinks his name from Kíli’s lips.  
  
“I can’t—F-Fíli!” Dropping his hand down onto the bed Kíli squeezes the blankets and rocks up to meet Fíli’s thrusts. He’s starting to unravel and each nerve is sparking with pleasure. “I’m g-gonna…”

Fíli takes his hand from the younger student’s hip and slides it along the bedding to meet the one Kíli just dropped onto the bed. Intertwining their fingers Fíli squeezes them softly while his hips keep rocking. “Me too, Kíli.”  
  
When the brunet pulls back a bit to look up at Fíli his eyes are wet but he’s smiling. “I love you,” he murmurs softly.

The blond’s hips stutter and his hand squeezes Kíli’s fingers a bit tighter. “I love you too,” he says in a hoarse whisper, not looking away from Kíli’s eyes.  
  
After a few more steady thrusts Kíli’s breathing hitches and he comes between them, body shaking as he pulls the blond closer. Their hips roll together and Kíli pants against Fíli’s neck, whispering his name as his body tightens automatically.

Burying his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck Fíli muffles his moan as he comes hard. Mumbling Kíli’s name over and over again he shakes through his orgasm, holding the brunet as close as possible.  
  
It takes a few minutes for them to catch their breath and both are unwilling to loosen their hold. Reaching up Kíli takes his glasses off, frames blotched with wetness, and holds his arm over the side of the bed to let them fall into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Pressing soft kisses to the side of Kíli’s neck Fíli finally shifts a bit and reaches down between them to hold the condom in place as he slowly slips out of the brunet’s body.  
  
A low moan bubbles up and Kíli lifts an arm to rest over his eyes when the blond leans back. His chest still heaves and there’s a dull throb down below from the stretch, the reminder of what they’ve done that will last a day or so.

Sitting up Fíli pulls off the condom and knots it. “Are you okay, Kíli?”

When he gets a little nod from the younger man Fíli slides off the bed and walks over to the little bathroom, not bothering to turn on a light. He tosses the condom into the bin and cleans himself up a bit before wetting a washcloth and moving back to the bed.

Sitting down on the edge Fíli moves closer to the younger student and starts to wipe away the remains of their love making. Starting with the cum on Kíli’s belly and cock he slowly moves lower, pressing soft kisses along the cleaned skin.  
  
Kíli hiccups softly and his free hand moves up to thread through Fíli’s hair, fingers carding through the blond strands. The warm cloth feels good on his skin and he lifts his arm to glance down at the older student. “Fíli.”

“I’m almost done,” the blond whispers against his skin, wiping away the rest of the lube. Finally he drops the cloth down onto the floor and moves back up. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

“J-just a little.” Wrapping his arms around Fíli the younger student buries his face in the warm chest. “B-but I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Pulling the blanket up back around them Fíli holds Kíli close in their warm cocoon. “Do you want to tell me what upset you so much? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
  
Sliding his fingers along Fíli’s back Kíli shrugs, mumbling something into his chest.

Frowning a bit Fíli pulls the younger student a little bit closer. “Sorry, what did you say?”  
  
“I don't w-want you to get m-mad.” Resting his head against the blond’s heart Kíli shifts to lie half on top of him to get a bit more warmth and skin contact. “B-but he was t-there. My f-father.”

“In the restaurant?” Fíli’s arms tighten around Kíli in a protective way when the brunet nods. “What is he doing here?”  
  
“B-business, probably. He usually stays f-for a week or so, or at least h-he used to.” Closing his eyes Kíli tries not to think of how his father looked when he had glanced his way, displeased with something like he always seemed to be.

Luckily though, he hadn’t seen the younger brunet. Or if he had he kept to himself for the moment.

Fíli hums and slides his fingertips along Kíli’s back to give him as much comfort and reassurance as he can. “Do you want me to check and see where he’s staying and for how long?”  
  
“H-how would you do t-that?”

“It’s not that hard.” Fíli shrugs his shoulders and slides one hand into Kíli’s hair. “Your father doesn’t look like the kind who’d stay at an inn so it has to be a hotel and not one of the overly cheap ones. This town isn’t so very big so there are only two that would fit him. One of them belongs to Faramir’s dad while Eowyn works in the other a few days every week.”  
  
“Oh, I s-see.” Kíli is quiet for a bit until he lets out a small sigh. “M-maybe we can just stay h-home most of t-the week?”

Fíli nods and presses a kiss into the dark mess of Kíli’s hair. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”  
  
Closing his eyes the younger student listens to Fíli’s heart, sleepiness beginning to set in although it’s still early.

“I love you,” Fíli mumbles quietly, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger man. “No one and nothing will change that.”  
  
The words are soft and comforting, Kíli smiling for the first time since he had seen his father. “I love you too.”

And he does, without a doubt. Because no matter what he knows that Fíli will be there for him, just as he will be there for Fíli.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big part of this chapter was inspired by a message I got from displacedhobbit :) So a very VERY big thank you goes out for that :D We hope you all enjoy this chapter :) ~Liddie

For the second time that morning Kíli wakes, shifting on the bed and burying his face into the pillow. A while ago he had woken to Fíli kissing his cheek but had not opened his eyes, feeling the bed dip as the older student had gotten up but falling back asleep before he could think more about it.

The faint sound of birds singing outside help to pull the young man from his sleepiness although he doesn’t move from his comfortable blankets and pillows. Just remembering last night makes him want to stay in bed the whole day and forget about all the things he doesn’t want to think about.

Turning his head to the side Kíli sighs softly, knowing his hair is a mess of tangled curls that cover half his face. Blindly he reaches his hand out, frowning when he can’t find the warm skin that belongs to his boyfriend.

Instead his fingertips brush soft fur and a rough little tongue starts to lick them as a purring sound begins to fill the room.

“Wha…” Lifting his head up from the pillow Kíli blinks at the little orange kitten that sits on Fíli’s side of the bed. With his free hand he pushes his hair back and rubs at his eyes, the kitten taking a step closer. “H-hi there.”

The small cat rubs its tiny head against Kíli's hand and purrs some more, almost falling over.

Kíli smiles softly and shifts onto his side. “Careful.” Shifting up he reaches over to the window ledge to grab his glasses, sliding them on and folding his legs as the kitten stumbles closer. “H-how’d you get in here,” he muses while sliding his fingers gently through the silky fur.

“I brought her up.” Leaning in the doorway to the bedroom Fíli smiles softly at the younger student, his hair still a mess from sleeping and the night before. “I thought you might like her company.”

Looking over at the blond Kíli pushes his glasses up a bit and smiles, turning back to the kitten when he feels little paws on his leg. “She’s r-really cute.” Using one hand he picks her up carefully, dragging the blanket into his lap with the other so she can sit comfortably. “I bet it’s much w-warmer in here, too.”

“It is.” Pointing at his shorts and t-shirt Fíli reaches up to push his hair out of his face. “I almost froze my ass off getting her inside.”

Chuckling softly Kíli scratches under the kitten’s chin and looks up at Fíli when she purrs. “You’re a r-real hero.” He pats the bed next to him in invitation. “Have you n-named her?”

“Not yet.” Stepping away from the doorframe Fíli walks the short distance over to the bed and flops down beside the younger student. “I thought you might like to do it.”

The kitten waddles across the blanket and watches Fíli, back arching under Kíli’s hand as he pets her. “Maybe w-we can think of one t-together.” Kíli leans against Fíli’s side and bites his lip as the ginger cat pounces on a bit of string from the blanket. “Something cute, maybe.”

“Like Cupcake?”

Wrinkling his nose Kíli shakes his head, moving the string a bit. “That’s too cute.” The kitten pounces again and rolls onto her side, a little ball of orange fluff. “She’s like a l-little pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin.” Testing the name on his tongue Fíli smiles. “I like that.”

“Oh.” Looking up from the kitten Kíli smiles. “That is k-kind of cute.”

“Very fitting too.” Reaching out the older student pets the little orange cat that starts to play with his fingers immediately.

Tipping his head Kíli presses a kiss to the mechanic’s scruffy cheek. “Thanks.” He watches Fíli play with the newly named Pumpkin and his stomach rumbles loudly, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “S-sorry.”

“Don't be,” Fíli chuckles and kisses Kíli's cheek in return. “I could make you some cereal. That’s safe from me burning it.”

“T-that sounds good.” Petting along the soft fur Kíli smiles and watches Fíli scoot to the end of the bed. “I can h-help, I just need to p-put on some clothes.” He winces a bit when he shifts on his bottom.

“Are you okay?” Giving Kíli a worried look the blond stands up. “You can just stay here and keep an eye on Pumpkin. I can manage in the kitchen.”

“Are you s-sure?” Kíli moves a bit to lie on his side, Pumpkin exploring the bedding.

“I don't have to go near the stove for cereal so I'm positive.” Walking back to the bedroom door Fíli throws a grin over his shoulder. “And you didn't break anything last night so I can move just fine.”

A light flush spreads over Kíli’s cheeks and he buries his face in the pillow. The pain in his lower half is only a dull throb but it reminds him of the night before, of being so close with Fíli in that way.

Pumpkin comes to investigate him after a few moments and Kíli lifts his head, resting it on Fíli’s pillow and scratching under the kitten’s chin as they wait.

It doesn't take long for Fíli to come back with a bowl in hand. Setting it down on the nightstand he scoops up the cat and sits back down on the bed with her. “I'll make sure Pumpkin won't fight you over the milk in your breakfast.”

“T-thank you.” Giving Fíli and the little ball of fur in his arms a smile Kíli shifts so he can sit up, scooting carefully to lean back against the wall behind the bed. Smoothing the blanket out over his lap Kíli takes the bowl when the older student hands it to him.

Looking down at the cereal he scoops a bit up with his spoon and pops it into his mouth, a little frown pulling at his lips. “Do w-we need to go to the s-store? To get stuff f-for Pumpkin?”

Fíli shakes his head and pets the fluffy fur of the orange kitten. “No, I've called Dwalin a bit ago and he's going to bring us stuff for her.”

“That’s nice of h-him.” Eating his breakfast slowly Kíli nods. He swirls the spoon around after a few more bites because he’s still not very hungry despite his stomach’s protests. Thoughts of his father being in town are still on his mind and he feels a bit uneasy about that. “She really likes y-you.”

“Runs in the family, I think.” Watching the younger student Fíli bites his lips ring. “You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, Raven.”

Kíli barely hears most of Fíli’s words, resting the spoon in the bowl and tipping his chin up to look at the blond. “F-family?”

“Well, you really like me too, don't you?”

The brunet dips his head with a little smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“So if our new baby really likes me too it totally runs in the family.” Lifting the small cat up Fíli coos at her. “You do love daddy, don't you, Pumpkin?”

Pumpkin meows softly and tries to bat at Fíli with a tiny paw.

With a chuckle Kíli settles the bowl in his lap so he can reach out and tug at the ends of Fíli’s hair. “She loves y-you,” he murmurs while leaning against the blond’s side, smiling at the kitten. “And I do too.”

Smiling Fíli sets the little cat back down into his lap and then turns his head to press a kiss into Kíli's messy hair. “That's very good.”

Kíli watches her curl up and then reaches over to pet her head a few times. Once she’s settled he lifts his bowl up to slide the blanket back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll go t-take this to the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Watching the younger man standing up and wincing a bit once more Fíli frowns. “Are you really okay? Did I hurt you last night?”

“No, I’m okay.” Smiling softly at Fíli the younger student grabs his boxers off the floor and carefully slips them on while juggling the bowl, then disappears out the doorway and toward the kitchen. The bowl gets set into the sink and he rinses it with water, filling up a glass and moving toward the cupboard where they keep a few pain pills.

He shakes two out of the bottle and downs them with the water, setting the glass in the sink and letting out a little sigh.

When he turns back around he meets a pair of blue eyes. Fíli watches him, the frown still on his face, then bites his lip ring and looks away. Setting the little cat down onto the floor and letting her explore the living room Fíli keeps his eyes on her when he speaks again, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“I'm sorry. We don't have to do that again.”

Turning from the sink Kíli walks over to Fíli and wraps his arms around the blond’s middle. “Don’t b-be sorry, I liked it.” He rests his head on the mechanic’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “I’m j-just a little sore but I knew I w-would be.”

Sighing softly Fíli wraps his arms around the shorter student, his eyes still watching Pumpkin who climbs onto the couch. “I just don't like the idea of you having to take painkillers because of me.”

“It’s n-not because of you,” Kíli says as he lifts his head up to look at Fíli. “We d-did it together and it w-was my first time so I knew there w-would be some pain.” He follows the blond’s gaze and watches Pumpkin stumble along the couch cushion. “And I h-have a little headache, from t-thinking about why my f-father is here.”

A bit of tension leaves Fíli's body and he nods, kissing Kíli's temple. “I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of hurting you in any way.”

“It’s not y-your fault.” Giving the blond a reassuring smile Kíli squeezes him in a hug and leans in for a kiss.

Capturing Kíli's lips with his own Fíli kisses him softly, holding the younger man tight against his own body. “Do you want to go back to bed and sleep a bit more?” he mumbles against Kíli's lips.

Kili slides a hand up and into Fíli’s hair, carding his fingers through the long strands. “M-maybe we can watch a m-movie on the couch?”

“Good idea.” Pressing one last kiss to Kíli's lips Fíli takes a step back and takes the younger student's hand into his own to lead him over to the couch. “I'll just go and fetch the blankets from the bedroom while you decide on the movie.”

“Okay.” Smiling at Fíli the younger man goes over to the movie collection by the television and scans the titles. “What should we watch, Pumpkin?” Turning to look at the end of the couch Kíli sees the kitten watching him.

In the end he just picks one at random and puts it into the DVD player, switching on the television and grabbing the remote. With a wince he sits on the couch and Pumpkin comes over to investigate just as Fíli comes out with their blankets.

Throwing the fluffy blanket over the younger student Fíli sits down onto the couch as well, watching Pumpkin climb into Kíli's lap. “Do you need anything else?”

“Nope.” Making sure the blanket is spread out evenly on his lap Kíli smiles as Pumpkin curls up there, sliding a finger along her fur gently. “Do you n-need anything?”

Sliding an arm around Kíli's shoulders Fíli smiles down at the small kitten that purrs with her eyes closed. “No, I have everything I need right here.”

Leaning into the blond’s side Kíli smiles and settles comfortably. “Me too.” His fingers pet the kitten’s soft fur absently and when the movie begins he barely notices.

A little while into the movie there is a knock on the door.

“That must be Dwalin.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli's temple Fíli tucks him into the blanket and stands up. “Stay warm, I’ll get it.”

Kíli smiles after him and turns back to the movie as Fíli answers the door, cuddling into the blankets.

Dwalin steps into the little room, his arms full of bags from the pet store. “I think I got everything,” he tells Fíli as he hands over the bags, glancing over at Kíli and nodding when the brunet gives a little smile. “I don’t want to track snow in everywhere so I won’t stay.”

“Thank you for bringing us all the stuff.” Grinning when Dwalin waves him off Fíli dumps all the bags **b** the kitchen and then steps into his boots. “I'll just walk you back out.”

Murmuring a goodbye Kíli leans back into the couch and hugs the sleepy kitten close, his own eyes getting heavy. Fíli and Dwalin slip outside and head down the stairs toward the garage.

“How’s he holding up?”

“He's a bit down but that's no big surprise.” Fíli pushes his hands into the pockets of his shorts as they stop in front of Dwalin's truck. “He wants to stay inside most of the week so he won't run into his father again.”

“The boy shouldn’t have to be afraid of his father,” Dwalin grumbles as he looks back up to the little flat above the garage. “Do you need to take some time off?”

“No, I think it will work out. I'm just downstairs so he’ll be fine.” Lifting one hand Fíli pushes his hair out of his face. “I'd just like to finish up a bit earlier, if that's okay.”

Dwalin nods in agreement. “Bard will take the extra time.” Lifting a hand he sets it on Fíli’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “I’m proud of you, Fíli,” he tells the blond before dropping his hand and going to open the door of his truck. “Now go inside and take care of Kíli, it won’t do him any good for you to be sick.”

Fíli nods, a bright smile on his lips as he takes a few steps backwards toward the staircase. “Thanks again for all the cat stuff.”

“Thank your mother, she made the list.” Giving Fíli a nod Dwalin gets into the truck and starts it up, backing out of the drive and heading down the street.

The blond mechanic watches until the truck is out of sight before he makes his way back upstairs and into the flat. Closing the door behind himself quickly he kicks off his boots and walks back over to the couch, slipping quickly under the warm blanket as a little shiver runs though his body.

Opening his eyes Kíli blinks at Fíli, shifting carefully as to not wake Pumpkin as he moves into the blond’s lap. “You’re cold,” the younger man mumbles with a slight shiver, tucking the blanket around them both and leaning into the blond.

Wrapping his arm around Kíli Fíli hugs the younger man a little bit closer. “It's cold outside.”

Kíli hums and smiles softly, Pumpkin lifting her head and giving a big yawn before settling once more. “Everything okay w-with Dwalin?”

Fíli nods and drops a kiss into Kíli's hair. “He just asked me if I needed some time off but I said it would be alright for me to work as long as I can finish earlier. I hope that's okay with you, I just thought you could come down to the garage whenever you wanted and I wouldn't be so far away if you don't want to be alone.”

“That s-sounds good,” the brunet murmurs. He’s gone down to keep Fíli company while working late a few times, usually sitting at the desk with a book or leaning over the blond’s shoulder to see how he works. “Pumpkin and I c-can come sit w-with you.”

“Pumpkin likes it down there so you will probably be able to read in peace.” Grinning down at the little cat Fíli pets her behind an ear.

The kitten purrs softly and Kíli smiles, resting his head on Fíli’s shoulder. “And m-make sure you eat and don’t w-work too hard.”

A soft smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he strokes his hand along Kíli's side. “What would I do without you?”

“B-burn all of your food,” Kíli chuckles quietly, tilting his head to kiss the mechanic’s cheek. “I’m glad I h-have you.”

“Me too, Raven.” Turning his head Fíli captures Kíli's lips in a soft kiss. “I'm glad you've found me.”

Kíli smiles and they cuddle together on the couch with the kitten. After a while he falls asleep leaning against the blond, Pumpkin moving from his lap to jump up on the back of the couch and then down to settle on Fíli’s shoulder.

Letting Kíli sleep Fíli reaches up to ruffle the small cat's fur while he watches the movie that plays on the tv screen on his own.

* * *

 

In the afternoon two days later Kíli puts Pumpkin under his coat to keep the kitten warm and sneaks down the stairs to get to the garage.

With one hand on his chest to hold Pumpkin there he opens the door and slips inside, the heat of the room and low music from the radio in the corner greeting him. Glancing around Kíli walks down the row of cars and unzips his jacket, looking for Fíli under the cars.

Dwalin steps away from the large workbench with a wrench and Kíli smiles at him, the older man’s eyes dipping to look at the kitten that’s sniffing the air. “Hi Dwalin. H-have you seen Fíli?”

The bald man points the wench back over his shoulder. “Back there, last car in the row. Just bang your fist on the hood to get him out from under it.”

“Thanks.” Kíli steps aside so Dwalin can get to the car they have propped up, heading toward the back with Pumpkin. He sees denim clad legs sticking out from under the car and bites his lip, afraid to actually knock on the hood in case it startles Fíli and he sits up and bumps his head.

The music is a bit louder back here and it drowns out his call to the blond. Shifting on his feet a bit he adjusts the kitten in his arms and decides to wait patiently.

The back door opens and Bard steps into the garage, shutting the door quickly behind himself to keep the cold air out. Seeing Kíli standing there he flashes him a smile and drops his pack of cigarettes on the desk next to the door before walking over to the younger student, hands buried in the pockets of his work jeans.

“Hey Kíli. How’re you doing?”

“H-hi Bard.” Giving the older man a smile Kíli turns toward him and reaches up to push his glasses back. “I’m okay, how h-have you been?”

“I'm good, can't complain too much.” Looking over at the car Bard nods into Fíli's direction. “Does he know you're here?”

Kíli shakes his head with a soft smile. “N-no, he didn’t k-know we were coming down t-to visit so we’re just w-waiting for—”

Rolling his eyes with a grin Bard pulls one of his hands out of the pocket of his jeans and bangs it onto the hood. “Durin, get up here! Your sweetheart is waiting!”

“Ah—” Bard moves before Kíli’s protest can leave his mouth. The kitten in his arms begins to wiggle around and Kíli sets her on the floor as Fíli slides out from beneath the car. “H-hi.”

“Hey.” Giving Kíli a bright smile Fíli sits up and reaches for a piece of cloth to wipe his hands. Looking down at the small cat running over to him the mechanic’s smile turns into a grin. “And hello to you too.”

“And what about me?” Bard grins and crosses his arms over his chest. “Kíli would have stood here all day without my help.”

The brunet blushes lightly and crouches down to grab Pumpkin when she tries to go under the car. “I w-was just waiting a few m-moments,” he mumbles, handing the kitten over and smiling as Fíli sets her on his shoulder.

“You're for sure the hero of the day,” Fíli says dryly and stands up, chuckling when Bard huffs. Reaching up the blond pets Pumpkin under her chin and she starts to purr at the attention.

“We just came d-down to visit.” Brushing his hair back Kíli then slides the long sleeves of Fíli’s sweater back over his hands. “Pumpkin was a b-bit restless.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure it was all the cat.” Bard grins when Kíli flushes but the younger student is saved when Dwalin calls out Bard’s name.

Making a shooing motion with his hands Fíli laughs when Bard sticks his tongue out at him.

Walking over into the direction of Dwalin's call Bard turns to flash the blond a grin. “Don't have sex back here. I might have to get some stuff and I don't want to walk in on the two of you.”

“Just fuck off already, Bowman,” Fíli huffs and leans against the hood of the car he was working on while Bard laughs and winks at Kíli before he disappearing from their sight.

Kíli’s face is bright red and he’s taken a sudden interest in his boots while Fíli and Bard were talking. Once it gets quiet again he looks up and smiles when he sees Pumpkin licking Fíli’s cheek.

“H-how’s it going?” He gestures toward the car a bit awkwardly.

“Not so bad. I think I'll have it done soon.” Pushing Pumpkin's little head away from his beard gently Fíli grins. “Okay, that's enough kitten kisses for now.”

Reaching out Kíli picks Pumpkin up and hugs her to his chest. “That’s good,” he smiles, running his fingers over soft fur. “Will y-you come up for lunch?”

“If you want me to,” Fíli smiles and leans over to steal a soft kiss from Kíli's lips.

“I could b-bring it down here,” Kíli murmurs when they pull apart. Pumpkin makes a soft noise and they look down, big eyes watching them. “I’m good w-with either.”

“If I come up I could get some more kisses without Bard shouting stupid comments over my shoulder.”

Kíli chuckles and nods in agreement. “That’s t-true. And we can b-bring some food down so h-he stays busy with that.”

“That will do the trick.” Stepping closer Fíli leans in for another kiss, a smile on his lips. “You're very clever.”

The kiss is a bit longer than the first and just as sweet, Kíli tilting his head a bit. Pumpkin busies herself with a loose string on his sweatshirt and a few moments later someone behind them clears their throat.

Fíli breaks the kiss with a loud sigh. “Do you want something?”

“I’d like you two to get a room.” Bard slips past Kíli and goes over to the desk to search for something, grabbing a folder and holding it up with a grin. Walking back around the two of them he swats at Fíli with it as he passes. “And Dwalin says you can go for the day, the parts you need to continue won’t be here until tomorrow so you’re pretty much just in my way.”

“Tell Dwalin thank you.” Taking Kíli's hand into his own Fíli smiles. “And just like that your wish comes true and we go and get a room. And lunch.”

Squeezing Fíli’s hand Kíli smiles. Bard grins and walks with them toward the side door, tucking the folder under his arm. “I hope you’re not making lunch, Durin.” Reaching over he scratches under Pumpkin’s chin, looking at Fíli and smirking. “Is it gonna be one of _those_ lunches? Need me to cat-sit?”

“Just shut up, Bowman.” Opening the door for Kíli Fíli glares at the other mechanic. “Don't use my sex life as an excuse to steal my cat.”

Bard’s laughter fills the garage as they slip outside, Kíli heading up the steps carefully and keeping a firm hold on Pumpkin. His cheeks are flushed lightly from Bard’s word and the cold. “W-what would you like f-for lunch?”

“Baked spaghetti?” Taking up the stairs to their flat Fíli opens the door for them. “Or pizza would be nice too.”

“I like b-both.” Kíli steps inside and slips off his boots, bending to sit Pumpkin down. “Baked spaghetti m-might take a bit l-longer.”

“That would be okay. I still have to take a shower anyway.” Slipping out of his boots Fíli dumps them besides the door and takes a step over to the brunet, a grin on his lips. “You could join me if you want.”

Kíli blushes a bit and pushes his glasses up. “B-but I have to start t-the spaghetti first.”

“Okay, I can wait.” Leaning in Fíli steals a quick kiss from Kíli's lips.

The brunet smiles into the kiss and they pull apart when Pumpkin twines around their ankles with a soft meow. As Fíli leans down to pet her Kíli moves into the kitchen to start the water to boil, humming softly as he begins to prepare the meal.

* * *

 

After a shower and a delicious lunch they curl up on the couch to share some warmth, Pumpkin making herself comfortable on the headrest and purring softly into the quietness of the room.

“I'm so full, I don't think I can move for at least two hours.”

Kíli smiles and leans back against the mechanic’s chest, nudging their feet together. “T-then don’t. It’s nice like t-this.”

Fíli hums in agreement and buries his nose in Kíli's dark hair, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller student. “It really is. I could spend more than two hours like this.”

“But if we fall asleep like t-this we will have s-stiff necks.”

The mechanic chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of Kíli's neck. “You're right, we can't have that. So we better not fall asleep.”

Kíli nods and leans his head back against Fíli’s shoulder, turning his head for a soft kiss.

Fíli kisses him, one of his hands slipping under the brunet's sweater to feel warm skin under his fingertips.

“I love you,” Kíli murmurs into the kiss without opening his eyes.

There is a loud knock on the front door. Fíli frowns and pulls back from their kiss. “That doesn't sound like Bard.”

Looking over at the door Kíli shrugs. “M-maybe it’s a customer?” Scooting forward a bit he makes it easier for Fíli to get up.

“Probably. Maybe Dwalin didn't hear it.” Getting up from the couch Fíli walks over to the front door and opens it to a middle-aged gentleman in a suit. “Can I help you, sir?”

The man has a slight frown on his face and he looks the blond up and down with a critical eye. “Are you Philip Durin?”

Hearing the voice Kíli looks up from where he’s playing with a now awake Pumpkin.

“Yeah.” Frowning even more Fíli watches every move of the other man. “And you are?”

“James Oaks, but I’m not here for small talk. I’ve come to offer you something.”

Kíli attention shifts from Pumpkin completely and he doesn’t even notice when she bats at his hand with her paw. Slipping off the couch the brunet moves toward the door, staying against the wall and out of sight.

The dark haired man pulls a small leather checkbook out of his pocket and takes out the first loose check. “This should be a reasonable amount. Enough to pay for your schooling and whatever else you might need.” He hands it over to Fíli and puts the checkbook back into his pocket. “All you need to do is send my son home, he doesn’t belong here. Sending him away for his education was a mistake and I don’t like to make those.”

Fíli looks down at the check in his hand and bites at his lip ring. “So, just to get this right. You give me all this money in exchange for the love of your son. I just break his heat, send him back to you, and this will be mine.”

“I thought it was simple enough for you to understand.” Kíli's father nods and his eyes flick past the blond into the little flat. “Is it insufficient? Maybe you need more to improve your …residence?”

“Although you have all this money you're a poor man, James.” Looking up from the check Fíli meets the older man's eye. “I should pity you but you make me too fucking angry. Do you really think you can buy me off just like that? Do you really think money is more important than love?”

The older man looks a bit taken aback at the statement, as if he’s not used to being questioned. “You’re young, love comes and goes just as easily as the weather.” Waving his hand in dismissal James’ dark eyes sweep over the blond once again, lips turning down. “My son needs to focus on his studies again, his future.”

Squeezing his hands into fists Kíli steps up next to Fíli and looks his father in the eye. “I am f-focusing on my future and it’s right here with Fíli,” he says softly. “I’ve made my decision a long t-time ago so please just go, Dad.”

“Kílian—”

“You've heard your son,” Fíli interrupts him. Looking down at the check in his hands again the blond rips it to pieces and throws it at the older man's chest with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes . “You see, I'm not the problem here. I haven't stolen your son and locked him away from you. He's free to make his own decisions and I will respect them. He's free to go back to you if he wants to but seeing you standing there makes me understand why he doesn't. I think you can find the way back to your car or would you like me to show you?”

Staring at the two of them for a moment longer Kíli's father then shakes his head, a humourless smile on his lips. “You’re making a big mistake,” he tells them while brushing the bits of paper from his jacket. “Soon enough this thug will break your heart but don’t come home crying.”

With a blank face James looks Kíli in the eye. “From here on out I no longer have a son.”

He turns then and walks down the stairs toward the black car waiting for him, never once looking back.

Kíli takes in a sharp breath as soon as he’s gone, hands shaking as he takes a step back.

Fíli closes the door and turns towards Kíli, taking his shaking hands into his own gently and rubbing his thumbs over their backs. Taking a deep breath the blond looks Kíli into the eye. “What do you need, Kíli?”

Leaning in Kíli rests his head on Fíli's shoulder and sighs. “Nothing. Just y-you.”

“Okay.” Letting go of Kíli's hands Fíli takes a step closer and wraps his arms around the smaller student's middle, pulling him close against his chest. Setting his chin on the top of Kíli's head the blond mechanic closes his eyes. “I'm here. I'll always be here.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kíli smiles as he listens to Fíli sing to Pumpkin in the bedroom, shaking his head as he slips out of the room and into the bathroom. He leaves the door open and moves over to the sink, brushing a hand through his curls and looking into the mirror.

The Kíli that looks back is much different from the one who he had seen almost a year ago. His hair is shorter and he stands a bit straighter now, his confidence visible and now a part of who he is. This Kíli can’t stop smiling and it’s not just because the song his boyfriend is singing slightly off tune is drifting in through the doorway, but because he’s genuinely happy.

It’s been almost a year since he had met Fíli outside the library, since his life had shifted and changed into something more. It hasn’t been easy and there have been some ups and downs, little fights and arguments that have been talked about and resolved to make the future just a bit brighter.

Today has been another step forward with Fíli’s graduation both of them from everyone. Now that Fíli has his degree he can help Dwalin more with the garage and learn how to run it for the day it gets passed down to him.

Kíli looks into the mirror and sees his own person, someone he’s proud to be. With the help of Fíli and his family he’s become more than the hesitant and nervous person that he was before.  

It’s a change he’s happy with and as he smiles into the mirror he feels excitement for what’s to come.

The singing in the bedroom ends and only a few seconds later Fíli appears in the doorway of the bathroom, Pumpkin in his arms. The orange cat has grown over the past few months and looks even more like a ball of fluffy fur than she did before.

Witha lazy smile on his lips the blond leans against the door frame and meets Kíli's eye in the mirror. “We missed you a bit so we thought we’d come check on you.”

“You two are so t-thoughtful.” Kíli smiles and turns around, leaning back against the sink. “I liked the singing.”

“Good, because I think that song is forever stuck in my head now.” Grinning Fíli leans down to set Pumpkin onto her paws on the cool bathroom tiles and then moves over to the sink, placing his hands on it on either side of Kíli. Leaning in so he's only a breath away Fíli's grin grows even wider. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kíli tips his head a bit to look at the blond. “S-Still feeling those beers?” Reaching up he unbuttons Fíli’s shirt slowly.

“A bit.” Smiling brightly Fíli leans in and leans his forehead against Kíli's, closing his eyes. “Just a nice warm fuzzy feeling, that's all.”

Once the last button is undone Kíli pauses and leans into the blond. “That’s a good feeling then. It was a very fun party, your f-family is great.”

“They all love you.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli's middle Fíli leans his head back a bit so he can look at the brunet. “And mum is very happy to have another son. She kind of collects them.”

“She needs a normal one after having y-you and Bard for so long,” the brunet teases while slipping his hands beneath the back of Fíli’s shirt to feel warm skin.

“She really does so I absolutely can't blame her.” Smiling softly the blond presses a kiss to Kíli's forehead.

Pulling back a bit Kíli reaches up to ruffle Fíli’s hair, sliding his hands down to settle onto strong shoulders and pushing the dark blue dress shirt off. “I’m very proud of you.”

The soft smile grows into a big grin and a slight blush spreads on Fíli's cheeks as he ducks his head. “I never would have made it without you. I don’t think I’ve said thank you properly yet so thank you, Raven. For everything.”

“You’ve helped me just as much as I’ve h-helped you.” Leaning in Kíli presses their lips together in a soft kiss. “But you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

“And now I'm done with all the school stuff.” Slipping his fingers under Kíli's shirt Fíli smiles as he touches warm skin. “It's a bit mean that you still have to continue with it.”

The brunet chuckles and gets Fíli’s shirt off after a few moments. “I like the school stuff,” he reminds with a grin. Warm fingers span out over the blond’s chest and dark eyes drop to the ink over his heart.

The raven that sits on one of the branches of the tree tattoo that curls over the blond's shoulder from his back to his chest is the newest addition of art onto his skin. It sits there with its wings spread and it's hard to say if he is landing, taking off, or protecting the heart behind his wings.

“I know you do,” Fíli mumbles and presses a kiss into Kíli's curls. “My Raven, getting his PhD.”

“I’ve got a little ways t-to go yet,” Kíli murmurs while tracing the outline of the tattoo. The skin is soft and he leans in to give it a light kiss.

“And I'm sure you'll make it.” Sliding his fingers along Kíli's sides the mechanic smiles. “I'm very proud of you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Lifting his arms Kíli wraps them around the older man’s neck and tips his chin for a kiss. It’s slow and easy and Kíli knows without a doubt that this is where he belongs, where he’s encouraged and been able to grow in more ways than his studies.

Pulling back the young man smiles, pushing his glasses up a bit and reaching for the blond’s jeans. “Let’s lose s-some clothes.”

“That's a very good idea.” Grinning Fíli starts to unbutton Kíli's white dress shirt, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

The brunet shivers as he undoes the dark jeans, sliding the zipper down and then hooking his fingers into the waistband to push the heavy fabric down.

It hits the floor and Fíli steps out of it, swaying a little and grabbing Kíli's shoulders for balance while laughing and shaking the jeans off his leg. With a proud grin for managing to get out of his pants without falling Fíli slides his hands off Kíli's shoulders and into the open shirt, pushing it down the brunet's arm and going for the button and zipper of his slacks next.

Letting the shirt fall off his hands it joins the small pile on the floor. Kíli leans in for a kiss as Fíli unzips his slacks, steadying himself with a hand on the mechanic’s waist.

The dark pants hit the bathroom floor only seconds later.

“Are you ready for bed now? Or do you need a bit more bathroom time?” Fíli mumbles without pulling away. His lip ring brushes over Kíli's lips as he speaks, warm from their kiss.

“I’m just going t-to wash my face. Did you feed Pumpkin?” Carding his fingers through the blond’s hair Kíli leans back a bit.

“Yeah, I did.” Leaning into the touch Fíli smiles. “I even refilled her water bowl. She’ll be fine until tomorrow morning.”

Kíli scratches at Fíli’s scalp for a few seconds and then drops his hands, pushing lightly at the blond’s chest. “Okay, washing my face and then bed.”

“Okay.” Letting go of the younger man Fíli grins and takes a step back. “I can wait.” Grabbing one of the elastics from the little shelf in front of the bathroom mirror Fíli gathers his long mohawk together in a lazy bun. The sides are cut much nicer now that Kíli does the trimming for him every few weeks, keeping the hair there shorter than the rest and soft to the touch.

Letting the water run a bit until it gets warm Kíli quickly washes his face and takes the towel Fíli holds out to pat itdry. After a few moments he hangs the towel up and takes the older man’s hand as he follows him to the bedroom.

In the hallway outside the bathroom Fíli stops and gives Kíli a wide grin when he looks at him puzzled. Before the smaller brunet can ask any questions Fíli scoops him up in his arms and caries him the last few steps to their bedroom.

“Fíli!” Wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck Kíli laughs. “What do y-you think you’re doing?”

“Carrying you over the threshold,” Fíli says with a grin and dumps Kíli onto the big bed. Turning back towards the wardrobe behind the door the blond grabs one of his old t-shirts and tosses it to Kíli before dropping down onto the bed himself.

Shifting around Kíli sits up and tugs the shirt on and then lies back across the bed. “Is that the kind of thing you do once y-you graduate? I thought it was for something else.”

“Don't know.” Rolling to the side Fíli looks at the younger man with a teasing grin. “Tell me what the other thing was, maybe I remember then.”

Kíli sticks his tongue out at Fíli and then looks to the ceiling to hide his flushing cheeks. “I’m not a b-bride.”

“I know. Never said that you were.” Scooting a bit closer Fíli bites at his lipring. “Can't guarantee I won't carry you over the threshold anyway if we ever get married. It's fun.”

Glancing over at the mechanic Kíli smiles and ignores his blush. “You think we might get m-married someday?”

“Maybe.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli smiles into the darkness of the room. “It's not impossible, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” The brunet’s chest feels warm and he turns onto his side so he can kiss Fíli softly.

The blond mechanic smiles into the kiss and sets his hand on Kíli's hip, drawing slow circles into his skin. Pumpkin hops onto the bed and moves over to Kíli's pillow, lying down there and beginning to purr softly.

Pulling away Kíli rests his head on the pillow and just smiles at Fíli in the darkness. The room is warm and once again it feels right to just lie like this, like nothing else matters.

“We should go on a trip. A little vacation b-before classes start up again,” he whispers into the quiet room. “Just us.”

Reaching out with one hand Fíli pets the soft fur under Pumpkin's chin. “I could get mum to look after Pumpkin while we're gone.”

“We don't have to go for long, or f-far. Maybe just a weekend thing.” A smile tugs at his lips when he watches Pumpkin close her eyes and enjoy the petting.

“Do you have something in mind already?”

Shifting a bit closer the younger man rests half on top of Fíli’s chest when the mechanic lies on his back. “I’ve always wanted t-to see the beach,” he mumbles softly, finger tracing the raven on bare skin.

“The beach is a really good idea.” Wrapping his arm around Kíli's shoulder Fíli buries his nose in dark curls. “Maybe we can get a little house close to the beach for a week, go swimming and just relax a bit.”

“I’d really like that. We could take walks along t-the beach and collect shells.” Turning his head a bit the brunet smiles at Fíli. “But I don’t know how to swim,” he confesses with a light blush.

“Really?” Fíli looks down in surprise at the younger man on his chest. “No one ever showed you?”

“It wasn’t something important.” Kíli shrugs a bit and his hand moves up to trace tree branches.

“Well, it's important now when you're close to the sea. I don't want you to drown.” Kissing the top of Kíli's head Fíli smiles. “I’ll teach you, don't worry. And I'm sure we can borrow a pair of Frodo's floaties too if we need them.”

Kíli laughs and presses his hand over the blond’s heart. “I think I’ll just stick close t-to you. You need me to make dinner so I know you won’t let m-me drown.”

“That's right. I'd starve without you.” Wrapping a strand of Kíli's hair around his fingers Fíli tugs lightly. “The sex is very great too, so I can't risk that either.”

“That really would b-be a shame,” Kíli says with a grin, lifting his head and resting his chin on Fíli’s chest. “So, Bard was charming tonight.”

“He really was, wasn't he?” Fíli grins. “And so subtle, spilling that cocktail down the front of his shirt as soon as he saw your friend. Smooth move.”

A laugh spills from the brunet’s lips and he drops his head down onto Fíli’s chest, lifting it again a few moments later. “I almost felt bad f-for him,” he chuckles. “But it wasn’t a total crash and burn.”

“It really wasn't.” Chuckling Fíli brushes a strand of hair out of Kíli's face. “They seem to get along really well. He ran after her like a lost puppy all night.”

“It was cute to see h-him like that. He’s usually so sassy but tonight he was a bit lost for words.”

“Like a deer in headlights.” Running his hand along Kíli's back Fíli lets his fingertips slip under the soft fabric of the t-shirt the younger student is wearing. “I think he really likes her.”

“She likes him too,” Kíli says, lying his head down over Fíli’s heart. “Maybe we can set them up on a d-date.”

“Bard would love you forever for that.” Smiling Fíli reaches down to grab the blanket and pulls it up and over them. “And I like the idea. Playing matchmaker is a nice thought.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Yawning Kíli closes his eyes and smiles. “Maybe they’ll get married and h-have a few kids so we can be uncles.”

“At least two so we can both cuddle one.” Wrapping his arms tighter around the brunet Fíli smiles down at him. “Sleepy?”

“A bit,” he murmurs against Fíli’s chest. “It was a long day.”

“It really was.” Nodding Fíli looks over to Pumpkin who has curled herself up on Kíli's unused pillow to take a nap there. “Lots of good food, lots of people.”

Kíli hums with a smile. “It was lots of fun. And I liked seeing y-you get your diploma. So professional.”

Fíli can't help but laugh at that. “Yeah, better commit that to memory because you won't see me like that for a long time. At least until it's your turn to get your PhD and I get to be the proud boyfriend.”

“Your mum took pictures,” Kíli grins knowingly. “They’ll be up on her wall before you k-know it.”

Groaning dramatically Fíli buries his face in Kíli's dark hair, making the younger man laugh. “At least some of them have you in them too.”

“I asked for a copy of them,” Reaching up Kíli tugs at the tie holding Fíli’s hair back and then combs his fingers through the long strands. “Maybe w-we can hang one up here.”

“As long as it's one of the both of us.” Pressing a kiss into the messy curls Fíli pulls back a little and smiles. “And as long as I get a copy for my wallet too.”

Hearing that Kíli can’t help but smile, opening his eyes and sliding his fingers along the short hair at the side of Fíli’s head. “Of course, we can both h-have one.” His hand drops back down and he leans up for another kiss.

The kiss is soft and sweet and Fíli's hand slips up Kíli's back under his shirt, holding him close **.**

“I love you, Fíli.”

A soft smile spreads on Fíli's lips as he kisses the young man in his arms again. “I love you too, Kíli. More than anything.”

Kíli melts into the touch and that feeling of content from earlier rises once more. He smiles against the blond’s lips and can feel Fíli smiling as well, everything in the world falling into place one piece at a time.

 


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we can't believe this is the last chapter of the story! It's been almost two years but now we can finish up with a happy ending and bright future and be proud of what the little idea this story started as has become :D Thanks for all the amazing comments, kudos, fanart and support!! It means a lot and it's been a great adventure :) ~Liddie & Lina

* * *

***THREE YEARS LATER***

* * *

 

It’s a warm spring day that has cleared out any traces of the rain that had fallen the day before, sunshine now filtering down between a few puffy white clouds. A few flowers have started popping up here and there, leaves outstretched toward the golden rays of sun.

An old black and red car makes its way down the street, passing by the small grocery store on the corner and the garage it had called home for most of it’s life. The driver hums to the classic rock song that plays from the radio and slips out the open window.

A few more streets pass and he turns onto the one that’s now becoming more familiar. Inviting looking houses sit in neat rows on either side, their owners either outside mowing or doing a bit of gardening as they enjoy the sunshine.

Slowing down Fíli pulls the car into the driveway of the house three spots from the end of the street. It’s small but charming, in need of some yard work but most importantly is the sign in the front lawn.

_Sold_

Killing the engine Fíli grabs the plastic bag from the passenger seat and slides out of the car. He waves to the neighbour that pauses mowing his lawn for the greeting and heads up the little pathway that leads to the front door.

Pulling the brand new keys out of his pocket Fíli unlocks the door and steps into the house. It's still mostly empty but there is already a feeling of home when the blond mechanic sees Kíli's jacket hanging by the door.

“Honey, I'm home!”

Kíli’s laugh comes from the living room. “Honey, I’m in here. Did you get t-the paint rollers?”

“Yep.” Closing the door behind himself Fíli makes his way over to the living room and its still white walls. “And a few brushes, for good measure.”

“You’re the best.” Kíli smiles at Fíli from where he’s leaning against the white wall. The room is spacious but will be smaller once they have furniture in it, but it’s the perfect size for the two of them.

The brunet wears a pair of jeans with ripped knees and an old shirt of Fíli’s that has stains on it from work in the garage. His feet are bare but a pair of worn Converse sit in the hallway Fíli had passed.

“Your mum just left, she brought cookies and helped me finish taping off the windows.” Gesturing over toward the breakfast bar connected to the room Kíli gets to his feet.

A bright smile lights up Fíli's face. He drops his bag next to the can of paint that sits in the middle of the room and makes his way toward the plate on the breakfast bar.

Taking one of the cookies he quickly stuffs it into his mouth before grabbing another one, humming at the rich chocolate taste.

Kíli takes the bag and peeks inside. Looping the handles around his wrist he takes a step closer and reaches up to push the bridge of his glasses back. “How was work?”

“Not too bad,” Fíli says around his mouthful of cookies. “Bard and I got that car done finally and I let him leave early while I was finishing up.”

“That was very nice of you.” Smiling at the blond Kíli reaches up to brush a few crumbs from the corner of Fíli’s mouth. “How’s Margaret? She’s due n-next month, isn’t she? Is Bard ready?”

“He's totally not ready.” Chuckling Fíli swallows his bite and turns his head to brush a kiss onto Kíli's fingertips. “He's jumpy as hell every time his phone rings but he's totally in love with the new baby already.”

With a smile Kíli drops his hand and steps back to pull one of the paint rollers out. “He’s a great dad and they’re such a cute family.” Walking over to the trays on the floor Kíli crouches down to pry the lid of the paint can open, grinning at Fíli over his shoulder. “Did you take bets on if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Of course.” Fíli almost sounds offended. He gathers his long hair up in a bun to get it out of the way for their painting. “Margaret and I say it's a boy, Bard and Dwalin bet on it being another girl.”

“And Sigrid’s just glad she’s going to have a little brother or sister.” Pouring the paint into the tray Kíli chuckles. “Do I even want t-to know what you placed as your bet?”

“Something very valuable.” A warm smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he quickly looks away. “But I can't tell you now. So let's start painting our new home instead.”

Kíli smiles and shakes his head fondly. “As long as you didn’t bet our house or your car.” Grabbing one of the rollers Kíli dips it into the paint and rolls it across the incline a bit so the colour is distributed evenly.

He stands up and hands it to Fíli. “You can go first.”

“Don't worry, I would never bet my baby. Or our house. Or you, for that matter. You're safe too.”

Instead of taking the roller out of Kíli's hand Fíli steps up behind him and wraps an arm around his middle. He pulls the younger man up against his chest and places his hand over Kíli's on the roller. “How about we do the first one together?”

Something warm settles in Kíli’s chest and he nods. “Y-yeah, good idea.” Glancing over his shoulder he kisses Fíli softly before turning to the wall in front of them. “I hope you like this colour.”

“I don't care much for the colours on my wall as long as you're living here with me,” Fíli murmurs as they set the roller onto the wall and start to paint. “It makes you happy so I like it.”

“You make me happy,” Kíli says with a smile, his cheeks flushing a light pink. They paint a small section of the wall before the paint runs low and they pull apart so Kíli can get more. “I’m very glad you found me that night outside t-the library.”

“Me too.” Grabbing another roller Fíli dips it into the paint when Kíli turns back to continue painting the wall. “Although I still don't get why that asshole thought it would be fun to hit you. He totally had a crush on you.”

“No way.” Lifting up onto his toes Kíli gets close to the edge of the ceiling. “He was just a bully.”

“Maybe.” Going over to the wall Fíli starts to paint a few steps down. A bit of paint drips down onto the covered floor at his feet. “But then again everyone has a crush on you. Pumpkin has a crush on you. Sigrid has a crush on you. Even my Mum has a crush on you.”

“Oh shut up,” Kíli laughs, reaching over to dab the end of his roller against Fíli’s scruffy cheek. “Everyone knows Uncle Fíli is Sigrid’s favourite.”

Fíli's eyes narrow and a wicked grin spreads on his face. “Oh just you wait, Raven. You're going to regret that.” Letting his paint roller fall down onto the floor Fíli grabs Kíli around the waist and pulls him close, rubbing his painted cheek over the brunet's. “How's that?”

“Fíli!” Kíli’s shout gets lost in his laughter as he squirms. He can feel the wet paint on his skin and he knows at least a little of it has gotten into his curls. Before dropping his own roller to the ground he manages to get a bit on Fíli’s arm. “We’re going to have more paint on us t-than on the wall!”

“True.” Turning Kíli so his back is to the wall Fíli grabs a brush and dips it into the paint. “Let me fix that a little.” Wrapping one arm back around Kíli Fíli reaches around him with the other and paints onto the wall, kissing the younger man when he tries to turn his head to get a glimpse. “Ah, no! You're not allowed to see my masterpiece yet.”

Kíli slides his hands up and down Fíli’s back a few times before looping them loosely around the blond’s hips, looking at all the white they have to paint over. “It better not be anything inappropriate,” he says in warning.

“I hope it's not.” Finishing up his painting Fíli takes one last look at it before dropping the brush down next to the paint can. He lets go of Kíli and takes a step back, his fingers brushing the brunet's along the way. There is a glint of nervousness in his blue eyes and in the smile on his lips. “But you can look at it now and tell me if it is.”

Taking Fíli’s hand in his own with a smile Kíli turns around to look at the so-called masterpiece. Dark eyes widen as he reads and then rereads the words that have been painted on the wall. “Fíli,” he whispers, squeezing the blond’s hand. “W-what…”

“I know we haven't really talked about it. I mean we have talked about the future and all but not exactly about getting married.” Dragging his free hand through his hair Fíli gets a bit of paint in it but he doesn't notice.

“You don't have to answer now, or ever. I just...I … well.” Taking a deep breath Fíli looks into Kíli's eyes, squeezing his hand just a bit tighter as he tries to find the right words. “I know I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. I've known it for years now. I've known it since that morning on Christmas Eve when you were still sleeping curled up all over me, so exhausted from being with your parents, that this is it. This is what I want. You. By my side. For the rest of my life. And I'm really glad you put up with me for almost four years now and I hope there are many more to come, I really do. So... do you have an answer for me?” Biting his lip Fíli looks at Kíli nervously. “Will you marry me, Raven?”

The corners of Kíli’s eyes started welling with tears before Fíli began talking. He nods after just a few seconds of letting it sink in, then rocks toward Fíli and throws his free arm around the older man’s neck. “Yes, of course I’ll marry y-you! I’ve loved you for so long and you’re all I’ve ever wanted and s-so much more. I was h-happy with you from the moment you asked for my help with your m-math homework and I—” He breaks off with a choked laugh, a tear slipping down from his eye.

Pulling back a bit he leans in for a kiss, pouring all of his love and emotions into it. His free hand slides into Fíli’s hair and when they break for air his smile rivals the sun. Resting his forehead against Fíli’s Kili whispers against his lips. “Yes, Fíli. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Fíli whispers back. The arm around Kíli's middle draws him impossible close, hand buried in the fabric of Kíli's shirt. The smile on his lips is so wide it almost hurts. “More than anything.”

Kíli can’t help but kiss Fíli again, smiling into it. “I don’t feel like painting anymore,” he mumbles against Fíli’s lips, leaning back and lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Good, me neither.” Chuckling Fíli tries to blink away the tears that come up in his eyes, the happy smile never leaving his lips. Unwrapping his arm from around Kíli Fíli reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a ring. It's nothing too fancy, a simple design that makes it possible for Kíli to wear it while teaching at university, but the raven engraved in the silver metal gives away who made it.

As soon as he sees the ring more tears come that Kíli can’t possibly stop. “Y-you made the ring?” The question is barely a whisper and Kíli can’t take his eyes off the beautiful piece. His hand is shaking a bit as Fíli slides the warm metal band onto his finger. “It’s beautiful, Fíli.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Squeezing Kíli's hand once more Fíli lets go in favour to brush the brunet's tears away and then kisses him again.

It’s a slow and simple kiss, Kíli’s hand coming up to curl his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Fíli’s neck. He feels light, happy, and extremely excited. “I want to take a picture of the wall,” he murmurs.

Chuckling Fíli pulls back. He bends down and picks the brush up again, dipping it into the paint and holding it out for Kíli to take. “Want to add your answer first?”

“Thank you.” Kíli uses the brush to add his own looping ‘yes’ beneath Fíli’s slightly less messy scrawl, accenting it with an exclamation point. The paintbrush gets dropped back into the tray and Kíli slides his phone out of his pocket to take a few pictures.

“Come here,” he says while tugging Fíli close and reaching his arm out so he can get the two of them and at least part of the message into the background.

Smiling Fíli leans in and captures Kíli's lips in a soft kiss.

Kili snaps a few pictures and brings the phone down so they can look through them, both laughing at the first one that only shows the top of their heads. “Oops, at least I got better,” Kíli grins, kissing Fíli one last time before pulling away.

“I distracted you a little,” Fíli grins and wraps his arms loosely around Kíli's neck. “You know my Mum will want to have all of those pictures, right?”

“She can have them.” Slipping the phone into his pocket Kíli turns his attention to Fíli with a smile. “Except maybe t-the one of just the top of our heads.”

Fíli laughs and presses a kiss to Kíli's forehead. “I think that one would actually be her favourite. It shows the wall very nicely.”

“It has character,” Kíli smiles. “But we can let her pick.”

Lifting a hand he wipes at the dried smudge of paint on Fíli’s cheek. “You need a shower.”

“You could probably use one as well.” Grinning Fíli lifts a hand and brushes his fingertips along the matching paint on Kíli's cheek. “Do you want to shower together, fiancé?”

A matching grin appears on Kíli’s face as he nods. “I think I do. Do we have towels here?”

“Yep, I brought some last week when I sanded down the stairs.”

Humming softly Kíli kisses Fíli once more and then takes a step back. “Maybe we should paint a bit more. I did pour out t-the paint.”

“We just got engaged and you’re seriously still thinking about painting?” Backing Kíli up against one of the white walls Fíli pins his hands above his head and leans in so his next words brush over Kíli's lips. “Seems I'm not doing a good enough job at making you want to celebrate.”

“I do w-want to celebrate,” Kíli murmurs, flexing his hands and smiling when Fíli laces their fingers together above his head. “You make a very good argument.”

“I've learned a lot from being with a very smart boyfriend.” Brushing his lips over Kíli's Fíli smiles.

Tipping his head a bit Kíli deepens the kiss, squeezing Fíli’s hands. He gets a bit too into it and Fíli’s nose bumps his glasses, making the brunet laugh as he leans his head back against the wall. “Shower?”

“Sounds like a very good idea.” Taking a step back Fíli lowers their hands but doesn't let go of Kíli's as he pulls the brunet along to the bathroom.

Kíli’s laugh echoes along the empty hallway and he glances over his shoulder and smiles once more at the message on the wall. The ring on his finger is warm and solid but what he feels in his heart for Fíli blooms even brighter, growing more and more with each smile and every passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!
> 
> We'd love to know what you think, reading comments and thoughts makes our day! Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)  
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
